Gravity
by TwilightRoseAlchemist
Summary: Alaric's younger sister moves to Mystic Falls after his death only to run into the eldest Salvatore brother at his grave site. She is quickly thrown into the world Ric had fought in and can't help but be near the one that he had called friend. Her presence begins to fill holes in hearts that Ric left. Damon/OC starts in season 4 Rating may go up for later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Mystic Falls

**So I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I am finally going to give it a go. Straight up, I do not tolerate flames. You have advice and criticism, great. "You suck" and "don't write anymore." Does not count! I want to improve and I know I cannot please everyone. Not my goal. Other than that, please review. I only update based on reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. Only my OC's. **

**Chapter One**

I was leaning against the small plane window so I could watch the world below us. Turning my brown eyes upward I could see my mother's soft eyes staring towards me in the reflection. My long slim fingers gripped my phone and pressed the volume higher so I could block out the words she wanted to speak. I know what she wanted to say anyways. The same thing everyone else had said already.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm here for you."

Letting out a deep sigh, I let my eyes fall and let the music that was blasting in my ears consume me. That was the only release I had at thirty thousand feet in the air. Even with my eyes closed I still see _that_ letter in the small bag at my feet. I could feel its weight in my hands like the moment my mother had handed it to me…

"_Aria, are you ready?"_

_My heart was beating in my chest as I watched a pair dance on stage from behind the curtains. A tall young man stood behind me massaging my shoulders. I looked up at his green eyes with a smile. _

"_We got this in the bag, Brody." I laughed._

_I had been preparing for this moment for many weeks now. Peeking around the red silk curtains I could see my mother smiling and giving me thumbs up. Once the music had ended and the couple on stage had taken their bows, the nerves began to set in. Sliding down into a split, I stretched once more for good measure. Brody shook his head and laughed. But he knew how much this meant to me. I had been dancing for years. My mother sacrificed so much so I could attend this performing arts academy. If Brody and I did well in this performance than we would land a scholarship that would take us to New York once we graduated. That wasn't my true aim though. New York was wonderful, yes. It was the place that dreamers could fight to make their biggest dreams come true. But for now, the place I really wanted to be was Mystic Falls where my big brother was. He had moved away once his wife had died. It was just too hard for him to be near all the memories. He was my best friend._

"_You know if we win this we have to go to school in Mystic Falls for awhile right?" Brody questioned as an announcer began our introduction. _

"_That's kind of the idea." I smiled while running to take my place on stage._

_When the music had started my eyes travelled to find my mother. She was my good luck. Every time before a performance we would look at each other and she would nod with a smile of encouragement. But when my eyes found her she was looking at me with distraught. Her delicate hand held her phone close to her face. Her sadness faded from her face once she caught me staring. But I could still see it clear in her eyes._

"Aria, sweetie, we're almost there."

My mother's voice broke me from my memories. Nodding, I tore the headphones from my ears and stuffed them into my bag. Giving her a small smile I moved to lean against her shoulder which she responded too by running her fingers through my long auburn hair. Before I knew it we were in our new home. My mother and I slowly unpacking everything.

"I bet you're excited about tomorrow." My mother, Melody, finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered. 'I really don't even want to go anymore.' I thought bitterly.

"When were Brody and his family going to be here?"

"Tomorrow. They're going to register his little brother and sister into Mystic Falls High." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yes. That's not too far from your school."

"Yeah well, maybe I'll go to that school instead. I don't know if I want to dance anymore." I sighed and shut one of my dresser drawers a little harder than I intended too

The only reason I really wanted to come to Mystic Falls was so we could be closer to my big brother. Mom loved the idea of being closer to her son. We would have our whole family again. There were many other scholarships I could have gone for that did not lead to Mystic Falls. From what I've heard, not many people really want to come to this small town. How my brother ended up here I would never know. But here we were; discussing school like it was the only thing we were here for. She didn't want to address that giant elephant in the room. The fact that my brother was no longer around. He was dead and his death seemed to take my very passion for the art that I had worked on my whole life.

"Can we not pretend everything is ok?" I hissed quietly.

Her silence immediately made me regret my words. I turned to her with an apologetic gaze which she responded with a smile and a warm embrace.

"I think I'm gonna go see him." I muttered in her shoulder. "Do you want to come with me?"

I could see the answer in her eyes. The pain was clear. I had lost a brother but she had lost her son. They say that hardest thing is too burry your own children. That you should not outlive them.

"I won't be too long, ok?"

I pulled on a soft blue wool jacket as I bounced down the stone steps of our porch.

"Aria!"

My mom raced down after and placed a small envelope in my hands. I could see my name written on the front in his hand writing. I had told her that I did not want to read it. That I may never want too. But I could tell she was hoping that my little trip would change my mind. I stuffed in my pockets and walked off. I honestly had no words to say. What do you say in these situations? There was no basic guide to family death conversations. I giggled at the thought and shook my head. The cemetery was in my view a lot faster than I thought it would.

_Mystic Fall Cemetery_

I don't know how long I stared at the sign. I could not get myself to walk forward. A part of me was still hoping that this was all a dream and I was going to wake up soon. If I moved from this spot and saw his headstone than those hopes would come crashing down and I would never wake up from reality. Eventually my feet began to carry me towards where his resting place was. But once I was close enough I was soon frozen in place from the sound of talking. It was a man's voice. I could hardly see him from where I was standing.

"All you're left with is a stone with a birth date on it…which I'm sure is wrong."

I smiled at his comment and slowly took a few steps closer while I watched the man pace back a forth saying a few more things that I could not make out. I stopped once I was close enough to see him and the headstone he was facing. His dark black hair shifted in the wind while he took a seat with a heavy sigh.

"I shouldn't even be here…I didn't get the girl…but I'm stuck babysitting…you owe me."

There was a lot of pain in his voice and I suddenly felt horrible being where I was. My resolve was fading so I started to take a step back but froze when I snapped a twig beneath my shoe.

"It's rude to stare you know." The man spoke turning half his face towards me.

"Did you know him?" I spoke suddenly.

I cursed myself internally and took a few steps closer. This was really awkward.

"He was a friend." The man shrugged his broad shoulders and took a swig of the bottle he held firmly in his grasp.

I nodded and took a seat next to him. There was a heavy silence between us and I almost started to leave but stopped at the weight of the letter that was still on my pocket.

"Did you?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Know him."

I nodded slowly.

"He's my brother…was…" I whispered quietly. I was so quiet I didn't even know if he would be able to hear it but his surprised expression told me otherwise. I could see his face now. He was a very attractive man. Bright blue eyes, with dark hair and a strong face.

"You never told me you had little sister, dick." The man mused with shake of his head.

"'Cause if I told you, you might have tried something." I said lowering my voice in a way that might have sounded like my brother. "That's what he always said to his friends."

The man laughed and handed me his bottle which I took a small sip from. I coughed from the bitter taste.

"Not a heavy drinker? What's your name?" He asked.

"Aria Saltzman." I declared while handing him his bottle back."Yours?"

"Damon Salvatore." He raised a brow and kissed the hand that gave him the bottle.

He rose from his seat and placed the almost empty bottle near the grave and I couldn't help but smile. As much as I loved my brother, he loved his alcohol. A soft breeze made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a sudden familiar presence filled me. My eyes closed trying to embrace it in while I could.

"I take it you just got to town. I'm sure I would have seen you." Damon said with a smug grin.

Heat rose to my face as I let out a small laugh. Was it even right for me to be laughing right now?

"My mom and I just moved here. We were planning on moving here even before…"But I couldn't finish that thought and Damon only nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then."

It was more of a statement than anything. It wasn't one of those comments that were 'hey maybe I'll see you around.' Not it was a definite. I could hear it in his tone. He was a very confident person. Either way, since he was a friend of my brother then he was already someone that I could trust. Even though meeting each other at said brother's grave site was a little out of the ordinary.

"I guess you will." I finally stated with a soft smile.

Damon grinned and began to walk away. My smile fell slightly when that familiar breeze returned.

_Look after her Buddy…_

The words fell on the wind like a ghostly whisper and I was questioning whether or not it was just my imagination. Was it something I wanted to hear so much that I had? My hand reached for the letter in my pocket. My resolve to tear it open was broken by a deep strong voice.

"You don't think I'm going to let you walk out of a cemetery alone do you?"

I jumped from surprise. I thought he was already gone. "Like anything bad happens here in Mystic Falls." I scoffed while releasing the paper that seemed to weigh a hundred pounds.

Damon laughed and stared at Ric's headstone. "You never know." He commented while lifting his brows.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I'm starting this fic from season 4x02…I'm really tired of seeing Damon not 'get the girl.' You know? Depressing X_X haha. Anyways, please review. I really won't continue this if it doesn't get enough reviews. So does this seem worth it so far to you? **** Damon is going to be kind of difficult to write. I know it. I want to keep him in character as possible. So the challenge is going to be fun! Anyways! Review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Merry Band of Misfits

**Chapter Two**

"Brody, hurry!" I laughed while he struggled with the paper work that was in front of him.

We were at Mystic Falls High School registering his siblings. He had called me at the crack of dawn asking me to keep him company. I didn't mind. Besides, I wanted to meet him before school so I could walk into our new school with some confidence. It's always easier when you know someone.

"Okay they're all set! I'll catch you later!" He called out to his siblings while we started to run down the halls. We were sitting in my car when I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I must've left my keys in the office." I whined while stepping out. "I'll be right back."

And with that I ran back into the school only to realize that I was not paying attention when I went into the office with Brody. I had no idea where I needed to go.

"Excuse me," I said, talking to the first people that I saw. "I need to find the office and I have no idea where to go. Could you point me in the direction?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

The boy smiled and gave the girl beside him a quick embrace.

"Yeah, I'll show you. I'll see you later Bonnie."

And with that he was leading the way. "You're new here." He stated even though it was pretty obvious at this point.

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Well, welcome to Mystic Falls." The boy laughed. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

His name sounded so familiar. I could not quite point it out though. I know that I had never met him or any other Gilbert before.

"Aria Saltzman."

The look of surprise that crossed his face was the same one that I had seen on Damon's face the night before. However, Alaric was a history teacher at this school so it only made sense that someone here would recognize the name.

"Any relation to Alaric?" He questioned slowly.

"He's my older brother."

The surprise vanished and it was replaced with sympathy. But it wasn't the gaze that I had grown used to. Not the 'oh, I'm so sorry,' look filled with pity. There was understanding in his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry. Ric was a great guy. He looked after me and my sister when our aunt died."

That's when it hit me. Jeremy and Elena Gilbert! I had about them from one of the many letters that Alaric had sent. He was dating a girl named Jenna and she unfortunately passed away leaving her neice and nephew with no one to look after them. So Alaric stepped in.

"Your sister Elena, right?" I questioned just in case they weren't the same people. "Ric, told me about you two once or twice.

Once we were in the office I began my search for my keys. It wasn't long before I found them sitting on a counter. I turned to thank Jeremy for his help but he was dazing off, staring at a corner.

"You okay?" That was enough to break him from his little trance.

"Yeah. Where's your class? I can show you if you'd like?" He smiled.

"I don't actually go to school here. I was here with a friend to keep him company while he helped register his siblings. I go to the performing arts school a few miles down the road." I informed with a grin. "But thank you for the offer. Anyways, I should really be going-"

"You know some of my friends and I are meeting at the Mystic Grill after school. I know they would like to meet you. We all knew Alaric very well. Would you like to come?" He asked suddenly.

I was taken aback by his eagerness for me to be around. I guess my brother really left an impression on these people. Eventually, I nodded. He asked for my phone and quickly placed his number in it.

"I'll call you with directions. See you there then?"

"Yes. Thanks again, Jeremy!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jeremy could see him as clear as day. Aria's gentle smile would fade if she only knew that her brother was not only in the same room, but directly behind her. There was a gentle, sad smile on his face.

"I'm not surprised that the first person she meets is a part of our merry band of misfits." Alaric joked shaking his head slightly. Jeremy smiled in response but tried to keep up the normal appearance as he watched the young girl search for her missing item.

"As much as I would want her to stay innocent to the ideas of vampires, she'll figure it out eventually." Alaric sighed and opened his mouth to continue. "Help her for me. Her learning the truth might be the only way she could be safe in this town."

"She doesn't have to know. We cleared out all your weapons. We got everything, Ric." Jeremy whispered quietly.

"Not everything buddy," Ric said solemnly.

Before he could question him, Alaric had vanished.

"You okay?" Aria's sweet voice broke his trance.

She was smiling up at him but he could see the hurt in her big brown eyes. Jeremy knew that pain all too well. Alaric made it seem like he wanted his younger sibling to know the truth about everything but honestly, was it truly for the best? How much more pain would she feel if she knew what really caused his demise. But in a town full a vampires, she was safer being near those who did not see Alaric as an enemy. Before he knew it, Jeremy was inviting her to meet everyone out tonight. He gave her his number and she shot him a text message so he would have her's as well. Once Aria was out of sight he dialed his elder sister's number.

"You're not gonna believe who I just met." He said not even waiting for her to say hello.

"Well hello to you too." A masculine voice answer.

"Where's Elena, Damon." Jeremy hissed slightly annoyed with the old vampire.

"Oh you know, chasing Bambi. I take it you met Ric's lil sis." Damon joked on the other end.

"Just have her call me when she gets back." He muttered still not like the idea that his only family member left was now a vampire.

"Come on baby Gilbert. You met her?"

"Yes. She came by the school today."

"Hmm, what was she wearing today?"

"Jesus, Damon." Jeremy rolled his eyes and was about to hung up on the man when something clicked. "When did you meet her?"

"That for me to know and you to…well...you know."

"Whatever. Look, just tell Elena I invited Aria to come to the grill tonight so she can meet everyone. She did just loose her brother."

"Sure, sure."

Jeremy didn't even waste a second to say good-bye. He hung up and let out a deep sigh. Before he let himself go into a merry go round of thoughts. What could they have missed? Were there more weapons lying around? They grabbed everything in his classroom and his apartment. But knowing the vampire hunter, he probably had some secret compartment somewhere. Or his alter ego created something.

~.~.~.~.~.

I was laying down the dance floor with a frown plastered across my face. The day didn't go as well as I was hoping for. It was all great at first. The school was a lot better than I had imagined and all my classes were wonderful... Until I came to my dance class. The teacher was woman from hell! I knew she had to be. Dance was always my distraction from everything wrong. So I was giving it a try with an optimistic look. But every time I tried I saw my mother's sad face while she spoke on the phone with the man who had informed her of my brother's death. Every graceful turn, I saw his happy face in the mirror. I just couldn't do it and my teacher noticed my hesitance.

"Where's your head?"

"Do it again. No, again!"

It was never ending with the woman. There were many others who were struggling with the movements and for some reason she found her enjoyment tormenting me. I was hoping that maybe she would find a new toy by tomorrow. Mystic Falls High was starting to look better and better with every moment I had to think. My phone buzzing in my bag broke me from my hateful thoughts. The frown on my face vanished when I saw Jeremy's name across the screen.

"Yellow?" I answered.

Jeremy's laugh filled the speakers. "Hey, did you still want to come?"

Sitting up, I stared at myself in the mirror and nodded. I needed some kind of distraction from the day before I made any huge decisions. It was only the first day after all.

"Absolutely. How do I get there?"

I wrote the directions down on my hand and grabbed my stuffed duffle bag. I needed to change before I met them. I didn't want to meet my brother's friends wearing sweats.

"Everyone's pretty excited to meet you." He informed.

"Me too," I said honestly. "I'll be there in twenty."

Quickly changing into some dark blue jeans, and a plain black, v-neck shirt, I fixed my hair into a messy bun. Some strands of my auburn hair framed my face. It wasn't long before I was walking into the grill. It was obviously a hang out place for most of the town. People were dancing in a far corner and I couldn't help but admire it.

"Aria, over here!"

A bright smile filled my face at the sound of Jeremy's voice. He was standing by a booth waving for me to see him easier in the crowded place. I was a little nervous to be meeting these people but I felt a sense of peace at the same time. Knowing them made me feel closer to my brother.

"Everyone, this Aria!" He announced pushing me forward slightly.

A girl around my age, with very long, straight brown hair stood up to greet met. She smiled softly.

"I'm Elena." She introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Ric spoke fondly of you and Jeremy." My voice was quiet and I'm sure they understood why.

"None of us knew he had a sister. We never really got to ask him about his family. All we knew was that he was married to Isobel." A blonde at the table mentioned. "I'm Caroline by the way." She smiled while slipping her arms around the guy sitting next to her.

The sound of Isobel's name made me cringe. I never really cared for the woman. Alaric was in love with her so of course I tried to treat her as well as possible but she was just so strange. She had a weird fascination with vampires and I could never understand why. Isobel was convinced that they were more than just a legend and she would become one in a heartbeat. I don't know how Alaric put up with her.

"Aria, this is my boyfriend Stefen Salvatore." Elena introduced the very handsome young man next to her. I could hear how proud she was to call him her's in her voice. Stefen reached out and shook my head. There was sympathy in his eyes.

"Salvatore? Are you Damon's brother?" I asked with curiosity.

Everyone grew quiet for a moment and it made me uneasy.

"Yes. He's my older brother. You've met him?"

"Like it's any surprise." Caroline snorted.

Everything felt really awkward after that. Did these people have something against Damon? It didn't really matter to me. He seemed like a nice guy. Not only was he a friend of my brother but he was kind enough to make sure I made it home safely last night. Whatever these people felt for him was not something I was willing to ask about. My thoughts on Damon would stay the way they were until he proved me wrong himself.

"Anyways," I finally decided to break the tension. "I'm gonna go get a coke really quick. I'll be back." I smiled.

I conversed with the bar tender for a few moments. He was quick to pick up that I was new in town. I wasn't surprised. He must have met everyone that lived in this small town at least a hundred times.

"Saltzman you say?" A man spoke up next to me.

I turned to him and nodded. He was a darker colored man and something about his dark eyes made me feel uneasy. He didn't have a gentle smile even though I could tell that's what he was aiming for. His whole aura felt sinister.

"Any relation to Alaric?" He asked.

"He's my brother."

I shouldn't have even answered him. I should have just walked away and let the man wonder.

"I met him a few times. Good man. We shared a common interest."

"And that was?" My curiosity was now reached. How did my brother know this man?

"We wanted to clear this town of pollution." He laughed.

I furrowed my brows and frowned. Who did this man think he was talking too? I was Alaric's sister for crying out loud. That man was not even close to being someone to care about the environment.

"I think you must be thinking of someone else..." I muttered. Before the man could answer, he suddenly became stiff and pulled his hands into hard fists. I felt a hand on my lower back.

"There you are."

I looked up at his piercing blue eyes with a small smile but it faded when I noticed the glare that was being given to the man in front of me.

"Everyone's wondering where you were." Damon spoke finally turning his attention to me with one of his signature smirks.

"Umm…yeah...okay." I tried to pull my eyes away from the strange man but he seemed to be holding my gaze strongly.

"Be careful who you make friends with. I'm sure you don't want your brother to be disappointed."

I balled my hands into fists and conjured up the worst glare I could. And by the look on his face I had succeeded.

"I think I would know what would disappoint him." I hissed and I wanted to say more but Damon was pulling me away.

"What a weirdo." I muttered under my breath and quickly blushed once I realized Damon had heard me when he started laughing.

"Yeah, I would stay clear from him if I were you." He said.

Nodding, I smiled and tried to concentrate on the heat in my cheeks to fade but it was difficult.

"You weren't kidding when you said we'd see each other." I pointed out.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" He smirked.

"What? I was invited here so technically you're the stalker." I laughed while making my way to the table where everyone was watching.

"How do you like Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked while she eyed Damon.

"It's not bad so far." I wasn't really sure how to answer her. Truthfully, I would have said it's not what I wanted it to be. But I had just met these people.

"Caroline and I are going out shopping tomorrow if you want to come with?" Elena smiled sweetly. She seemed like a very nice girl.

"I would but I'm going to Ric's apartment tomorrow. Sort through things." I didn't want to talk about that subject anymore.

"I'll come with." Jeremy spoke up suddenly.

It was odd actually. Why would anyone want to help me sort through my dead brother's things? There was something in his whole persona that made me feel like he had a huge reason for wanting to come. Despite that, my mother was not ready to tackle that on and it would be easier to have someone there.

"If you want too." I shrugged.

There was a loud crash a few tables away. A very drunk group of men were laughing and falling over each other. One of them had blood pouring from his palm. He must have sliced it on glass. I rolled my eyes at the sight but looked to Elena with concern when I felt her tense up beside me. Her breathing had become ragged.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I…umm…yeah…I'm sorry I have to go."

She ran out so fast I was surprised I had even seen her move. I turned to the others with shock and they all looked at me with wide eyes.

"She's really good at track." Damon shrugged.

Caroline let out a sigh and shook her head at him.

"Sorry Aria. Elena gets sick at the sight of blood." She explained.

Damon's heavy laugh made me look up at him. He slid closer to me since Stefen had run off after his girlfriend.

"Oh, she absolutely hates it." He teased.

I furrowed my brows and played with the glass in my hands. The creepy man at the bar was still looking towards me. It was almost like he was waiting for someone to move. What on earth had my brother gotten himself into?

**A/n: And I'm going to end it here! Oh I am having so much fun writing this so far! Please, please review! They do make me want to write more and update faster. I do enjoy people fav. The story and all but I'd much rather hear what you all have to say about it! **** I do like to put author's notes at the end btw. I don't know about you all, but I always skipped a: N so I could read the story. Ha-ha. Anyways, review please!**


	3. Chapter Three: Secrets

**Chapter Three:**

I was all alone in the dance studio. Classes were on break for now and here I was skipping lunch for a chance to be alone in this room. I wanted to let the music blast...let it flow and consume my thoughts once more without the constant, judging stare of those around me. I had three days to come up choreography for the first school performance. All of us were shocked a show case was scheduled so soon, but then again they were trying to prepare those of us who really wanted to take this outside of High School. Placing a hand on the worn out ballet bar, I closed my eyes and stretched out before pressing play on the stereo system and then I just slid down on my knees…waiting for some sort of inspiration while the music shuffled from my iPhone.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad__Where the West was all but won__All alone, smoking his last cigarette__I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"__  
__Where were you when everything was falling apart.__All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang__And all I needed was a call that never came__To the corner of 1st and Amistad__  
_

When it finally hit, I used the built up strength in my calves to launch myself upward and let the movements come to me. Every twist, turn, jump but still I couldn't feel the passion that I wanted to showcase. I stopped and let out an aggravated sigh before trying again.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me__Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded__Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?__Just a little late, you found me, you found me__  
_

Gracefully, I twisted and fell to the ground gently only to push back up and reach for the sky. The music suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to see someone leaning against the wall, remote in hand, grinning right at me. I jumped and turned with a gasp only to let out a sigh of relief. Picking up my jacket I threw it at the newcomer with a small pout.

"Jesus, Damon! You scared me!" I hissed crossing my arms.

He laughed amusedly and tossed my weapon across the ballet bars. He began to strut his up closer to me and I immediately grew self conscious. My hair was up in a messy bun with strands hanging loose; my breathing was heavy due to the dancing. The light green top I wore hung loosely around my shoulders while the black dance pants clung to my legs.

"Sorry, you just looked like you were struggling…as sexy as that was." He mused while holding his hands up in surrender.

I rolled my eyes and worked on fixing my hair.

"Yeah well, if you could do better than please, be my guest." I challenged.

Damon smirked before placing a hand on my lower back only to pull me closer. His other hand took mine and he began to lead us around the dance room with fluid steps. I was surprised and it took me a moment to respond and find his pace. I was so used to leading my own movements that following his was a bit of a challenge. It was embarrassing really. I was supposed to be amazing at this. Heat rose to my face and I just blamed it on the dancing.

"I may not be able to do all that, but I have moves like you've never seen."

"You just caught me on a bad day." I excused trying to keep my gaze on him. It was hard. He made me feel nervous and when I get nervous I try to look anywhere but the person.

"Try a different song. That one wasn't you." Damon concluded.

"So what brings you here anyways, Mr. Salvatore? I've come to the conclusion that my teacher is a spawn of Satan and if she sees you here she may kill you." I whispered while looking around the room as if she could enter at any moment.

"You're the one who wanted me here." He grinned while leading me in a gentle spin and pulling me back closer.

"I don't remember asking you that." I muttered looking down at our feet.

"I'm here to kidnap you. You looked miserable so we're gonna go meet Jeremy at Ric's place." He finally said while stopping our dance.

I bit my lip in thought and crossed my arms. If I left now then I would miss my dance class. That would not end well. Not only would my teacher find some cruel way to punish me for it tomorrow but my mom would have a fit if she found out. Damon handed me my things with a grin before offering me his hand.

"You better make up your mind. Spawn of Satan is coming."

I turned to the door but didn't see any signs of anyone entering nor did I hear anything. Looking back at Damon with confusion I let the thought go when I heard the door jiggle. I took his hand and we took off running before anyone could see. I was laughing so hard I had to stop and breathe. The adrenaline was still rushing through me.

"We'll take my car. I'll bring you back later." Damon said.

I nodded and then took in my appearance.

"You didn't give me time to change." I muttered.

"You can change in the car. I won't look…unless you want me too." Damon smirked while raising his brows.

I narrowed my eyes and smacked his arm playfully.

"What would my brother have to say about this, sir?"

"All the more reason!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was thankful that I had Jeremy and Damon at Alaric's apartment with me. There were two boxes. The keep and the giveaway. If it was just me than I would have chosen to keep anything. And believe it or not, Jeremy's bickering with Damon teasing him was helpful. It kept my mind off the sadness of everything. Picking up an old leather book, I slid down to the ground, crossing my legs and looking through the many photos. A smile graced my face as I flipped through the pages.

"I had no idea he was so…sentimental." Damon muttered peering over my shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with family pictures, Damon." I defended.

I tore myself from the album to look at Jeremy. He had been acting strange ever since we entered this place. His eyes danced around the apartment like he was looking for something. I wanted to ask him about it but thought I would bring it up if the situation arose.

~.~.~.~.~.

Damon left Aria's side and approached Jeremy with a small glare.

"Do you want to try to make it less obvious that you're looking for vampire weapons." He hissed at the younger Gilbert.

"Shut up. Just keep your eye out." Jeremy shrugged.

"We got everything…." Damon suddenly stopped and looked around the room. Something was off. "Someone else has been in this apartment recently." He hissed and stalked off to find Aria who was no longer where he had left her. The photo album was abandon in the middle of the room.

~.~.~.~.

My eyes were tearing up from the wonderful memories so I shut it and sighed. While I was wiping my eyes something strange come to view. From where I was sitting I could see Alaric's room and under his bed. It looked like a loose floor board like someone had opened it. I tilted my head in curiosity and rose to inspect it. Both Jeremy and Damon were distracted by their own conversation so I didn't bother to say anything. Sliding under the bed, I pulled on the loose floor board. It pulled away with ease and there was a deep hole where the floor should be. I leaned closer and reached down as far as I could. I was fully under the bed by now. My hands found something rough. Pulling it up, I found the item to be a large sack with items clanking around with the sound of wood. Biting my lip I ripped it open and pulled out one of the contents. What I found was something I saw only in the movies. It was carved wood in the form of a stake. One that you see vampires killed with. I raised a brow and let out a low laugh. Had Isobel gotten to him after all? Searching through the bag I finally dumped out all the contents. More stakes dumped out and I was sure that Jeremy or Damon would have heard it. A piece of paper fell out as well with pretty, yet odd looking plant. I opened the paper and found familiar names inscribed on it though it was worn.

_Damon Salvatore_

_Stefen Salvatore_

_Anna_

_Pearl_

_Caroline_

And many more that I couldn't make out. My brain had to be working at a hundred miles an hour. Alaric was not one to go for these superstitious things. Every time Isobel mentioned vampires he would become angry. It was all stupid nonsense he would say. So why were vampire weapons hidden in his apartment.

"_She doesn't like blood."_

"_Oh she hates it!"_

I could picture Elena running off so fast that it seemed impossible for a moment. Damon's sense of hearing early today? No this was nonsense. What on earth was I thinking? Maybe these were Isobel's things and he kept them to remember her by. But had Isobel ever been to Mystic Falls before? Why were everyone's names on this paper? A grip on my ankle forced a small scream out as I was pulled out from under the bed. Damon was looking down at me oddly. Then again I was under the bed.

"Looking for gold?" He joked.

"I thought there might be something under here. Alaric wasn't always the cleanest person." I lied with a forced smile.

"Well did you?" He asked while starting to look under.

I tensed and put my hands on his chest trying to push him back. I was waiting for some kind of smart comment from him but his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"No." I said too quickly. "Um, I should get going." I stoop up a little too fast and caught myself. Damon's name was on that list and it made me feel uneasy. Almost scared and I knew that it was stupid! As if a higher power was looking out for me, my phone rang.

"H-hello?" I answered. Jeremy raised a brow at me. I cursed myself since my phone greeting with him yesterday was a lot more cheerful than what I had done now.

"Yo! Where were you today? Ms. Haruna was pissed. We really need to work on that routine tonight if you're gonna make it out alive tomorrow." Brody scolded from the other end.

"I know I'm taking care of things at my brother's apartment." I said while watching Damon slowly start to look under the bed.

"Yeah I know I'm outside. Your mom told me."

Thank God! I breathed. "I'm sorry I have to go now."

I didn't give either of them the time of day to respond. I shut the door and sprinted down the steps of the apartment building as fast as I could.

"I'm on my way down now."

I was never happier to see Brody's tanned face. His huge grin faded when he noticed how nervous I seemed. Could I even call it nervousness? Or was I afraid. But what was I supposed to be afraid of? By now Jeremy and Damon must have seen what was underneath Alaric's bed. I let out a sigh and climbed into Brody's car.

~.~.~.~.~

I cursed myself as I threw myself down on the couch of my home. I had left my school bag in Damon's car. I had no way of getting a hold of him and I didn't really want to anyway. My only luck was Jeremy and he couldn't be considered anyways. Marching up to my room I tried to ignore my mother's worried gaze.

Opening one of the drawers from my dresser, I pulled out Alaric's last letter to me and began a very heated stare off with it. Shaking my head I finally found the courage to rip it open. My eyes immediately watered at the sight of his hand writing.

_Ari,_

_I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to trust me. I want you to know some things before I am no longer myself. Things have been getting crazier here in Mystic Falls. Things I can't explain unless you see it yourself. But I feel as if I'm losing myself. Aria, things aren't always as they seem._

_Sometimes, we think that things are impossible but the problem with that is not recognizing that possibility that it could be possible. Open your mind to the possibilities. I don't know if I will even be here when you finally come to Mystic Falls, but know that I love you, baby sister with all my heart. There are people here that you can trust. Very good friends of mine even though I didn't want to trust them just because of what they are..But you can. The item that I have enclosed is a bracelet I had made as congratulations. I don't have to hear it from you to know that you'll win the scholarship. Wear this as a reminder that you are in control of your own mind. No one makes decisions for you. You're life will change here. It's inevitable. You're my littler danger magnet after all._

_Take care yourself and mom. Remember; open your mind to the possibilities. Be careful who you let inside. I may to be there to protect you but I will always be with you no matter what happens._

_ Your brother,_

_ Alaric.._

My heart was cracking all over again as I slid down to my knees and let the sobs over took my body while I clutched his letter close to my heart. He knew that something bad was going to happen and he didn't even tell anyone!

"Aria, come down stairs. There's someone here to see you."

I wiped my tears and pulled myself upward.

"Can you tell them another time?" I called out desperately. I knew my mother would hear it. There were a few minutes of silence before she answered.

"No, you should come down, hunny."

My brows furrowed at the sound of her voice. Something was off. My eyes were puffy from the crying but I ignored it and hoped down the stairs. I held myself back on the final step when Damon's blue eyes came to view right outside the door. He was holding my school bag with a grin.

"Want to invite me in since I was so nice to bring this to you?" He asked. A part of me felt that if I had said "no" it wouldn't have made any difference.

"Not tonight, Damon." I whispered.

"Really?" He tried again and I quickly nodded.

"Well, then." He turned to my mother who was looking at him expectantly. "Would you invite me in?" The way he asked was scary. He was staring deeply at her.

"Would you come in?" My mother asked cheerfully. My mouth dropped agape at her. My mom was smart enough to realize that I clearly didn't want to talk to him and she invites him in like nothing.

"I didn't want to do that. You are Ric's mom after all…lucky for me he's not around to get pissed." Damon smirked.

"That's not funny." I said straight forward.

All traces of humor left his face while he took a greedy step into my home and dropped my bag on the floor like it was nothing.

"I think we should talk don't you?" He questioned with eye narrowed.

**A/N: Alright, I wasn't going to update so fast but I was feeling inspired after a review I got. You asked for more Damon scenes and her dancing and it got me thinking and this is what I came up with! So, if there is anything anyone wants to see happen in this story please say so! I will gladly try to fit it in if it works! Alright! Review! Please! Good results happen! Two in one day! I am accomplished! Thanks again for all the favs! But voice your opinion on the fic too!**


	4. Chapter Four: The V Word

**Disclaimer: Since I've forgotten to do this the last couple chapters…I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction…nuuufff said **

**A/N: I know I do these at the end but I just have to say I am so excited by all of the hits this is getting. The amount of views, favs, and follows is amazing! Thank you! That being said, with the amount there are should equal to more reviews but that's not happening ha-ha. So I believe it is fair of me to say that it is possible, and I mean very possible, for me to reach 10 reviews a chapter. So from now on, no updates until I reach ten reviews for a chapter. It's very possible considering the numbers I see every time I update. I just want to hear what you all have to say! What you want to see happen, or maybe how I can improve **

**Chapter Four:**

None of this was real. I was dreaming. I didn't find a bag full of stakes at Alaric's apartment. There was no list of names, and Damon was not here at my home right now. If he was than my mother would not have let him in so easily. She knew me well enough to know when I wanted company and now was not one of those times. All I wanted was to curl up in my room with a carton of chocolate ice cream and watch Gerard Butler play Phantom of the Opera all night. But the determined look on Damon's face told me that wasn't going to happen. Even if this was my dream. I was too busy in my own thoughts that I didn't hear what Damon had said to my mother next. The only thing I saw was here walking away and smiling at me. She mouthed a quick 'he's cute' before vanishing into the kitchen.

"What was that?" I demanded from him.

Damon stalked up to me and took my shoulders into his large hands. He deep blue eyes stared intently at me.

"Whatever you saw today didn't happen. You were just packing up Alaric's apartment with Jeremy and me. You had fun all that jazz." His eyes dilated and couldn't help but stare at them.

"That would have made the day easier." I hissed while shoving him away.

Damon stared at me with shock and his eyes began to travel all over me, which made me uncomfortable. His finally stopped and took my wrist in his hand and surveyed the new, silver chain that was around it. The charms around it dinged together with the movement.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My brother." I muttered trying to pull my wrist from him but his grip was too tight. Damon rolled his eyes and finally let go.

"Of course he did."

He was suddenly making his way up the stairs towards my room and it took me a moment to finally follow him.

"Why would Ric have those _things_?" I asked slowly.

"What do you think?"

"That's stupid, Damon." I exclaimed.

I lunged forward once I saw my brother's note firmly in Damon's hands. I tried to pry it away from him but he was moving too quick for me.

"Is it? We wanted to keep it from you but it seems your _brother_ is hell bent on you knowing!" he hissed finally giving me the letter and settling himself comfortably on my bed.

"Make yourself at home why don't you." I muttered searching for a good place for Alaric's letter.

_It's safer for you to know..._

The worlds were like a whisper on the wind. Stopping in my tracks, my eyes traveled every square inch of my room for any traces of where that familiar voice could have come from. Damon was eyeing me at my sudden strange behavior so I shook myself out of the stupidity. There was so much going through my mind that I wanted to hear Alaric's voice. He was someone I would have gone, no, ran to in this moment.

"Was this some prank?" I asked with a small smile.

"You caught us! Ric's dying words were: Hide some stakes and stuff to make my sister think vampires are real. It's my life dream!" Damon stated with a roll of his eyes while throwing his arms in the air in mock surrender.

"Don't say that word." I pursed my lips together.

"What word?"

"_That_ word!"

With a few moments of silence, a large smirk graced Damon's face when he figured out exactly what word I was referring too.

"You mean vamp-"

"Stop!" I declared waving my hands, as if hearing that one word made them more real than they were now.

"Just face it, Ari." He teased.

I felt my features soften at his nickname for me. Alaric called me that all the time. Staring at Damon firmly, I let the thoughts travel freely through me. If all of this was indeed true, than Damon was one of those few I could trust. If Alaric did than I could too. Sighing in defeat, I leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"All right, go ahead. Say it out loud." I smiled slightly at the Twilight reference.

"You made a funny. Bravo."

"You and Ric were friends? Honestly?" I questioned suddenly.

In the moment I had blinked, Damon was standing before me with a hand out stretched to me.

"We were a _bad-ass_ team." He smirked.

"So….vampires?" I spoke while taking his hand.

"Alert the media! She's a believer." Damon pulled me to my feet.

"Vampires..." I muttered again still trying to let it settle in.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'.

"Oh my god vampires…" I whined slightly pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, we've established that." I could feel his straight forward gaze.

"Damnit, Ric! Seriously? There was no better way, was there!" I hissed stalking off towards the kitchen. I really needed that ice cream now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I stood in Elena Gilbert's room helping her stuff clothes in a bag. She was planning on staying with Stefen until she had everything under control. She didn't want to be under the same roof with her brother, alone, and have the urge to eat him in the middle of the night. A slight chill ran up my spine. This was still weird. I had only met this girl once a couple days before, and here I was, over at her house helping her pack like an old friend.

"How are you coping?" Elena's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "I know Damon isn't the best person to talk too about all this." She smiled softly with a giggle.

"He wasn't that bad." I laughed. "Except for the '_Tell anyone and your dead' _part. And the fact that he ate most of my ice cream." I explained with a shrug.

"He tends to do that."

"I do have a question." I started while she was zipping up her bag. "When Damon came over, he got my mom to invite him in…and I think he tried to make me forget what I found. Is that a vampire trick?"

"It's called compulsion. It didn't work on you because you have vervain in the bracelet Ric gave you." She explained.

"Right. Of course." I whispered.

"I know this a lot to take in."

"How did Ric get involved? Damon wasn't really open to my twenty questions."

"He was actually a vampire hunter. He knew all about them before he met us." She replied.

I started at her in utter shock and something cringed in the pit of my stomach. Alaric spent a lot of time convincing his deceased wife that vampires were nothing but a figment of the imagination.

"He saw Isobel being murdered by a vampire." Elena spoke up. She must have sensed my disbelief.

"She was killed by a vampire?" I nearly shouted.

"Well, not really. She found Damon and asked him to turn her."

"Damon killed my sister in law?"

Elena nodded with a weak smile. "Even bigger shocker: She's my biological mother."

"Guess that makes us family by marriage." I laughed as we walked down the stairs.

Jeremy met us at the bottom of the steps with a smile. I felt a little uneasy. They were both walking on eggshells around me. It was almost like they were waiting for me to break down and freak out. I had done that already. My performance at Alaric's apartment was enough of a panic for me.

"I didn't know you were here, Aria." He said.

"Yeah, Elena invited me over to help me understand this whole vampire thing." I shrugged. Since this was going to become a part of my life, I might as well get used to the idea of it being normal.

The room grew quiet when Elena's whole demeanor began to change. Her smile was forced and she was squirming where she stood. I felt bad for her but I was also a little weary. She was changed not too long ago so her self control was very low.

"I think I should leave...I'm sorry." She finally said with a lot of disappointment in her voice. She was angry with herself.

Jeremy and I nodded and the young vampire was gone before anyone could say anything. As much as I was trying to get myself to come to grips with all of this being normal, it was going to take me a long while getting used to all of their vampire perks.

"You don't have to go too you know? I wouldn't mind the company." Jeremy spoke up keeping his smile. "Tyler keeps urging me to play this new game too. It's supposed to be really scary."

I laughed and followed him into a room that I assumed was the den. He pulled up and extra chair by the computer desk and sat down.

"What's the game?" I asked with curiosity. I actually liked games a lot.

"Ever heard of the slender man?" His voice took on a creepy tone.

"Are you seriously going to play that?"

I had heard of it a few times. A lot of the peers at my old school had made many jokes about it. It was apparently the new internet craze. I never looked into it. The screen loaded up with the image of a forest in a first person point of view.

"Okay, you control the flash light." Jeremy instructed while he looked into the key commands.

"What's the objective, captain?" I joked.

"We collect eight pages while trying not to get caught by slender man."

It seemed easy enough. At first I didn't understand why anyone would want to play the game. It took us forever to find one page. Jeremy jumped at one point when I wasn't looking at the screen and I quickly turned back.

"Holy shit did you see him?" He laughed taking in a breath.

"No, what happened?" Chills were running through me.

"The more pages we find the more he starts to appear. Did you notice the creepy music in the background?"

I did now. Jeremy turned the character only for us to see the dark man with a white face a few yards away. I screamed with a laugh when the music screeched at us and Jeremy made the character take off into a sprint away from the creepy man.

"Two more pages!" Jeremy cheered but every turn he moved the dark figure seemed to appear.

"No not that way!" I jerked!

This continued for a few more minutes.

"You're on your own!" I gave in while covering my face with my hands. The game was freaking me out.

"Oh come on!" Jeremy begged.

"Nope! Forget Slender man. He can have the stupid pages."

"Okay, we're gonna fight him!"

I was laughing so hard now that

I was clutching my sides. The next time Slender Man came to the screen Jeremy made the character run straight at him.

"Fight him! Fight him!" I cheered.

But once he got to close the game was over. We were both laughing when we gave each other a high five.

"We are never playing this game again. Tell Tyler to go screw himself. I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

Everything actually felt normal. Earlier I was talking with my new vampire friend about all the mysteries that this town held and now I was playing a game like any normal day. That's when I felt a sense of thankfulness towards Jeremy. Was that what he was trying to do?

"I know all of this is weird…and knowing everything doesn't make it any better but having normal moments makes everything better." Jeremy said as if reading my thoughts.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aria had intended to go straight home after she had left the Gilbert home but she had found herself standing in front of Alaric's grave instead. Her brown eyes stared at the grave stone lone and hard before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, this is nuts." She began to slowly pace back and forth.

"Vampires…Oh, and let's not forget the werewolves and hybrids! What were you thinking, Ric? And you're not even here to make any of this easier. I could use you right now you know? I've been doing a pretty good job today trying to make all of this the new normal but I don't know how long that's going to last before I freak out."

Aria let out a huge breath and dropped to take a seat on the hard ground with her thin lips pursed in a pout.

"And by the way: I never liked Isobel. She was freaking crazy."

Alaric was sitting behind her with a soft smile. She went on with her venting and he just sat there. It's what he would have done if he was still a part of the world of the living. All she needed was someone to listen to her crazy rants.

"And Damon…I can't even begin to explain what I feel about him. I should be terrified of him. There's just something about him, besides the vampire thing, that screams possible psychopath."

Alaric laughed and shook his head. The girl turned her head as if she had heard him.

"But, the image of him sitting here that night just flashes in my mind and I just can't bring myself not to trust him."

"He'll keep you safe, Ari. He knows I'd haunt him if he didn't."

Aria stayed silent for a long moment before she pulled her arms around herself and buried her head in her knees.

"The strangest part about all of this is: I can feel you sometimes…I wish you were here Ric." Her voice broke while tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Me too Ari….Me too."

**A/N: Annnnd ending it here. This is more of a filler chapter. I wanted to build relationships. Just so you know I do not want to do anything romantic with Jeremy and Aria. Strictly friends. The action is gonna start taking place next chapter. I'm going to take things with Aria and Damon slow. He is in love with Elena and it's not in his character. Alright, new rules apply! More reviews before I update next! I know it seems petty to ask that but I'm sure those of you who have written fanfiction know how awesome it is to get reviews! Now hit that review button! **


	5. Chapter Five:Partner in Crime

**Chapter Five:**

"So you basically get to dance and sing all day for school?" Caroline gaped at me and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone always assumed those things.

"I still take regular classes. I have math, history and English. My school just really focuses on the electives."

"Still sounds better than what we have." She pouted.

I shrugged and sipped on my coffee. Even in the early mornings the Mystic Grill was a popular place. I had begun meeting the Mystic Falls High gang here every morning for the past couple weeks. It was really starting to feel like home.

"So, I'm the only human here aren't I?" I mused observing everyone at the table.

"Jeremy and I are human." Bonnie spoke with a 'matter-of fact' tone.

"Yeah but you're a witch and Jeremy talks to dead people. Let me rephrase: I'm the only normal one here."

The group laughed and I poked Stefen with my untouched fork.

"He does laugh. You're brooding makes me tired." I teased.

Elena grinned and laced her arms around his while he shook his head. It was rare when I heard Stefen speak up. He was a great friend so far but he wasn't the talkative type. More observant than anything. The one thing I couldn't shake though was how tense he was every time Damon was around. Granted, Damon wasn't very subtle of the longing looks he gave to the new vampire. So, I guess I knew why Stefen was uncomfortable with him.

"Well, your brother was a vampire hunter so what does that make you?" Jeremy challenged.

"Bad ass!" I scoffed earning more laughter.

"That makes your brother bad ass. Not you."

"I don't know. I'm pretty good with a bow." I shot back with a sly smile. "Ric and I used to go out all the time. Call it brother and sister bonding."

"Yeah, see, that's not normal."

I placed my hand over my heart. "That hurts."

"He's here." Caroline whispered suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion and became slightly annoyed when everyone seemed to know who she was referring too. I scanned the bar until my gaze fell upon the strange man who had warned me about being friends with Damon.

"He went to the hospital and took venom from Tyler." Bonnie explained once she saw my confusion.

I nodded and continued to drink my coffee as if nothing was going on. This kind of life style was becoming easier.

"I assume he doesn't know about anyone else."

"Damon. He attacked him during a funeral."

I chocked on my drink when that vision flashed in my mind. Why on earth would he do that? Damon had threatened me to keep their secret safe but he's the one attacking people at funerals?

"I may need to hear the rest of that story, but I need to get going. My super easy school life calls." I stated while gathering up my purse.

"Are you still coming by later?" Stefen questioned.

I nodded with a small grin and gave everyone my good-byes. I had asked them a few days ago if they still had some of the things they hid from everyone when Alaric had died. I was curious. I wanted to see the life that he had here. The one he kept hidden. I was unlocking my car door when someone cleared their throat behind me. Slowly turning, I came face to face with the mysterious man.

"Can I help you?" I questioned trying to hide my suspicion.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but we met a few weeks ago. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I understand you had just lost your brother and I shouldn't have spoken of him that way to you."

He sounded genuine. So much so I was questioning if he was really as horrible as everyone had made him out to be. I nodded and fiddled with the keys in my hand.

"I didn't know him too well, but I did know what he truly wanted to do with this town. I would like to share those thoughts with you. I'm sure he would be very proud if you assisted me. My name is Conner." He smiled softly while holding out a black, gloved hand.

Hesitating I shook his hand. "Yeah, maybe some other time. I have to go to school." My voice broke a little. He made me nervous.

"Of course. Education first. I hope to see you soon"

It wasn't until he was out of my sight that I realized I was holding my breath. I quickly got myself in my car and locked the doors. Fiddling with my phone, I scrolled through the contacts and stopped at Damon's name. Chewing on my lip, I decided to let it go and tossed my phone back into my purse. It wasn't that big of a deal. I would be at the boarding house later today anyways. I could say something then.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was staring blankly at the history teacher. I huffed and turned my gaze to stare out a nearby window. I didn't know why Alaric loved History. It was always such a boring subject to me. My phone vibrating in a steady pattern broke my thoughts. Damon's name appeared on the screen.

"Kind of in class right now." I answered with a very dull whisper but I knew he would be able to hear me.

"But you answered which means you would rather be doing something else." His cocky voice explained. I could just picture his smirk.

"And you don't call just to hang out." I shot back while sinking low in my seat.

Truth be told, there were many things I would rather be doing at this moment and it seemed that Damon was about to offer me one of those things.

"Yeah, how well do you know your way around Mystic Falls now?"

"Is this gonna be worth it."

"With me? Do you expect anything less?"

"Give me a minute."

And with that I hung up my phone and raised my hand to the professor's attention.

"Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel well." I made my voice sound horse and my teacher nodded with a sympathetic gaze.

It didn't take me long to find the place Damon was leading me to through the phone. I had to ditch my care at some point and hike a little ways though. My mother was really going to be pissed if she found out what I was doing right now. Soon, a green trailer was in my line of sight.

"Okay, I'm here." I told him while holding my phone with my shoulder.

"Great. Come inside."

"Damon if this is some stupid vampire prank I swear…."

I dropped my phone once I stepped into the trailer and my eyes fell upon Damon who had a rather large arrow straight through his chest.

"You have got to be kidding me." I finally said. "What the hell, Damon!" I scolded while observing the arrow from his back.

"Normally I'd just rip it out but…" There was a string that was attached to the arrow and it led to a nearby wall which was attached to what looked like a bomb.

"Okay…that's a bomb." I breathed.

"No Aria, it's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten." He mocked.

"So why did you call me! Call Stefen for crying out loud!" I glared.

"I can't call Stefen."

"I think being attached to a bomb is a perfect time to drop the pride thing."

I expected him to glare at me and give me one of his famous snarky remarks but all he did was keep his face void of emotions. Something I had heard he was very good at doing.

"Just, help me get it out. _Please._" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe if you asked nicer." I grinned trying to make light of this very horrible situation he had put me in.

"There you go cracking a funny again." He mused while I grabbed a knife from a table and began to work at his back.

"Don't know why you called me. The only thing I have ever cut into is a frog back in junior High. I'm sure Ric's doctor girlfriend would have been more helpful." I told him while concentrating at the task at hand.

I peered over his shoulder when the sound of a vibrating phone hit my ears. Damon was staring down at the black object blankly as Elena's name appeared. He quickly ignored the incoming call. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going on.

"You're a pretty good brother Damon." I said trying to edge my way towards the subject.

"I am actually a very bad brother." He replied quickly.

"Stefen gets play vampire boyfriend while you hunt the big bad hunter...that is a good brother. Don't you think I would be able to know a good brother when I see one?" I peeked over his shoulder to give him a smile before I continued with the arrow.

"How'd you know this was the hunter's place?" So much for trying to pry on the subject of Elena.

"I saw his name on a paper where the knife was. I had a run in with him today while I was leaving the grill." I didn't have to look at Damon to know he was frowning.

"Okay, all done."

I flinched and let out a gasp as he ripped the arrow out of him as if it was nothing. My face shriveled in pain as I shivered.

"A little warning before you go and do that next time." I pleaded before marching out of the trailer.

"What did he have to say to you?" Damon questioned while rubbing the spot where the weapon had once pierced.

"He wanted me to talk with him about Ric. So I could learn to help his cause." I shrugged.

Damon's face lit up with a grin and I immediately regretted sharing that information with him. It was bad enough that I was skipping classes just to him pull an arrow out.

"I'm stuck with you now aren't I?" I sighed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Whenever I get nervous and I'm sitting in one place, I fidget. A lot. Whether I am constantly shifting in my seat or bouncing a leg up and down in fluid motions while biting my lower lip. That's exactly what I was doing as I sat next to Jeremy looking through my brother's things in the Salvatore boarding house. My thoughts were so caught up in what Damon had planned that I was hardly even observing the item. My gaze was shifting to the phone in my lap every few seconds.

Elena and Stefen appeared at the end of the stair cases with large grins. His arm was wrapped around her waist. I raised an eyebrow at them with a sly grin.

"Well someone's happy. I wonder why?" I stressed and Jeremy groaned next to me.

"You sure you don't want to ride to the party with us? I could really use another girl to help me not kill Rebekah." Elena said rather seriously.

"I would but I really need to stop by my school and take care of a few things first." I lied.

"You'll be there later though?" Stefen questioned. I could see what he really wanted to say in his eyes. 'Elena could use the support.'

"Defiantly." I grinned.

Once the two vampires had left, my phone lit up with a new text message. I looked around the room to see if Damon was nearby. His timing was slightly creepy.

_Your turn. Take baby Gilbert with you._

Before I could even take a moment to question Jeremy, he was already standing and waiting for me by the door.

"Connor came to the school today. He wants to train me to be a Hunter." He explained while I unlocked my car. "Damon figured it would be safer if we went to face him together."

I nodded in agreement. Most of my nerves had faded. Having Jeremy near was going to make things a lot easier. I wasn't the best liar in the world so I had been rehearsing what I was going to say to Connor for the last couple hours. Now I could let Jeremy do most of the talking. Hopefully. We were stalking up to Connor's trailer slowly. The man was sitting outside whittling what looked like his own customized stake.

"Found me a vampire?" He asked not even glancing up but when he did surprise filled his face for a brief second when he saw that I had accompanied Jeremy.

"No, but there's a doctor at the hospital that's been using vampire blood to help people. I believe she meets up with one regularly."

Jeremy sounded so confident. I guess that's what happens with this kind of stuff becomes your normal day to day life. I had to wonder, if I would ever feel that way too?

"And I'm guessing you put the pages together and figured out what the pollution I spoke of is." Connor addressed me.

"I want to help finish what my brother started."

It was honest. Sure, I may have been hiding some vital information. Alaric found my new friends important enough to throw his own life away. If he was that passionate about it, then I was going to finish it for him. Just not the way Connor thought I was going to.

"Let's go then." Connor stated while I fire was brewing in his dark eyes.

We followed the Hunter to the Hospital and led him down a corner until Doctor Fell appeared. She was stalking down the hall and quickly turned into a room.

"Thank you. You've truly done the right thing." Connor spoke before he whisked down the hall.

Jeremy and I stood still for a moment before a gentle voice urged us to move.

"Come on! We don't need to be here."

It was Dr. Fell. She ushered us as far away from the room as possible. I wanted to stay. I knew Damon was in the room with another vampire and their plan was full proof. But a part of me wanted to be there in case something went wrong. So I slipped away from them while Jeremy and the doctor spoke to each other. She was pretty heated so I was able to get out of their sight.

"Maybe you can clue me in on what this greater evil is because I've fought this guy, and there is nothing more evil than that."

I walked in to Damon pointing to a man just about the same height as him with dirty blonde hair. He had to be foreign because there was an accent in his tone. I had to admit, he was very attractive.

"Yeah, truth be told: I'm as evil as it gets." The man spoke before turning his gaze upward at me with a grin. "Well, what do you we have here?"

Damon was at my side dripping my arm tightly before I had a chance to blink. His back was towards the other vampire.

"I thought the plan was for you to leave." He hissed.

"I'm helping finish what we started. Besides, this man said he knew Ric. Maybe I can help with that part." I concluded trying my best not to give in to his heated stare.

"You're helping vampires? Despite everything your brother did?" Connor questioned me with hate dripping in his voice.

"I'm sorry; perhaps you'd like to elaborate on this young woman's role here since I've been gone." The other vampire stated.

"Not now, Klaus."

My eyes widened at the name which Klaus had noticed. He seemed very pleased upon being recognized. I had heard his name mentioned many times since I had moved here. This man had played a hand in my brother's death. My fists clenched to my sides tightly. No matter what I wanted to do to make this man suffer, there was nothing I would have been able to do. He was the original vampire. A hybrid. I had no chance against a regular vampire so there was no hope against this man.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything? If you kill me do you really think it's going to be over? There's another ready to take my place." Connor shifted the conversation.

"See this is what I like to hear, big threats, ominous prophesies, and disappearing tattoos." Damon smirked with a slight annoyance.

That seemed to touch a nerve for Connor. Klaus's dark grin slowly faded as he looked down at the hunter.

"What do you mean tattoos?" He asked.

"You can't see it. Apparently only hunters or potential hunters can see it." I explained. Jeremy had filled me in on the car ride over.

Connor began to fidget with the arrows planted in him. His mind was reeling with a plan. That much I could see. Klaus slowly bent down to be at eye level with Connor.

"There's more to you than meets the eye isn't there?" He concluded.

And rather suddenly, Connor pulled a stake from his belt and went for a strike. He saw an opening and decided to take it but Klaus was much too fast.

"I'm faster than your average vampire."

Klaus snapped Connor's wrist and tore the weapon away. Damon moved his way closer so he could observe the weapon as well but his grip on my arm was still there so I was pulled along with him. The markings on the stake seemed familiar. They had to be very old.

"I think I've seen this in one of Ric's old books," I muttered which earned glances from both Klaus and Damon.

"He's one of the five." Klaus stated more to himself than anything.

A soft clicking sound my chills run up my spine. Turning, I gasped when I noticed what Connor's real objective was. He was okay with dying right here and now.

"Damon!" I said urgently while pulling on his leather sleeve.

"And I'm faster than your average hunter." He grinned.

My eyes winded and fear spread through me. I needed to get out of this room but my legs were frozen stiff. Connor ripped at the string which was attached to the bomb and all went black. The only thing I heard was the loud booming sound the bomb had made. I felt arms encircling around my waist while me and this other person were flown forward. I groaned as my head slammed against the cold floor. Opening my eyes, I found myself on the ground just a few feet away from the room we were all once in. Damon was hovering over me with a mix of concern and anger.

"This is why you stick to the original plan." He hissed. "I don't need your brother haunting me for eternity." He kept going while he lifted me to my feet and began searching for any wounds.

I only nodded. Damon was right. I don't know what I was thinking. I had marched into that room not even thinking of possible consequences.

"Eternity is a long time for a vampire." Damon finished with a smirk. Any trace of anger was gone.

I don't know how long I was spacing out but Dr. Fell's very angry tone brought me back to reality. Jeremy was at my side with worry laced in his eyes.

"I'm fine Jeremy." I smiled while Dr. Fell continued to scold Damon for causing an explosion in a hospital.

"See, I told you I could be a bad ass!" Jeremy stated hotly with a large grin.

"Bad asses don't say that." Damon rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "The fire was contained. No one got hurt." He kept his confident smirk and gently pulled on my arm. "You can buy me a fair well drink while we talk about what Klaus meant about the five."

Damon was leaving? My brows furrowed together but I nodded and began to follow him. We didn't get very far before Dr. Fell stopped us. Apparently she wasn't done scolding him.

"You know you're not going anywhere, Damon. And Ric's sister, yes I know who you are Aria," I jumped back in surprise. Then again, this woman had dated my brother. "Can't be your new partner in vampire crime. He would kill you for involving her like this." Her tone had changed to one of sympathy. "Fix things with Elena and Stefen. Don't let your pride leave you all alone." She stormed off after that.

Usually, I could read people. It was easy to figure out what someone was thinking or feeling but when it came to Damon Salvatore; I was at a loss. There were hints of every emotion traveling over his face but there was only one that stood out the most. Dr. Fell was right and he hated it.

"You know for the record," I started while staring down at my feet. "If Ric was still here, I would have done everything the same. Ric and I had a Bonnie and Clyde thing." I laughed while turning my brown eyes to look into his beautiful blues.

It was faint but there was a smile gracing his lips.

"So, don't think I'm gonna stay away easily if another situation like this arises." I teased while smacking his arm before taking my leave out of the hospital.

I had lost my brother. My best friend. But I wasn't the only one who had lost him. He was Damon's best friend too. But I think he was his only friend which left a whole in Damon's heart. Maybe Dr. Fell was right and he was using me as a way to fill the gap that Alaric had left but I was okay with that. Because I knew that I was doing the same thing.

My phone began to ring so I pulled it out of my back pocket and placed it close to my ear.

"Yeeesss?"

"Aria, it's Caroline." Her preppy voice filled the speakers.

"What's up?"

"Can you come over to Elena's? Something kinda happen…"

I turned around to see Damon behind me with confusion plastered on his face. He could hear the worry in her voice like I could.

"What happened?"

"Elena lost control on Matt. She almost drained him. She's agreed to let me teach her how to control everything. To be a normal vampire and I really think she could use our support right now."

"I'll be there soon."

With that I hung up and waited for Damon to say anything. There was pure concern rushing through him before a winning grin spread out.

"I knew it." He laughed.

"It's not really that funny." I muttered.

"Of course it is. It was only a matter of time before she saw it my way. Can't fight the vampire nature."

I rolled my eyes and stalked off toward my car. "As fun as this was Damon, I have had enough weird vampire talk for one day. I am going to help Elena like a normal friend. Not used to all this yet."

"And helping Elena with her eating problem is normal?"

He had me there….

**A/N: I gave in and updated….be grateful XD So I know Damon is the one that is going to help teach Elena but for the sake of MY fanfic I am going to change that. Now, more reviews! Please! **


	6. Chapter Six: Memories

**Chapter Six**

I was torturing myself. Flipping through the pages of the photo album I had found in Alaric's apartment, I found myself smiling even though I knew it was probably too soon to be doing something like this. Rain was pouring down outside and patting against my window in steady rhythms. It only set the mood for what I was doing. The sadness of my brother's death faded when I came across that one photo. Carefully pulling it from its placement, I flipped it over and observed the writing on the back.

_Best day ever_

It was in my hand writing. I thought I had lost this picture after that night. Tears brimmed my eyes while a small giggle erupted from me.

"You took it with you." I whispered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The city was burning with life. The city that never sleeps. People of all ages roamed the town to every corner. Bottles of different varieties of booze in their grasps while the enjoyed the pleasures of life._

"_I can't believe we're here!" Aria laughed while skipping a little ways a head of her group of friends._

"_I told you it would be fun. And you were the one crying on the way here. 'This is such a bad idea! My mom's gonna kill me! We have to go back.'" A blonde girl stated while mocking her friend._

"_Shut up, Jess." Aria shot back with a shameful grin._

"_Enough chit-chat! We came here to party so let's go." A young man stated while slipping an arm around Aria and placing a small kiss to her temple._

_She blushed lightly but nodded in agreement before intertwining her small fingers with his. The group wandered the busy city before they ran into a bar. Aria and the younger man quickly found a place on the dance floor and she immediately loosened up from all her worries. This was her element. As far as she was concerned, it was her kingdom._

"_Aria! Take a shot with me!" Jessica shouted from the bar._

_She raced over to her drunken friend and slammed the alcoholic beverage down her throat. The burning sensation made her face shrivel in small disgust but the hazy after affect had her chasing down another._

"_What do you think your brother would think of this?" Her dance partner laughed while taking his own drink._

"_Ric's to busy getting ready for his big move to Mystic Falls. He's got more things to worry about than his baby sister in Vegas, Jason." She was already beginning to struggle with her words._

_Jessica's grinning face suddenly fell. She began to laugh nervously._

"_I wouldn't say too busy." She muttered before motioning behind her friend._

_Aria turned only to find Alaric's glaring eyes. _

"_Busted." Jason mumbled before dragging Jessica away to leave the two siblings alone._

"_Vegas? Really?" Alaric finally spoke with arms crossed._

"_It's Jason's birthday. We wanted to do something big for him." The younger girl explained trying to come up with some kind of excuse._

"_Do you have any idea how worried mom is?" He took a seat at the bar next to her._

"_And she'll get over it! You're leaving Ric. Things are about to suck at home." Aria confessed while she fumbled with the shot glass in her hand._

"_So you drive all the way to Nevada!?" _

"_I know it was stupid."_

"_That's an understatement. Let's get you home."_

_Panic covered Aria's face and she quickly shook her head no. An idea began to form in her mind. But it might be a long shot to get him to agree with her._

"_Stay and have fun with me! Like a huge fair well party!" She said suddenly and a look of disbelief crossed his face._

_Aria scanned the bar for her friends and found them in the far corner playing beer pong._

"_Play one game with me! One game and we'll go home? Please?" She begged with a small pout even though there was a smile forming on the corner of her lips._

"_Tell me you're joking?" He scoffed._

"_Come on Ric. You came all the way here. The next time I see you is going to be on some major holiday...so please."_

_Alaric stared at her long and hard before he let out a sigh of defeat. Delight rose in his younger sister's eyes._

"_I'm the big brother from hell." He moped with a grin._

"_Don't worry. The story is: You came here and dragged my ass home! I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise?" She cheered while holding up her pinky finger._

"_Pink promise?" Alaric laughed._

"_They're sacred promises, Ric! Nothing to be laughed at!" _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The whole night was a blast. He felt a little awkward playing the game with my friends and I but after we won the first one, he loosened up quite a bit. We were undefeated. Before we left, I had convinced him to take the picture that I now held in my hands. I was on his back with the biggest grin on my face. One that he matched. The famous Bellagio fountains were behind us in the image.

"Didn't think I would be able to hide the evidence from mom, huh?" I grinned before placing the image in an empty picture frame and placing it on my bed side table.

Scanning my phone for the time, I grabbed an old book that was lying on my bed with my car keys. I had spent most of the night searching through boxes that were in my basement. Alaric had left a bunch of his old history books with us. The symbol that I had seen on Connor's weapon was familiar to me. I must have seen it in of Alaric's books. The one I had on the passenger's side seat was one of many possibilities.

Pulling my car into the drive way, I stepped out to be greeted with Stefen's confused expression at the door. He must have heard me pulling in. Prancing up the steps, I held the book out to him and began to explain myself.

"This is one of Ric's research books. There's plenty more in my basement but this one seemed like a good start. It might have something about that strange symbol Damon, and I saw."

Stefen smiled gently and invited me inside. I was still amazed at how large and beautiful their home was.

"You don't have to get yourself involved, you know?"

"I think I do. I don't know how to explain it, but I just feel like I need to help. It's the least I can do." I said quietly.

Stefen nodded and it was then that I noticed something seemed off.

"Are you okay?" I questioned observing him more.

"That obvious?" He smiled.

I shrugged and nodded slightly.

"I'm worried about Elena. I don't know how much help I can be with her." He confessed.

"Worried about the ripper thing?" I asked suddenly which I regretted when a surprised yet sad look flashed in his eyes. "Sorry, Caroline shared some stories with me." I muttered sheepishly.

Things were silent between us before my mind starting reeling. I thought back to the photo I spent gazing at earlier and realized everything I was about to take on. My brother was a huge impact on every one of these people. He helped them a lot and now that he wasn't here things were going to be more difficult for them. I had to do something but there was only so much I could do with the knowledge and skills I possessed now. I needed help. That's when a master plan began to form.

"Stefen, I have a proposition for you." I grinned and he gave me his full attention.

"I want you to help me train in everything Ric knew. In turn, I want to help you. Whatever I can do to help you from becoming Ripper Stefen again."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Aria. You won't be able to stop me if I lose control." He explained softly.

"So, I'll have Jeremy, or Damon help out! You need to do something." I shot back. "Plus, with all the training I just might be enough."

There was a long moment of silence before Stefen gave a small nod.

"I guess it would be wise for you to know how to at least defend yourself. Now that Klaus is back in town with his hybrids."

"So do we have a deal then?" I beamed.

**A/N: I know this one is very short. And I mean really short but I just wanted to explore the relationship Aria had with Ric and start getting her more involved with the group.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorite and followed this story! I am so amazed and very happy with all the results I'm seeing! Please keep reviewing everyone! I am so thankful! Starting next chapter I am going to start a review response after each chapter. So if you have any questions or anything, fire away! Review please!**


	7. Chapter Seven:Murder House

**Chapter Seven**

I was having no luck at all. Training with Stefen was starting to look like a bust. Not that he wasn't a good enough teacher; I was just having difficulty with absolutely everything. Since I had some experience with bows, he thought I would have better luck with a cross bow. If anything I could get a vampire from far away before it got close enough to cause any harm. It sounded like a great idea, right? Unfortunately, the target at which I was aiming at did not seem to agree with me.

"I swear you're moving it." I eyed him as I missed another shot.

Stefen let a hearty laugh escape his lips as he shook his head. He stood beside me with his arms crossed and a small grin on his chiseled face. He left my side for a brief moment and returned within a blink of an eye.

"No, you're just having bad luck today." He replied.

"Thanks for putting it nicely."

The smile stayed on his face as he reached out and took the crossbow from my grasp and replaced it with something new. It was a normal bow. Of course more updated than one you would see in an olden time movie.

"You said you and Alaric used to use this right? Maybe you'll have more luck with something you're familiar with." Stefen assumed with optimism dripping in his voice.

Nodding, I took the weapon in hand and put the arrow in place and took a deep breath. I had to at least knick the target this time. But upon release, the arrow flew past its intended target. Locking my jaw together, I grabbed another arrow without releasing the dreadful target from my hateful gaze. I was not moving from this spot until it was injured. Even if that meant marching up and knocking it off its perch myself.

"That one was closer." Stefen mused.

Pulling the arrow back in the draw string, I took in a heavy breath.

_Even breathing…your breathing is too heavy. Hold your breath to keep the bow steady. Than breath once you release._

A small smile graced my face at Alaric's words flashing through my memory. Closing my eyes, I let out a few steady breaths before holding it. I held the string close to my cheek and took aim when my eyes snapped open. I finally released the arrow and a thunking sound made my heart jump with joy. Although the arrow had not hit the dead center, in fact it was really close to the edge, it hit the target and that was good enough for me.

"Burn in hell you stupid thing!" I cursed at the wooden mark with joy.

Stefen was nodding his head in approval and giving off a soft laugh over my victory.

"Better. Now, do it again." He challenged.

Stefen had left my side again and began to dig through a pack that he had brought a long with us. I was feeling more confident now. There was a time when I used to be really good with the weapon that was gripped in my hands. But when Alaric moved away, I quit using it. Stefen pulled out a water bottle and a sudden idea hit me. What was the worst that could happen to this vampire anyway? The arrows were metal after all. Quickly pulling back on the draw string once more, I released the arrow that ending up piercing the bottle and trapping it to a nearby tree. Stefen stared at his now empty hand with surprise.

"Anything else, sensei?" I teased with a victorious grin.

The confidence that was coursing through more felt amazing. Stefen turned his smiling gaze over to the bottle that was crumpled against a tree and gushing out water.

"That was yours you know?"

I shrugged and retrieved that arrow from the bottle.

"I feel no remorse. It was an honorable kill." I joked.

Stefen decided that it was time to call it a day and I couldn't have agreed with him more. We had been up since the sun rose and it was well past noon by now. I believe I had deserved a well earned break. We made it back to the Salvatore home to find many random things spread out across the parlor. I recognized some of them from Connor's R.V. This had Damon written all over it.

"There's one more thing you can do to prove yourself, if you want." Stefen spoke up suddenly with mischief gleaming in his eyes.

He led me upstairs and handed me the bow and an arrow.

"Damon should be coming in at any minute, and when he does: Fire away at whatever you see." He whispered and used his speed to move himself back to the parlor. He began toying with one of Connor's stakes.

"So what is all this?" Stefen question upon Damon's entrance.

His voice was enough sound for me to quietly position myself and the arrow. Damon was carrying a large box on one of his shoulders. Seemed like a perfect target to me.

"Just some stuff I snaked from Connor's R.V. may he rest in peace." Damon replied.

It was that moment that I let the arrow fly. It slammed straight into the box. The force was enough of a surprise for Damon to almost loose his grip. The shock on his face when he found the arrow was enough to send me into a fit of laughter. I gripped the stair railing to keep myself from toppling over. Stefen was doing a good job at holding his in. There was just a small grin on his face. Damon was upstairs next to me in a matter of seconds, and his defensive glare faded once he saw who I was.

"You should have seen your face." I sputtered in between laughs.

Damon tore the weapon from my grasp and tossed it to the side. I shrugged and bounced down the stairs and took my place next to Stefen who gave me a high five.

"Nicely done. I think we've found your weapon." He smiled.

"What's all this about?" Damon asked who was now standing in the parlor with us.

"Training! With Stef's help here, I would have had Connor running for the hills in no time!" I answered while patting Stefen on the back.

"And you said I was getting her too involved." Damon's heavy gaze towards his younger brother made my grin fade.

"I figured if she was going to be anyways, might as well help her have a fighting chance." Stefen replied with the same intensity.

This wasn't awkward at all..

"So, what's the reason for all this?" I spoke up trying to change the subject.

"I'm searching for a supernatural handbook." Damon answered.

"We don't know that he was super natural." Stefen replied while beginning to search through the man objects that Damon had brought into their home.

"The guy shows up and the whole founder's council explodes, he's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert can see and he kamikaze's himself in explosives. That's not natural."

"Klaus said he was one of the five." I piped up and took a stake from Stefen's hands to observe myself.

"What's the five?"

"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." Damon said while answering his ringing phone.

Stefen turned to me and I only shrugged. It's not like I knew anymore then he did. I moved away from the brothers and pulled the bag I had brought with me over my shoulders. I was ready to get home and relax.

"Well that's concerning. Keep me posted."

And with Damon's words, I felt that a relaxing day was out of my reach. He hung up his phone and continued searching through the box he had brought with him.

"What? You're not gonna tell me?" Stefen asked.

"Can't tell you. Private. We're in a fight." Damon smirked.

"I'm not in a fight. You're in a fight." Stefen rolled his eyes.

"You're not still mad at me about Elena?" Damon motioned for me to come closer and handed me one of the items he was holding while he grabbed something else. The two pieces looked like they could go together.

"I'll always be mad at you for it but we're not in a fight." Stefen used his fingers to quote the word fight.

"Very well then: They didn't find any remains in the explosion sight."

I nearly dropped the black item Damon had given me and I would have had he not taken it from my grasp.

"So, Connor's still out there." Stefen stated the obvious.

"That's not good. Seeing as Jeremy and I were the ones who lead him to the hospital." I muttered.

Damon shrugged and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I need you to take care of it. I'm going to college." Damon grinned at Stefen, letting the subject of Connor fall.

"Strange, because Elena is going with Bonnie and Caroline to Whitmore College today. That can't be a coincidence." Stefen concluded.

"What? She needs to learn snatch, feed, erase now more than ever and I don't really think vampire Barbie is the perfect teacher. I'm just there to make sure things go okay." He grinned.

Stefen was about to protest more but Damon silenced him by holding up both his hands.

"We're not in a fight remember?" He said before pulling me out of the room with him.

"So, you coming with?" He raised his brows.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I sighed.

"You wanted to be my partner in crime."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I pulled myself out of Damon's car and gave a small wave to Caroline who was stepping out of her own vehicle. Bonnie, Elena and I rode with Damon and Caroline decided that she would meet us.

"I would rather you learn now than at freshman orientation." Bonnie spoke to Elena over her new diet.

"Something tells me that college is not in my future anymore." Elena pouted.

"Oh stop with the pity party. If I can go to college, you can go to college." Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie and I eyed him. We were both thinking the same thing.

"You went to college." She scoffed.

"Of course. I love sorority girls." He responded while wiggling his brows.

"You're disgusting." I laughed and swatted his arm playfully.

"I know." He whispered while we all followed Bonnie.

We all found ourselves in a student lecture. The man was speaking about witches. Bonnie had been invited here because the man had some things on her grandmother. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and fair skin.

"Is that..."Elena started.

"Yup." Bonnie interrupted.

"He's..."Caroline breathed only to be interrupted by Bonnie as well. "Hot?"

"Absolutely." I agreed with a nod.

Damon rolled his eyes in disgust and I shoved an elbow into his rib cage.

"Now you know what it's like." I teased which he responded with his normal smirk.

The lecture didn't last that long. It was a little unnerving to listen to Caroline help Elena pick out who she was going to feed on and Damon's commentary didn't really help either. I was beginning to wonder why I had agreed to come along now. Bonnie had stayed behind in the classroom to speak with the professor and I was all about staying with her but Damon dragged me along before I could protest.

"You were training with Stefen this morning and now you get to learn something from me." He started while pointing to Elena who was speaking with a blonde girl we had seen in the classroom. Caroline was close behind her.

"You need to see what you're dealing with." He finished.

"I'm totally okay with not seeing your feeding habits." I hissed while trying to look away.

I was really uncomfortable with all of this. When I thought of a vampire I knew what they had to do in order to survive. It was natural. But now that I was here and seeing all of it first hand, it wasn't as natural as I thought it to be. Elena let the girl go and quickly made her way over to Damon and I.

"Everyone is an aunt, uncle, brother or whatever, Elena. But you're not going to kill them. You're just doing what you have to. They won't remember a thing." Caroline coaxed while rubbing an encouraging hand up and down her back.

I swallowed my discomfort and gave Elena a smile. It was helpful to see her struggle as horrible as that sounds. It made me view vampires in a different way. Elena wasn't a ruthless monster. She wasn't feeding off these people for pleasure or to murder. She just had too. It was survival. Bonnie appeared behind us with a flyer in her hands.

"Oh, frat party. Perfect." Damon smirked.

"It will be filled with douche bags. You'll be like an unsung hero." I told Elena with a toothy grin. I was trying to make her feel better.

"Great. What are we going as?" Damon said keeping his grin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"This is such a sick joke." I muttered as all of us entered the party.

The place was seriously alive. Damon was dressed as Jack the Rippers while we were his 'ripper' girls.

"Yes it is." Bonnie sighed but she went along with the charade for Elena's sake.

Caroline didn't groan about anything. We were at a party and she was ready to have fun. There were all sorts of different costumes but all of them had one thing in common. Since the theme of the frat party was 'Murder House,' everyone had costume blood all over them. It was the perfect place for Elena. No one would suspect a thing.

""I'm going to get a drink. I may need a lot of alcohol in me to get through this."I smiled while walking away from my strange group.

I didn't get very far before someone blocked my path. The younger man was smiling at me devilishly and held out a drink to me. He wasn't attractive. In fact, he just seemed to like a creep.

"Haven't seen you here before." He assed and I took the drink in order to not be rude.

I wasn't going to drink it though. I was smart enough to never take an open drink from anyone.

"I'm here with friends." I answered with a small smile trying to back away.

Elena suddenly appeared and ran right into the guy. She stepped back in shock and gave a sweet yet seductive grin.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly she walked away but not before looking him over.

He followed after her with lust in his eyes. My drink was ripped from my hands and I looked up to see Damon glaring at the cup.

"You don't want that." He said while tossing the beverage aside.

"I'm not stupid, Damon. I know he spiked it." I rolled my eyes and stared after where Elena had lured the young man and she soon appeared with blood staining the side of her lips. I flinched slightly at the sight and fear froze my feet at the sight I soon be held.

Dark veins were pulsing underneath her eyes and the whites of them turned into a wicked black which made her already dark eyes look sinister. The sharp fangs she now had gave off a glint in the many glowing lights around us. She didn't look like the Elena I knew anymore.

"I want more." She moaned.

I scanned the room and found Caroline looking at the sight before us with concern. Elena had succeeded in not killing the guy, but there was something beginning to awaken in the new vampire. I Damon's side and attached myself to Bonnie. She was going to meet up with the professor from earlier and I was all about following her since I didn't really want to watch the vampires prey off of the people in this room.

"Hottie staring at you." Bonnie said slowly with a grin spreading across her face.

I followed her gaze to a young man, maybe a few years older than me, staring with bold green eyes. He was indeed attractive. Shorter hair, spiked back with gel, and a sculpted face. I couldn't help but feel the irony at what he was dressed as.

"His costume is a vampire…" I whispered to Bonnie.

"Face the fact that you're never going to escape them now, even if this one is just a costume." Bonnie smiled softly. "And you're going to dance with him because he is walking this way. Have fun!"

And with that Bonnie left me to face the attractive man on my own. He was right in front of me now with a true smile on his face.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked kindly. His voice was like velvet.

Turning away from him for a moment I found Damon, and Caroline helping Elena choose out her next target. I quickly gave the newcomer my approval and followed him out into the crowd. I was all for giving Elena my support but I could use a normal distraction.

He was wonderful. It was almost surprising to meet someone as genuine as him at this kind of party. I wasn't really starting to 'crush' on the man. He was just a good person. Someone I could have fun with and for a moment I had forgotten the main reason why I was here to begin with. Elena and Caroline were dancing with each other nearby and I did my best to ignore the sight of them feeding. I didn't want my reaction to give them away. I was pulled from those thoughts when Chase, the man I was dancing with, took my hand and twirled me. Laughter was escaping my lips.

"You're a lot of fun, Aria." Chase grinned and pulled me closer.

A small blush rose to my cheeks but quickly faded when an arm shot out and pulled him away.

"You're done here."

Chase's eyes dilated in and out before he walked away without saying a single word. My jaw dropped while Damon turned to face me with a smirk. Red stained the front of his once white shirt, and the same substance clung to sides of his lips. Apparently, he had been having his fair share of fun as well.

"You want to dance with me anyway." He said smugly.

"You can't compel me to dance with you." I informed him while jiggling the charmed bracelet around my wrist.

"I wasn't trying too. I just know it." He stated with a matter of fact.

"Well, I wouldn't want to anger your fans." I motioned to the group of girls that were staring at him with lustful eyes. They had been watching him since the moment we first entered. "You really know how to make an impression."

"Can you blame them? I'm the eternal stud." There was a sudden glint of mischief in his eyes that made me nervous.

His arm suddenly snaked out around my waist and pulled me so close that I had to place a hand on his toned chest to pull back slightly.

"What are you doing?" I hissed once I realized the girl's hateful stares.

"Play along."

Damon was different. Sure he was still the same arrogant guy but something was a little off. Everything normal about him was heightened. More confident, smug, and maybe even dangerous. It must have been the blood he had indulged in on. He was high on bloodlust. I could see why Stefen was so concerned with Elena losing her true self. It was a battle. Damon swaying us to the beat of the music blaring around us woke me from my train of thought. Letting out a defeated sigh, I followed his rhythm. Once I began to feel the music I let myself smile up at him. Despite the blood, I could see that he was still Damon. Turning back to his group of fans, I smiled even more and gracefully spun so my back was now pressed to his chest while my hand reached back and wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

"This is so mean." I whispered to him while we both watched the girl's storm off in anger.

A fit of laughter broke from me at the sight and turned back to face my dance partner. Damon was grinning and grabbed my arms and placed them around his neck before his own wrapped around my waist. Everything about this moment was hypnotizing. Once I started dancing my body seemed to have a mind of its own and Damon was leading. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it explode. Quite suddenly, Damon's whole demeanor changed and he spun me so I was pressed to his chest once more. His hands were gripped tightly on my waist so much that I could feel how tense he was.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern trying to face him but his grip wouldn't let me.

From my new position I could see Elena talking franticly with Caroline and Bonnie. Her whole expression was filled with worry and I could see waves of tears threatening to pour from her eyes. I gripped Damon's hand firmly.

"Something's wrong." I spoke before finally wrapping myself from his grasp.

What I saw next made me wish I had just gone straight for Elena. Just like my friend, dark veins were pulsing under his eyes. The whites in his eyes were fading from black to white making his blue eyes look even more a darker shade of blue. I didn't want to be afraid. This was Damon and deep down I knew he wouldn't do anything to harm me but it was hard to face the sight before me and swallow the fear. So I did the only thing I could do. I walked away. I didn't run. Just a slow enough pace to be considered normal.

"I need to get out of here." Elena cried.

Caroline and I led her out into the cool fresh air. The blasting music could still be heard. Elena took in deep heavy breaths to steady herself.

"I can't be this person." She whispered quietly.

Bonnie took her friend into her arms and whispered calming words.

"I should be here with Stefen. I need Stefen."

The sound of a throat clearing behind us caused all of us to turn and give Damon our full attention.

"I'm guessing we should hit the road."

Bonnie turned to him with anger forming in her eyes.

"You two were supposed to help her and you let you get completely out of control."

"She wasn't out of control.." Caroline started only to be interrupted by Damon. "She was just having fun."

"This isn't fun! She's acting like a different person!" I could hear how much Bonnie disliked vampires in her tone.

"She is a different person. She's a vampire! We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, feed and the kill and when the guilt gets too bad we switch off our humanity and we revel in it." Damon explained. I felt like he was informing me about this more so than anyone else.

"Is that what you want? For her to be like you?"

"Bonnie!" I stated with shock.

"She already is like me! And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and not rip their head off like my brother is I can revel in it. I can make it fun!" He slammed his shoulder into Bonnie and began to storm off. A lone tear traveled down Elena's face.

A gave the girl a gentle smile and led her to the cars with Bonnie and Caroline closed behind.

"I'm really sorry, Elena." Caroline confessed. "I should have stopped you a while ago."

"It's okay Caroline. You were just trying to help me."

"Enough with the pity party and let's just go." Damon moaned while opening his car door.

"I'm actually gonna drive home with Caroline." Elena muttered before disappearing into Caroline's vehicle and Bonnie followed suit.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go with them..I want to make sure Elena's going to be okay." I told Damon with a small smile.

Now I was running. Not physically but internally. I was truly frightened. I was seeing a new side of everyone tonight. The world that my brother had grown accustomed too. It's nothing like the movies or novels describe it. You think that if you were to ever meet a vampire or anything supernatural that it would be fascinating and it is, but it is also the more terrifying thing I have ever experienced. I couldn't get the image of Damon's predatory side out of my mind. But that's not the part that scarred me the most. It was the fact that I was okay. Despite the fear that clutched my heart there was something else that did not want to leave him. That's what scared me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After a warm shower all my nerves had disappeared. I had thought about going straight to bed but I was worried about Damon. I felt horrible for leaving him. Elena had Caroline and Bonnie to look after her. She was going to be okay. Grabbing some ice cream, I walked into my room and nearly jumped from my skin when I saw Damon lounging on my bed.

"Cute p.j.s." He grinned.

"I was just thinking about you." I confessed with a small smile and sat down next to him, offering him some of the chocolate ice cream in my bowl.

"I bet you're always thinking about me."

"Dang, you caught me." I rolled my eyes and snatched my spoon away from him before he could eat my entire treat like he did last time.

"I kinda rushed you into the vampire universe tonight." He said suddenly with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah it was…different…" I didn't really know how to describe it. "It just caught me by surprise." I muttered while thinking back to the moment when Damon's face had changed.

Letting out a sigh, I turned on the bed so I was sitting in front of him with my legs crossed.

"Do it again." I commanded but he stared at me in confusion. "The face thing."

He scoffed and shook his head.

"No."

"Oh come on!" I pleaded.

I needed to see it again. I wanted to see Damon that way and not be afraid. After minutes of pleading he finally gave in. I wasn't going to back down anyway. Staring straight into my eyes the veins on his face started to form. The white in his eyes turned black while the blue irises turned into a bright dark blue. They were almost glowing. My jaw clenched as I raised a trembling hand to trace the veins. After a moment a smile graced my lips. He was still Damon. His face turned normal and he lunged at me. I let out a small squeal and rolled off the bed. Damon's laughter gave me the courage to lift myself back to my original spot.

"You're such an ass." I hissed trying to feign anger but I couldn't get rid of my own grin.

I don't know how much time had passed before my eyes had begun to droop. They were begging to be closed so I could get some actual sleep. We just talked for hours. I was doing more listening and asking questions than anything. The last thing I remember is seeing the sun beginning to chase the dark of the night away before my eyes and finally shut.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He needed a distraction. Elena was so caught up on needing Stefen that he didn't want to be anywhere near the two. So he came to the only place he knew he could find a true distraction. The young girl had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder a while ago but for some reason he found himself unable to move. The vibrating of her phone on the bed side table near him caught his gaze. It was signaling off a new message. Out of curiosity and his lack of personal boundaries, he lifted the phone and read the message.

_Hope you don't mind. I got your number from one of your friends at the party. Had a lot of fun with you tonight. We should meet up soon._

_-Chase_

Damon tilted his head and stared down at the sleeping girl. With a huff he pressed the red delete button and dropped back to the table like it hadn't even been touched.

**A:N/ Seems like a good place to end it! I hope this chapter makes up for the shorter one! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I was at work and using the notepad on my phone to keep writing because I just couldn't stop! Haha. Please keep reviewing! Love to hear from you all!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Caught

**Chapter Eight**

Connor was roaming the streets again. Vampires and werewolves were very real and quite terrifying. I had seen it all first hand and it wasn't something that I could easily forget. My brother is dead but in spite of all these things, there was something stirring inside me. Something I haven't felt since the moment before I learned the horrible news of Alaric's death. Normalcy. Was that even possible? What about my life was remotely considered normal? I should be begging my mother to move back to South Carolina. I should be terrified but here I am: Headphones in, music blasting at deafening levels, and dancing around the kitchen while I made breakfast. This was a normal morning for me.

I used to wake up every morning this way. My music blaring in a way that would get my blood and creative juices flowing for when I entered the dance studio. My whole body would be itching to feel the cool, soft wood beneath my feet, but when Alaric died that sense of purpose every morning went with him. And here I am: Making breakfast with a smile of my face.

When my alarm had woken me, I found that Damon was gone. I flushed with embarrassment when I realized that I had fallen asleep at some point during our conversation. But there was another feeling that was creeping up on me. Peace. I was truly, without a doubt, thankful for him. I was cheerful this morning because Damon had been there last night. Everything I had seen at the frat party should have given me nightmares but he chased them away with his mere presence. I didn't have Alaric to help feel courage in this new reality of the super natural. But Damon was there.

Turning off the stove, I turned while singing along to my favorite chorus only to see my mother leaning against the kitchen door frame with a large grin plastered on her face. I thought she had left for work already and here I was prancing around with no shame. Until she made her entrance that is.

"Morning, Mom." I greeted as I removed the ear buds.

"A good morning it looks like. Why are you so chipper today?" She interrogated while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Why not?" I replied with a sing song voice and pulled my school bag over my shoulder.

I gave her a swift kiss good-bye on the cheek before escaping into my car outside in the open air. The drive was difficult since I had decided that eating my cooked breakfast and driving on the open road would be a wonderful idea. Lucky for me, Mystic Falls was a small town and did not have a lot of crazy traffic. I had to skip the morning coffee ritual with the gang which was slightly disappointing but I had been skipping out on dance practice since I had been working on other things with Stefen. I had a performance tonight with all of the other scholarship students and I had nothing planned at all. Normally, this wouldn't have worried me. Brody and I have known each other since the sand box days and when you put us together we can come up with anything just by listening to the song that sings to us. But I was on my own in this showcase. Everyone had to do a solo. Luckily, for me, Brody was willing to meet with me before school to help broaden my horizons of creativity since my mind has been everywhere but class.

Pulling off my shoes, I slid across the dance floor with a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Brody, my man, what do you have for me?" I sang while gulping down the last of my food.

"Let's pick your music first." He laughed while patting a spot on the floor next to him.

I would have been paying more attention to each song I heard but I was too distracted by my phone giving off reminders of a new message every few minutes.

_Skip some classes and come hang?-Jeremy_

I grinned but quickly tucked my phone away when Brody tried to pry it from my grasp. However once he had his back turned to me, I wrote a reply before he could even notice. I giggled at the strange moment. I was secretly texting like Brody was an actual teacher.

"What about this song?"

My nose scrunched in disgust which was enough of a message for him to shuffle on through to the next one. It took an hour before I settled. But it was exactly that. I settled for a song. I didn't have enough time in the day to find something that spoke to me enough. After a few hours I escaped and headed down to the grill. It wouldn't hurt to miss a few classes.

"How does someone eat like you eat and look like you do?" Matt exclaimed as my eyes danced happily at the overly stuffed burger in front of me.

"I only eat like this when we all hang out." I explained.

"Which is everyday...?" Jeremy laughed and I held a finger to my lips in a hushing tone.

"If my dance teacher from hell ever found out she'd have a fit and summon her minions." I whispered.

The two laughed and joined me in the booth. They both had Mystic Grill uniforms on but were enjoying a well earned break. Once they were seated, I noticed a similar glint in both of their eyes.

"So how have you been…with everything?" Jeremy asked suddenly. I let out a sigh once when I realized what this was really about.

"You know, surprisingly: Today has been great. Things are starting to feel normal." It was an honest answer.

"We just know how hard it is to move on in life when you've lost someone. Especially family. When my sister died, things felt unreal." Matt said.

I nodded in understanding and stared down at my hands which were fumbling in my lap. Silence fell upon us.

"It's the memories sometimes." I spoke. "You just have to take one day at a time." I breathed with a smile.

Jeremy grinned and stood from his spot only to slide in next to me.

"Give me your phone." He demanded.

I gazed at Matt for answers but he only shrugged his shoulders, so I handed over my phone to the younger Gilbert.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as he fumbled with the buttons on the screen.

"We're gonna take a picture," He started and waved Matt to be next to us. "Create some new memories."

Everyday this group showered me with reasons as to why Alaric had fought so hard to keep all of them safe and to stand by their side. They were all great people. It was comforting. The three of us grinned and groaned when the small flash blinded our eyes.

"This is awesome! My new wallpaper." I laughed.

After I had saved the treasure, I bid the two good-bye so they could get back to work. They were supposed to be opening the place and I didn't want to get them fired for sitting on the job. It wouldn't look good if their boss showed up to nothing prepared. It was time for me to get back to the school anyways. My lungs took in the crisp fresh air hungrily as a soft breeze blew strands of my hair around my face. It was truly a wonderful day. I was pushing my luck at those thoughts. Once I had opened my car door, my large duffle bag came tumbling out. Bending down to pick it up, I slung it over my shoulder and before I even had time to register the thought I had shut the heavy door and the lock clicked…with my keys sitting on the seat…My lips turned into a pout as I marched back into the grill.

"Gilbert, I require your assistance." I stated with a hint of a British accent laced in my voice.

Jeremy raised a brow towards me to show I had his attention.

"I locked myself out of my car." I explained sheepishly which he responded to with a snicker.

"We have some tools in the back for people who do that. Follow me." He motioned for me as he continued to chuckle all the way to a room with many random items. Dishes, utensils, tools. It was the Mystic Grill's emergency fund.

"It's not that funny." I whined.

_Clink clank!_

The startling sound caused both of us to turn to a possible source but there was no one in the room but us.

"Matt?" I called out.

Jeremy's gasp whirled me around and fear gripped at my throat as if someone hand their hands around my neck. Connor held a blade to the younger Gilbert's neck with a very sinister look in his eyes.

"I'm glad I have your attention." He hissed. "Move. Don't do anything stupid. I have every exit to this place rigged."

I was holding in my breath with every step we both took. Matt was out in the restaurant talking with a girl with black hair and innocent, doe eyes. She had to be a few years younger than me.

"April." Jeremy breathed but hissed when Connor held the blade tighter.

"Stop it!" I begged the hunter.

"Rebekah told me she would help me find out about what killed my dad and she just disappeared." April told Matt with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Connor shoved Jeremy forward who slammed into me roughly. Hr grabbed my shoulder to steady both of us. April and Matt stared on in surprise.

"Trust me: That's the least of your problems." Connor informed and placed the deadly weapon on Jeremy once more. "Now sit down!" He ordered harshly.

The four of us quickly took our seats at the closest table. I breathed in relief when Jeremy was finally out of the psychotic hunter's grasp.

"Give me your phone." He told Jeremy.

I clenched my jaw as Connor grabbed the device from Jeremy's grasp and began to scroll through it.

"Let Aria and April leave they have nothing to do with this." Jeremy demanded.

Honestly, I had lost that affect on the hunter when I had taken part in leading him into a trap at the hospital. Even so, I was hoping that he would let April go. The poor girl was hysterical.

"But they have everything to do with this. Her father and her brother." Connor answered as he destroyed Jeremy's cell phone.

"But I don't know you! What's going on?" April cried.

"You kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anyone can just take it off. Maybe then you would remember our conversation at the hybrids yesterday." Connor informed Jeremy whose fell in response.

"Are you saying someone compelled me?" Anger was laced in his voice and April only continued to lose it more.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

I reached over and held the young girl in my arms. She was far too innocent to be wrapped up in all of this. In fact, even I was too innocent to truly be a part of it. Even though I tried to keep my composure on the outside, my insides were screaming.

_You have to get to start thinking of something and fast._

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes scanned the grill for the source of the familiar voice. I could have sworn I had heard Alaric…but that wasn't possible.

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires." Connor listed out exasperated.

"If you know so much than you do realize that they'll come for us." I glared at him heatedly.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Every vampires that comes for you is another one that I get to kill. Now who should me text first? Hm? Damon Salvatore? His brother Stefen? Tyler Lockwood? I know, all of them." Connor sneered.

While Connor was distracted with writing his ransom message, my eyes danced to the duffle bag lying at his feet. I had taken the bow from Stefen's with me so I could practice on days when we could not train. That same bow was in my dance bag with one arrow left over. If I could get to it, I might be able to create enough of a diversion for us to escape this hell hole before any of my new found friends got hurt.

After his tantrum on Jeremy's cell phone that was now smashed into many pieces Connor proceeded to ignore us all and began to work on lacing and arming many spots with his traps.

"Jeremy, I have a bow in my bag." I whispered to him as quiet as possible. "Can you distract him?"

The Gilbert brother nodded and excused himself from the table. I gave April an encouraging smile before following after him. Matt was more than capable of dealing with the hysterical young girl.

"No, what are you two doing?" Matt called out.

"You said we had a conversation yesterday; about what?"

Jeremy was to the point and I liked that. There was nothing suspicious with us approaching the man who was currently working on a bomb. I eyed the bag that was still at his feet. How was I supposed to get into it without him even noticing?

"We'll get into that. First, look at my handy work and pick up some tips. I learned this from your brother Aria."

I scrunched my nose in disgust as Connor mentioned my brother. To me, the man had no right to be even thinking about him.

"What's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy interrogated.

"I used to think that there was no get and that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark is the reason I am the way I am. The more I kill the more it grows. Then I'll have my answers."

I almost felt sorry for Connor. He was lost. All he wanted to know was why he was meant to be a hunter. He was forced into it and he had no way of understanding that it was his choice to be the way he is. I know this, because Alaric started out hunting vampires and then he became one of their most trusted allies.

"You two get up and go to the back room. We're going to have company soon."

Jeremy and I exchanged a look now that Connor was no longer standing before us. He was busy commanding Matt and April with what to do next. There is no perfect time like the present. Very swiftly, I zipped open the bag as quietly as possible and ripped the bow at with the single arrow and poised it for a shot.

_Not yet. Wait for the right moment. Stay calm, Ari. They're coming to help._

Once again that voice was ringing in my ears. My eyes glazed with tears threatening to poor out. Was I trying so hard to stay composed that I was losing my mind? I tossed the bow and arrow underneath the closest table and returned to Jeremy's side. I was waiting for him to question me on my hesitation but it never came…

"Jeremy, is Ric here?" I questioned slowly.

He took a few steps ahead and shook his head slowly before returning to Connor's side where he was now working on another trap.

"They're not all bad you know. Some of them are my friends." Jeremy started.

"I had a friend like that once. She got turned by a vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic."

My heart broke for the man. I couldn't even imagine what that must feel like.

"What happened to her?" I questioned softly.

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised she would keep it under control but a vampire is like a loaded gun. Eventually it will go off. That's where I got this." He motioned to his hand and I concluded that it was the mark that only Jeremy could see.

"You killed her." I whispered.

"Listen, if you're gonna be like me you need to understand: Vampires kill humans and humans kill vampires." He glared at Jeremy before turning his heated stare on me. "You're brother understood that."

"Alaric understood that all vampires aren't bad!" I shot back earning a surprised look from the angry hunter.

A clanking sound interrupted his counter argument and hope began to rise in my chest.

"We have company." Conner stated and while he dragged Jeremy and I into a dark corner where he dimmed the lights and turned on some music to a high volume.

_Stefen's here. Be ready._

"Don't move." Connor hissed.

His orders fell on deaf ears. I know I had heard him. I had heard my brother's voice like he was standing right next to me. But I couldn't see him. No matter where my eyes travelled, there was no familiar sight that I was desperately hoping to see. My searching hues finally landed on Jeremy who was gazing at me softly.

"I'm sorry I don't see him." Jeremy whispered gently and placed a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

If Alaric was here, it would be just like him to ask Jeremy not to say anything. He would think it would be better for me…but was it really? The entrance door cracking open stole the attention of both Jeremy and I. A young man I had never seen before slowly stepped over one of Connor's traps only to stand on another one. A pressure plate bomb. With his next step, the weapon was triggered and sent thousands of shards of glass into his skin. His form was so mutilated that you could no longer recognize him. Jeremy turned me away from the horrific sight and buried my face into his shoulder. It wasn't until then that I realized that water was pouring from my eyes.

_**Bang**_

My grip on Jeremy tightened as my ears picked up the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"His mark is growing." Jeremy said quietly.

My eyes peeped up just in time to see Stefen but unfortunately, so had Conner. It all happened so quickly that it was hard for me to concentrate. Conner had ripped Jeremy from my side and fired many shots in Stefen's direction but he was far too quick to be hit.

_Now, get to the bow now._

I was frozen

_You have to move Aria. _

Wiping away the tears in my eyes, I darted for the table where I hidden the weapon.

"Conner you don't have to do this!" Stefen called out from his hiding spot.

**Beep….beep….beep**

"Stefen!"

I nearly dropped the bow when my eyes landed on Jeremy. He was standing on one of Connor's pressure bombs.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Come out and he lives."

"I know what you need to know, Connor!"

"I don't make deals with vampires!" The hunter spat.

"Listen if you die than you'll never learn why you have that mark. All that killing will have been for nothing."

Stefen was getting nowhere. This man was not going to back down. He would rather die than to make any sort of agreement with a vampire. That much was proven when he was willing to explode at the hospital. No longer having the patience to do it Stefen's way, I aimed the arrow for Connor's hands that were gripping a gun. However, Elena making a sudden entrance caused me to hesitate once more.

"Elena get out of here!" I yelled.

Connor didn't know that she was a vampire and it was best to keep it that way.

"Please let Jeremy go. He's the only family I have left." Elena begged.

She was pretending to be human. Elena could have easily over powered Connor by now.

"You hear that? Your girl's watching. On the count of three I will shoot the boy. One!"

There wasn't enough time. Gripping onto the arrow tightly, I took aim once more.

"Shoot him I get you!" I threatened in some kind of hope that he would magically back down.

"Two!"

I could hear Stefen's movement from behind me. I saw how this was going to play out before it could even happen. Stefen would reveal himself, Connor would aim to kill him, but Elena would dash forward and possibly kill Connor. She would not be able to live with herself.

_Now Ari!_

The arrow flew from my grip and punctured one of Connor's hands. Out of shock, he had still managed to pull the trigger. My eyes scanned the room for any sign of my friends being injured but they were all thankfully fine.

That's when it hit me. When you see a person get shot in the movies you think 'man, that must hurt,' but that was an understatement. The pain that was pulsing from my abdomen felt like a fire was raging. I dropped the bow and gripped the wound dripping with blood with a trembling hand.

My eye sight blackened for a moment and before I knew it, I felt like I was flying through the air and another loud explosion made my ears ring.

"Jeremy!" I called out.

"I'm fine, Aria! I'm right here."

"Put pressure on the wound!" Stefen ordered Jeremy before zipping away with his great speed.

"Agh!" I cried out when Jeremy pressed a cold hand to my stomach.

Just as quickly as Stefen had vanished, Elena appeared. She gazed down at me with tears threatening to leave her brown eyes. Her face twisted into a vampire as she bit into her wrist and offered the blood dripping down to me.

"It will heal you." She explained.

Honestly, the thought of consuming blood made me feel so sick to my stomach that I was almost willing to cope with the pain.

"Just drink it."

My head snapped into the direction of the new voice. My eyes watered at the sight. Messy light brown hair and hazel eyes. But with a blink, the image was replaced by someone else entirely.

"I'll be fine." I smiled up at the blue eyed vampire trying to forget the ghostly image of my brother that I had seen. I was truly starting to lose my mind.

"Elena, go after Stefen. He's got Connor. I'll take care of the stubborn female Ric." Damon rolled his eyes and took Elena's place beside me.

"Jeremy you're pushing down too hard." I cried when the fire pulsed once more.

"I have too or you'll bleed to death."

"Which is why you're going to get over it and drink!" Damon ordered and proceeded to bite into his own wrist.

_It's okay. Dot it._

Alaric's voice whispering in the air was enough to make the pain feel even worse. Not only was there a bullet lodge within me, but the hole in my heart that I thought was healing was ripping open. Moving forward, my lips gently pressed to Damon's wrist so I could gulp down the crimson liquid.

It wasn't much longer that the searing pain began to fade. Looking down, I witnessed the gapping bullet hole close as if nothing had happened.

"See. Not that bad." Damon grinned.

Giving him a thankful smile, it fell when I noticed bruises on the hand that he had offered to me.

"Get into a fight with yourself?" I asked as he helped me stand to my feet.

"I had to punch into a septic tank just to get here because my idiot brother had to go and take my day ring."

All the pieces were starting to fall into place. After hearing everything Stefen had said to Connor, the way he had sped off with him and now the fact that he had tried to keep Damon away from helping…Stefen was up to something.

"I'm going to make sure Matt and April are okay." Jeremy spoke before walking out to freedom.

I was desperate to breath in some fresh air. Taking a few shaky steps, I stepped out and took in deep, ragged breaths. The cold air pierced my skin like knives and I did my best to warm myself by wrapping my arms as tight as I could around me. But the cold wasn't what hurt the most. The events that occurred today were the most frightening thing I had experience and it was obvious that things could indeed be much worse.

"So, don't make a habit of joining the ranks of the danger magnet crew."

Damon's teasing only brought a bitter laugh to pass my lips as I turned to give him my attention. I must have looked horrible. I could feel the puffiness of my eyes even though I had done a wonderful job at keeping the tears from falling. My cheeks were burning from the icy air. Damon looked me over and his teasing expression faded to one void of emotion but there was concern deep in his blue eyes.

"I think I'm losing it." I confessed. The air showing a puff of white smoke from every breath I took.

There was a long steady silence between us.

"I know I heard him today, Damon. I kept hearing his voice over and over. "Run, move! Go! Get to the bow." I could hear him!"

I thought that maybe I could move on from today and pretend like nothing had happened. Since all of them had no choice but to pull on a façade of normalcy after every incident, I figured I would be able to do it with no problem. But it was a lot harder than I had anticipated.

"But that's the problem: He's not here. What I thought I heard or saw today isn't possible because Ric is gone!"

Damon had begun to take small steps closer but I backed away with an equal amount of steps. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I knew Alaric was gone but this was the moment when it was really starting to sink in.

"And I need him, Damon. How do you pretend that everything is okay after these things happen? I need his help. Because I am not okay." I finally let a few tears escape and stopped trying to run from the vampire before me.

Damon's hands slowly rose and cupped my face and I could only stare at him with a shaky breath. I needed to calm down. His thumbs brushed away traces of the water leaking from my brown glossy eyes. And he said nothing. Honestly, I didn't need him to say anything and he knew that.

"You shot a vampire hunter with an arrow today. You should feel bad ass." Damon finally commented .

I started at him blankly before the corners of my lips twitched upward slightly. Shaking my head I let out a few chuckles before rapping my arms around the vampire and embracing him. His muscles tensed at the action.

"Thank you." I muttered into his chest.

His arms encircling my waist only made me clutch onto him tighter.

"Just don't get shot next time." He smirked as we pulled away.

Turning, I came face to face with a very gloomy Stefen.

"Come to apologize brother? Cause we should have done it my way?" Damon glared.

"Elena killed him."

My brown eyes widened while I raised a hand over my mouth. Connor was gone…and by Elena's hands. I had seen firsthand how horrible she had felt just for enjoying feeding at the frat party…and now that she had taken a person's life…I don't think she'll be able to overcome the guilt…

**A/N: Finally! This is the finished product! I changed it up a bit and I am happy with this outcome! This took me forever to write but it is worth it and I hope you all enjoy it! Aria having a break down here was necessary to me. I have mentioned how the loss of Alaric has impacted her but not to an emotional level. It's necessary for her to break down once so she can move on and truly accept that he is dead. Slowly building the Damaria relationship! You'll see more scenes with the two of them in chapter nine! I have something planned that I'm sure you will enjoy **** Now! Review! Please! **** I love them oh so much!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Taking his Word

**Chapter Nine**

All I wanted to do was let my lids close and fall into the world of my dreams. Every step that I took was a slow, begrudging movement and the stairs that led to my bedroom did not help. I was almost willing to give up and throw myself on the plush coach in the living room.

After Stefen had informed Damon and I of Elena's mishap, we quickly found her deep in a secluded area covered by thick tress burring Connor. She was so broken and angry with the two bothers for what had happened. So, I did the only thing I could since she would not accept their help. I sat with her while she cried for hours. The sun had long since set before I finally left her home only to come face to face with my mother standing very cross on our porch.

I had missed the showcase at my school because of everything that had happened at the Grill and she was not happy about it. Luckily, I had worked on a good cover story with Damon and Sheriff Forbes was kind enough to take part in it when my mother decided to call her for some clarity. My mother's anger was the least of my worries though. I was going to have to pull some amazingly epic routine out of my ass in order for my teacher to let me off the hook but I was too exhausted to even think about anything right now. I groaned loudly when my phone vibrated violently in my bag. Half way tempted to ignore it, I still read the message just to ease my mind. I would have felt horrible if the message was something important. My brow raised in slight confusion at the unknown number.

_You up for hanging out tonight?_

Sliding under the warm welcoming covers, I placed my phone aside. I was too exhausted to type a reply to figure out who the mystery number was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Elena stabbed Jeremy?" I nearly shouted.

Stefen motioned for me to keep my voice down since Elena would be able to hear every bit of our conversation if I kept being as loud.

"You were with Elena last night. Did anything seem off about her? She said she saw Connor." He questioned with concern shining brightly in his eyes.

I shook my head. Everything with Elena was as normal as it could possibly be considering the circumstances. We sat in her room for hours while she cried and I tried getting the blood off her hands. The girl was a wreck but she had managed to get a hold of herself and wanted to sleep it all off. I left her house when she had decided to take a shower. Anything out of the ordinary must have happened after I left the Gilbert home.

"This ring will bring Jeremy back?" I know I was changing the subject but the fact that my friend was lying dead on the couch was hard to accept that he was going to be fine.

"Ric used to wear it. He'll be fine." A familiar voice made his presence known.

I smiled up at Damon from my spot on the floor, leaning against the couch so I could be there when Jeremy awoke from his death.

"Called her first, brother? I'm hurt." Damon placed a hand over his heat in mock pain.

"She was with Elena last night. I thought maybe she would know something."

"That I'm cooler than you." I teased causing the older vampire to roll his eyes.

A loud gasp and Jeremy shooting upward caught all of our attention. Turning so I was facing him on my knees, I placed a hand on his cheek so he could look me in the eyes. It was absolutely incredible how he was breathing again.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked in between breaths.

"Long story. Buy the e-book." Damon muttered before stalking out of the living room with his younger brother following after him.

"Or leave me to answer him." I yelled after the two vampires.

"Hey you're cooler than me, remember? You can handle it."

Of course he would use that comment against me.

"Elena is having hallucinations of Connor. She thought he was attacking her but he wasn't. It was you and she unfortunately realized that too late." I explained slowly to the younger Gilbert. "Are you okay?" I finished, grabbing one of his hands.

Jeremy had been a really good friend to me since I had moved to Mystic Falls. I don't know what I would have done if Jeremy had died. My heart was not ready to lose any more people. One was too many as is.

"I'm fine. This ring makes it seem like nothing happened."

"Does it always work though? Damon said Ric used to wear it, so did it just quit working?" My brows furrowed at the thought. I didn't feel comfortable with Jeremy wearing a ring that would not always save his life. I did not want him jumping into dangerous situations because of it.

"It doesn't work on the supernatural." Jeremy stated with his head tilted. Like it was something I should have known.

"Ric wasn't supernatural." I scoffed with a small smile but it faded upon Jeremy's blank expression.

Puzzle pieces were slowly forming in our silence. I never did ask any of them how Alaric had really died. My mother and I were told that it must have been alcohol poisoning. We were so distraught that we never thought to stop and think about it. 'Must have.' Those were the key words. Chewing on my bottom lip, I stood to my feet and broke eye contact.

"Aria…"

"Aren't you working today Gilbert?" Damon's sudden re-entrance made both of us jump slightly. What surprised me more was the hard look that he was giving Jeremy.

Without a word, Jeremy rose from his spot and left us alone. Damon opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hands to silence him.

"I don't want to hear it. No explanation or some kind of smart ass response that redirects the conversation. I'm good." I forced a smile and walked into the kitchen.

Needing some kind of distraction, I worked on some of the dishes that were piled up. Elena came running into the kitchen not much longer with the most terrified look on her face.

"Aria…" She called out to me but he face twisted in shock and began to back away from me like I was harmful to her.

"Elena what's wrong?" I asked her, slowly stepping closer to the girl.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed before running out the door leading outside.

"Damon! Something's wrong with Elena!" I called trying to run after the new vampire.

But once I was outside, Elena was nowhere to be found. The only thing I saw was Stefen glaring off into the distance. Damon was soon by my side.

"Klaus took her." Stefen breathed.

Damon let out a very aggravated groan and I was very thankful when Bonnie's car pulled up.

"I don't know why you think I can help. I can't use magic." Bonnie spoke getting straight to the point as we all followed her into the Gilbert home.

"Just do some hocus pocus make the hunter go trick. That's it." Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"Is there anything else, Bonnie?" I asked her gently.

"Shane might be able to help. He's doing an exhibit at the school today."

"There we go then. Stefen you get Elena, while witchy, Buffy and I get creepy professor?" Damon smirked.

"Buffy? That's the best you can come up with?" I scoffed while following the two out.

~.~.~.~.~.

Shane had gone all out on his presentation. Olden pictures, prehistoric looking rocks everywhere. There were even imagines that I recognized as pieces of the hunters mark that Jeremy had drawn out. That was enough to give me hope that this man would have some information that would help Elena out of the hell that she was stuck in.

"…Silas, that was his name, cast a spell that would grant him immortality." Shane spoke to everyone in the room.

Lifting my brow, I tilted my head to the side. I had to admit that it was all very interesting. Of course there were many skeptics in the room. How this man managed to teach such an out there topic and not be called a fool everyday was beyond me. Maybe it was because his delivery of the material made you a believer.

A young man stood from the crowd and approached Shane with a small device in his hands. He nodded in gratitude and continued on. Once the young man turned, a small gasp emerged from my throat while Bonnie giggled and nudged me. Chase's familiar green eyes landed on mine and a large grin spread across his face while he gave me a small wave.

"It's not funny, Bonnie." I muttered.

"He's creepy." Damon spoke from behind us.

"He's hot. Hot trumps creepy remember?" Bonnie shot back and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah well, you got this?" Damon whispered to Bonnie.

"Yeah, I'll bring him to you." She replied, getting back into a serious mode.

I followed Damon down the halls until we entered an empty classroom. Alaric's to be exact. It was strange but comforting at the same time. I felt like he was going to waltz through the door at any minute and begin a lecture. Smiling, I sat on the desk while Damon took Alaric's chair and placed his feet on the desk.

"Bottom right drawer." I said with a smile.

Cocking a brow upward, Damon leaned down and opened the drawer a spoke up. A smirk flew across his face as he lifted out a bottle of bourbon.

"Good call."

I shrugged and let my eyes wonder around the room.

"You're missing all of the adventure pall." Damon spoke softly before taking a swig of the burning substance.

Not much longer Bonnie and Shane came into the room with Chase not that far behind them.

"Shane this is my friend Damon he's kind of an expert on this stuff too. Chase, you know Aria already." Bonnie introduced.

I gave them both an awkward smile while I made a mental note to smack her later. Chase grinned with a nod. Why was he here too? I turned to Damon to see the same question flashing in his eyes.

"I audited your class. It's very enlightening." Damon said.

"That's right I remember you. What's you specialty?"

"The origin of the species."

"I think Darwin covered that." Shane laughed.

"Not that kind of species." I interjected.

"Ah, you're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome." Shane was now curious.

"We were hoping you might have stumbled across this at some point." Damon pulled out the sheet of paper that Jeremy had drawn the hunter' mark on and handed it to the professor for him to survey.

"This is the Hunter's mark. Where did you get this?" The look that crossed Shane's face did not make me feel comfortable. It wasn't the curiosity of a scholar. It was more like we stumbled across something that we should not be involved in.

"Came to me in a dream." Damon replied. "Know anything about the Hunter's curse?" He finished.

"You have a dead hunter in your trunk or something?" Chase asked finally speaking up.

"Metaphorically speaking." I said a little too fast.

"Legend says that the person who kills a hunter will be forced to walk the earth in torment until a new hunter appears and their legacy is passed on."

My face fell. Jeremy. He was the only way that we could save Elena. But that meant that he needed to kill a vampire. Where were we going to find one that did not lead to him killing someone we knew?

"They're called potentials. Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?" Shane smiled before walking out with Chase in tow.

Damon pulled out his phone.

"Where are we going to find a potential hunter?" Bonnie sighed.

"You're not going to like it." I said.

"Little Gilbert: Your services are needed." Damon spoke on the phone.

"Seriously? Jeremy!"

"Told you."

I hopped off the desk and thus began the wait for Jeremy to come to us.

"Why is Chase here?" I asked Bonnie.

"Cause he's a creepy stalker?" Damon smirked.

"He's Shane's assistant." Bonnie answered while glaring at the older vampire.

Laughing I strolled across the classroom to peer out a window.

"He's not creepy, Damon." I smiled.

"Yes he is. Tell you what: if he turns out to be creepy: you drink with me at the grill later." Damon proposed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And if not: you leave him alone. No compulsion either!" I dealt back.

Honestly, it didn't matter to me what Chase was. He was some guy that I had the pleasure of meeting at a very wild and abnormal frat party. It was fun but he was just not the type of guy I wanted to be involved with right now. Not with all of this supernatural things occurring pretty much everyday.

"What's wrong is it Elena?" Jeremy came running in slightly out of breath.

"We figured out how to help Elena. You have to kill a vampire." Bonnie explained.

"Great. Give me a stake and I'll kill Damon now." Jeremy grinned, turning to the blue eyed vampire.

"Easy Van Helsing. We'll get you one."

Damon's phone ringing pulled him away from us and out of the classroom with Jeremy close behind, but not before Chase re-entered holding a rather large file full of many papers.

"Creepy." Damon mouthed to me before he left.

Rolling my eyes, I gave the green eyed man a soft smile as he handed me the file.

"You've been dodging my messages." He said.

Realization dawned on me. He was the one who had sent me the message the night before. Well, there was one point for Damon. How did he get my number?

"I gave him your number. Hope you don't mind." Bonnie smiled nervously.

Point taken and given to me. I couldn't help but grin at the challenge Damon had set. I should have made the stakes a little higher.

"I got home late last night. One unanswered message doesn't count as dodging." I replied and handed the file to Bonnie.

"You must not have gotten the other one then. No problem." Chase walked closer to us. "We can hang out now though. I'm done helping Shane. Why don't we go have some fun?"

Shaking my head, I gave him an apologetic stare.

"I'm sorry but I have to help my friends right now. They need me. It was nice to see you again."

Bonnie and I were about to leave the classroom to meet up with the potential hunter but Chase was proving to be very persistent.

"Come on. They can wait."

My heart dropped as his green eyes dilated in and out. The charmed bracelet on my wrist seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. Chase was a vampire. But if that was true, than how did Damon compel him at the party?

My next move was going to be very important. Hopefully, Chase was a new vampire that had no knowledge of vervain but if he was then I needed to be a good actress right now.

"You know, you're right. I could use some fun." I smiled trying to seem dazed.

Bonnie's jaw was clenched tight when I turned to face her.

"I'll meet up with you later. Tell Damon I said sorry."

I tried to show her that I would be okay. I just needed to stay alive long enough for her to bring Damon and Jeremy back. Looks like finding Jeremy a vampire was a lot easier than we all anticipated. I just wish the circumstances would be different. My fear seemed to rise when Bonnie casually left the room. I was all alone with him now.

"That was pretty good considered there's vervain around your wrist."

Chase was across the room in a matter of seconds, closing the blinds on the windows.

"If you knew than why did you try?" I questioned him still pulling on the façade that I was unafraid.

"Just to see what you would do." He shrugged his shoulders.

Nodding, I slipped into Alaric's chair and opened the drawer containing the bourbon. My brown eyes quickly scanning for anything that would possibly help my situation improve. Unfortunately for me, Elena and Jeremy had gone through and taken away all traces of my brother's secret life. The only thing left was a small vile filled with a clear liquid. Vervain?

Grabbing the vile, I slipped it into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of bourbon so Chase did not suspect anything.

"If you're a vampire, how did Damon compel you?" I asked trying to delay him.

Chase laughed and crossed his arms.

"He didn't. That guy was so high and distracted by blood he wouldn't have even noticed. It's not like I was going to make any move with the other two vampires in the room anyways. I like a challenge but not a stupid one." He explained as he sat himself upon the desk, leaning so close that our noses nearly touched.

"You smell so mouth watering." He moaned.

Panic began to flow through me while his fangs began to elongate. Gripping a pencil, I shoved it into his chest cavity and made a break for the door. But he was far too fast. I could feel the bruises forming on my eyes when he grabbed me. Chase slid his fingers through my long hair and roughly yanked it back so my neck would be exposed to him.

I could feel his fangs piercing me. Time seemed to slow as I let out a scream and my own thought process began to leave me. My trembling hands reached for the vile in my pocket and it took everything I had to smash it into his face. The cracking glass stuck into my hand.

Chase released me with an ear shattering howl. I could hear the liquid sizzling on his skin. Scrambling to my feet, I tried to reach for the door but he was lunging for my faster. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the searing pain…but it never came. Finding the courage, I opened my eyes to see Damon pinning Chase against a wall with his fangs bared at him, a very primal growl rumbling in his chest.

"You're lucky I'm not the one who's going to kill you!" Damon hissed. "That's doesn't mean I won't make it worse." With that, his hand vanished inside Chase's and gripped onto his dead heart.

My breathing grew short as I tried to back away from the pair as far as I possibly could until my back hit a wall. Jeremy came rushing in with a stake in hand. Releasing Chase's heart, Damon shoved him toward the potential hunter so he could finish the job. Chase's tanned skin turned into a sickly grey before he fell to the ground lifeless.

Damon appeared before me so suddenly that I nearly let out a scream. He gently took my chin in his grasp so he could survey the damage Chase had caused.

"I'm okay." I stuttered.

He wasn't convinced. A very angry snarl was curving on his lips. Taking in a deep breath, I tried to slow my trembling hands before placing them on his.

"Honestly. He didn't take that much. I'm just in shock." I explained truthfully. The burning pain in my neck was trying to convince me otherwise.

Finally, he released me and helped me rise to my feet but did not move from my side which I could not have been more thankful for. Jeremy was surveying his hand. I could only assume that his Hunter's brand was expanding.

"Elena should be fine now, right?" I breathed wincing slightly.

"Yes. Stefen should be with her by now. Are you going to be okay?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"Yeah." I whispered while placing a hand over the punctured wound. The bleeding had stopped.

I was about to follow Jeremy out so I could leave this place behind me but a tight grip on my arm stopped me in my tracks.

"You really need to be more careful. You shouldn't have stayed behind with me." Damon hissed.

"I know."

"No you don't. My blood is still in your system. If we were a second later you would be a vampire right now."

I had forgotten. That thought never once crossed my mind. Tears brimmed my eyes I tried to blink them away while I nodded. My voice was lost. The blue eyed vampire let out a sigh and took a step closer.

"Let me heal you at least." He breathed.

"No I need this. If you heal it then the proof that all of this is real is gone. It just feels like a bad dream…if this is going to be my reality than I need to accept it." I smiled softly even if it was slightly forced. "Guess I owe you that drink, but in all fairness: He was way more than creepy." I laughed but immediately regretted it when the action caused a small pain in my neck.

"I'll take care of this," he motioned towards Chase. "Go see how Elena's doing and get cleaned up. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. This guy is defiantly going to be the star of my dreams tonight but all in all: I'm fine. I'll see you later, okay?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Damon peeled off his dark leather jacket before taking a seat at the Mystic Grill Bar. Even after the commotion that taken place the day before, the bar looked better than ever.

"Bourbon." He ordered the bar tender while his eyes traveled to the empty chair next to him. "Actually make that two."

"Still saving a seat for Mr. Saltzman?" Matt appeared next to him.

"Until there's a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified."

"I know that you don't like me," Damon smirked in response. "But I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the young farm and I need to tell someone about it.

Damon stayed silent and gave the teen his attention.

"So April recognized the professor today which wouldn't be creepy if he didn't know about the hunter's mark. And in a small town were anybody who knows stuff is creepy."

"You're on the verge of impressing me. Go on." Damon grinned.

"I had the Sheriff dig up some phone records that shows that he made calls a month before he died. And on the day of the explosion: he called that phone ten times. From the office of Professor Atticus Shane." Matt finished.

Damon lifted his glass in a motion of cheers.

"Congratulations bus boy: You've proven yourself useful."

Matt smirked and was about to continue when the young Aria Saltzman made her presence known.

"Saved you a seat." Damon grinned, sliding the extra glass of bourbon before her.

Matt gazed on in surprise as the girl took her place in the very chair that Alaric had claimed. She shoved off her black coat revealing a white blouse and a light blue scarf clinging to her neck. The color made her brown eyes stand out. Her nose scrunched at the drink.

"Damon I know I lost the bet, but if I'm going to be drinking this than you best be prepared." She explained.

Matt and Damon gave her a confused expression.

"I'll turn into a walking musical." She smiled with a melodic laugh.

Damon smirked and pushed the glass even closer to her while Matt walked off silently with a small smile on his lips. Damon didn't have to tell people what he felt when Alaric had died. It was clear to everyone around him even though he thought he did a great job of 'feeling nothing.' But ever since his little sister had come to town, things slowly began to change in him. One thing was absolutely clear: The two needed each other.

"You saved me today." Aria brought up while swirling the brown liquid in her glass.

"Like I said: Don't want to be haunted by a vengeful brother."

Aria scoffed and motioned to the two of them.

"I'm surprised he hasn't started already since I'm here drinking with you."

She finished the beverage and began to feel the effects. A light haze made her feel lighter as another drink was placed before her.

"Why are they even giving me these? I'm clearly underage?"

Damon's silence and mischievous grin was enough of an answer. Her brown eyes rolled in response. Aria held up her glass.

"To creepy vampires and listening to your input." She cheered.

"So, I guess you wouldn't be mad then if I said I was the reason that you didn't get the first message from him." Damon confessed with his brows waving.

Her mind wondered in thought for a moment before realization filled her face.

"When I fell asleep?" She voiced her thoughts.

A couple seconds of silence fell on them before a large smile filled her lips.

"Honestly, I'm not mad. After today, I think I'll leave potential interesting men up to your say." She laughed a little harder than necessary, the alcohol kicking in.

"Give me your phone."

Without hesitation she handed over her mobile device so he could punch in a few numbers. Damon didn't give her the chance to look at the screen before he placed it to her ear. Her features filled with embarrassment when she heard the ringing.

"I trust this one." He grinned.

Ripping her phone away, she went to end the call but not a second before Damon's phone began to ring. She stared up at him in curiosity. Ending the call on her own phone: Her eyes widened when his stopped ringing as well causing her jaw to drop.

"Very smooth." She complimented with more laughter.

Aria noticed the glasses before them piling up and knew it was the right time to call it quits before she embarrassed herself.

"I thought you would start singing." Damon teased while pulling on his leather jacket.

"I'd rather no embarrass myself in front of you." She stumbled from her chair and let a fit of giggles over take her body.

"And, I'm driving you home."

"Oh such a great friend you are." She wobbled.

"You know what they say about drunk driving: Don't do it." He fauxed seriousness and wagged a finger at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_He was his. Everywhere I turned his green eyes appeared. Music was blaring so hard my ears were poundings. Bodies rammed into me as I ran. They were too caught up in their own dancing to notice my fear. Turning, Chase stood before me with his eyes dangerously red, veins protruding and fangs ready to finish what he had started. Pools of blood surrounded his feet with the many victims he had claimed._

_Swallowing my fear, I turned away and pushed myself through the crowd as fast as I could. A pair of arms surrounded my waist and I couldn't help but let out a scream._

"_Easy there." Damon grinned. "Didn't mean to scare you."_

_Tearing my eyes away from him, I scanned the area for any sign of Chase but he was nowhere in sight. In fact, the pools of blood were gone too and the corpses I had seen were very much alive and enjoying the party around them._

"_I thought we were dancing here." Damon challenged._

"_We were?" I questioned feeling a strange haze come over me._

"_Yes and we were enjoying it."_

_A smile spread across my lips. Reaching my arms around his neck, our bodies swayed and grinded in time with the beat. I was a little shocked at my boldness but for some reason I could not help myself. _

"_For someone who claims to be a dancer you don't really show it." Damon smirked, his piercing blue eyes challenging me._

_Grinning, I twirled so my back was against him, much like I had done before; my hand snaked around his neck while I moved my hips to the music. Releasing his neck, I slid down to a split and gracefully pulled myself upward, turning to face him once more, I pressed my body closer. The surprise in his eyes, even if it was just for a second, was worth it all. His hands pressed on my lower back made me feel like I was on fire. _

"_I'm impressed." He said._

_We were so close that I had felt each word vibrate on my own lips. I pulled back, a little flustered, but found myself wanting to return. My eyes flicked down to his lips for a second before I caught myself. _

_Damon's hand slowly travelled around my neck. He moved my hair out of the way so his fingers could trace the two puncture wounds. He slowly leaned forward so his face was buried in my neck, his nose travelling over the vein that was calling out to him._

"_You smell like him." He practically growled._

_My eyes fluttered shut when I felt his lips touch the sensitive skin and his dangerous fangs lightly brushing against it._

~.~.~.

I one fluid motion, I shot up and tightly held the warm blankets around me. My eyes scanned my room for any sign that the very vivid dream I just had was more than a dream. I placed a hand over my lips while the other covered the haunting wound. My cheeks flushed with heat.

That was the first time that I had dreamt of Damon Salvatore. It was somewhat terrifying…but only because of how bold and comfortable I was with him.

"It's the alcohol." I moaned before falling back down to my welcoming pillows.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

**A/N: OMG I'm done! **** Thank you to all of those who favorite, and followed, but mostly to those who reviewed! I love you! Ha-ha! Seriously, reviews are amazing and they motivate me so much. **

**So, like I said, slowly building the relationship with two but let's face it, Damon is a huge flirt to everyone so if he comes off that way to her, that's normal to me ha-ha. I wasn't planning on bringing Chase back but when I saw Thursdays episode and Tyler's hybrid friend ends being the one that Jeremy kills…sad…didn't like it so he lives because I say so. This made a fun little twist that I am proud of anyways. So Damon and Aria are good friends at this point and everyone knows it. Please review! Tell me what you think and what you would like to see. And if you guys can't tell: Stefen and Elena are staying together in this fic. **

**Review responses:**

**Guest: I'm going to include her in the Miss Mystic Falls day but she is not going to be a contestant. I have something else planned for her. **

**NightlyLexie: Thank you so much! I'm glad you agree with me! I hope you liked this chapter **

**DementorsKiss95: making her reactions believable is what I aim for. And keeping Damon in character. It is a challenge sometimes but I am enjoying it!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Visions

**Chapter Ten**

To say I was stressed was an understatement. Tomorrow was the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and since I had missed the performance at my school, my teacher was forcing me to perform at the pageant tomorrow…alone…solo….one day to come up with the most amazing routine that she would no longer be breathing down my neck. On top of that, my mother decided that she would invite everyone over just because she could. Okay, she wanted to meet all my new friends really. That was fine, I was honestly looking forward to having everyone over but that meant I had to help her cook everything. The icing on the cake though, was the dream I had replaying itself over and over again creating a pounding headache.

Even with my music blasting at high volumes, the desert I was currently working on, and my mind imagining possible routines while I swayed around the kitchen, I could still feel him lightly touching my neck, and his hands roaming. Heat flushed my cheeks as I tried to work even harder. I don't know if I would be able to look at him without remembering that dream. It was embarrassing. Damon was a good friend. I should not be having dreams like that.

"Aria, hunny, go get ready and I'll finish up on here." My mother appeared with a large grin on her face.

She was more than excited to have people coming over. My mother was all about big crowds. We would meet our family every year with Alaric in Boston but this year everyone had something more important to do and with Alaric gone; she needed a distraction of playing mother for everyone in town. Well, everyone who had lost someone too.

Running up into my bathroom, I couldn't help but laugh at my appearance. Flour was on every inch of me. The warm water of the shower was enough to sooth the knots of stress that had clumped in my back. Wrapping a towel around my body, I wiped away the steam that covered my mirror. What I saw in its reflection nearly had me jumping out of my skin. A dark figure stood in the corner. Quickly whipping around, no one was in sight. Turning back to the mirror, I looked closely to see no familiar sight. Only a large clump of towels piled up on a hamper. I chuckled nervously and stormed into my room.

I was finished up curling my hair when I heard the front door open and my mother greeting everyone.

"Elena I'm up here!" I called upon hearing her cheerful voice.

Setting the curler down, I pinched the bridge of my nose when my headache returned at full force. Opening my eyes, I gasped when the same figure from before appeared in the reflection of my mirror once more. But when I turned to face him, he was gone.

My ears were ringing from the pain that was pounding in my head. I looked at my reflection, I gasped at what I saw. In the center of my brown eyes was a golden hour glass…it was so bright they almost seemed to be glowing. My eyes squeezed shut when the pain became too much to bear. Images began to flash through my mind like a movie….

_Elena was sitting on the porch of her home with Stefan beside her. Both of them had solemn looks in their eyes._

"_I can't do this anymore Elena." Stefan told her sadly._

"_I know…"_

_And then he left her._

The image blurred and the pain in my head increased.

"Elena." I called out desperately.

_Stefan and Elena were one again sitting on the porch but something was different. He had an arm around her as she snuggled against his chest. They were both happy._

"_No matter what I may feel for Damon, I chose you and I love you. It's always going to be that way." She told him and leaned up to kiss him._

"_I know." Stefan grinned._

_The image flashing through her mind flashed to something new. Elena was asleep in her bed and awoke with a gasp. Damon was leaning on her window sill with a concerned expression. He blurred out and Stefan was in Damon's place because Damon was elsewhere._

_Aria rolled over in her sleep and let out a soft sigh. Damon's blue eyes started down at her gently. He reached down and unclasped the bracelet that she never removed. A smile spread across his lips. _

The images finally stopped. My eyes snapped open to see Elena gazing at me with concern.

"Aria what's wrong?" She asked, stepping closer.

I turned my gaze to the mirror once more and stared intently at my eyes. The golden shape was gone and the excruciating headache had faded but exhaustion took its place.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her.

I didn't really know what to say to the new vampire. I couldn't honestly even explain it. What had just happened? The only thing that really mattered to me at the moment was the dark figure I kept seeing.

"Just now. Are you okay?"

"I thought I saw someone…maybe it was nothing. I'm fine. Just a little tired." I forced a smile.

That was it. I had been working ever since I had awoken. It's not like I had a very healthy night either. A little hang over mixed with a stressful morning was enough to cause everything that I was experiencing.

"You're sure?" She asked me again still not buying any of my answers.

"Yeah. Let's go downstairs! I'm starved!" I laughed while bouncing down the stairs.

Jeremy and Matt were standing in the kitchen while my mother offered them all sorts of different foods that she had prepared. I jumped over and snaked my arms around their necks.

"Nice to see you too." Matt laughed while I gulped down a chocolate strawberry.

I grinned and started to help my mother chop up the remaining vegetables.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked Elena.

The pervious conversation we had left her mind at the mention of her vampire boyfriend. I bright smile reached her eyes as she tilted her head towards the door way. A knock soon followed. I laughed at her super hearing and made my way to greet the new comer.

I opened the door to see not only Stefan but Damon beside him. Damon hopped inside and gave his brother a teasing smirk.

"Would you like to come in Stefan?" I offered while stepping aside.

Once he entered, Elena pulled him into a warm embrace. Music filled my ears when my mother turned on the radio in our kitchen. The song that was playing immediately made my cheeks flush. It was the same one I had danced to in my rather bold dream. I rushed in and quickly switched the station.

"I don't like that song." I laughed nervously when everyone gazed at me with an odd expression on their faces.

"Really? Because I love it." Damon smirked while he switched the station back.

The expression on his face made nerves flow through me. It was almost like he had read my mind. But vampires can't do that and since I had the vervain in my bracelet, he couldn't even be in my mind. I looked down at my wrist but found the charm missing. I looked up at Damon with wide eyes when the image that I had seen in my room flashed in my memory.

"Something wrong?" He nearly teased.

"That dream was _you_!" I whispered.

Everyone's attention was elsewhere so I could freely scold Damon if I wanted too. He only shrugged.

"You were the one worried about nightmares so I thought I'd help you out." He grinned.

"You're not funny."

"I'm hilarious." He walked away before I could utter another reply.

Embarrassment filled me instantly. Groaning, I pushed away the bangs that had fallen over my eyes. Even though he had invaded my dreams, I could not find it in me to be angry with him. I don't know if it was the embarrassment was so powerful that another emotion would be too much or the fact that I enjoyed the dream itself.

"So, you're going to be in the pageant tomorrow?" Matt asked me as he grabbed the knife I previously held and finished the job I had started.

"No. Some people in my class volunteered to put on a show and my teacher is making me take part to make up for missing my performance." I groaned.

"Pageants don't seem you're kind of thing anyways."

I laughed at his comment. He was right. I wouldn't have gone if I was not being forced too. Elena and Caroline would do great at it but music and dance was what I was meant for. Not beauty and glam. Even Elena was not looking forward to it.

"Aria you have made some wonderful friends." My mother stated while giving me a small embrace. "Damon's cute. He seems like a nice young man. I remember the last time he came here." She finished and I tensed at her words.

She and I remembered their first meeting a little differently. He came to interrogate me on my knowledge of vampires and she was compelled to only remember him welcoming us to the town.

"Yeah he's something else." I muttered under my breath.

Elena took my mother's spot beside me when she left to entertain all of our guests.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Elena spoke up while grabbing some plates from a cabinet.

Letting out a sigh, I decided to share exactly what was going through my mind. Elena was someone I could trust and I knew she was someone I could share anything with.

"I hung out with Damon last night. Had one too many drinks and I'm pretty sure he brought me home. I honestly don't remember much after the grill." I started with a laugh. Elena's features fell for a moment with her jaw clenching. "I had this crazy dream about him too…" My voice trailed off.

Elena stepped forward and looked down at my empty wrist.

"Why aren't you wearing your vervain?" She scolded lightly.

"So vampires can invade dreams?" I sighed. She nodded in response. Silence over took us a moment before Elena made a motion to speak.

"Aria…Damon is….Damon. Just be careful around him okay?" She started and my eyes narrowed at her. "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from him. He's not as bad as he used to be, believe me. He just has a bad habit of hurting those he gets close to…he's passionate about those he cares about but…"

"Elena I get it. Thank you for caring." I smiled.

Although I wasn't happy with her pessimistic view of the man I had befriended, I knew where she was coming from. She had seen every side of Damon. The good and the bad. Honestly, I knew what Damon was capable of. I had seen it the moment he shoved his hand into Chase's chest and maybe one day Damon would make a mistake with me but I don't think I would ever be afraid of or hate him.

Elena smiled and walked out with a bundle of plates. I was about to follow her with a few glasses when my eyes landed on the shadowed figure in the corner of my kitchen. Jumping back, I dropped the glasses and opened my mouth to call for someone but when I blinked…he was gone.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

"Hey, what happened?"

I looked over at Jeremy trying to mask the fear that was in my eyes. Damon appeared behind him with amusement on his face. I took in the dark clothes he was wearing and a small smile graced my lips. Maybe had been seeing him all day?

"Okay, enough with the prank. I know it's you." I told Damon while grabbing a dust pan to clean up the mess I had made. Glass was shattered everywhere.

"What are you talking about?" He raised a brow in question.

"You've been trying to scare me all day. That was you just now and in my room earlier." I rolled my eyes like it was obvious.

"Aria, Damon was in the living room with Stefan." Jeremy explained with a dark look filling his eyes.

"In your room?"

The look of seriousness on both of their faces was enough to make my stomach turn.

"Aria, come in here so I can kick your ass in Mario cart."

Saved by Matt's challenge, I ran in with probably the fakest smile on my face. It was fine though. I wanted to deal with everything later. Right now, we would all put on a face for my mother and enjoy a moment of normalcy before everything caught up with us once more.

"I know this is last minute Stefan, but will you be my escort again this year?"

They were perfect together. I could see the love they had for one another so clearly. I smiled at the couple, but quite suddenly, the ear splitting headache from before returned.

"It would be my honor Miss Gilbert." He teased lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

My eyes shut tightly as my vision was replaced with newer images. I could barely hear Elena and Matt calling my name.

"_I know this is last minute, Stefan was going to come with me but since we broke up, would you escort me Damon?"_

_Damn was standing in the place that Stefan had previously. His blue eyes gazing down at her softly. The two began to blur out, almost like a television set that had lost its. Elena's long brown hair turned with a tint of red, curled at the ends, her frame was slightly shorter. Brown eyes gazed up into Damon's and a laugh escaped thin, pink lips. Aria was in Elena's place, one of her hands intertwined with Damon's as they danced slowly before a warmly lit fireplace._

"_The future is changing." A velvet voice whispered around the pair…but unheard by either of them._

My eyes opened to see Elena once more.

"Her eyes." She whispered in surprise.

"Hey, Elena." I started. "I'm really tired."

My body felt weak. Almost like I had not gotten any sleep in weeks.

"Stay awake for me okay." She said softly.

I looked around to see Stefan, Damon, Matt and Jeremy standing around me. Elena was holding me up. It was then that I realized that I was lying on the soft floor. It felt so comfortable that my eyes began to droop.

"What's wrong?" Damon questioned, kneeling down.

"Damon, I'm gonna pass out now okay." I smiled before my eyes fluttered and darkness consumed me.

~.~.~.~.~

_Everything was dark and cold. Every breath I took could be seen in white puffs of smoke._

"_The future is changing." A gentle voice whispered._

"_Who are you?" I demanded, my eyes scanning the dark abyss. _

_Finally, my eyes landed on a dark figure. He was standing too far away for me to see him clear enough, but it was the same shape that I had been seeing all day. I swallowed my fear and stood tall as he took slow steps closer. _

_The first thing I noticed was his eyes. An odd amethyst color, but extremely captivating. His skin was as pale as the moon, but his physic was strong. His hair blacker than Damon's but there was a strange purple tint too it._

"_Who are you?" I asked again but much softer._

"_Someone you don't need to be afraid of." He answered._

_And then there was nothing….not even a dream…_

**A/N: This was a filler chapter more than anything. I had this twist of an idea not too long ago and I'm very excited to the changes that are coming up because of it. First of all, no she is not a psychic, witch or anything else you can probably think of. I have something else in mind. As for this new character, he'll make a full on appearance next chapter. I'm so excited! I had a hard time writing this because some of it felt like I was rushing it and I'm not feeling well so that doesn't help but I had to get this chapter done! Thank you to everyone who fav, and followed this story but mostly to those who reviewed! Now, please review **** They motivate me!**

**Review Responses:**

**TVDDamonSLover: You know I have read your TVD fanfic and I love it! So you reviewing is awesome haha. I'm glad you like it.**

**SomebodyWhoCares: See, it wasn't haha **

**LadyUrumi: I agree. I'm trying to build friendships for her so she isn't so focused on Damon. I do have plans for Aria to have more training for defense. Two chapters from now actually. She's good with a bow but that's a ranged weapon. She needs to learn how to defend herself when they're not ranged **

**Guest: You know I have an idea for a chapter, not really in Damon's point of view I honestly think I might butcher his character, but in the third person that goes into detail of what he thinks and is feeling . We'll see **** But here is a filler chapter anyways. Hope you like it. **

**KimmyWSmith: I know it made me cry too!**

**Elena-With-Glasses: Thank you so much!**

**Anne: Thank you! I didn't want to kill of the hybrid. It sucked that they couldn't pick someone else. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**BrittxAngelusx and Guest: Here is that update! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: By the Fire (updated)

**A/N: This is the updated version to chapter 11 that I posted a couple hours ago. I posted the wrong one by accident. The unfinished one haha. I apologize! The only difference though is towards the end when they're dancing together. So sorry again! **

**Chapter Eleven**

My eyes quickly shut when the bright light nearly blinded me. My head was pounding as I rose from my bed with a groan. The events that had occurred flashing through my mind.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

My eyes snapped to the door to see Elena with a soft smile on her face.

"Horrible headache but fine. What happened?" I questioned her and took the cup of water she handed to me gratefully.

"I was hoping you would tell me. You just passed out." Elena started but would be interrupted by a very bubbly voice.

"You had this weird golden glow in your eyes too."

I turned to Caroline in confusion. When did she get here?

"I showed up right when your weird thing happened. Elena and I decided to stay with you." She shrugged before bouncing on my bed.

I smiled at the girls. I was truly grateful for their friendship. My mother was my concern right now though. What must be going through her mind?

"My mom..."

"Thinks you were tired. We covered for you but what happened Aria?" Elena pried.

"I honestly don't know. I kept seeing things. First these weird visions, and then this man. The next thing I knew I was really tired. I felt exhausted." I explained quietly.

"You said you saw a man?" Caroline spoke.

"Yeah. I kept seeing him appear yesterday and I think he was in my dream."

Elena frowned and threw my charmed bracelet at me. I felt like my mother was about to scold me in the form of one of my best friends.

"Don't even take this off! It sounds like he might be a vampire."

I nodded. I wanted to say something sarcastic but now didn't seem like the appropriate time.

"I'll ask Bonnie about all this later. Maybe she'll know something but for now let's pretend we're all normal and get ready for the pageant." I grinned but Elena's sheepish smile made me frown instantly.

"Yeah about that: I'm not talking part. I'm just going to help April and support Caroline."

I rolled my eyes but understood. I had a feeling she wasn't truly up for it after all.

After a few hours of all of us beautifying ourselves, we were on our way. I had my dress picked out the night before. Everything had to be perfect. The routine I had planned was different from anything that I had done before. My dress was white with lace that would swirl around me with each step that I took. I wanted it to look like I was part of the wind.

The whole car ride Caroline was on the phone shouting orders to everyone working the pageant. I was glad that I was not going to be on the end of Nazi Caroline and that Elena had convinced her not to drive. One of us in the car was still human after all.

"Crap, I'll meet you upstairs. I left something in the car." I smiled nervously and ran back to Caroline's car.

Even though I had performed close to a thousand times since I started dancing, the nerves I felt each time were like it was my first time. Opening the trunk, I pulled out a violin case. I had something different planned that I had never done before. If I was going to blow my teacher away, I couldn't play safe.

"You look better."

My heart dropped as a loud gasp escaped my lips. That velvet voice from my dreams made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Turning slowly, I faced the man's amethyst eyes.

"No thanks to you I'm guessing." I breathed.

I tried to keep myself standing tall but I also needed to start moving. I needed to get closer to a larger crowd. This man wouldn't make a scene with witnesses around. So, in a normal pace, I walked away even though every part of me wanted to stay and demand answers, it wasn't the safest time.

"I have nothing to do with your visions. They're a part of who you are. I'm just here to help." He spoke softly but almost urgently as he kept up with my strides.

"Help with what?"

"You're visions. You can see the future."

I scoffed and let a few laughs escape my lips. We were in the middle of a group of tables with many people. I could even see Damon talking with Tyler not that far away. Both of them were staring at me and the new man. I was hoping that Damon would be able to see that now was the perfect time for his moments to be inappropriate.

"I can't see the future." I told him.

"Really? After those visions, did you feel anything? Weaker? Tired maybe? "

I couldn't respond. It was too eerie how he knew things.

"You have to trust me." He pleaded.

I couldn't explain it but I did trust him. There was something about him that was familiar. Like I had met him before. Not just once but many times.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

I turned to Damon gratefully. His timing couldn't be any more perfect. The man's strange eyes turned to him darkly.

"There's a reason for that…vampire." He whispered.

Of course he knew what Damon was. It would be normal if he didn't. Normal doesn't exist in my life anymore.

"You're not safe around _them_." The man hissed.

Damon scoffed and stepped forward, gripping the man's arm tightly. He only smirked up at him and before I could blink, he shoved his hand into Damon's chest. My eyes widened at the bold move. There were so many people around us! But everyone so was so caught up in their own lives that they did not notice a thing. My throat became dry with the worry seeping inside of me. It took everything I had not to scream at him.

I wanted to do something, anything that could help. Through my panic, even more recognition began to flood through my mind. One name screamed inside of me.

"Let him go. You said I can trust you so prove it…Dark." I whispered harshly.

His purple eyes widened and it only proved that the name I had used was correct. He was the very essence of darkness itself. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, like he had never been there in the first place.

Damon's groans awoke me from my stupor and I dragged him as far away from the crowd of people. Surveying his wound, I was shocked to find no blood or any sign that Dark had even attacked him but Damon's face scrunching in pain told me otherwise.

"Open your shirt and let me see." I demanded.

Damon grinned through his pain and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would still find a way to let his perverted mind come through. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his sculpted chest. I blushed slightly but it disappeared at the black mass that surrounded where his heart was. Almost like he was bruised but there was something even more sinister to it.

"What in the world…" I started.

"Hm, well this is interesting."

It was far from interesting. I had never seen anything like this before and that was okay but if Damon had no idea what it was then it was something to worry about. What if it was a threat to his life? My next action would surprise me for the rest of my life.

"If you drink my blood, do you think it will heal you?" I asked quickly which earned a glare from the older vampire.

"Even if it did; No."

"Damon, please."

I didn't want him to die. Yes he's a vampire. This was probably nothing and he would heal in a few hours but we didn't know that for certain. I wasn't willing to risk anyone's life. Losing my brother was enough.

Time itself slowed as he leaned down to my neck. My hands reached up and gripped his black jacket tightly with my eyes squeezing shut. His breath on my sensitive skin caused me to shiver. When his fangs finally pierced the skin, my brown eyes shot open to stare at the bright blue sky above. The pain was short lived before it turned into almost an erotic feeling. The blood leaving my body, his lips on me. It was shamefully pleasurable. I nearly pouted when he finally pulled away.

Not having the courage to look into his eyes, I stared down at his chest with a grin when I found that the strange bruise was gone.

"See? All better." I smiled.

Damon brought his own wrist to his lips before he brought it close to mine.

"You're performing today right? Can't have people seeing it." He smirked down at me.

Wrapping my fingers around his wrist, I slowly sucked down the crimson liquid. It was still strange. I expected it to taste bitter and like iron, but it was pleasant. Sweet and with the hint bourbon that he must have downed earlier today. Pulling away, my hands flew up to my neck only to find the two puncture wounds gone.

"See? All better." He repeated my words with a snarky tone.

My eyes locked with his as laughter erupted from me. His eyes seemed so hypnotizing…

"Before we start; we have a special performance."

Caroline's voice over the speakers made my nerves return. I wasn't in place for my performance at all.

"Oh my god I have to go." I laughed before running off.

Near the soft, hard wood floor, Caroline was shooting a deathly gaze my way. Even though Klaus was standing not the far behind her, I found myself more terrified of Caroline's furry than the vampire who had murdered many.

Taking the beautiful instrument from its confined case. I walked out onto the wooden floor when my set music began to play. I could see the judgmental stare of my instructor already. I was supposed to dance not play the violin. But who said I couldn't do both?

Raising the bow, I put the violin in place and began to play the notes I had known so well. My body followed. Swaying, turning, and spinning, the adrenaline began to pump through my veins. I could hear the awes of everyone in the crowd and it only made my passion grow. It was time to improvise.

I leaned back so far I was nearly lying on the ground, my fingers still dancing across the bridge of the violin to play each note. Using the strength in my legs, I lifted myself upright and twirled once more.

In my spins, my eyes landed on those wonderful blues in the crowds. It made me nervous that he was watching but it made me want to do even better as well. I winked at him before the song came to a close. The crowd clapped while Elena and Caroline cheered loudly. Even my teacher nodded in approval. That was like winning a million dollars. Suppressing my laughter, I bounced over to my two friends in glee.

"That was awesome! I forgive your tardiness and call it bringing suspense." Caroline cheered.

My happiness was short lived when my eyes landed on Shane.

"What's he doing here?" I questioned with narrowed eyes.

"He's one of the judges."

Shane trudged his way inside the mansion and Damon was following close behind. That was my que to do the same. I gently placed my violin on an empty table and excused myself.

"A Benet witch."

Damon said as I entered the room. He was holding Shane's arm as if he was going to snap it in two.

"And who does she trust more? Me or you to get her to keep doing magic." Shane stated with a sense of surety in his voice.

Damon released the professor with his jaw clenched. I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to be able to kill him in cold blood but we needed him alive. Shane was the only one that would be able to help us get a cure for Elena.

Stepping forward, a gasp escaped my lips as a familiar sensation over came me. Visions began to flash over me.

_Elena fell to her knees as struggled breaths try to break through. Jeremy had just stabbed a small wooden stake into her neck causing blood to trickle down her neck. He was about to finish her off with a large stake until Stefan tore him away._

My eyes fluttered to see Damon grasping my shoulders and staring down at me.

"Elena…." I muttered.

"Well, that's truly fascinating." Shane spoke with a knowing smile on his lips.

"What do you know about this?" Damon demanded.

"That symbol in her eyes…it hasn't been seen in maybe fifty years. It can be traced back to the beginning of time." Shane started while putting his hands into his pockets. "Stop by my office tomorrow. I'd love to talk with you about this more."

I pinched the bridge of my nose when my eyes wanted to droop into sleep. Dark was right. I felt exhausted once more.

"I'm sure you've met the guardian by now. I would listen to him if I were you." Shane finished before leaving Damon and I alone.

"I saw Jeremy trying to kill Elena. Stefan saved her." I told Damon while leaving the room as well.

I needed to find Elena. If what I saw was true than Dark was right. I could see the future. And unfortunately I was right. We found Elena and Stefan in the yard trying to clean up the blood that was trailing down her skin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After April was announced the winner, we all left the pageant faster than anyone could say bye. Elena and I sat in the Salvatore parlor down our drinks.

"What do you think this guy wants with you?" Elena questioned to which I shrugged in response.

"He said he could help me with these visions…and Shane called him a guardian. I don't know honestly. Either way, he's capable of something strange and you all need to be careful."

Damon lifted my legs that were stretched out on the couch and sat down and let my feet rest on his lap. One of his hands found its way on my knee while his thumb rubbed back in forth in a fluid motion. I smiled at him and found myself enjoying our closeness. However, Elena and Stefan's skeptical looks made me feel uncomfortable at the same time. I sunk lower into the couch and yawned.

"I'll take you home." Elena offered with a smile.

"Um, no." Damon started. He was gazing at us as if we had forgotten something very important. "Creepy future man is stalking her. She's safer here."

I bit my lip in thought and I couldn't help but agree with him. Dark was after me. If he was going to visit me again, it would be better while I was in a house full of vampires rather than my home where my mother was a sitting duck. He said I had nothing to fear from him but I did not know if I could trust him or not. My mother's safety was not worth the risk.

"I can stay with her." Elena piped up.

"No offense baby vamp, but if he was able to harm me today than you're screwed. No, she can stay here." Damon replied firmly.

I quirked my head to the side. It seemed that no matter what anyone was going to say to try and sway him; Damon's mind was made it. A smile graced my lips. It was sweet in his own little way. Stefan took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Damon, she'll be fine at her house. It's not like her mom is going to let her be out."

"She's sleeping over with Elena. Not a total lie." Damon smirked.

"Let her decide." Stefan shot in retaliation.

"He's just looking out for me Stefan. It's fine."

My voice was a little too stern. It surprised me. In fact, it shocked everyone. I don't know what came over me. But I was angry that everyone was always trying to fight against Damon. They refused to see any good in him at all. However that was not a good enough reason for me to feel so passionate about it. So much so that I almost hated everyone, even if it was just for a moment. A flash of realization lit up in Damon's eyes.

"Uh oh." He breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait a minute, who's blood did you take to heal yourself earlier?" Stefan accused his brother.

"Yikes." Damon smirked before he stood, my legs falling back to the couch, to pour himself a glass of bourbon. I frowned at our distance but quickly shook the emotion away.

"He used mine but then he gave me some of his so the marks would fade. What does that have to do with anything?"

I was slightly annoyed that there were more questions in the room than answers. Stefan's gaze looked between me and Damon over and over. I turned to Elena for some support but she only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Damon, you're a dick." Stefan said out of nowhere.

"Is that necessary?" I blurted. That passionate rage burning inside of me once more.

Stefan seemed to be taking a mental note before he took closer steps towards Elena and I.

"Elena, you and I can stay at Aria's house tonight so we can look after her. You don't mind that right, Damon?"

Damon's eyes narrowed sharply but his jaw clenched tightly so no words would escape him.

"What's going on?" Elena finally spoke. Apparently, she was just as annoyed as I was.

"This rarely happens betweens a vampire and a human, but when you share blood, sometimes it creates a bond. That's where they're at." Stefan glared at his older brother.

My eyes widened while Damon only smirked and downed his liquor. A deep blush was forming on my cheeks. The reason why I felt so passionate for Damon right now was because we had committed to a blood bond and I didn't even know it. Stefan had said that it was a rare thing to occur, so maybe Damon didn't know either.

"So…what does that mean exactly?" I questioned slowly.

"We're stuck together." Damon grinned.

"At least until his blood leaves your system." Stefan said quickly, as if to sooth my thoughts.

"Well, for the most part." Damon teased. I couldn't tell if he was leaving something out or if he was just trying to get under his little brother's skin.

"So, it's like being sired?" Elena thought aloud.

"Not exactly." Stefan shook his head. "When you share blood, a bond is created. They feel close and protective of one another. It usually happens between vampires and rarely happens with a human but looking out our track record of rare occurrences, this makes sense." He finished.

I couldn't help but laugh. A real laugh. It was humorous honestly. Of course this would happen with us. It was just another thing to add on to this list. But this was not as bad as it could be. Being overly attached to Damon for a day was nothing compared to a new hunter trying to kill his sister, or a purple eyed stalker trying to tell me I can see the future. Yeah, it could defiantly be worse.

"I guess I'll call my mom and tell her I'm staying with you." I told Elena once I finished my fit of laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I fell into my dreams those purple eyes would appear before me. He wasn't a vampire. Since I was wearing my vervain, he would not be able to get into my mind but he was doing it so easily. What was he then? Letting out a sigh, I gave up on sleep and threw the covers off of me and quietly slipped down the stairs and onto a couch in front of the roaring fire place.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I nearly jumped from my skin. With everything going on, I was not ready for anyone to be sneaking up on me right now.

"I can't sleep." I confessed to the blue eyed vampire.

"Blood bond getting to you?" He grinned.

I laughed and shook my head even though he was partially right. There was an urge inside of me that wanted to be closer to him.

"Just bad dreams. He keeps getting in my head." I sighed.

I already knew his question before he even asked it. I jingled the vervain filled bracelet before him and his eyes narrowed into a deep thought.

"He's not a vampire." I voiced and Damon nodded before sitting beside me.

"I could help with the dreams you know."

"Yeah, last time you did that it got a little crazy." I scoffed.

"You liked it."

I smiled and stared at the bright orange flames as if it was the only thing in the room to look at.

"I'll admit: I do like dancing with you."

I felt Damon rise from his seat and he blocked my view. His hand was outstretched to me. Raising a brow, I took his hand. As if I would be able to deny it anyways. My fingers laced with his as he pulled me to my feet, one of his hands rested on my waist, while our combined ones rose slightly.

"More moves I see." I joked lightly while placing my empty hand on his shoulder.

My heart was beating wildly. To the outside looking in, this had to look like one of the most romantic scenes in the world. A dark room lit only by warm flames in the fire place, a girl in the arms of an incredibly handsome vampire as they slowly dance side to side.

"I make you nervous." Damon smirked.

"Now why would you say that?"

"I can hear your heart beating and you're blushing."

"It's the blood bond." I replied too quickly.

His brows raised in question as if he was challenging me. Was it though? It was so hard to say which feelings were my own or apart of this strange feeling I had towards him right now. From what Stefan had explained though, maybe these feelings were already there. They're just magnified. No matter how hard I thought about it now, I would not be able to come up with an answer. I would just have to wait and see.

He spun me out and pulled me closer. Our lips were so close his breath tickled my face. I wanted to close the gap but I couldn't. Everything going on between us might not be our real emotions.

"And I'm tired. I can't think straight." I added to my list of excuses.

I pulled myself closer to him and rested my head on his warm, firm chest. I wasn't surprised that he could hear my heart racing because it was beating in my ear drums. Because as of right now, even if my emotions were being manipulated, I was starting to feel something for Damon.

"My brother would be so pissed right now." I laughed when the thought occurred to me.

Damon's chest rumbled at the laughter that was escaping his lips. We could both picture his face so easily.

"Too bad. I would have loved to see that." His eyes were lit up with so much mischief.

Smiling, I stopped our dance by pulling out my phone from my back pocket. After messing with a few buttons, it was ready to take a picture.

"Just like Jeremy said: It's time to make new memories."

Pressing my back to his chest I smiled up at my phone.

"Smile or I'll stake you." I teased but felt horrible for the threat.

"God, this stupid bond won't let me threaten you?" I rolled my eyes before smiling once more.

Surveying the finished product, I laughed and saved it. I was smiling and Damon was being Damon. That trademark smirk that was growing on me. It was good enough. Pictures allowed humans to capture a moment in time. Unlike the vampires, I didn't have forever on this earth. But the memories of each photo I took through my life time would be eternal. One day I could look back on all of this and be happy, despite all the hardships we've been through and more that would come our way.

I wanted to remember everyone no matter where our paths took us. If one day I did decide to go to college in New York or maybe overseas. I wanted to look back and remember eating more than I could handle with Jeremy and Matt, being ordered around by Caroline so a town event would be nothing but perfect and laughing with Elena over Caroline's tyranny. I wanted to remember Stefan and all his broodiness and those times when Elena could bring a true smile to his face.

Most of all, I wanted to look back and remember Damon. That, even though most people saw only the bad in him, he had these moments, albeit rare, when he was the sweetest guy. I would never be able to tell him how grateful I am. In a way, he saved me from hardly living.

Dancing once more, my eyes fluttered shut for a moment but then snapped open to stare up at Damon. I had seen this...yesterday…all the images that flashed through my mind…what was occurring right now was one of them. The room, the fire and me and Damon dancing before it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw this happen yesterday…I saw us dancing together…" I whispered.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself away from him regretfully. There were so many things going on through my mind. I needed rest. My emotions were all over the place. Hopefully when I awoke, I would have more control over this strange new bond that I might be stuck with. Once his blood left my system the bond would be gone but we didn't know that for sure. Maybe its intensity would vanish but something would probably always be with me and oddly enough, I was okay with that.

"I should try and get back to sleep."

Turning away from him, my lungs stole a deep breath while my head flashed upward. Another vision taking over.

"_How do you feel? Are you alright?" Damon asked gently but urgently._

"_I feel perfect." I replied joyfully and accepted his warm embrace._

_His hands trailing across my body sent fire rushing through my veins. The soft, cold air around us only made his touches feel even warmer. I pulled his face down and pressed my lips to his gently. They meshed passionately. A moan escaped my lips when he pulled away and began to press a trail of sweets kisses on my neck down to the center of my chest and over my beating heart._

_Everything was finally over. All our troubles...maybe we could finally start living again._

_My hands that were tangled into his raven locks began to tremble as my brown eyes gave off a golden glow. A vision was starting to take place. Damon pulled away from me with worry in his deep blue eyes. He gripped my shoulders tightly and shook gently._

"_Snap out of it." He demanded._

_I never felt weaker. My eyes fluttered close as a few short breaths escaped my lips. No longer having the strength to stand, I fell to my knees and felt my life leaving my body._

When the vision passed, I slowly turned to Damon with a light blush on my cheeks but an overwhelming emptiness weighed heavily in my chest.

Was that our future? Was that really my fate?

**A/N: Perfect place to end it don't you think? The dance Aria does is inspired from Lindsey Sterling's video Elements on YouTube. She's wearing her white dress and all the movements if you wanted a clearer picture on it. **

**Question: Is this moving too fast? I don't plan on having them get together soon. Aria is just starting to see that she is attracted to Damon and the blood bond she has with him right now is making it more intense then what she truly feels. Same goes for him. **

**I am so happy with how this turned out! Again, Aria is not a psychic or anything like that **** I have an idea for her that I'm pretty proud of. Next chapter isn't really going to have either of the Salvatore brother's in it. Aria's going to have more training and learning what she is.**

**Please review! They motivate me so much! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! It means so much to me. Really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Epic Failure

**Chapter Twelve**

"So tell me why we're doing this again?" I panted while trying to keep up with Stefan's movements.

We were God knows where in some random clearing near a lake. I had never been this deep in the woods before but I knew we were nowhere near the city or the boarding house. It was unsettling. Damon's blood was still in my system and I had no idea where the guy was. Every part of my body wanted me to find him. It was downright annoying but Elena had woken up from a wonderful sleep at the break of dawn. Apparently, she and Stefan were up most of the night discussing Damon and I's blood bond. They had a lot of questions and wanted to test a few things out. On top of that, I had missed a few training days with the youngest Salvatore due to the craziness that is Mystic Falls. There were so many things I needed to be prepared for. Klaus, even though he was momentarily on our side, the possibility of needing to disarm Jeremy if he lost control over himself, and Dark. None of us were sure about him so he was currently out of our circle of trust. I was great with a bow now; that was given. However, when Chase was in front of me I was powerless. I had no idea how to handle myself. For now, I would be their ranged, secret weapon but if the time ever arose, which it would, when I needed to be up close and personal, I needed to be ready. The only problem: Vampires are very fast and Stefan was not going to go easy on me.

"We want to see the extent of the bond. Damon has no idea where we're at. How are you feeling?" Elena questioned from the sidelines.

She had some training with my older brother so she was helping to criticize my movements and give helpful tips.

"I thought we already concluded that we were stuck together." I stated with an exasperated sigh when I missed Stefan with my next gab once again.

"Think of it as hide and seek. We want to see if you can….sense each other." Stefan explained as he placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

Elena came up from behind and gently encased my wrists with her hands. She then began to show me the proper way to stake a vampire. I nodded in understanding and took all of their tips to heart. I was, in a way, desperate to learn. I couldn't be the damsel in distress forever. I needed to be helpful and not a liability. Elena released me and motioned for me to try once more.

"And we want to see if you two can physically not be near each other without losing it." Elena teased.

Rolling my eyes, I scrunched my nose. In truth, I wasn't losing it. I just felt jittery and wanted to get this training over with as fast as possible…so maybe I was kind of losing it…just a little…

I readied myself for whatever Stefan may be planning. They had told me to never rush attacking; just be patient. Vampires are much too fast for me to try and be faster and finish them off first. Just wait for the opportune moment. That's what made Alaric so great. He found that moment every time.

He came at me in a blur; it took every strain of my eye sight to see where he would possibly be moving. Lucky for me, I had a wonderful guess as I dodged his first movement earning and impressed gaze from the two vampires. Confidence rose in me so I wiggled my brows in a challenging manor and motioned for him to come at me once more which Elena laughed at. I know I was being too cocky but this was my friend I was facing. Cocky was aloud.

My breath caught in my throat when he appeared in front of me so suddenly. I nearly yelped when he swung at me. I knew he wouldn't actually hurt me but it was still startling. I was able to evade him but it was so close that I heard the air ring in my ears. Now it was Stefan's turn to be challenging me with his gaze.

"Stick to the brooding." I pouted but a small laugh escaped my lips.

I was grinning from ear to ear when I found myself evading all of his movements. And then it happened; I saw my opening. My back pressed to a hard tree and that's when Stefan took his chance. His hand grasped around my throat with a triumphant grin.

"That was better." He complimented.

I smirked and turned to Elena.

"Judges?" I laughed.

Elena was laughing as well and that's when Stefan's eyes lingering downward. The metal stake, since there was no way I would be using wooden ones in training, in my hands was pressed against Stefan's chest right where his heart was.

"Suck it!" I shot my fist in the air and dropped the stake to the cold ground.

I was feeling very prideful. It was a lucky shot, I have to admit, but it was progress. Patting Stefan's shoulder I began to walk away from the shocked vampire but a small tug on my ankle brought me falling to my knees. I turned with wide eyes only to see Stefan staring towards the sky innocently.

"Did you just trip me?" My jaw dropped.

"Now why would _I _do that?" He shrugged while wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. Elena rolled her eyes but was stifling a laugh.

"He tripped me." I scoffed as I positioned myself to a sitting position. "Sore loser." I pouted.

The two vampires laughed and Elena walked forward to offer me assistance.

"Watch yourself Salvatore. I'll get you back one day." I threatened with a smile. "So are we done?" I asked hopefully.

I had a few more hours before Damon's blood left my system. That meant a few more hours until this jittery need to be near my alcoholic friend would be gone. At least, that's what we were hoping for.

"Yes, are we done?"

We all turned to the new voice and I couldn't help but smile. He stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a very annoyed look in his icy blue eyes.

"Very cryptic messages baby bro. Very annoying." He stated while shaking his phone.

I turned to Stefan in question but he was too busy trying to get under his brother's skin. My only hope was Elena but the only answer she gave me was a smile.

"Just testing out some things." Stefan answered his brother with a mocking stare.

"Well it worked. Are we done?" Damon glared while taking slow steps closer.

"What am I missing here?" I finally voiced with a loud sigh.

"Like I said: Just wanted to see the extent of the bond." Stefan shrugged as he picked up some of the training gear we had brought along.

Everything clicked in my mind then. I turned to Damon with a surprised grin.

"Wait a minute…so you just found me? How?"

I was truly intrigued. I had no idea that he was nearby. I didn't feel it…I guess that was some of the perks of being a vampire. My lips formed into a pout when Damon didn't answer me. Instead he stocked off with Elena and Stefan following close behind so I did the same. I would try and get an answer out of him later when Stefan wasn't trying his best to annoy.

Once we were back at the boarding house I was able to take a warm shower and wash away all the dirt that was sticking to my skin from all the training. Leaning against the tile wall, I let everything out in one shaky breath. About this time today I was dancing which meant that, by now, Damon's blood should be out of my system. So how do I feel? Confused. All I could think about was that _wonderful _vision I had the night before. My hands flew up to my lips and my eyes closed at the image of Damon and I locked in each other's arms. If I could see the future then that meant that I had seen Damon and I together. The image was so real it was like I could feel everything. The way my blood was rushing through me, how my heart was beating at dangerous speeds but then I felt a painful numbness…weakness. In my vision, it looked like I had died…it felt that way at least. I had so many questions about these visions and there were only two people in the world, that I knew of, that had answers. Professor Shane and Dark and as of now, neither of them could be trusted. But I needed the truth…so much so that I was willing to take a risk.

There would be a time for that but right now, everyone was waiting for me downstairs. It was time to see the outcome of this bond. Tying to my drying hair into a braid and throwing on some clothes that Elena was letting me borrow, I met the vampires in the palor only to find Elena and Stefan's intence stares. Damon of course seemed to care less as he sipped on his bourbon with a smirk.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked.

"No different. It's not like I felt any different than myself anyways."

It was the truth. I wouldn't have known any different if they hadn't put the clues together. The only noticeable difference is that I wanted to be near him. All the time.

"Moment of truth." Stefan said while turning his eyes towards Elena who nodded in response.

I lifted my brows in confusion and Damon seemed to be just as lost as I was. Before I could blink, Elena was behind me with her fangs ready to attack. With wide eyes I noticed Stefan had done the same to Damon but with a stake near his heart. Even though I knew without a doubt that Stefan would not harm his brother to the point of death, the mere thought made my heart jump…that was a normal feeling…what wasn't though was the fact that I wanted to grab my bow and make sure Stefan suffered if he so dared drop that weapon.

I sighed and shook my head. Well played my vampire friends.

"Yeah, it's still there. I want to kill you Stefan." I forced a smile trying to lighten the strange air around us.

Damon's eyes narrowed but he stayed silent which was loud enough as if he had explained the feelings going through him. The bond was still there. So what did this mean for us?

"So now what?" Elena questioned for me once her and Stefan had seated themselves on the couch.

"Well, she's sired so that's a good thing…but if this bond may control your actions…that could pose as a problem." Stefan concluded and I had to agree with him.

If Stefan had dropped that stake into Damon's heart, I was more than willing to do the same to Stefan. That was a problem. What would I possibly be capable of if something did happen to Damon?

There was a quiet conversation going on between the brothers. Though neither of them was speaking, they were clearly having a battle with one another. It was times like these when I wish Damon was easier to read. Stefan was clearly upset but Damon…his face was blank. It was unsettling.

"So…now what?" I repeated Elena's previous question.

"Aren't you two late for school?" Damon replied.

Both Elena and I sighed and exchanged annoyed expressions. We weren't going to get any answers from either brother right now. Maybe it was because they were just as lost. They didn't know what the next plan of action was.

"Yeah….after that performance yesterday, I might be on my teacher's good graces. Don't want to ruin that."

There was no point in stopping my life. I was bonded to Damon. No one was in danger and there were no magical threats. I could deal with this. We could all deal with this.

"I guess." Elena muttered.

She sped up the stairs and not long after that Stefan followed her but not without one last glance toward Damon. I had been alone with Damon before and never once had it felt strange…but ever since I had that vision of the two of us so intimate…it was hard to look at him the same. Smiling gently, I turned to get ready for the day.

"Are you avoiding me?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why would I do that?" I said with a little strained laughter in my voice.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because you're bonded to me."

Rolling my eyes, I slung my bag over my shoulder. Everyone was going to assume that was the problem. They were making it a bigger deal that what it truly was.

"That's not it at all." I replied without thinking.

I had just admitted that I was avoiding him without actually saying it. The soft cloth of a scarf was lightly draped around me and a tug on the fabric made me turn and face the culprit. His eyes danced across my face as if he was trying to read me.

"It's not the bond and I'm not avoiding you. I just have a lot on my mind." I said quickly, trying to ignore our sudden closeness.

"Either way: I'll figure this out."

Lifting my hands, I encased his that were still gripping my scarf. The electricity that was flowing through me was indeed shocking and I welcome it. But was it really my own feelings?

"All of you need to quit being so worried about this. It's a bond. Not a sire like Klaus and his hybrids." I reassured.

"We don't know that for sure. We don't know the extent of this." He countered.

"Again: Quit worrying about it. It's not like I hated you before. I have my own choices."

His face was void of emotion before his classic smirk graced his lips. I braced myself for the next comment he was about to throw at me.

"So you liked me before?" He raised his brows while the blood rushed to my cheeks.

Releasing his hands, I smacked his shoulder and wiggled the fabric out of his grasp.

"That wasn't a no!" He nearly sang when I opened the door leading to the outside.

"You're an ass." I sighed. "Wait I didn't mean that…..oh my god!" I hissed at the odd emotions going through me. I crossed my arms in exasperation and stalked toward the car Elena and I ridden in together.

She met me by the car with a sympathetic expression with a light smile. Damon was leaning against the doorframe with a grin but wasn't the same smirk I had grown to know. It was almost forced. What more was going on his mind?

"See you in History?" Elena asked Stefan and he nodded before we drove off.

"Alright, so tell me what you're really thinking."

I turned to the girl with a smile. I was glad that she was considerate enough to wait until we were alone to try a pry something from me. I had wanted to speak with Elena since last night. I needed to tell someone about the vision that I had seen and she was the perfect person to talk too.

"About the bond? I'm not worried about it, honestly…but there's something else…" I trailed.

She motioned for me to continue.

"It might be nothing…but so far it seems that I can see the future and I saw something."

Elena turned to me with worry in her eyes. Maybe I should have led with something less concerning.

"I saw Damon and I….together…"

"Like how?"

"Like….together, together…" I replied with a blush.

There was a flash of jealousy in her eyes for a moment but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Aria…"

"No I know. You want me to be careful." I sighed.

"That's not it….well yes be careful…but…like I said…Damon is really passionate about the people he cares about and most of the time that leads him to do really hurtful things…but he does it for the right reasons. He just doesn't handle it the right way." She responded with a far off look in her eyes. I didn't really know what to say next.

"How do you feel about him now?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell right now."

Elena nodded in understanding but gave an encouraging smile. I was grateful for it too.

"Don't think too much about it until we get this whole bond thing taken care."

I felt better with that part of the conversation taken care of. It would be easier now that I had someone to go to when these feeling bubble to the surface again. Taking in a breath, I readied myself for the worst part.

"That's not all I saw." I said with seriousness that made Elena visibly tense. "I think I saw my death." I whispered.

Elena nearly slammed on the breaks and the look in her eyes was very judgmental. Sliding lower in my seat, I stared out the window to ignore her gaze.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? How did you die?" She interrogated.

"I don't really know Elena. It looked like I was having a vision and then I just….died at least that's what it looked like and I'm saying something now."

"Yeah, but…oh my god." She breathed. "So do you think these visions might kill you?"

I shrugged and chewed on my lower lip. There was no way for me to really know that…but there were people who did know.

"I don't know….which is why…"

"We should talk with Shane." Elena finished for me and turned the car away from both of our schools.

"We?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not going to let you talk to the creepy professor alone. Besides, what kind of friend would I be?" She smiled back.

And this is why I went to Elena first.

"Elena…please don't tell Stefan or Damon about this…Not yet." I begged the girl.

I didn't want to worry any more people until we knew all the facts. That was fair, right? Elena seemed skeptic at first but eventually nodded.

"Fine. But I will say something if this turns out to be serious and you stay silent about it." She threatened.

That was fair too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is so wrong." I muttered while Elena and I shifted through the countless paper work piled in the professor's office.

He wasn't in, so Elena thought it would be okay for us to go through his things until we found answers. I guess this was something else I need to get used too.

"Going through my things and breaking and entering all before noon. What do I owe the pleasure, ladies?"

Both of us visibly jumped and I gave the professor an apologetic smile.

"Or maybe I already know." Shane turned to me. "You want answers? Why not ask the Guardian?"

"He's kind of MIA and he tried to kill a friend. He's not the safest person to be demanding answers from right now." I explained.

Elena stood close to me in a cautious way while Shane crossed the room and shifted through some files before he pulled a rather large one out and handed placed it on the desk before us all.

"Like I said, the golden hour glass that appears in your eyes has been seen before." He started before.

Elena and I exchanged a glance before we eagerly asked him to continue.

"Tell me about what's going on with you." He said as he took a seat.

"Visions…we think I'm seeing the future and these didn't start until that man appeared…the guardian you are referring too. Is he the reason?"

Shane shook his head and opened the large file.

"He came because of your visions." He said and handed me a paper with old looking symbols on them. But there was one obvious symbol that I knew very well: The hour glass.

"Egyptian?" I asked with a tilted head.

Shane nodded and began shifting through more papers.

"People have called those with the ability to see the future psychics but the Egyptians had another name for the case you are experiencing. Roughly translated: A Cearess. One with the eyes of the goddess Isis." He explained with fascination in his voice.

"They saw the Cearess as someone sacred. If you can see the future than you can change the past…or the present really. There were people who would want to use that to their advantage so they made an enchantment over one man to protector her every time she returned to the earth after her human death."

"Dark." I nearly whispered.

"That's his name?" Shane leaned forward and scribbled the name on a sheet of paper.

"I think so…it just kind of came to me…" I said, looking towards Elena who was taking the information in.

"Makes sense. You've met him many times."

Running my hands through my hair, I let out a shaky breath. All of these answers only created more questions.

"So after she dies…she's reborn?" Elena questioned.

"That's what they say. And since she is standing here now…maybe it's true." Shane replied.

"Are the visions…fatal?" I finally asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Shane motioned behind us.

Elena and I turned only to see Dark leaning against the door frame with a solemn look in his purple eyes. Elena tensed and prepared herself for anything but for some odd reason: I could not find myself being afraid of this man. I couldn't hide it anymore. He was familiar. There was something about that feeling that said I could trust him.

"How do you know each other?" Elena hissed.

"As you can see: I'm fascinated by the super natural. We crossed paths a few years ago." Shane grinned.

"Of course you did." I said while adding a mental note to the list of everything that made Shane creepy.

"Seeing the future can come at a price." Dark said uncrossing his toned arms. "Every vision you have, shortens your life span."

Elena's eyes shot toward me immediately but I could not find the ability to give her my attention, or anyone's for that matter. The ground was the most interesting thing I could look at right now.

"That's why you're here?" Elena spoke for me.

"I have been trying to prevent that outcome for centuries." Dark glared toward the new vampire. "I'm here to make sure _people _like you don't hasten it."

The harsh look in his eyes was the same that he had given to Damon. He knew what Elena was. If Dark was here for me, he needed to get used to the idea that vampires were my friends.

"So I just keep myself from seeing the future. Problem solved." I said hopefully.

"There is no way to control it. It's a _gift _from Isis." Dark replied gently.

No it wasn't. It was a curse. I turned to Shane then.

"Thank you." I said before turning my attention towards Elena with pleading eyes. "Can we go?"

She nodded and laced her arm with mine before pulling me along.

"Aria, please." Dark followed us.

We both stopped in our tracks and Elena gave him a threatening glare.

"At least let me help you."

There was a deep sadness in his eyes. How long had this man wondered the earth? How long has his sole purpose been to protect me? What kind of things had he possibly experienced? But more importantly…how many times had he witnessed me die?

"If I do: You have deal with the fact that these vampires are my friends. They won't hurt me. If anything, they can help." I told him sternly.

His eyes narrowed but after a long silence he finally nodded with reluctance and in the blink an eye…he was gone.

"I think this calls for a girl's night." Elena said finally.

"An epic one." I agreed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The sun had long since fallen and Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were inside the boarding house rummaging through the Salvatore wine stash. For now, I found more comfort sitting on the porch, gazing at the wondrous stars. Letting out a shaky breath, I closed my eyes.

"I don't know if you're here but I'm going to talk like you are." I started as I pictured my older brother's face. "So I can see the future and it may kill me one day…maybe even soon. I don't really know what to think but all I can think about is one thing and I warn you, you won't like it, but…"

In all my days, I was never able to truly keep a secret from Alaric. I would try and fail miserably.

"I want Damon here…I think I like him brother and that worries me. It's not like there would ever be a chance of a future anyways…he's a vampire. I know what you're gonna say: He's not a good guy, Ari." I breathed. "But don't worry…I'm not sure what I really feel yet. I just thought you should know."

After a few moments of silence, I rose from my seat and shook my head with a light laughter.

"I'm crazy." I said before entering the house to see Elena passing out bottles of wine.

"We each get our own bottle? I think I've been doing girl's night all wrong before." I laughed, sitting next to Caroline.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Bonnie questioned with uncertainty.

"Absolutely."

"Where are they anyways?" Caroline mused.

In that moment, my phone buzzed.

"It's brother bonding night." I laughed with an eye roll.

_You're such a liar._

I responded to Damon's text. I don't know why he thought he could feel me. I may not have the wonderful ability to snuff him out like he had with me, but I did feel that he was nowhere close. His very presence seemed to vanish from Mystic Falls. It bothered me.

"Why are you checking in through text?" Caroline muttered with a judgmental tone.

Elena turned to me with a knowing gaze and I really wish she hadn't. Caroline quickly put two and two together after that.

"Is this because of that bond? Or do you like him?" Caroline crossed her arms.

Again, another reason why I went to Elena first.

"Can we not go on a 'why I hate Damon' trip tonight please." I narrowed my eyes at the blonde.

"I'm just saying…"

"Caroline." Bonnie interjected.

"Fine. No guy talk on girl's night." Caroline huffed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Why would I lie to you?_

Damon typed out to Aria with a smirk on his face. It wasn't a total lie. He was with Stefan and in a way, they were bonding. He just left out everything else.

_Fine. While you and Stefan "bond" me and the girls are going to raid all the wine. Have fun! ;)_

Stefan peered over his older brother's shoulder and shook his head in disappointment. He could see what was going on between the two. The bond was not helping the situation either. This is why Damon had dragged him all the way to New Orleans. Apparently, he had met a witch that helped him break a sire bond many years ago. They were both hoping that maybe they would find answers to breaking the connection that was going on with Damon and Aria. The only problem was: Would Damon actually go through with it?

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner things can go back to normal." Stefan muttered as they both walked down the dark, busy streets.

"Normal?" Damon questioned with a raised brow.

"As happy as I am that you're not pining after Elena anymore; I'd rather you not do anything with, may I remind you, Alaric's little sister. Especially with this bond manipulating everything she feels for you."

Damon stopped in his tracks and scrunched his brows in distaste.

"What you think it's impossible that she would have feelings for me otherwise?" Anger was rising throughout him.

"No. I just know she's blinded to see why you would be wrong for her." Stefan responded with a glare but not long after it was said, his green eyes filled with regret.

"Damon, I'm sorry."

~.~.~.~.~.~

There was so much laughter it was music to my ears. Granted we were high on Bonnie's witchy herbs and drunk off the many bottles of wine we had consumed but we were having normal fun regardless.

"Vampire speed video." Bonnie giggled while showing us the video she had captured of Elena zooming around the house.

"The perfect Christmas Card." Elena laughed.

"I love this tub!" I moaned while I admired Damon's bathroom.

"We need to do this more often." Bonnie commented.

"I'll tell you why we shouldn't. Cooties. Can you imagine how many skanks Damon has seduced in here?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

I grew ridged at her hateful words. The jealousy that stung my heart at the image her words had caused didn't help either. Elena and Bonnie gave my sympathetic stares and I couldn't stand it.

"I thought we agreed not to go there tonight." I glared.

My phone buzzing once more made Caroline return my glare.

"He's just going to try and get into your pants. You can't like him." She was going to go there anyways apparently.

_Is your night as bad as mine?_

_Worse probably._

I replied and continued to ignore Caroline's comments. My silence of course only made her over analyze.

"Don't tell me you have already?" She shrieked.

"No! Jeez, Caroline." I spat. My self control was gone now. If she wanted to have this conversation then we would have it but I wouldn't hold back either.

"You know what Caroline: I do like him and let me tell you why. When Alaric died I thought 'how am I going to get up every day?' I didn't want to dance anymore. My mother seemed to lose a part of her and that only hurt even more. When I met Damon…he just helped me keep living. So somewhere along the way of all his stupid smart ass comments, the constant eye thing he does…I just started to like him." I stopped when I ran out of breath.

The room was silent. Caroline still held a firm gaze.

"I understand….Stefan did the same for me." Elena whispered.

Her mind seemed to be reeling.

"It's the bond you have that's making you feel that way." Caroline concluded and I only rolled my eyes in response.

"It doesn't even matter because I might not even live long enough to find out!"

That was all I needed to say to end the argument. Elena and I had filled the two girls on our discovery earlier in the evening. This whole night was supposed to be a wonderful distraction and give me the chance to just enjoy life. Now it was just proving to do the exact opposite.

"I think we're done now. I'm gonna go home." I muttered and sauntered out of the room.

"Aria!" Bonnie called but I just ignored her. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I was about to exit the boarding house when the door crashed open. Two hybrids exploded in and held Caroline and Elena in a dangerous position. Even though I was angry with the bubbly blonde, I did not wish any harm on her. After a quick struggle, the hybrids were gone and Caroline was nowhere to be found.

Elena quickly whipped out her found and dialed, who I assumed, Tyler's number. I sighed and ran down to the basement to grab the arrows that Stefan and I had been working on. Wooden tips that I had laced with vervain but this situation called for something better. So I grabbed a vile of wolfs bane as well.

"I better get a bad ass apology out of her after this."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So she's challenging you for the role of Alpha? Seriously?" I couldn't help but giggle a little. This new life never failed to amaze me.

"I don't understand do they not want to be unsired to Klaus?" Elena questioned while we all trudged through the dark woods.

"No they can't stand him. When I was sired to Klaus I hated him but I had to do what he said. Being sired controls your actions. Not how you feel."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Elena. True, I was not sired. I wasn't a vampire so I couldn't be. But from what Tyler had just explained and everything that we did know about the blood bond, it did not control my feelings…

Shaking my head, I tried to focus on the task at hand. Saving Caroline needed to come first.

"Okay, do what you need to do with the crazy wolf girl. I'll make sure the other hybrids stay out of the way and see you as Alpha bad ass." I grinned and motioned for Elena to give me a boost so I could climb a tree.

One of the branches led to an opening in to the barn house. I would be high enough and out of sight for an advantage. Once I was in position, I pulled a single from my quiver and aimed towards the hybrid that was currently torturing Caroline. I wanted to let my weapon fly but Tyler needed to be the one that put an end to this so no other hybrid would do anything like this again.

"Stop it! Caroline is on our side! She's wants the same thing we do!" Tyler appeared with Elena beside him.

"She's on your team. Not mine." The girl responded with anger.

At those words, eleven other hybrids entered behind Tyler and Elena. With the training I had received earlier today playing in my mind, I could already picture what was going to happen next. So the first hybrid that made the first move, my arrow flew straight at him. Granted, it pierced his shoulder but it made my message clear.

"I only miss on purpose. The next one to move won't be so lucky." I yelled from my perch.

Tyler lunged forward and shoved his hand into Kim's chest and griped hear heart.

"She put you at risk today but I won't do that to you. We all need to work together. Now submit, or die." Tyler hissed.

"I'm sorry." Kim stuttered while falling to her knees. The many hybrids followed Kim's actions and pledged their allegiance.

Lowering my bow, I smiled with pride out our friend. It would make things easier knowing that there were a bunch of hybrids running around town that would be on our side.

~.~.~.~.~

Elena's car pulled up to my house and Caroline jumped out of the car after me and wrapped me tightly in her arms.

"C-Caroline…I'm human remember?" I struggled to breath with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. No matter how I feel about Damon…I'll try and be more supportive." She said while releasing me.

"And you're going to have a long, happy life. We'll find away."

Nodding, I said my good-byes to the girls and immediately went to my mother's room. She was laying in bed reading. Right where I knew she would be. Her warm eyes travelled to me.

"Welcome home. How was your night?" She smiled.

Not saying anything, I slipped into her bed and placed my hand on her lap so she would run her fingers through my hair. Just like she did every time.

"Something wrong, hunny?"

"I love you mom." I whispered quietly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The only reason a blood bond occurs between a human and a vampire is if feelings are present. Human feelings. There is no way to break it." The witch explained to Stefan and Damon.

"The only way is for you to leave. Tell her to forget all about you. Let her live her life but it will never truly be broken."

Damon didn't stay any longer to listen. The trip was turning out to be a waste of time. He whistled for a cab and pulled out his phone. The picture that Aria had taken of them by the fire lit up his screen. Her brown eyes were practically glowing from the fire light and her face was lit up with a joyful smile. Shaking his head, he pocked the phone but not before Stefan's green eyes had the chance to witness the image.

"I know what I have to do Stefan. Don't bother saying it." He said turning towards his brother.

Stefan nodded but was struggling with the words that he needed to say.

"I know you will do what needs to be done. What she wants. At least it will be her choice." Stefan grinned.

He opened the cab door and slipped inside while Damon mulled over the strange words Stefan had just said.

"And there's that word I just love so much."

~.~.~.~.~

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I felt a new weight added to my bed that caused me to roll on my side. Taking in a deep breath, I smiled at the familiar sent.

"How was your trip?" I yawned, not opening my eyes.

"Horrible. How was girl's night?"

"Epic failure." I huffed, finally opening my eyes and lifting myself to a seated position.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

Relishing in his presence, I smiled and leaned back against my headboard.

"Caroline and I had a little disagreement, she got captured by a psycho Hybrid named Kim who wanted to be Alpha over Tyler but Tyler kicked her ass. End of night." I listed out.

I didn't want to tell him about Elena and I's escapade with Professor Shane and Dark. I wasn't ready to be talking about that with him yet.

"Your turn."

"Well…there isn't exactly a way to break our bond." Damon trailed.

"That's okay. I spoke with Tyler a little about it…and I don't think we have anything to be worried about. It's not like you'd take advantage of it like Klaus does with his hybrids." I smiled and leaned my head against his strong shoulder.

"Nothing's changed." I finished.

"Everything has Aria."

I rotated myself to be sitting before him and placed both of my hands on his face.

"You're my friend Damon and if you're going to tell me that the only way for this bond to 'somewhat' vanish is for you to disappear than I don't want it. We'll just be epic friends willing to do anything for each other. Why is that a bad thing?" I tried to win over his thoughts.

"Is that your own choice?"

"This bond doesn't change how I feel, Damon." I breathed, leaning closer.

He took my hands in his and squeezed them gently. I could see the wheels in his mind turning at a rapid pace. A gentle smile spread on his face before he nodded.

Our closeness only reminded me of the image of our lips meshing together and the jump in my heart made me finally come to a conclusion:

I was starting to fall for him.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far! I feel very proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it….which means I hope for a lot of reviews! There is so much more I have to explain about Aria which will be in the next chapter. I'm already writing it and hopefully it will be out in the next couple of days. **

**Well, the next step has been taken in their relationship. Aria knows that she is falling for Damon! Who knows what could happen next! **

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! They're amazing! You're all amazing! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Enchanted

**Chapter Thirteen:**

All my classes had long since been over. The halls of the school were nearly empty. I had convinced the dance instructor to let me stay and have the room all to myself. A wide open room for the music to tremble around me. I don't know how long I had been dancing but my muscles aching were a good indication that I might have been doing it for too long. Gently, I spun and gracefully fell and instead of rising, I just laid on the ground. My chest rose with every heavy breath I took.

I could hear the distant sound of my phone ringing over the pounding music yet I could not find the motivation to rise and retrieve the object. Groaning, I slid across the floor and yanked my phone out. A humorous sight I can imagine.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Caroline?"

"Bonnie and I have been going through the file on the Cearess."

I sat up and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had given the file to Bonnie during our routine meeting at the Mystic Grill this morning. I was hoping that maybe she would be able to understand some things in it that I did not. Mostly, I was hopeful that she would find something enlightening about my situation.

"And?"

Rising from the floor, I grabbed my things and begrudgingly made my way to my car.

"So far…we haven't found anything useful. I'm sorry. She's still looking though. Stay positive."

I rolled my eyes at her optimism and then found myself frozen in place from the man that was leaning against my car. His purple eyes lit up with amusement and a small grin on his lips. With pursed lips, my eyes narrowed. Just because I had agreed to be more civil with him did not mean that I trusted him just yet.

"Sure. Keep me updated." I said quickly before hanging up the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"Straight to the point today aren't you?" He mocked. "I thought we could take a little trip. I could answer every question you have."

"Answers? Sure. A field trip with you? Not so much."

Sighing, he pushed himself off my car and took slow steps closer.

"You can trust me Aria. I just want to help."

Chewing on my bottom lip, my eyes travelled around the empty parking lot. Bonnie was having no luck with the file that I had received from Shane and she was a witch. Dark had been on this planet for god knows how long, and he had been dealing with a Cearess since the beginning.

"Fine." I caved.

The smirk that crossed his face made me want to smack it right off of him. I'm really not a violent person but the fact that he felt that he knew more about me than I did was enough to annoy. Dark walked off and motioned for me to follow him. He was heading to the woods. Yeah, there was nothing suspicious about that. He must have sensed my hesitation because he turned to face me with clear amusement.

"Not going to follow the mysterious stranger into the woods?"

"You know what they say: Don't go with strangers." I breathed.

Laughter vibrated in his chest as he continued his strides. Biting down on my lip, I mentally cursed everything I was about to do. I had to be one of the dumbest people alive when I had chosen to follow him.

The many miles we had walked made me regret the extensive dancing I had done to relieve myself of stress. Miles of silence, passing tress and stumbling over large branches. I had questioned him and tried to make him say something…anything but he wouldn't say a word. I should have stop following him at that point. That would have been the wise thing to do but doing the smart thing seemed to be a thing of the past. There were new rules for this life style.

Finally, Dark stopped in his tracks. The sound of rushing water had been heard a mile away but now it was raging clearly. We were near a waterfall. Dark turned to me with his purple eyes in full attention.

"One hundred and forty years ago, you and I came here. It was still a time when parents often set up marriages for the children. You were no exception." He explained while he sat down on a large boulder overlooking the exquisite view.

"The day they told you was the same day your visions started. You saw the marriage before they even told you. Not wanting that life, you fought against it and ran away which triggered yet another vision. You changed the past so you change the future…thus a new future for you to see. I found you passed out from the exertion the visions had caused you."

My heart was pounding with so much adrenaline at his tale. I sat beside him, eager to hear more. My fingers twiddled in my lap.

"When you awoke, I told you I could help you with the visions. You were more eager to listen to me then. You craved adventure. Something different than the life your parents so desperately tried to forge for you. We left Mystic Falls and travelled all the way to Rome where you grew your passion for music. Your final vision was after a performance. You thanked me for helping you have the life you always wanted and then you died."

The sadness in his voice made my own heart break for this man.

"How many times have I been reborn?" I questioned.

"Too many to count." He smiled.

"Care to start from the beginning?"

"You were the daughter of one of Pharaoh's high priests. You looked exactly as you do now just with pitch black hair and not so pale." He began. "My father was one of the priests as well so naturally we knew each other. We would sneak around the palace with the prince whenever our parents were busy with political issues. One day, running around through the gardens you grew stiff, your breathing labored and your eyes danced around as if you saw something and then the golden hour glass appeared. The prince fell to his knees because he knew it was the gods using you. You had told me that you had seen someone assassinate the Pharaoh on the night of a full moon."

"We told someone and the assassination never happened." I interrupted, putting the pieces together. Dark grinned and nodded.

"This triggered another vision. You saw yourself…in another time…The priests assumed that the goddess Isis had blessed you the gift of the future and immortality….in a way."

"Where do you come in all this?" I leaned forward and rested my arms on my knees.

The sun was starting to set now and it only made the water look even more magical. Bright colors of pinks and orange hues. Pulling out my phone, I typed a quick message to Brody. My mother would start to question where I was and I needed to good back up for my cover story I was about to send to her. I couldn't tell anyone else; they would only freak out and possibly ruin this moment.

_Did you meet a guy or something? _

Brody replied not too much longer after I had sent the message.

'You could say that.' I thought as I wrote it out.

Pocketing my phone, I gave Dark my full attention.

"A few visions later you had foreseen your life in several different times and the many people who would try to use your gift to change their own futures. The priests called upon Anubis and enchanted me with the immortality to follow you through time. To protect you from those who would shorten your life."

"So they called on the god of the dead?" I raised a brow in slight amazement.

"Which is why everyone started to call me Dark. I am the very embodiment of darkness from all the great abilities I was given. What happened to your friend Damon was a perfect example. Had you not healed him, he would have mummified from the inside out."

My eyes widened while my hands curled into tight fists. It wasn't the bond that made my heart wretch at the image that Dark had painted for me. I knew by now that it was my own feelings. Thankfully, my vibrating phone broke that dreadful thought from my mind.

_Hey where are you? Your mom said you're with Brody but he's here at the grill. Are you okay?_

_-Elena_

Running my fingers through my hair, I chose to ignore the message to try and buy more time. Again, I was not making the best decisions today.

"Yeah I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mummify my friends." I told Dark.

His eyes lit up and he threw his head back in laughter.

"It never ceases to amaze me. Every time you come back you look exactly the same yet you're a completely different person. In one life you loved flowers, another you loved to sing. There was even a time when you were the most rebellious and almost…forgive me but bitchy. And here you are now: friends with vampires of all things."

Despite how odd this entire situation was, I was laughing along with him. I don't know if it was entirely sane laughter but it was laughter none of the less. His laughter soon died out and a remorseful look filled his amethyst eyes.

"Unfortunately, your fate has been the same. Every time you have be unique…but died the same." He stood to his feet and pocketed his hands within his dark jeans.

I stared up at him and my eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry."

And I truly was but I was grateful to him at the same time. Even though every life that I had experienced and they all ended with my demise; there was something else to this tale that was always the same. My gratitude towards him. He was made to be a protector but he was probably one of the main reasons why I enjoyed each and every life.

"So is there really no hope?" I questioned, standing to my feet beside him.

"I might have finally found a way. Until then, please try and stick to the course your visions show you. Don't try and change it. The less visions you have the longer your life will be. I need enough time." Dark pleaded as he took my hands and gently encased them within his own.

Nodding, I released one of my hands to wipe the tears that were now freely falling down my face. I couldn't hide how terrified I was. Even though I had a bit more of an understanding of what I was, I was still confused.

"Now, answer your friends so your phone will stop that annoying buzzing." He smiled gently.

Laughing, I sniffled a little while surveying the many messages I had received from almost everyone.

_Your car is still at your school but you're not here. Where are you?_

_-Caroline_

_Aria, answer your phone! We're all really weird about you!_

_-Elena_

_We've kept Damon at bay as long as we could. You really needed to understand what this bond means. Answer your phone._

_-Stefan_

Guilt rushed through me in an instant. The time for poor decisions was over. I really should have at least told one of them where I was. Dialing Elena's phone, it only rang once before her frantic voice picked up.

"I'm sorry Elena I am. I'm fine really. I was just learning a little more about my….history." I explained while eyeing Dark who had his brows raised in amusement over my choice of words.

Elena's silence was enough indication for me to understand that she had figured out what I was truly doing.

"I'm really sorry." I said.

"No, I understand. Just please don't do that again!" It was more of an order than a plea but it was one I easily agreed too.

"I'll see you all tomorrow okay? We can all talk about everything." I promised.

"Sounds good."

Hanging up, I turned to Dark and he began to lead us out of the dark forest. Once we were to my car, I had to do one more shocking thing to end my day. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment before returning the embrace.

"Thank you. It can't be easy doing what you have done and are currently doing…but thank you." I breathed while pulling away from him.

"You can thank me when I break this so called gift of yours." He replied before disappearing with the wind.

"I will never get used to that." I laughed before situating myself within my vehicle.

Once I pulled up to my home, more guilt seeped inside me. How many more lies would I have to tell my mother just to keep her safe? One thing was for sure: I would tell a thousand lies if it meant her safety. That was certain.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, forcing joy in my tone.

Dropping my bag beside the door, I heard my mother's laughter in the kitchen and followed it. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Aria! How was rehearsal with Brody?" She questioned with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, how was it?"

My eyes widened at Damon's form leaning against the kitchen counter. Although there was a smile on his face, it was just a muse for my mother. His eyes told me a whole other story.

"It was great. It was nice to kind of hang out with him again." I lied slowly, never taking my eyes off the irritated.

"It has been a long day though…I'm gonna go to bed. Good to see you Damon." I grinned sheepishly before nearly running up the stairs and into my room.

It was a stupid hope to think that would be enough of an escape. I would have to explain myself to him. Elena and everyone else would be patient enough to wait till morning to hear of my little escapade today…Damon on the other hand was a different story. I had enough of Elena's tales to thank for that bit of knowledge. It was a good dream none of the less.

It wasn't much longer before he appeared in my room with a very dark look over his face.

"Hey…" I smiled gently. "I guess you want me to explain."

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"Don't be mad…" I started and mentally began to prepare myself for his reaction as he slowly stalked closer. "But I went with Dark today. He explained everything that was going on with me."

My back was pressed against the door and I was officially trapped.

"Are you insane? I expect this kind of thing from Elena but I gotta say: you surprised me with dropping off the face of the earth."

"I know, I get it. Really I do and I'm sorry. I should have said…"

"No, see I don't think you do." He said slowly. "Just because you've had a little training, doesn't make you invincible to danger."

I rolled my eyes and moved around him. He was being ridiculous now.

"I know that."

"Okay, come on Katniss. Let's see how much you know."

Tilting my head at his new teasing name for me, I gasped at the rush of wind that enveloped me when he rushed at me. The cold, biting air was the first thing to light the fuse to my irritation. Wrapping my arms around myself, I looked up at Damon with narrowed eyes.

"What are you trying to prove?" My teeth chattered.

"How stupid your idea was. You saw what he did to me. You need to remember that." With that said he vanished.

My jaw dropped while my eyes scanned around the area. It was too dark for my eyes to really see anything around me. The street lights were not enough of a source. To make matters worse, a very thick fog began to move across the cold ground. It was eerie enough to make my blood run cold.

"Damon, this isn't funny." I hissed, squeezing my arms tighter for warmth.

A snapping twig made me rapidly turn but there was nothing. However, I could him. I had our bond to thank for that. It was a lot harder to track Stefan down when we were training, but when Damon was close enough, I could almost sense him. Only when he was close.

I wanted to get back inside and hide under my warm blankets. Damon was the only obstacle right now and if he wanted to play this stupid game then I would play it.

"This is ridiculous!" I called out only loud enough for him to hear.

The fog has raised high enough to block my sight now. It was too thick for me to see through it and that was terrifying.

"What would you do in this situation?" His voice called out to my right. But when I turned he was not there.

My own resolve was starting to wither away. I felt his presence behind me and turned for an attack but once again he had evaded me. In an instant, I was slammed against a tree with Damon's snarling fangs in my view.

"That's how easy is it is for a vampire. We don't even know what he's capable of." Damon lectured as his fangs vanished along with the fog.

I was shaking and I had no control over it. I had no reason to be afraid of him but in that moment I was terrified. It was also freezing.

"I just needed answers." I finally said with my voice trembling.

His infuriated expression dropped to one that I could not read. My eyes were blurring with tears. I wanted to explain everything to him however I could not find the courage too. I didn't even know if I would be able to tell Elena. How I would I be able to tell anyone when I could not even accept it myself? Damon sighed and turned away from me with a very deep sigh.

"I almost wish this bond was like being sired. At least then you would listen to what I say." He gazed at me with his typical smirk.

Rolling my eyes at his bipolar behavior, I wiped my eyes and began to walk towards my home.

"I was worried…and this…bond doesn't help any." Damon admitted, not even looking at me.

"You have a very interesting way of showing it." I breathed of exasperated. "Was the fog you?"

"It's a neat trick." He grinned.

"It's creepy." I found myself laughing. "You're lucky I'm bonded to you because otherwise I might be really pissed off at you!" It was my turn to lecture him now.

With the grin still plastered on his face, he took steady steps closer. His lips were moving but I did not hear what was said. Instead, his figure began to blur and new images began to take its place.

_ Jeremy tossed and turned in his sleep while Bonnie stood over him. Damon and Aria observed from a distance. His dreams and his hunter side was starting to become worse. Elena gazed on with distraught eyes. In a flash, everyone the image changed to Aria sitting on a dock over a lake, observing the rising sun. Damon sat beside her with a strong look of determination. _

"_I'll do it myself if I have too." He promised, as he placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her forward gently._

_Their lips were so close it was aching. Her eyes travelled down to his lips when they painfully moved closer but she turned her head at the last minute._

My normal sight returned only to see Damon staring down and gripping onto my shoulders. Fatigue was already settling in but it was tolerable which was a wonderful sign.

"What did you see?" He questioned eagerly.

"We were at a house by a lake…Jeremy's hunter side is getting worse." I said only what he needed to know. The rest was for me. What did he mean by 'doing it himself'?

"The Gilbert lake house. Are you up for a little road trip this weekend?" He smirked.

"Sounds like fun."

I didn't have any other choice. I had to listen to Dark's warning. I needed to follow the future. If I changed it, there would be more visions. More visions met a shorter life. I needed all the time I could get.

"This little gift of yours could be helpful." Damon mused. "Let's get you inside before you turn into a Popsicle." He observed.

**A/N: I know this isn't the longest chapter but it was more of filler than anything. Lots of interesting things planned for the next chapter. I already have part of it written. So, how did I do with Damon this chapter? Out of character at all? He's a difficult one to write. So complex haha. **

**Thank you everyone for all of your amazing reviews! Almost 100! I'm sure I'll reach that with this chapter! You all are awesome! I can't believe how many reviews this has and I only have 13 chapters. Thank you everyone! It is truly amazing to me! So keep on reviewing! It makes me update faster and gives me inspiration!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Passion

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"You sure you can't come with us Stefan? I know we're only going to help Jeremy not want to kill every vampire in town but it will be nice to get away too." I said.

"Since Klaus is back in town, someone needs to be here." He replied.

I was lying on the floor with my legs resting on the couch nearby. Since I was up extremely late filling Damon in on my history lesson with Dark, not that I had a choice not too, I had hardly gotten an appropriate amount of sleep for the day ahead. I was awoken by Elena's voice to meet her at the Boarding house so we could all leave for the Lake House together.

"What I want to know is: When you were planning on telling everyone about your cursed visions." Stefan stated suddenly while he took a seat.

My eyes widened and I sat up from my comfortable position just in time to see Elena freeze at the bottom of the stair case. My eyes narrowed at her in frustration.

"You couldn't have dropped that bomb on her a few minutes ago?" Elena laughed nervously.

"You told him?" I hissed quietly.

"You weren't saying anything! That was the deal, remember?" She defended.

Huffing, I laid back down with my arms behind my head. She was right. I was doing everything I could to avoid the sensitive topic. Even last night when I told Damon about my history, I left out key information.

"I was going too..." I lied.

"This is serious, Aria." Elena exaggerated as she took her place next to Stefan.

"I know, but Dark said that he may have found a way to save me from…that. I'm going to trust him. Maybe I'll have nothing to worry about."

"He may have or he did?" Stefan pried.

I smiled sheepishly at him with a shrug. Dark wasn't sure if his plan was going to work. He said he would not tell me anything about unless he knew it was certain which I respected and understood.

"Aria, there is something I want to say…and normally I wouldn't ask anyone this but your situation is different." Elena started as she fiddled with her hands. "What if you became a vampire?"

I used my arms to hold myself up and look the girl straight in the eyes. The look on Stefan's face told me that this was something that the two had talked about previously.

"Here me out: You said that you die and then you're reborn again. It's been a never ending cycle. You're basically going to live forever anyways." Elena whispered.

"The only difference is you won't have to die over and over too soon." Stefan finished for her.

It was an idea. The thought had come to mind once or twice only because I know I am absolutely terrified of dying.

"I'm not gonna say that I haven't thought about it." I muttered before lying back down to stare at the ceiling.

If I became a vampire, I could live a full life. I could do everything that I had ever wanted and more. It was tempting. There were so many things I wanted to accomplish, my dreams I wanted to see through. With these visions, I would be lucky if I was able to achieve one of them. However, there was still the chance that Dark would pull through. After seeing Elena struggle with the blood lust of being a vampire, it didn't help me any. If there was a chance that I could live a normal, full human life then I wanted to take it…but if there wasn't…I didn't really want to think that far ahead yet.

"I just don't know." I whispered.

"Why is it so gloomy in here?" Damon strutted into the parlor. "And why are you on the floor?" he quirked a brow at me.

"It's comfortable." I yawned.

My eyes darted over to the couple on the couch who was already masking our previous discussion. I smiled in gratitude. I had to be the one to tell Damon about everything but I wasn't going to just drop it on him now.

"Such a shame you're on hybrid slash vampire cure baby bro but don't worry; I'll take care of _everything_." Damon smirked.

"And I'm there to make sure that everything is good." I teased, rising from my spot on the floor.

Stefan knew that his brother had strong feelings for Elena. Actually it was no secret at all. Everyone knew. But Damon was doing better about it. From what I could see and from what I was told, Damon was no longer trying to win the girl over as much as he used to. His relationship with his brother was starting to become more important. However, that did not mean that he would stop trying to get under his brother's skin when it came to the newborn vampire.

"I have nothing to worry about." Stefan smiled and kissed Elena on her cheek causing the girl to grin.

"Let's get this show on the road. We need to drive by the Wonderland event though. I want to at least see it!" I beamed while munching on a cookie that my mother had baked.

"Nothing amazing about it." Damon shrugged and snatched the treat from my hand.

My jaw dropped and my eyes stared at my empty end.

"You did not just do that?" I pouted as I tried to get it back before he ate the whole thing. "Christmas is the best holiday ever. I want to see it." I explained, crossing my arms over the loss of my treat.

"Don't pout." He teased.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When we pulled up to the Gilbert lake house, Jeremy was out front chopping wood. Immediately he noticed the two vampires in the car. Neither of them would move with Jeremy gazing at them as his next victim. Bonnie, Shane and Dark stood on the lake house porch.

"Who invited professor shady pants and crazy future man?" Damon scoffed.

"Bonnie invited Shane and I invited Dark. They both could help." I explained.

Still, no one made any movement.

"Nobody move at once." I smiled and stepped out of the car.

"What are they doing here?" Jeremy asked with narrowed eyes.

"They're here to help you Jeremy." I explained, slowly walking closer to him.

Bonnie appeared behind him and motioned for him to hand over the axe. It was better to be safe than sorry. Once Jeremy handed over the sharp, dangerous object, he nodded in approval. I waived over the two vampires signaling it was okay.

"Jeremy, we need to talk." I started, observing the teen. "Steroids are bad."

I hadn't seen Jeremy in a few days but his muscular structure now made it seem like it had been months.

"It's all this hunter energy." He smiled.

"Mmhmm." I teased while I followed him inside the beautiful home.

"This is your place now, Jeremy. You have to invite me in." Elena spoke slowly just outside the door.

His gaze was hard and firm. He was battling with himself on the inside. Everything was screaming that Elena was a vampire and she was the enemy but his true self was struggling. This was his sister. She was someone he could trust.

"You can come in." He finally managed.

Elena walked in with a small, grateful smile on her face. In a flash, Jeremy's break through was gone. Pulling out a wooden stake, he poised himself for the attack but Elena was much faster and seemed to have anticipated it.

"Seems like we have a lot of work to do." A velvet voice spoke.

"We might as well get started then. Elena, will you come with us." Shane smiled softly.

Damon stepped forward, still untrusting of either male. Bonnie gave him a reassuring gaze before locking her arm with Elena and pulling her forward.

"Go with them."

I encouraged Damon. Although there was a small but obvious tug of jealousy in my heart, I knew how much he cared and worried for Elena. That would always be there no matter what happened.

"How are you doing?" I asked while slipping my arms around Jeremy to bring him into a warm embrace.

"I'm dealing. Matt's been helpful." He muttered, his true self seeping through now that there were no vampires in the room. "What about you? Bonnie kinda filled me in."

Rolling my eyes, I seated myself on a window sill. Why was it that everyone was incapable of keeping a secret in this town?

"It is what it is. Dark thinks he's found a way to help. If not I have plenty of vampires nearby." I explained, staring off at the lake.

Jeremy tilted his head in deep thought. As he opened his mouth to speak, Damon appeared in the room with his arms crossed.

"They want to try hypnotism." He said as if he thought it was the worst idea ever made.

We all positioned ourselves in the living room. Dark strapped Jeremy to a chair just in case he made a move to harm anyone. Bonnie sat beside Elena straight across from Jeremy.

"If we can reach Jeremy, he can make the choice to take the detour and see you as his sister and not just a vampire." Shane explained confidently.

"Still stupid." Damon muttered under his breath.

Elbowing him in the side, I sat myself on an arm chair and motioned towards Elena. She needed support not snarky remarks on how it was a lost cause.

"Talk to him." Dark encouraged as Jeremy slipped under the hypnosis.

"We used to come here every holiday. It was family. When mom and dad died, Jenna made us come here and we couldn't figure out why. But it was right." Elena smiled at the found memory.

Jeremy's eyes glazed over and for a moment I could see the boy who was looking at his sister and not the hunter gazing at his next target.

"How do you feel about her?" Shane pried.

"She's a vampire. Not my sister but a monster. The very reason why I have lost everything that I have ever cared about." A dark shadow crossed into his normal warm eyes. "Everyone is better off dead than being an abomination. Even Alaric knew that. He chose death." He spat.

Shane slammed something on the table and Jeremy came out of his trance. He gazed at Elena hopefully.

"Did it work?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Elena and I had moved ourselves outside. We seated ourselves near the lake with our feet dangling close to the cool water.

"What that probably ranks close to number one on a list of failures." Elena sighed.

I nodded in agreement and let the tip of my shoe to cast ripples on the water below.

"They're gonna keep trying. Something is bound to work. We have a witch, a strangely informed professor and a man who has been on the planet for thousands of years. I'd say we have the upper hand." I smiled at her.

"It's hypocritical for me to say this; but don't take what Jeremy said in there too seriously. Even though what he said is partially true…Ric wouldn't hate you if..."

"Elena it's fine really. I'm fine." I cut her off.

I was thankful when heavy footsteps interrupted the next words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"I'll give that cocky vampire credit. We're going to use Bonnie as the connection point. It seems to be working." Dark said with a gentle smile.

Elena's face lit up and she sped off into the house. I patted the empty spot next to for Dark to take.

"Thank you for helping. I know vampires aren't your favorite but thank you." I smiled into his wonderful eyes.

Nodding, he pulled out a thick leather bound book from his coat. The pages were so rattled I could only assume that it had been through much.

"This is one of the many journals you've kept over the years. This one was your most recent past. Irelia Johnson. Born in Oregon in 1848." He smiled with fondness as he handed me the old book.

"I thought you'd want it. That's the only reason you ever started writing anyways. Each page she wrote knowing that you would be reading them one day." He finished before leaving me alone.

My past self had written in this. She knew that I would be reading the pages. My hands trembled at the thought. I unbound the book with my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

_ June 7, 1868_

_I have read many journals from the Cearess' that have come before me. When these visions started and I learned my fate, the only emotion I felt was fear and regret but now I find myself, strangely, at peace from the words I have read. I only hope that as you read these pages you will feel the same. _

_The day the visions started, I felt more terrified than I had ever felt. Mostly because I saw myself being forced into a marriage I did not want. I was a dreamer and like any girl I wanted to find love. Not have it chosen for me. So I ran. As fate would have it, Dark found me. I do not know where I would be now if it were not for him. I know he is different but do not fear him. He wants to help._

_Today, my visions have started to increase. The future is constantly shifting and I can only wonder why. When I sleep, I am visited by the Cearess before me: Ashley. Every dream is the same. She questions me: "Will you choose to return?" I still do not understand what she means and every time I question her she only repeats what she has said. My time will soon end. I know this much for certain._

_ With love,_

_ Irelia_

With shaky breaths, I skimmed through the pages. What did her dreams with Ashley mean? It wasn't until the last few pages that she had written the answer to her cryptic dreams.

_October 26, 1868_

_My body grows weaker. I do not know who I am writing this to you now. Ashley continues to question me but now she chooses to say more. "Every Cearess has a choice. To be reborn or to pass on. Which will you choose?"_

_Why have I chosen this path so many times? I am only nineteen years old. If I had stayed with my family and married the man they wanted me too, I may have fallen in love with him and maybe even had a child of my own. And here I am now: with neither of those. None of the Cearess' had been blessed enough to live that long. Why choose this path?_

_Because Dark speaks of a possible cure. Something that can break this horrid gift. But I fear the worst. My visions have grown cloudy. I sense something dangerous is in the works and every time I am close to solving the mystery: the future changes once more. I believe Dark is responsible. Have the years protecting me on this planet cast shadows over his once warm heart? How far is he willing to go for this cure? One future is for certain: Choosing to pass on will solve nothing. So I will choose to be reborn. This terrible evil must be stopped._

_I only hope that in your life time you will be able to experience everything you most dream. Dark is a good person. I see the light in him and the journals I have read only prove that. I have chosen this life so many times so he will not be alone. So the shadows will not consume him. It's strange, knowing that I am writing this to my other self, but it gives me comfort. I know you will be the one to stop it. You may be the one to break this curse. Have faith. _

_-Irelia_

There were only a few more entries before they just stopped. The words she wrote were comforting but they were an omen at the same time. In a few months the visions had taken a toll on her life. And in six months, they took it. The worst part is; she didn't manage to write down the visions that she had seen that were so terrible. Was Dark the reason?

"You know: You're lucky that I brought the bar with me. You're sulking." Damon said, taking a seat next to me with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

Closing the leather book, I shook my head towards the liquor.

"What's with the diary?" He questioned before taking a swig of his drink.

"Dark gave it to me." Damon rolled his eyes. "My previous life, Irelia, wrote it so I would read it one day." I finished, ignoring his looks.

"Irelia. Sounds hot." He smirked. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"She looks like me." I reminded him.

"Exactly."

I blushed and laughed a little. How was it that no matter what I was feeling, he always found a way to break through that?

"She write anything useful?"

Chewing my bottom lip, I nodded and stayed silent for a moment. Now was as good a time as any.

"She only clarified something Elena and I learned." I opened the book and flipped through it before handing it to him.

"Her visions started in 1967. She died in 1968." I muttered, letting him read the information for himself.

His brows furrowed while his eyes danced across the pages. The longer the silence lasted the more I so desperately wanted him to say something.

"How do you stop the visions?" he finally said but his eyes were still downcast on the pages.

"You don't. The only thing she can do is stick to the path of the future she sees. Change the past or our present really, than the future changes. More visions mean a shorter life." Dark explained from behind us with his arms crossed. He wasn't happy that I had shared this sentimental item with Damon apparently. That much was easy to deduce when his eyes landed on it. Perhaps he had never read the pages himself. It made sense. Irelia knew something was going on with Dark. He wouldn't have let me have it if he knew she freely wrote about it.

"It worked. Jeremy and Elena are going to be fine." Dark turned to me.

Nodding, I slowly rose from my seat and was going to head inside, but a firm hand on my wrist told me otherwise. Damon's blue eyes were so sharp I felt frozen. There were so many things he wanted to say. It felt like years had passed before he released me. Feeling cowardess, I nearly jogged into the lake house.

I walked in to see Elena and Jeremy in a warm embrace. The air that was radiating off the two was pure joy and relief. They had done it. Bonnie approached me with a triumphant smile and handed me her phone.

"Caroline wants to talk to you."

"Caroline?" I spoke into the phone.

"You're not gonna believe this Aria, its amazing!" Caroline cheered on the other end.

"What's going on?"

"Shane told Elena that he knows how to get to the cure. We don't need Klaus. Tyler can go through with his plan and everything will be fine!" She laughed.

"That's wonderful but still creepy." I eyed Shane.

"Yeah, well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Jeremy's cured! It's a great day, Aria!"

"Yeah it is." I forced a smile. "Well, I learned something new too. Apparently I get to choose on whether or not I want to come back." I informed my blonde friend.

"Wow really? That's…" She grew silent. What more could be said really. "Anything more uplifting?"

"Nope. I just have to wait on Dark." I sighed.

"Well, if anything, you're friends with a bunch of vampires. We're going to be around for like…ever so we will have awesome future parties with you over and over!" Caroline said with a hint of her bubbly self. "Or you can just take up Elena's offer." She huffed.

"You know about that?" I questioned the girl with surprise.

"Duh. It was my idea."

Of course it was. That made a lot more sense than it being Elena's own thoughts. I turned around only to smack into a firm chest. Turning my face upwards, I smiled apologetically at Damon but that smile faded instantly when I noticed that hard look on his face.

"Care, I'll call you back later okay." I muttered quickly before hanging up. I didn't even give her a chance to respond.

"Hey." I managed to say.

"So how many other people knew?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew all the facts." I started.

"That means everyone." He cut me off before stalking away.

With a heavy sigh, I joined Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie on the floor around a box full of many Christmas decorations. Was it the bond that was making me feel so remorseful?

"Check this out." Bonnie said as she pulled mistletoe from the box.

"Jenna used to use that to make out with Logan Fell." Elena laughed.

Jeremy laughed along with her and it made joy spread in my heart. It was nice to see the two of them being normal once more. I out of all people understood the importance of a relationship with a brother. Pulling out my phone, I snapped a few pictures of everyone in the room. Caroline's words had comforted me a bit. Irelia had written in the journal to give me hope. I would do the same thing for the next Cearess but this time there would be something joyous to look back on. Photos of wonderful friends and memories I would always cherish. That way if I ever met them again in the future, I would know them.

"That is an image that can ruin the holiday." Bonnie's nose scrunched in disgust.

"Aw, nothing can ruin Christmas." I grinned, snapping another photo.

Elena poked me with the romantic plant and tweaked her head towards the patio. Following her gaze, my eyes landed on Damon who was sitting outside watching all of us. My eyes snapped back to Elena in surprise. What was she insinuating? She giggled and threw it at me. I was too shocked to say anything. Was she really pushing me to do what I think she was? I thought she had feelings for him. Her large grin was telling me otherwise and my face heated up instantly.

"Elena!" I scolded quietly.

"What? Go make peace. He's too stubborn to do it himself." She pointed out.

She was right. Why did she have to be right? Sighing, I rose to my feet but left the mistletoe behind. As I stood, a familiar haze washed over me and I tried to stop it but nothing I did ceased the images that began to flash before me.

_With a dark, hateful but almost remorseful look, in his eyes, Klaus approached his hybrids with a long dangerous sword held firmly in his grasp. With great speed, he ripped out hearts, decapitated others and brutally tortured them before murdering each and everyone one of them in cold blood. Kim had managed to escape into shadowed tunnels but it was only a matter of time before Klaus found her. She backed up against a cage with tears streaming down her face._

"_Please." She begged._

"_Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Klaus spoke darkly._

_Her silence only set more fuel to his raging fire._

"_Where is he?" He screamed and pressed the cold blade against her neck._

"_I don't know." Kim cried._

"_Wrong answer." And with that, he pushed down on the blade until her neck was sliced clean off._

_With great speed, Klaus found himself in the town square with Carol Lockwood._

"_Please don't hurt him Klaus. He's all I have." Carol pleaded._

"_And you're all he has."_

_Harshly, he gripped her neck and forced her into the fountain water. She thrashed and he did not release her until her heart stopped beating._

With trembling hands I found myself back in the present.

"We have to call Caroline. Klaus is going to…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

There was so much blood. So many deaths that did not need to happen. I would not be able to sleep tonight if I didn't at least try to do something about it. I was thankful for speed dial. It took me forever to punch in one number as it is. Before I could hit send a strong force pulled the phone away from me.

"I will break your arm." Damon hissed when I tried to reach my mobile back from him.

"Klaus is going to kill the hybrids and go after Tyler. He's going to kill Mrs. Lockwood. We have to warn them." I fought against him.

Elena pulled out her phone and I could only assume that she was dialing Caroline. I was glad that she had my side on this. A pitch black shadow rose out our feet and did not stop until in embraced my friends. Their eyes widened in shock.

"You're frozen until I release you." Dark explained in a sinister tone.

"We can't just let them die!" I cried.

"We can't change the future." Dark said gently.

Knowing that Dark was a lost cause, I turned to Damon pleadingly.

"Thirteen lives aren't worth my one." I gripped his leather jacket so tight my knuckles turned a ghostly white. But he did not budge.

"Damon, please." I tried once more with my eyes watering.

My ringing phone in Damon's hands made me jump from my skin. Damon's strong grip held me back as he answered my phone. The look on his face said everything. I could hear Caroline's voice but I could not understand what she was saying. All I knew was that I was too late. The dark shadows in the room vanished and everyone found themselves able to move once more. Blinking, I let a few tears fall before I ripped out of Damon's grasp and stormed away with Elena quickly following.

_Damon's passionate about the people he cares about…that passion sometimes leads to him doing things…hurtful things. He has good intentions. He just doesn't do it the right way. _

Elena's words echoed in my mind over and over again. My angry steps stopped when the cold open air tickled my skin.

"You were right Elena." I breathed as she pulled me into a comforting embrace.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I had done a great job of avoiding Dark and Damon. When the despair had finally settled rage took its place. To say I was only angry with the two would be an understatement. Damon was smart enough to stay clear of me. Dark was another story. He left the minute I was firm with my words. I didn't want to see him right now. That was the key. I made that clear as well. Right now I was going to be angry with him. I would be able to speak to him when I was ready. The fact that he was willing to respect that was a step in the right direction.

I was seated in the car with Bonnie and Shane waiting on Elena. We were going to head back to Mystic Falls so we could help with anything that we could. Jeremy and Damon were going to stay and work on the Hunter's Mark.

"You know if you leave everything like this you're going to regret it right." Bonnie spoke quietly.

I turned to her with a raised brow, unsure of what she meant. Bonnie sighed heavily.

"I'm not Damon's biggest fan. Honestly, I may hate him more than Caroline but if you leave things the way they are now you're going to mope around." She explained. She stumbled over her words and I knew that she really didn't want to help me in this situation but being my friend meant more to her than her feud with the vampire.

"Why is everyone right today?" I huffed as I opened the door just as Elena was approaching the car. She gazed at me questioningly.

"Someone needs to make sure Jeremy stays strong on the detour." I smiled. "And that Damon keeps his patience with him." I finished.

With a knowing smile, Elena nodded and hopped in the car. I watched it drive completely out of sight before I walked back into the warm home. Jeremy threw some logs into a burning fire prior to turning his attention towards me. His started at me in wonder and I responded with a shrug.

"Can't leave you two alone." I winked at him.

Zipping up my coat, I made my way to the back porch. Damon's reflection in the sliding doors made me stop in my tracks. I gave him a small smile before I opened the doors I stepped outside.

Sniffling from the cold, I wrapped my arms tighter around me in an attempt to stay warmer. My legs were dangling off the dock ledged so the edge of my boots skimmed the chilled water below. It looked breathtaking, the water. The sun was starting to peak over the hills so there was a pinky hue to the sky that reflected onto the water along with the few stars that remained in the sky. The crunching sound of shoes behind me brought a simple smile to my face.

"I've never stayed up for a sun rise before." As I spoke, my breath caused white clouds.

Damon sat beside me, a glass of whiskey in his hands. Honestly, I was glad someone was here with me even if I was still angry with him.

"Don't get all gloomy on me." He said.

"Have you ever been to Italy?" I asked suddenly.

"My last name is Salvatore and you're asking me if I've ever been to Italy?" He raised a brow.

"Do the movies do it justice?"

"Eh. The water's bluer and the girls are sexier."

I rolled my eyes but did not expect anything different from Damon.

"Enough with the doom and gloom thoughts. You're gonna be fine."

I tilted my head and chewed my bottom lip. That was a farfetched hope. Every vision I had caused my body to grow weaker. Every vision was one step closer to death and I had no way of controlling them. It was part of being a Cearess. A gift and curse. There were hundreds of other before me and all of them had the same fate. What made me the exception?

"Well, maybe I'll come back some bad ass Italian." I mused with pursed lips.

The sun had finally peered over the hills. I breathed in a large breath and basked in the beautiful colors that began to emerge in the sky. Turning to Damon, I found his blue irises locked on me.

"Caroline said we would have crazy future parties. Will you be there?" I asked him with a smile. "Everyone else already promised. It wouldn't be much of a party without you."

The corners of his lips twitched upward and even though his face was smooth, his eyes were so intense that I could practically see his thoughts swarming.

"You'll choose to come back?" His voice was almost surprised.

I nodded and turned back to the sun. Soon it would be too bright to gaze at. I had so many reasons to return. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Damon. All of them would be around forever if we never got a hold of the cure. They were more than enough reason to come back over and over again. Even though I would be reborn with a different personality, if I fought hard enough, then maybe my spirit would remember them.

But then that meant I would be asking them to deal with something as well. Something that Dark had been experiencing for who knows how long. I would live and then at some point during my life I would die. They would have to see that. Maybe it was horrible for me to ask them to do such a thing.

I leaned my head on Damon's shoulder and scooted a little closer once I felt the warmth of his body.

"With all of you around; coming back will be worth it." I explained lightly. "Don't take this as me forgiving you. I'm still pissed." I mumbled.

"I won't watch you die over and over." Damon practically whispered.

The air around us was changing. I could feel how tense he was. I had seen what was going to happen next. My heart skipped a beat at the memory.

"There is a way. You won't have to keep dying."

"I'll just stay dead." I was trying to make a joke but I don't think it was the best time. "But, like Dark said, I've never really had the chance to experience life…as a vampire I could."

I mused over the idea. What difference would it make honestly?

"So what would we do then? If I became a vampire." I challenged while swinging my legs back and forth over the edge of the dock.

"Anything you wanted too. That's the beauty of eternity." He cheered towards the sky and downed the remainder of his beverage.

"Hmm I can only imagine."

There were so many things that I wanted to do. I wanted to go to college in New York and fulfill my dream of dancing…then maybe go overseas and travel around Europe. Maybe even take part in a few Broadway shows. If I became a vampire, I would be able to do everything I wanted too but if there was the slightest chance out there that I could be freed from this curse and live a normal human life…I would take it. I had to know first. Dark said there might be a way…I had to know.

"But what if there was a way to get out of all this?" I whispered.

"Is there?"

"Dark says that he thinks he's finally found.."

"He thinks? Not good enough." He scoffed.

"So it's not even worth considering?" Anger was rising in my chest. He was pushing his luck with me.

"No! You could kill over at any given moment and you're acting like you have all the time in the world." He shot back.

Sighing in frustration, I knew that there was no point in arguing with him. I wanted to storm away from him but a firm grip on my wrist pulled me back.

"I will do it myself if I have too."

My eyes widened at those words. It was exactly what he had said in my vision but the whole scenario was different. Why? I had followed everything! I had not changed a single thing.

"I will change you myself." He repeated darkly as he stepped even closer.

Time was frozen. I wasn't breath, and he wasn't moving. Neither of us said a single word.

_Damon is really passionate towards the people he does care about…_

Elena's warnings echoed in my head over and over while Damon and I stood unflinching. I was angry with him. I wanted to storm away and not talk to the cocky vampire until we made it back to Mystic Falls. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the obvious…he cared about me. So much that he would be willing to make me a vampire so I would not die. Even if that meant that I would hate him. It was selfish yet unselfish at the same time. My narrowed eyes and scrunched features softened at that realization.

"Even if that makes me hate you?" I challenged.

"It's an eternity. You'll get over it."

My jaw clenched tight when I lost the resolve to stare into his eyes. His fingers lightly tracing my jaw bone made my breath stop while his tilted my face upward to gaze at him once more. With the sun beginning to shine behind him, he looked even more captivating than normal.

"I won't lose you." He said.

Every moment he leaned closer was another second that time seemed to slow. In my vision I had turned away but with his confession I found myself yearning for him to be closer. In the last second, he tilted his head so his lips gazed the corner of mine. My breathing returned when he stepped away but my skin begged me to touch him.

Neither one of us would back down tonight. There would be no winner. I knew it was a losing battle with Damon. But for now the choice would be mine.

**A/N: I can't tell you how much I struggled with this chapter haha! But I am very happy with the result.**

**Oh my gosh all the reviews this last chapter got were amazing! I love you all! I am so happy that you like it so much! I really am trying to make this fic as much as my own as possible. You all have seen the show so I do not want to follow absolutely everything. Why read something you have already seen? **

**A Shout out to Aleema-Keto: Your reviews made me so happy! And I love Lindsey Sterling's Phantom of the Opera video! One of my favorites! Your reviews boosted my confidence! Thank you so much! I am more confident in writing scenes with Damon now **** Thank you so much for your kind words and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Holiday

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Holiday**

_You worry too much._

I do. Ever since I had left the lake house to spend the holidays with my mother all I ever did was worry. How was Jeremy's training going? Had he slipped up on the detour and tried to murder any of my friends? Had Damon lost his patience and snapped the boy's neck? There were so many things to think about. However, some time away was a nice breath of fresh air. Even if in the end my new world was always in the back of my mind, a nice distraction was just what I needed. Maybe that's what we all needed. Human time. Normalcy. Even if for just a day.

"Back to reality." My mother hummed when we passed the welcome sign for Mystic Falls.

You have no idea. My subconscious was laughing so hard she was bracing herself in case she collapsed to the floor. What a strange definition my reality had taken on. I thought I would come to Mystic Falls, dance and rehearse like my life depended on it, meet new friends and have the occasional party and then when the time came I would leave it all behind and start my dancing career somewhere else.

Yet here I was, more excited than ever to be back. Mystic Falls was a place where its people had become my home. A whole other family. Each of them had etched a special place in my heart. I wanted to help them no matter what the cost may be.

_Well now that I'm back home I don't have to worry too much. How's Damon treating you?_

I responded to Matt's message. He had taken some time off at the grill so he could help out. I told him that I was leaving and it would make me more comfortable for Jeremy to have a human friend around to assist him in his time of need other than a sarcastic vampire who lacked a certain amount of sympathy for the young hunter.

_An ass. Worse since you left. _

I couldn't help the large grin that stretched out across my face. Matt and Jeremy would not be able to understand why though. I felt it too. Ever since my mother and I crossed outside the boundaries of Mystic Falls, my skin felt like it was crawling. I was ancy. I was worried all the time because I was nowhere near being able to help. That's what I kept telling myself anyways. I was nowhere near Damon. That was the problem. The blood bond had hit me full force and I knew it was affecting him too. His warnings before I left the lake house were a clear enough sign.

~.~

"_It's just for a few days." I told Damon for the hundredth time. _

"_And what are you going to do if you have a vision?" _

_He had been following me around the room as I packed for the trip. _

"_Stick to the course." I rolled my eyes. _

_I had to repeat everything he wanted me to do so he knew for sure that I had a clear understanding. I was like a child in this moment. _

"_Don't do anything stupid." He sighed._

"_What possible stupid thing could I get myself into at a Christmas dinner party with my family?" I raised a brow at him._

"_Knowing you: Quite a bit."_

"_Ass." I pouted and continued to pack. "I will be considerate. How about that?" I countered. _

"_Considerate?"_

"_I'll let you know if something comes up. Deal?"_

"_Good enough."_

~.~.~.~

As annoyed as I was from his pestering before, I couldn't wait to see him again.

"You're going back to the lake house tonight, right?" My mother awoke me from my chain of thoughts.

"Yeah. Everyone is having a tough time since the loss of Mayor Lockwood. I want to be there for them." It wasn't a total lie. I was just emitting a large part of the truth….lying by omission. I might as well get used to it.

"Is Damon going to be there?" She pried.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged and a small laugh escaped her lips. "What?"

"I was your age once. I know things." She winked.

Crossing my arms, I leaned down in my seat and avoided her gaze by watching the dark trees we passed.

"It's okay to like someone you know. You've had the boyfriend talk with me before. Why does he make you so nervous?"

Of course she wasn't just going to drop it because she was right. I was always comfortable talking with my mom about anything. Whenever there was a moment when I was attracted to someone she was the first person to hear about. It was different though. They were boys…and human. Not one hundred and sixty plus vampires who I had a blood bond too. I can only imagine how that conversation would go.

'Mom I like this vampire and I have a blood bond with him so I have no choice but to be near him and trying to run is pointless because he could find me in an instant. But he's really great.'

Yeah….that would be wonderful. This is another situation would Alaric's presence would have been perfect…actually maybe not. He would have pried just as much as my mother if not worse.

"He just does. There's something about him." I murmured trying to appease her questioning thoughts.

"Like?" She really wasn't going to give up.

Sighing, I decided I might as well open up as much as I could to her. She was my mother after all.

"I just feel like I want to be near him all the time…and when I am…I'm not worried. Small problems seem even smaller and bigger ones just the same. I don't know mom…I don't really understand it." I said truthfully.

She smiled and pulled the car in front of our home. Parking the car, she stared at me with soft eyes.

"Quit trying to understand it. You try to over analyze everything. Just go with it Aria. If you like him then like him. Don't try to understand why it will just confuse you more. Life is too short to question."

If only she knew how right she was….This whole weekend was a parade for my mother. Right about absolutely everything.

~.~.~.~.~

_Just a few more minutes and then we would be driving back to Mystic Falls. I love my family. It was great seeing my uncles and his wife and kids and my grandparents. Being around everyone was doing wonders for my mother's attutidude. She had been so sad since Alaric died and being with the family again seemed to fill her with a joy and a new understanding of life but I don't know how much longer I would be able to take this separation. Before I had left Mystic Falls I had called everyone to let them know I would be gone for a few days. Stefan had spent a good portion of mine and Elena's phone conversation chuckling in the back ground. All he said was that I would find out soon enough and now here I am, sipping on a glass of wine my family let me have for the holiday, counting down the minutes when I would be back in Mystic Falls. My phone had been glued to me since we passed the town's welcome sign. Letting out a deep sigh, I pulled my phone out and redialed the number I had memorized so well over the past few days._

_"Hey Damon, I'm just checking in. How's Jeremy doing? I know Matt being there too is probably driving you up the wall but try to be patient with them." Biting my bottom lip, I felt more courageous for what I was ready to say. After all he was not in front of me. _

"_I don't know about you but this blood bond has been driving me insane…I miss you too though. I guess you're not that bad." I laughed nervously. "Anyways, we're just waiting for midnight and then we'll be on our way back to Mystic Falls. It's New Years Eve so take a break and let them have some fun. See you." I hung up._

"_How many voice mails have you left each other?"_

_Jumping, I turned and faced my uncle Jake. The blood rushed to my face in embarrassment._

"_Two or three." I answered truthfully. Mostly because I answered the phone most of the time or we checked in via text message. _

"_Melody, who's this boy my niece is crazy about?" He shouted across the room to my mother._

"_Stop pestering her Jake."_

_Thank God for her. This woman was kind enough to interrogate me when we were alone and not out in the open for our whole family to know. Besides, it's not like everyone was assuming. I know that I am starting to have feelings for Damon but that's all it is. A little crush. This blood bond was just making me act a little over board…and ten minutes before we're going home!_

_*Who you gonna kiss at midnight? ;)_

_I rolled my eyes at Damon's new message._

_*Well, my options are looking better than yours. I'm sure Matt and Jeremy aren't all that great._

_And I win. My subconscious was grinning from ear to ear with mischief. I was never one to avoid a question and try to see if I could make someone jealous but here I was now. Why on earth did I just do that? _

_I was suddenly anxious for his reply. With all of the technology and knowledge we have now days, why hasn't someone invented a way to take away a text that was sent. Now was not a time for me to be getting my flirt on with a vampire. _

"_Stupid, stupid…" I muttered and made my way into the family room where everyone was waiting for the strike of the New Year._

_*I could think of some better options._

_Okay, so it wasn't the worst idea in the world. _

~.~.~.~.~.

It felt nice to be back home. The familiar sweet smells my mom filled the house with was comforting. Mystic Falls had really become my home. Even if Alaric was no longer with us, moving here was one of the best decisions we had made. My phone ringing with that over used ringtone these past few days made me grin.

"That didn't take you long." I said.

"One of the great weird things of being a vampire with a blood bond: I make the best stalker."

Rolling my eyes, I sat myself on my bed and zipped up some tan boots over my dark jeans.

"I know a vampire that told me to watch out for creepy ones like you." I smiled as I tried to balance the phone to my ear with my shoulder while I continued to get ready.

"I thought that we agreed that my opinion on that actually mattered."

I could see his smirk so clearly in my mind.

"How's the night been?" I questioned.

"Well, Jeremy killed the pizza girl. On the plus side: his hunter's mark grew. So I can imagine that your night has been much better."

I nearly dropped the phone to the ground at the visual that Damon's words had created.

"He killed the pizza girl?"

"Klaus turned her into a vampire."

"Since when is Klaus at the lake house? Why is he trying to help?" My jaw clenched.

It was his fault that Tyler had lost his mother. What I wouldn't give for the chance to launch one of my arrows into his head.

"Long story. Either way, I'd rather you come back here with us. With Rebecca running around and Dr. Shady Pants…well you get the idea." He explained.

Rebecca? She was Klaus's sister…one of the original vampires. Klaus had staked her with the help of Stefan while we were at the frat party trying to teach Elena control over her blood lust. Had I really missed so much in just a few short days? The guilt for taking a holiday vacation with my mother was sinking in like the Titanic. While I had enjoyed a nice distraction, life had continued to go on here.

"I need you to stay clear of Barbie original." Damon had spoken after minutes of silence.

"Why?" I breathed.

"You admitted that you missed me earlier." He changed direction of the conversation just like he always did.

"Damon, what aren't you telling-"

"Just listen: Get in your car and come to me."

That one sentence made the words I wanted to say fly out the window? I guess I could wait to interrogate him…

"Okay…I'll be right there."

I didn't even wait to hear his response. It would be nice to feel normal once again. Maybe my thought process and actions would return. Who would have thought that this blood bond would have affected us this way? It wasn't that I was romantically in love with him and that I was yearning to be by his side…it was just being there with him….I knew that everything was going to be okay and that I wanted him to be…happy…he deserved it.

All of this was so much to process. I was starting to lose focus on what was me or the bond. It effects my actions…not how I feel…however that is when you're sired and there are so many things that we still don't know. I guess I'll have to find out.

Bouncing down the stairs and gave my mother a small peck good bye. I was honestly surprised that she had agreed to let me go over there so late. But this was Mystic Falls: Nothing bad ever happens here.

Coming to Mystic Falls was the best decision I could have ever made…because now I am the only Cearess to ever live that actually has a choice to decide my own fate…no matter what future I saw it would be my decision. Perhaps I am the one that would be able to end this miserable chain of events…and I owe it all to my brother.

**A/N: I am so sorry for how delayed this update is! My computer crashed and I lost everything! But now I have it up and running! However, I did have to rewrite quite a bit of chapters that I had planned out so that's why it took me so long to update. I had to get all those things that I remembered typed out before I forgot! This is just a short little filler before this story kicks off once more. Oh I am so excited for the action events I have planned **** oooooh so excited!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You all have inspired me and helped me keep on writing even after I lost all of the chapters from the computer crash. So keep on reviewing! I hope to get chapter sixteen up within the next few days! So review lots! Any ideas why no one wants Aria near Rebecca? **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Dark Side

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Dark Side**

Something didn't feel right. The closer I got to the lake house the more sinister the darkness around me became. My fingers were tapping on the steering wheel and my free leg that wasn't controlling the gas pedal tapped in time to the blasting music pounding through the speakers.

"Why does something not feel right?" I questioned allowed to myself.

'Always follow your gut. If something doesn't feel right, steer clear.' My mother's words of wisdom echoed in the back of my mind.

I'm being paranoid. It's late and dark and the trees could be easily mistaken for monsters if looked at the right way. Once I get to the lake house I'll feel much better. The road ahead of me was only lit but the dull light my car revealed…but the more I stared forward the hazier everything looked.

"Not now…" I muttered, squinting to see well.

Shaking my head and shutting my eyes tight for a brief second, I willed the images that began to swirl before me away but with no luck. When my eyes snapped open, I was no longer driving on a dark road.

"_You said I wouldn't have to kill innocent people." Jeremy snapped._

"_They're not people." Damon shrugged as Klaus watched on with a sinister smile._

_Matt was on edge near them. He gazed around the dark bar where many transitioning vampires were stirring awake. They would be dying for a taste of blood from a warm vein very soon. _

"_I won't do it. I don't have to listen to you. Hunters can't be compelled." Jeremy dropped his whittled stake to the floor and stood his ground. He wanted the cure for his sister but even Elena would not want to get to it this way. _

"_You're right, I can't compel you. This is why I am going to give you about two minutes before I send them all after you…and Matt." Klaus smirked, pleased with himself._

"_No. The deal was you would turn them so Jeremy can complete the hunters mark." Damon stepped in._

_But that wouldn't be enough. Klaus had his mind made up. Soon, Jeremy and Matt were on the run from dozens of very hungry vampires and Matt was their main target. One of the new borns slammed the quarter back to a tree and dug their teeth into his warm flesh. Matt grunted and used all the strength he had to push him off but it would never be enough. This might have been his last moments until something hissed through the air and a wooden arrow pierced the vampires back, causing him to howl out and release his captured prey. _

"_Now Jeremy!" A feminine voice called out. _

_Jeremy jumped out from a veil of leaves and staked the new vampire's heart._

Gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary, I slammed on the breaks. Leaning my head back, I tried to slow down my racing heart. I was lucky that I was still driving in a straight line and not slamming into an awaiting tree. My phone buzzed a moment too soon but now I was dying to know if they were all okay.

_If you're still coming, go straight to the lake house and don't open the door for anyone._

I glared at Damon's new message and used the small amount of anger rising in my chest as the courage I needed for my response.

_Tell them to run as fast as possible. I have a vision to uphold._

It was a second later that the buzzing response came…I could practically feel the anger radiating from it…perhaps it was because Damon and I were near enough to each other to feel our emotions…

_I'll make an exception for this one. You said you'd be considerate._

_Right: Considerate. I'm telling you what I'm doing. I never said I'd listen._

Throwing my phone into my back pocket, I raced out of my car and to the trunk where my bow and arrow were waiting. I had no doubt in my mind that I would be able to find them. After all, I had the seen it all myself. The future was on my side.

It didn't take long for me to find the familiar scene. The tree where Matt would be fighting for his life and the veil of vines where Jeremy would practically being flying through with the worry for his friend making the adrenaline in his system be on over drive. Gazing up, I grabbed onto a nearby branch to pull myself upward. I needed to be out of sight. They were new vampires so perhaps they wouldn't notice me from a perch. It would be the perfect angle too. Wincing at the few splinters that had etched into my skin, I pulled out an arrow

Not much longer, Matt had raced into view with the vampire close behind him. Aiming towards the tree, I fired once the vampire's sharp, white fangs sunk into his neck.

"Now Jeremy!" I called out to the darkness.

The vampire was stunned enough so it wouldn't put up much of a fight to the hunter ending its short lived life.

"Aria, is that you?" Matt gazed around while trying to stop his neck from bleeding.

Jeremy leaned down to assist his friend but we didn't have a moment to lose. They maybe new vampires but they were still just that: vampires. They were faster and would be able to track us down in a moment now that Matt was bleeding.

"We need to get moving."I told them as I carefully tried to climb my way down in the darkness.

"And this is how fast you would be dead." A voice growled from behind me.

Turning too quickly towards the source, I had lost my footing only to slip down into the darkness. I had braced myself for the cold ground but felt something different: Hard arms and cold leather. I already knew what I would see once I opened my eyes: Two, very angry blue irises…and I was right.

Even though the look on his face was so stern, being so close to him now was enough to put me at ease. The uneasy feeling had vanished the minute I landed in his arms. How ironic that sounds.

Damon set me down on the ground much too soon and turned his harsh glare to the two teens.

"Don't hesitate." He scolded Jeremy. "You're lucky it was me or you would all be dead."

"You set us up!" Jeremy threw back.

"I was trying to get this over with. You were the one that pissed off Klaus and now you have to fight your way out of it."

"Where are the other vampires?" Matt questioned wearily.

"Their newbies…still trying to figure out how to track." Damon turned to me once more. "Which means we have about two seconds before they find us? Since you're so eager Katniss," I glared at his nick name. "You can stun them long enough for Jeremy to make the kill."

"The lake house is just a little farther…if we get there they can't touch us." Jeremy informed us.

"Wait: You want to run?" Damon furrowed his brows.

"They're gonna kill Matt…and Aria's here now too…we can't risk their lives." He pleaded.

"Fine. I'll slow them down. So go."

With Jeremy's help, Matt raced towards the lake house as quickly as possible but I wasn't comfortable with leaving Damon alone with a bunch of new vampires out to kill.

"Will you listen for once?" He rolled his eyes.

I went to protest but a dark shadow racing towards us made all sense of words disappear. The vampire was moving so fast I wasn't sure if I would be able to get a lock on him…but there was something I had never taken into a count... Damon, who was much faster than I had ever seen, plunged a hand into the vampire's chest before ripping his beating heart out. I felt sorry for him…the way he was coming at us…so much confidence that he would be able to strike us down….but Damon had ended his life before he saw it coming.

"Go." Damon hissed with the veins under his eyes darkening.

I knew he was only trying to scare me so I would leave him….but I couldn't find myself to be afraid of him even though of part of me was screaming. You should be afraid! You should be running for the hills and never return to this life! But Damon wouldn't hurt me….he wanted all of us safe. I suddenly felt guilty for putting myself into this situation…he had enough to worry about right now.

"Just be safe." I breathed before trudging off after Matt and Jeremy.

"Jeremy, where are you?" Matt yelled.

Jeremy's stamina and speed had greatly improved since the last time I had seen him. His training with Damon was really showing.

"We're almost there Matt." Jeremy encouraged ahead of us.

With a sudden whoosh, Matt was knocked down with a vampire draining him for the second time. Before I could position myself to help, Elena snapped the young vampire's neck.

"What the hell is going on?" She hissed.

"We have to get inside!" I pulled Matt to his feet and we all safely ran inside the warm home.

"Klaus turned innocent people so Jeremy could complete his mark." Matt explained as Elena worked on healing the poor guy.

"Don't forget Damon had his hand in it."

I don't know why this made me is uncomfortable. I had never really seen this side of Damon that was willing to take so many risks no matter what the cost was. Elena had told me of the many times that he had done worse….experiencing some of it first hand was a little different.

~.~.~.~

The sun had finally risen. We all agreed that it was safer not to leave until morning. The newly turned vampires would have no choice but to seek shelter. None of us had slept a wink.

"They're long gone by now." Jeremy surveyed from the window sill.

"What the hell were you thinking? I just wanted you to teach him how to fight!" Elena nearly shouted as Damon sauntered into the room.

"Yeah, well he's not the best student in the world." Damon defended.

"Now it's my fault?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Stop talking. Look, I know you're angry but my way was the easiest, fastest and safest way to get you the cure." Damon explained.

But it didn't make anyone feel better.

"I don't care about the cure Damon. Not if it means putting the people I love in danger." Elena sighed.

"Wouldn't have been any danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding heart."

I rolled my eyes and stared at him in disbelief. How any of this would turn back around on Jeremy I would never understand.

"They were innocent people." I finally spoke.

"The mark grew didn't it?" He shot back quickly.

Knowing that there was no arguing with him, Elena turned her attention to Matt.

"There's a group of compelled vampires just waiting for the sun to go down. We need a plan."

She gave up to easy. I was ready to pound some sense into the man…they were all used to this though…

"Yes I know. But there will be no problem when big Jer and I go on to a hunting expedition."

"Seriously?" I deadpanned.

"I know it's tragic but I'm sure we all agree that he has to be the one to kill them. Now we had added incentive. You take danger magnet one and two home while Jeremy and I handle this." Damon explained to Elena.

"So you're basically suggesting that she leave her only brother with you. Dozens against two doesn't seem like the odds are in your favor." I played on Damon's nickname for me a little.

"Trust me. I'll keep him safe."

It was the way he said it that reminded me why I trusted him again. Whether his methods were right or wrong there was one thing that was certain: He would keep Jeremy safe. Elena looked like she needed a bit more coaxing. Stepping forward, I placed a hand on her shoulder with an encouraging smile. Sighing in frustration, she gave Damon a simple nod before walking out with Matt and Jeremy.

"Danger magnet? If I recall correctly: I was the one who saved Matt." I crossed my arms at the older vampire. "I am a little pissed at you by the way." I finished as he stepped closer.

"Like I said: My way is better." He smirked.

"What's done is done I guess." I pouted slightly.

My breath hitched in my throat when Damon placed his large hands on my shoulders. His thumbs rubbed back in forth in a fluid motion.

"I've got this. Jeremy will stay safe. You can trust me." Damon repeated.

His blue eyes gazed into my own intently. It was almost as if he was searching for something. My own doubt perhaps? This man had a dark side to him. Was it something I could truly handle?

"I know." I forced a small smile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry Matt. I thought calling you to help out was a good idea." I apologized.

It was my idea and Elena had agreed. We both were feeling pretty bad about that decision right now.

"I don't know what you expected. It's Damon." Matt replied with poison laced in his tone.

"We didn't want anyone to get hurt." Elena defended.

"Then you shouldn't have left Damon in charge."He was obviously angry and he had every right to bed.

"I'm sorry." Matt sighed as if he was trying to get a hold on himself. "I know this is all new for you."

Elena's phone rang which pulled her attention away. Her face contorted in worry for a brief moment before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned.

"Nothing. I have to do something." She muttered and left us with no answers.

"I have to go back to work but will you ride with me? There's something I need to tell you."

Quirking a brow at him, I nodded and followed him out to his car. Today was just full of surprises. Is it strange that I am starting to get used to it? You have to be prepared for anything at this point.

"So what's so important Matt? Need me to be your wingman since Jeremy is hunter crazy?" I grinned.

I earned a laugh from the quarter back but there was something behind it that worried me.

"Damon told you that Rebekah is back."

"Right. April removed her dagger." I interrupted.

"There's something you should know…one thing I agree with Damon is its better if you hear about this from one of us than from her."

"Just say it Matt." I stared out the window.

"A while back we had a plan to stop Klaus. We couldn't actually kill him because he may have been the blood line that created Stefan and Damon…plus his blood turned Tyler into a hybrid."

"A witch cast a spell on Alaric to turn him into the ultimate vampire hunter by changing him into a vampire."

Immediately my blood ran cold. I didn't want to hear this. Somehow I always knew that this was how my brother had met his end but I just didn't want to hear it for myself.

"Matt…" I warned but lost the words to say.

"He wouldn't live forever though…the witch tied his life to Elena's."

Tears pulled in my eyes. How had Elena died? Had she put herself into harm's way even though she knew her life was Alaric's life line? If that was true…I don't know if I would be able to face her again. At least not for a while.

"Alaric tried to kill Klaus…"

"But Bonnie cast a spell to put him in Tyler's body." I recalled from earlier tales.

"Right…Rebekah didn't know that and thought Alaric had killed her brother…out of anger…she made Elena and I crash off of Wickery Bridge…Elena didn't make it." Matt chocked while he remembered the horrible events.

So Rebekah is not only the reason that Elena was a vampire and why everyone was searching for the cure…but she also ripped away one of the most important people in my life.

"Thanks…" Was all I could say.

Matt parked in front of the grill and gave me a gentle stare.

"We just wanted you to know before she said something stupid and well…"

"I get it Matt. It's good to know I guess." I muttered.

"Come inside. I'll get you a drink on me."

Forcing a smile, I followed him inside the busy bar. So much for feeling prepared for surprises. I don't know how long I sat lost in my thoughts of misery before Jeremy joined me at my booth.

"I could use one of those." He sighed and sunk into his seat with a black duffle bag in his arms. "You left this at the lake house."

I had barely touched my drink so I gave him mine with a grin. I had completely forgotten about my bow. The lake house was not a very convienient place for the only weapon I knew how to use well enough to defend myself.

"How's Matt?" He asked me before slamming the beverage down his throat.

"Not too bad…he's in the back…how'd everything go with you?"

We both stood and made our way to a back room where Matt was currently working.

"Kol showed up and killed all the vampires. He really doesn't want us to find the cure."

"We'll just add him to the list of things that suck today." I murmured.

Jeremy stopped in his tracks and a dark look shadowed his eyes. I followed his line of sight only to land on Damon. I had never seen him so fierce. He looked pissed. Those blue eyes that were normally so gorgeous were filled with a murderous stare. Purple veins fluttered under his reddening eyes. He took quick predatory steps towards Jeremy. If Damon kept this up he would expose himself.

Jeremy gripped my arm tightly and pulled me into a section of the grill reserved for employees. The last time I was here was when I had locked myself out of my car and Connor had decided to take us hostage.

His hunter side taking over, Jeremy pulled out a pistol and aimed for the door; ready to fire for when Damon entered.

"What did you do to piss him off?" I breathed quietly.

"Nothing. The last time I saw him was when Kol had him."

Realization fell upon him. I wish I was in on his thoughts so I would be able to understand what was going on. Jeremy stuffed the gun back into its hiding spot and pried open a silver plate that was covering an entry to the tunnels below. Offering his hand, I jumped into the dark tunnels with him.

"I don't know how far Damon is going to go so I need you to stay close to me." He ordered as he ripped open the black bag so he could toss me the bow.

My eyes widened in response. Did he expect me to use this weapon on Damon?

"Jeremy what's going on?" I demanded more so than asking.

"I think Kol may have compelled Damon."

"You have got to be shitting me!" I hissed.

I honestly couldn't imagine how this day could get any worse. Running through cold tunnels was a start in the right direction though.

Damon had been compelled by Kol. Even Jeremy knew that had to be the only explanation as to why he would risk exposing himself at the grill just to rip Jeremy's heart out. Even so, the horrific look of a killer was enough to make my blood run cold. His goal was to murder Jeremy…so why do I feel so terrified of him. It's not his fault…

"You have to run. Make him move Aria." Damon's voice echoed through the damp tunnels.

Jeremy and I stopped when we came to a fork in the tunnels. No longer running gave me some time to find my mind once more. There was no time to be afraid or contemplate…we needed a plan…Damon was out for Jeremy…not me…

"Take off your jacket." I ordered the hunter.

He stared at me with question but knew that there was no time to ask.

"Do you still have that knife on you?" I asked while slipping on his leather coat.

Nodding, he unsheathed the weapon.

"Put some of your blood on the coat…I'll move in opposite directions from you to lead him away."

"Aria, he's not safe right now. He-"

"Jeremy, he's compelled to kill you…I'm hoping that this blood bond will be enough…he won't hurt me…we don't have enough time for another plan." I pleaded.

Clenching his jaw, Jeremy dug the knife across his palm so he could smear the crimson liquid down the leather sleeves.

"I'll buy you a new one." I smiled up at him, trying lighten this morbid mood.

"Seriously? You're being chased by a vampire and you're bleeding?" Damon called out. His voice was much closer now.

"Go!" I whispered before taking off in the opposite direction.

I made sure to rub my shoulders on the walls so Jeremy's blood would smudge…it would lead Damon away from Jeremy but he has been a vampire for so long and his tracking abilities are insane…I can only hope that this haze of compulsion would overpower that. Coming across an open room, I ducked inside and waited to see if this little rendezvous worked. What would I say? What should I do? There must be something that could help stop him…yes there was and he was going to hate me for it…but it was better than the alternative with Damon killing Elena's brother. Unsheathing an arrow from the near empty quiver on my back, I poised the bow.

It took everything I had not to jump from my skin when he appeared from the shadows. His blue eyes scanned the room for Jeremy.

"You can't fight me in a closed space." He hissed, eyes still searching.

"That wasn't the plan." I said.

It was then that Damon stopped. Those hesitate blues surveyed Jeremy's coat before he scoffed. Dark veins darkened at the sight of Jeremy's blood.

"I'll give you points for that…it won't be enough." The change in his eyes scared me more than his look of murder. "I need you to shoot me Aria. It's the only way." He pleaded.

My eyes widened as anger rose deep in my chest. How dare he ask that of me!

"Just try and fight it Damon!" I lowered my bow.

"I'll make you do it." He took a threatening step closer.

I tossed the bow down to the ground defiantly, but gripped tightly onto the sharply pointed arrow.

"Fine. It's on you when I find him." He changed his tactic to guilt since he was slowly stepping away and not using his speed to take off.

"You won't get to him." I took a shaky breath while I lifted the weapon in my hand ever so slowly. I had to do this…it was the only way…oh everyone would be so angry with me for this…

Damon said nothing. He was trying to gage my actions…he wanted me to attack him so he wouldn't kill…he didn't want too…which gave me the resolve and the courage I needed…Damon needs my help.

I winced with a small whimper escaping my lips when I plunged the arrow deep and as hard as I could into my stomach.

"If you leave…I'll bleed out and die." I whispered and moved to lean against the wall for support. I needed to save up as much strength as possible so I could drag this out.

"Are you insane?" Damon bellowed loudly and moved quickly in front of me. His musky smell was the first thing I noticed.

Blood was leaking through my finger tips and dripping down to the cold hard ground. All I wanted to do was rip the damn arrow out and be healed but I had to do this. Damon moved his hands toward the weapon however I pulled away before he could even touch it. The whites in his eyes turned red as a low growl vibrated in his chest. Damon had learned to control his blood lust but there was a lot of blood pooling beneath us.

"Stop." He growled, trapping my wrists in one of his large hands and used his free one to pull out the arrow.

That motion alone was enough to make tears well in my eyes and leak. Even though he pulled it out quickly, it felt like slow motion. I was tired…I wanted to lie down and pray that this was all over.

"Damon you have to fight it. You can. I know you don't want to kill Jeremy."

"I'm not Stefan. I can't." His voice was almost sad.

"Yes you can." I tried once more.

I could see the internal battle through his eyes. But he had so much doubt in himself.

"Please try."

Shaking his head, Damon bit into his wrist and offered his healing blood. I moved as far away from him as I could. I had to keep trying. He would go after Jeremy again once I was okay.

"You're really starting to piss me off." His eyes narrowed as he took a predatory step forward.

"I'll let you heal me if you fight the compulsion." I challenged.

My moment to back out had faded when the wounds on his wrist faded away. He was trying to fight it. I could see it.

"Please." I begged once more.

My legs were starting to give out on me as well as my vision.

"You think too highly of me." Damon breathed out.

No! He was giving up too soon! From his earlier comparison to Stefan, I could only guess that he had overcome compulsion at some point…if Stefan could than I know Damon could as well. I wish he knew just how strong he really was.

"You don't think highly enough!" I shouted.

"This is me Aria! I kill!" He was baiting me once more.

My own resolve was starting to fade with my strength. No it's not! Maybe long ago but not anymore…he's being compelled to kill Jeremy!

"No it's not, Damon! I know you can-"

Everything happened in seconds…it was fast but I could see it all. From the time he took his step forward, slammed me to the wall, the dark veins pulsing while the whites in his eyes took on a deep red…all down to his lips meeting mine.

He was so warm compared to how I felt. The tunnel walls were so cold I was shivering and instinctively leaning towards him. I couldn't think straight. What could I possibly think about right now? His lips molded to mine and I did everything I could to match his movement. My eyes snapped open when I felt a thick, familiar liquid pouring into my mouth. He must have bit into his lip. His sweet blood laced with a hint of bourbon. My hands, finding strength once more, travelled upward and tightly gripped onto his leather jacket. I was healing…if he didn't break this compulsion he would track Jeremy…oh but please don't leave.

A fire was rushing through me…I could feel it racing through my blood…what was this? Even his blood that lingered on our lips was starting to change in flavor…better? Oh that was a lack of description!

The wound I had created was now healed, I felt that, but more was happening. My muscles contracted…I felt so much stronger. Every sound seemed so much louder, every touch more extreme and every smell much more delectable. I had vampire blood before…and Damon's so what was going on?

Losing one of my hands from his jacket, it snaked up and wrapped around his soft neck. Whatever was happening, I wanted him closer…my own self control was fading. Tearing my lips from his, I pushed him back. I had to fight this.

My body was on fire….but it felt so good…

"What is in your blood?" I moaned out, sinking to my knees.

Gasping, I gazed up at Damon who was fighting with himself once more. He was free to go.

"Please…" I implored, trying to think straight. God, I felt like I could run a marathon…twice.

"I can't." He replied sadly.

But before he could vanish from my sight, a sickening snap made my eyes shut tightly. Damon's body fell to the ground limply with Stefan standing over him.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"He wouldn't hurt me Stefan." I glared. There was no reason for me to feel resent towards the younger Salvatore but the blood bond I had with Damon fired up when Stefan snapped his neck.

"I had to." Stefan whispered with a motion towards Damon.

"I know." I breathed.

"But you won't like what I have to do next." He said sadly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I paced in front of the fireplace chewing on my bottom lip. Stefan's great master plan was to bleed Damon out so he didn't have enough strength 'to cause problems.' Apparently, Rebekah had Elena admit that she still had feelings for Damon….naturally Stefan was a little sore with his brother so I think he was using this situation to his advantage. What else could we do though? It's not like we all wanted to fight to keep him under control twenty-four seven. That doesn't mean I agree with these methods…

Stefan came into the parlor room with a grim frown and arms crossed. Now that he was done with Damon, I had to at least get down there and talk with him. I would sleep better tonight knowing he was at least going to be okay. Plus, I wanted to know if things were going to be awkward between us…that kiss was so….incredible even though it was highly inappropriate at the time. I don't know what had caused him to do it…maybe it was the urge to have a sense of control…I don't know….As I took a step towards the cellars bellow Stefan stopped me in my tracks.

"I can't let you see him." He said quietly.

"I just need to see that he's going to be okay." My shoulders dropped.

"You're bonded him…it wouldn't be very hard for Damon to convince you to let him out."

"He can't make me do anything Stefan." My eyes narrowed.

"No, but the minute you see him you're going to want to at least help me get stronger…I can't let you do that."

"Stefan…"

He was unmoving….there was no way I would be able to get around him. He was a vampire after all. Crossing my arms, I stormed out of the boarding house without another word.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Stefan and I are meeting with Rebekah. Klaus is the only one watching Damon. If you want to see him now's your chance._

I stared at Elena's text long and hard. For someone who admitted to still having feelings for Damon, she was pretty admit about me being closer to him. I was too tired to think about all of this. I had barely shut my eyes for a moment. Worry was too deeply set inside of me.

Not wasting any time, I got ready for the new day as quickly as I could before stepping outside. Step one of the day was to check on Damon. Step two, ignore Rebekah so I don't kill her and finally step three was to try and have a normal afternoon…good luck with step three.

As I pulled out my car keys from my bag a strange sensation over took me. I hadn't felt the same since the kiss with Damon last night. I could feel something…someone was coming very quickly. Turning sharply, Klaus met my gaze a second later.

"Your senses are still sharp I see." He grinned knowingly.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"And offly brave too. Drinking the blood of someone you're bonded to tends to that." His smirk grew.

My eyes narrowed. I needed a 'Blood Bond book for Dummies.' There was so much that we didn't know that I would love to.

"Aren't you supposed to be babysitting?" I tried to match his smirk.

"That's the thing love. I have a feeling that the lovely Elena and my hunter are up to no good. I tend to be prepared for all things which is why I need you. After all, your blood has some rather interesting affects as well."

Forgetting how to breathe, I stepped back with each step Klaus took. I haven't even had a chance to complete steps one and two and I have already failed step three.

~.~.~.~.~.

Shane sat in his jail cell with a very bored expression on his face. Everything had gone exactly as he expected it too. Sure he hoped for a more positive outcome but it would all work out in his favor soon enough.

"You landing up in jail was not part of the plan." A velvet voice echoed in the shadows of his lonely cell.

"They need me. I won't be here much longer." Shane assured the guardian.

"We need to raise Silas." Dark emerged from the shadows.

"And we will." Shane relaxed onto his cot. "You'll be able to save your Cearess this time."

"She won't have visions if there's no more future to see." Darks violet eyes stared out into the distance before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I said. I wanted to get that kiss between the two just right! I'm very happy with how it turned out and I really hope all of you like it just as much as me if not more!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You are all so amazing! I truly mean it! Chapter Seventeen is already in the works!**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Through Anothers Eyes

**Reader Poll at the end of this chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Through Another's Eyes**

His body ached in every possible way. His throat burned with a hunger that he had not felt since his transition into a vampire but it could not be helped. Everyone was better off with him locked away and bled out. He was too much of a risk to be let loose. Who knows how far he would go to kill Jeremy Gilbert.

Gentle fingers trailed down his jaw and over his cheeks when his eyes fluttered closed. Slowly they danced over his face and up through his raven locks.

"Damon, open your eyes."

Her brown doe eyes were the first thing that came into view. Her thin pink lips lifted in a sweet smile while her fingers continued to run through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Aria questioned him with deep concern.

"Hungry." Damon tried to joke even though it was absolutely true. The blood pumping through her veins beat loudly in his ears but her sweet laugh controlled his thirst.

"You're not angry with me?" He voiced.

The last time he had seen the girl he had kissed her with a burning passion built up in his chest. How was it that the girl infuriated yet amazed him all at the same time? She never listened and had no sense of regard for her own safety…what did she think of him now? He had tried to fight the compulsion but failed miserably. Her big brown eyes had starred up at him with sadness and disappointment. Her pink lips trembling and swollen from his attack…

"I was never angry with you Damon…" Her voice trailed. "I just thought you were stronger."

Aria's hands slipped away from him and instead of feeling her warm lap beneath him, he felt the cold ground. Opening his eyes, he found himself alone in the bleak cellar.

"Dick move little bro." Damon grunted.

"I thought it was fun." Stefan shrugged, peering through the cellar bars.

"Well it may have helped. I'm awake and I don't feel murderous. I'd say it's safe to let me out." Damon mused.

Stefan tossed a small vile of blood to his brother with amusement plastered on his face.

"Really? You practically bled me dry. You could spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty."

Again Stefan was prepared. He placed a bottle of water near the bars.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Damon deadpanned.

Slowly springing to his feet, he trudged toward the cellar door and grabbed the water only to see Klaus's smirking face near his brother. As if things could not get any worse.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Baby sitting." Klaus smirked, using the same term that Aria had used on him only an hour ago.

Returning the smile, Damon downed the water as Stefan gave Klaus a set of rules.

"Give him a vile of blood every couple hours so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or he just annoys you: Bleed him out again."

"Is all this your best shot?" Damon mocked Stefan before turning his gaze to the hybrid. "He's mad at me because Elena still has feelings for me."

"Are you sure about that? Because the two looked passionate as all ways when I caught them in a make out session this morning which would suggest to me that she's happy where she is. " He grinned.

"Well you two can enjoy your villain bonding time and I'll let you know when I get the dagger back from Rebekah." Stefan rolled his eyes before leaving them behind.

Turning away from Damon, Klaus turned his eyes around the room to see that he was indeed alone. With a wicked grin, he tossed aside the vials of blood Stefan had given him before pulling out one from his pocket.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That asshole blood jacked me!" I shouted, sauntering into the Gilbert home.

Matt and Jeremy stopped their game and turned to me with raised brows. Elena's eyes were wide with concern. I ignored their gazes and fiddled with the gauze wrapped around my wrist.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Klaus." I pouted.

Her eyes narrowed as she zipped around the counter top to stand in front of me. She lightly took my wrist in her hands and tore off the gauze. Her brows furrow in distaste as she stared at the two puncture wounds.

"I don't know why. He bit me and put my blood in a vial. Before I could say anything he was gone." I explained before I realized something. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Stefan on Rebekah duty?"

Elena sighed in annoyance with her brows furrowing in disgust.

"I was…but he's a little sore with me right now and Rebekah is less likely to cooperate with me around." She mumbled.

Jealousy was not Elena's best color. I grinned and kicked my legs back and forth.

"Finding out your girlfriend has feelings for your brother kind of sucks though." I tried to reason with the girl.

"But he knows I made my choice." She groaned in exasperation. "I do have feelings for Damon and I always will but they're different now…" She sighed.

I leaned forward and rested my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Damon helped me when Stefan had gone off on his ripper binge…I stayed hopeful…and I found a piece of myself with him…the old Elena that used to have no care in the world and strive for a bit of fun…but it will always be Stefan. I love him."

Smiling, I reached forward and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Great. Now next time: Say exactly that to Stefan."

The both of us laughed and she turned to continue her work on the pile of dishes. I jumped from my seat only to squish myself between the two boys on the couch to observe their game. Hearing Elena's confession for Stefan had made me feel so much better. I was happy for my friend but also relieved. Perhaps everyone could move on from this love triangle now.

And then guilt struck. I had completely chickened out of sneaking to see Damon. The last time I had seen him I jabbed an arrow into my gut and he forced his blood into me with a heated kiss. What would I say to him once I saw him? Would we talk about it or pretend that it never happened. Just thinking about it now made me flush. Avoiding it seemed like the better option. That was a great plan for now. The best part: I already have an excuse for not going. Klaus is with Damon and since the man had taken some of my blood with no explanation…its safer for me to stay clear of the original hybrid. That would only work for so long. I was away on vacation for a few days and I went insane…now I had more of an incentive to see him….how is he doing?

"Has Elena told you our amazing plan?" Jeremy grinned.

"No, but my amazing future seeing abilities have shown me that you will." I spoke ominously as I faked a vision.

"I'm going to kill Kol." He said casually.

"What?" I shouted, nearly jumping from my seat.

"If I kill Kol the compulsion on Damon will wear off and every vampire that has been created from his blood line will die."

"Two birds with one stone." I nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of Damon: Have you gone to see him yet?" Elena called from the kitchen.

"Klaus is with him. After my run in, I figured I should stay away." I quickly responded with my master lie.

"Mmhmm." Elena eyed me.

Her sudden shout of pain made Matt, Jeremy and I lurch from our seats and run to her aid. Her hands sizzled like if they were boiling.

"There's vervain in the water." She gasped.

"That's wonderful…" I muttered.

Everyone in this town has been ingesting the herb into their system without even knowing it. I wonder who was the one who started this…Jeremy's ringing phone tore us away from the water faucet.

"Kol just tried to kill Bonnie." Jeremy gasped.

Eyeing Elena, she ripped out her phone and quickly dialed Stefan's number. She put him on speaker phone for all of us to hear.

"You can tell Aria that Damon is fine." Stefan laughed on the other end.

I frowned and glared at the small object in Elena's grasp.

"That's not why we're calling!" I snapped….but the information did make me feel better. Not like he needed to know that.

"Kol tried to kill Bonnie." Elena cut right to the chase.

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just shaken up but Kol seems pretty intent on killing anyone who wants to find the cure."

"Which is why I'm working on getting the dagger from Rebekah, remember?" Stefan sounded like they had gone over this plan one too many times.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend hasn't shared that she wants Jeremy to kill Kol…" I narrowed my eyes at the Gilbert girl who smiled sheepishly in return.

Rolling my eyes, I turned away and followed Matt and Jeremy into the living room. How many vampires would die once Kol was dead? The guy has been around for a thousand years so the number must be overwhelming. Seems horrible that this one man being dead decides their fate. Was this really such a good idea? It doesn't feel right….

Matt and Jeremy began to blur from my sight and instead of fighting it off, I welcomed the vision that was coming to me.

"_Dark please stop!" I called desperately. _

_Damon stood behind me with blood trailing down his face. His neck looked like it had been burned. His eyes were lit up with revenge. He would be out for blood soon and no one would be able to stop him. _

"_This is the only way." Dark tried to reason._

"_It's not the only way anymore. We can't raise Silas!"_

"_I've watched it for far too long…every one of them was unique…they all died. Not anymore and I won't let you turn into a monster just for a chance at life."_

_In a flash, he was gone from our sight. Maybe he had run…but a sickening gasp made my heart lurch to my throat. Damon fell to the ground with a thud….and Dark stood with his heart in his pale hands…_

"Hey, what did you see?" Jeremy asked.

I'm exhausted. I want to answer him. Something horrible was going to happen and we had to stop it but I could not find the strength to open my mouth let alone form words. So I gave into the darkness threatening to consume me.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Warmth….peace…that's all I could feel and I didn't want it to go away…but I needed to open my eyes. Everything in the room was pure white. Curtains, chairs, walls…everything. _

"_It is a little overwhelming I know." A famine voice spoke from behind me._

_Was I staring in a mirror? Everything about this woman reminded me of myself. But upon closer inspection I could make out a few differences. Her cheek bones were slightly higher than mine and the more obvious difference was hr bright green eyes. _

"_Irelia?" I assumed. _

_Smiling warmly, she nodded and sat down in one of the many white chairs. She had written about this in her journal. Sometimes the Cearess before her would visit in her dreams. _

"_As weird and cool as this is to meet you…I hope you understand that I'm not exactly happy about it too."_

_Irelia had seen the other Cearess when her life was close to an end. So what did that mean for me?_

_I already knew the answer…there was no reason for me to even ask. Her warm smile became a sad one as she took in a deep breath. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts. There were more important things got me to worry about right now. _

"_Even in death the future haunts me." She sighed. "We're all eternally connected. The visions come to you by channeling the other Cearesses. It's a never ending cycle with no rest….we're all tired."_

"_I don't understand…" I trailed._

"_I'm supposed to give you the choice. To die or return. We've all made the choice to return because we have seen a future that must be stopped. Dark wasn't always this way. Time has ruined his heart…he's spent years searching for a way to save us and when he came upon Shane and Silas…"_

"_He found it." _

_Professor Shane knew more about Dark than he was letting on. Damon was right. Neither of them could be trusted. _

"_We've known about Silas since the beginning. Dark knows what he is capable of…what he will do to the world once he arises…but Silas has a way of poisoning the mind with false promises."_

_She was being too cryptic. I need answers to help my friends and stop the future I had seen from coming to pass. Just what was going to happen?_

"_How is Silas the answer?" I was pacing now. I had seen Damon die right before my eyes. That terrified me. I can't lose him. _

"_Dark wanted all of us to be at peace. If Silas rises he will bring hell on earth. Eventually everything will end. There will be no future for anyone…"_

_And if there was no future than there would be no visions. What a cruel twist in fate! How could his heart be so clouded that he would be willing to have something so terrible be fall many lives? _

"_So you're contacting me so we can save the world? That's not cheesy…just let me call superman and we'll get right on that." I rolled my eyes. _

_First vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches and now an evil immortal wanting to bring hell on earth. What else was there?_

"_I know it seems unrealistic but..."_

"_I can see the future and my friends are the most unrealistic group there is. I'll believe anything at this point." I forced a smile._

"_I guess you're right. Aria, when a Cearess has reached their limit their life ends and Dark is frozen in a sleep until the next Cearess is reborn. You have been given a choice none of us have ever had: When the time comes you can either die and Dark will die with you…or you can take up your friends offer…your connection with the Cearess line will be severed and Dark will no longer be needed as a guardian."_

"_What will happen to him then?"_

_This didn't feel right. This man has spent decades upon decades to protect me. It's not his fault that he has become the way he is right now. We have all made choices and sacrifices to protect our loved ones at horrible costs. What makes Dark any different? _

"_Aria he has been through so much…his soul is weary…let him rest." She pleaded. Her brown eyes watering with tears waiting to fall._

"_There has to be another way."_

"_There never was…until now."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

The Salvatore cellar was bleak and dull. Damon could only hope that everyone would hurry up and dispose of Kol so he could be out of this miserable place.

"You know none of this would have happened if you just did what you were supposed to. I was more than willing to let you train Jeremy." Klaus paced back and forth the cell.

"No you didn't. You showed up day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?" Damon replied as he tossed a rock up into the air over and over.

"And when I turned a bar full of people into vampires you let Kol kill them."

"Your brother problems not mine." Damon smirked.

"And whose idea was it to give Jeremy a conscience?" Klaus continued to poke.

"We couldn't let him try and stake Elena in her sleep now could we? Besides, I kind of got the idea from Aria." Damon trailed off.

"Ah yes...your bonded human. Tell me: How is it she manages to overlook all the horrific things you've done? Maybe because she wasn't around? Willful ignorance? Or that she hasn't had the chance to see everything you're capable of yet?"

"Some people are able to see more than the bad…but you score about a negative five hundred in that realm." Damon was passed the point of annoyance with this vampire but he had no chance to get rid of him so he was doing his best at dealing with him. Even if that meant answering his twenty questions.

"Oh come on there must be more to this than a simple blood bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation…" Klaus trailed off as his mask began to fade from his face. There was a reason for his insistent prying. "What is it you say to her?"

At the gentleness of Klaus's voice, a smirk of realization crossed Damon's face and into his blue eyes.

"I think this has something to do with a certain blond vampire." He said. Klaus remained a silent stone. "The difference between you and me is I don't mind being the bad guy. Someone has to fill that role to get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick."

"Debatable." He finally spoke.

"If you're going to be bad, be bad with purpose…she sees that…surprisingly."

Damon laid himself back on the cot and continued to toss his stone. If that's all he needed to say to silence Klaus than he would have said it a long time ago.

_~.~.~.~.~.~._

"_You haven't answered me. What will happen to Dark?"_

_Irelia sighed and turned her eyes away from me in shame. _

"_He will stay dead. With your passing, he will fall but once you arise again as a vampire the line will be broken and he will not come back." _

_Clenching my jaw, I shut my eyes tightly. So many conflicting emotions ran through me. If I did nothing, Dark would hurt so many people which should be more than enough to make my decision but all I could picture was his gentle smile the day he had led me to the waterfall…the way he talked so fondly about each past life. _

"_I understand how you must feel…we all feel the same way. But if we all allow this to continue he will lose himself. Dark is still there…somewhere…but the many years on this planet have changed him. I don't want to see him go down further into destruction."_

_She was right. How selfish each Cearess has been. His job was to protect us and in return he has been given the gift of immortality but even that has come at a cost. _

_Death…such a horrible thing to think about. I didn't want to die…not now. There were so many things I hadn't done yet. My eyes began to water. Irelia stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around me. _

"_I know." She whispered. _

_~.~.~.~._

"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating." Klaus hissed.

"It's one of his trademarks with brooding and his hair." Damon muttered with a rather bored expression.

"I don't understand what's taking so long. How hard is it to steal a dagger?"

"From a vampire whose been stabbed by it as many times as your sister I would say a lot."

Rolling his eyes, Klaus pulled out a single vial of blood and tossed it to the starving vampire. He was getting rather sick of Damon thinking that he would be able to outdo him…it was time that he put him back in his place.

"Sweet." Damon mumbled sarcastically.

"You're disappointing me Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist not the cell potato." Klaus mocked.

"Well I am compelled to kill Jeremy so I thought it was better for me to sit here and chit chat with you than to bust out of here like the hulk."

"How do you think Elena felt about that by the way?" Klaus poked at the sensitive topic. "Your inability to overcome the compulsion to kill the single most important person to her in the world."

"She's met me. She knows impulse controls not my strong suit." Damon fought back trying not to let the hybrids words cut him.

"Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled to feed on Elena, he fought so hard that he actually managed to resist. Now that's love." Klaus acted a dreamy sigh.

"What do you know about love?" Damon scoffed.

"I know you're in love with Elena…" Klaus trailed with a smirk growing on his face. "Or was…but you know what will happen when we find the cure. Personally, I don't see a fairy tale ending for you. All I see in Stefan and Elena. I think you see the same thing."

Damon eyes looked anywhere but Klaus. His brows furrowed together. Klaus was right. Elena had even said it herself. It would always be Stefan…she made that clear when she chose to be at Stefan's side when they thought Klaus was dead which meant they only had a matter of time before they joined him. Stefan and Elena…as much as it used to pain him to think…that heavy weight wasn't so hard on his chest anymore.

Trying to change his thoughts into something else, Damon downed the vial of blood wishing that it was much more than the mere morsel that it was but the second the warm liquid travelled down his throat his body shuddered in an immediate response. The blood was still slightly warm which meant it had to be fresh. His body lurched forward with small groans erupting from his lips. A strong fire pulsed through his veins while his body began to quickly repair itself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head so he could savor this pleasant sensation.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Klaus gazed on with a knowing grin.

"What was that?" Damon groaned.

"A little blood from your darling bonded."

A sharp glare quickly met Klaus's grey blue eyes.

"Don't worry mate. That was all the blood I took from her. It's all that was needed really. Imagine how you would feel if you had more though." Klaus explained as if he was dreaming up the sensation himself.

"That wasn't my main concern." Damon growled.

"As shocking as it is, I didn't drink any of her blood."Klaus laughed. "I had a human bonded to me once. A lot of fun she was. Another vampire bit into her and tried to drain her dry. I could smell the poor bastard all over her. Drove me insane. I had to take it away. So I drained her dry." Klaus's eyes lit up at the memory. "Now that you're strong enough to leave this place, I'm sure you'll want to do the same once you see that another vampire has dropped their fangs into her."

Klaus kicked himself from leaning against the wall with his eyes darkening with each step.

"I thought your job was to keep me here; not help me be strong enough to bust out." Damon straightened.

"Oh but you won't leave. This whole thing was to remind you where you really stand. If you all decided to turn against me…how easy it is for me to get to the people you love…how angry you are now and I just pierced the girl…now imagine that same feeling but with her lying lifeless." Klaus spoke murderously.

Damon's hands curled up tightly. The shrill ringing of Klaus's phone broke their standoff.

"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac." Klaus smiled.

"_Do you know that your darling blood bad and her brother and trying to kill me?_" Kol said through the other end of the phone.

"What?" Was all Klaus could mutter.

Damon tilted his eyes to the side in bewilderment. He had to give the Gilberts more credit. It was a great plan. Not only would he be free from compulsion but Jeremy's mark would be completed.

"_Don't pretend that you're not in on it. Your obsession with finding the cure has burned any sibling loyalty you felt."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus defended honestly.

"_I'm going to rip of the hunter's arms and then kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you."_ Kol promised before the line went dead.

Turning his harsh gaze back to Damon, he flashed forward and slammed him against the broken walls.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know."

"What are they planning?" Klaus continued to interrogate.

"I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you! Stefan won't talk to me and Aria hasn't come to see me. I'm out of the loop as much as you are."

Growling in frustration, Klaus compelled the truth from him.

"Tell me."

"I don't know anything about a plan." Damon breathed in exasperation.

"Stay here until I return." Klaus demanded before disappearing.

"I will stay here until you return…." A slow smile graced his lips as he stared down at the vervain laced water that Stefan had given him. "Or not."

Although he wanted to leave, it wasn't the best option. The compulsion to kill Jeremy was still in effect. But now that Aria's blood was in his system, he found the urge to kill the hunter a small feeble task that was not worth his time. It was there…he needed to do it…just not as badly.

~.~.~.~.

Shooting up with a gasp, my lungs desperately tried to suck in as much air as possible. What a strange feeling. It was pitch black outside…the sun must have set hours ago. How long had I been unconscious for? My eyes dashed around the room taking in new surroundings. The last thing I remembered was being in the Gilbert home, but now I found myself in the Salvatore Parlor room with Bonnie and Elena. Jeremy paced to and fro in front of the fire place.

"You're awake!" Jeremy grinned even though there an intense amount of stress in his eyes.

"I've been trying to wake you up for over an hour now!" Bonnie sighed in exasperation and relief.

"How long have I been out?" I turned to Elena.

"About three hours now."

Had it really been that long? The exhaustion that was weighing on my body told me that I had not rested enough. This was it. The visions were starting to take a higher toll. Running my hands over my face and through my hair, I took in a deep breath.

"What did I miss?"

"Kol's dead…Klaus is pissed and he's trapped in our living room." Elena smiled sheepishly.

The smile on her face was more from the fact that her master plan had worked. Jeremy's mark should grow soon which meant we would have the cure. Klaus would be out for revenge but he wouldn't be able to do much if he was a human now would he?

And now that Kol was dead we would be able to get to the cure without him trying to kill Jeremy…or Damon trying too…Instantly, I shot up to my feet but regretted the quick movement made my head swirl.

"So Kol's compulsion should be broken then?" I asked hopefully.

"Right." Bonnie shrugged.

A huge relief washed over me. Finally things could back to semi normal.

"Jeremy, your pacing is making me nervous and I've only been awake for five minutes." I pointed out.

"How long is this supposed to take? Nothing's happening yet!" He screamed.

"It's going to take time. It was about an hour before Fin's line started to die." Bonnie soothed the younger Gilbert.

"And what if it doesn't?" His brows furrowed.

"Where's that Gilbert optimism?"

That voice made all my concerns vanish. Of course it did. That was one of the effects of the blood bond that I welcomed whole heartedly. The heavy brick that was pressing in my chest ever since Stefan had locked the older Salvatore away finally broke when I saw the mischievous light that was in his bright blue eyes. It was such a relief to see. I never wanted to see so much pain and frustration in him ever again. Even his steps were lighter.

"Hi." He returned my smile.

No hesitation. Not even my subconscious screamed at me when I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him. My eyes fluttered closed in delight. He was okay. His arms returned the favor by holding me softly which surprised me. The last time I was in his arms he had kissed me with such fierceness…our kiss….heat rushed into my cheeks at the memory. I tried not to think about it but that's all I could picture. My heart beating rapidly and loudly in my chest agreed with each thought.

"Your blood is something else." Damon whispered in my ear.

Klaus! That's what he wanted with my blood. But why? Pulling away from him, I smiled crookedly while willing the blush in my cheeks to vanish.

"Tell me about it. I pulled Elena's door knob right off because of yours." I laughed nervously.

"Sorry I missed out on all the excitement." Damon smirked.

"I'm just happy to see you okay and normal." I grinned, pulling out of his arms much to my disapproval.

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow." Elena explained just as Stefan walked through the door with the Silas headstone in the crook of his arm.

She bound up to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips. I guess our conversation earlier had boosted her confidence. Damon turned away from the couple just like he always did but something was different…there was no sorrow or jealously in his eyes…was that…acceptance?

"I got the head stone. The mark?" Stefan asked with his eyes on Jeremy.

"Not yet." Jeremy pouted.

Damon eyed his brother. Even though he did the right thing by locking him up, Stefan did not have to go through such tortuous lengths.

"Klaus is trapped in our living room…"

"Temporarily. I used the new moon to bind the spell. We have three days to find the cure…four at max." Bonnie interrupted.

"If we don't find it we might as well look up Katherine Peirce and see if she wants any company in hiding because he will come after us." Jeremy pointed out.

"We'll find it!" Elena stated with a new found optimism. "Now that we have Rebekah taken care of, all we need is Professor Shane."

Stefan stiffened at the mention of Rebekah.

"Yeah I uh…didn't dagger her…" He muttered.

"What?" Elena slipped out of his arms with poison laced in her voice.

"Good. I'll do it myself!" I scoffed. The bitch killed my brother…she had another thing coming with me. Damon's scolding eyes told me otherwise.

"That won't be necessary. She's on our side." Stefan explained. "She handed over the headstone. She wants this cure more than any of us."

"Let me guess: She pledged her allegiance to you while she was trying to get you naked in the sack." Damon spoke up as if it was the best secret to ever come out in the open.

Every pair of eyes in the room grew wide while Elena's sent daggers toward Stefan. I don't think she had heard the key phrase in Damon's sentence. Rebekah TRIED. Even so, I would be pretty pissed if someone had gotten so close to someone I was dating in such a way.

"I bet you were dying to get that out after what I did." Stefan narrowed his eyes towards his brother.

"You bled me dry in our cellar!"

"Yeah to keep you from killing Jeremy!"

This was a fight that had been long overdue but it was not the time for them to be at each other's throats. They needed to let go and move on.

"Knock it off!"I rolled my eyes and joined Bonnie on the couch.

"Why don't you get her to stay out of this Damon?" Stefan hissed. All of us held our breaths knowing what he was about to say next. "I'm sure you're using that blood bond as much as you can."

"It doesn't work like that and you know it!" I hissed from my seat.

Damon fist clenched tightly, I didn't need a vision to see the punch that was about to be thrown. Stefan flew back but quickly rose and returned the blunt force to Damon. The two rolled around in quick speed as they fought. Walls creaked, and lamps shattered in their wake.

"Stop it both of you!" Elena screeched.

"Let them fight…only way they'll get over it." I stared wide eyed at the feuding vampires.

Finally, the two stopped. Heavy breaths escaped their lips while each wound rapidly healed over. All the built up tension between the two was finally let out.

Jeremy's pained screams pulled everyone's attention. Ripping apart his shirt, we all gazed in wonder as his mark became visible and expanded up his arm and across his sculpted chest.

"Oh my God..." Elena muttered.

"You can see it?" Jeremy questioned us all to which we responded with a nod.

"Here we go." Damon's blue eyes lit up in delight. His anger toward his brother long forgotten.

~.~.~.~.

Downing my third cup of coffee, I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion from staring at the map on my computer. Shane had given us a general idea of where we would be going for the cure but not enough detail to know for sure.

"I think we're going to an island." I turned to Damon who entered the kitchen with a glass of blood in hand. I shivered at the sight of it. My mother had long since retired for the night so he was safe to drink.

He simply nodded and gazed at me with the same empty expression he had since he brought me home. Elena had given him the job of convincing my mother of letting me go on this trip since Dark had attached himself to part of the deal with Shane. If Dark was going than I had to as well. That much I knew already…

I had to change the future I had seen…even Irelia made that clear to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said, turning my eyes back to the dimly lit screen.

Proud of myself for not jumping when he flashed to my side, surprise still filled me when he reached for my wrist and pulled on the gauze that was hiding the puncture wounds Klaus had created.

"Yeah I can thank Klaus for that but he used my blood to heal you so I can't complain." I tried to ease his mind.

"It healed me instantly." Damon mused lifting my wrist closer to him.

The darkness that was filling his eyes chilled me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Klaus had a human bonded to him once…how that managed to happen I'm still lost….he said another vampire bit her and it drove him insane." Damon explained quietly.

_Oh_…was that what was bothering him?

"I understand what he was talking about." He finished, pressing my wounded wrist to his lips.

My hands were shaking while he pulled me to my feet. My breath and heart becoming rapid. The kiss we shared flashing through my memory once more. This was so wrong but I did not want it to stop.

"I can smell him here and I want to get rid of it." His eyes shut while he spoke.

What was worse? The fact that he wanted to bite me or the fact that I wanted him to do it? Another vampire had made a mark…I can see what Klaus meant too.

"Then do it." I said rather boldly.

That's what Damon did to me. I was bold with him…courageous. There was nothing for me to be afraid of. Slowing my breathing to normal, I stepped closer. Purple veins pulsed under his eyes as his fangs elongated.

This is what I had to look forward to if I decided to be a vampire. Would I be able to handle it? Being a new vampire would not be easy. I had seen that with Elena first hand. How many people would I kill by accident?

A small whimper escaped my lips when his fangs sunk into my wrist. Just like before it was painful for a moment but then it faded into pure ecstasy. As much as I wanted to enjoy that feeling it was chased away with the fear…I don't want to be a vampire…I really don't…I wanted to grow up, dance, fall in love and eventually get married and have children on my own…watch them have children one day…all of that wouldn't be possible…but it wouldn't happen even if I chose not to anyways..

My eyes watered in that realization. Irelia and Dark were right...This is a curse not a gift.

Damon's eyes flew open; he released my wrist and stepped away. The dark clouds in his eyes were gone now.

"I don't know what came over me." He explained himself, seeing the tears in my eyes.

Shaking my head, I wiped my eyes furiously.

"No, its fine…that's not what…" I swallowed a sob. Taking in deep breaths to calm myself so I could speak rationally. "Irelia came to me after I had a vision."

He stiffened immediately. He had read Irelia's journals…he knew what was going to happen.

"Damon, something bad is going to happen and I have to change it. I need you to trust me." I pleaded with him.

I would never have a normal human life. I would never have children…but people wouldn't suffer. No one would have to die.

"_What would we do if I became a vampire?"_

"_That's the beauty of eternity. You can do anything you want."_

Never a normal human life…never….but there was still hope. That's the beauty of eternity.

**A/N: So I spent most of this chapter with Damon because it was essential to show where he stood with Elena now. **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to change Aria into a vampire just yet. That's why I'm taking a bit longer on updates. I have several versions of this story written out. I'm going with the one that satisfies and inspires me more. Maybe I'll post the other versions of certain chapters as a separate "side" story to stand on its own. **

**Thank you to all of you who took the time to review. I had several people faving this fanfic but I truly thank those who review. It means a lot and it inspires me so much. You are all truly amazing! Thank you! This chapter is for you.**

*****Reader poll!: Would you like Aria to be a vampire or no?! **


	18. The blood bond

**A/N:**

**Just to clear up: I've had many PM's and a few reviews in regards to the blood bond being a sire bond. It was my main intention for it to NOT be a sire bond. She has complete control over herself and if Damon told her to do something she has the choice to not do it. I have made situations where he has asked or demanded her to do things but she bluntly refuses. **

**The blood bond is just that. A bond. It was my way of helping the two of them grow closer together, be more trusting, and open up a few twists that have already occurred. The romantic feelings growing between them are their own and not affected by the bond. What the bond does affect is Damon's sense of protectiveness and the possessive act that happened last chapter. Aria feeling edgy when he's not around and the healing qualities with added strength when given each other's blood. But their feelings are their own. I do not plan to have Aria ever be sired even if she eventually becomes a vampire. Never ever. Since I have had so many questions about the blood bond, would you, my readers, like for me rewrite some of those chapters for a better understanding? I'm sorry that I did not write enough detail for that to be clear enough but I greatly appreciate the questions because it has challenged me. **

**I actually read back and found a typo: **

"**Well, it's a sire bond so that's a good thing…but we don't know how far this will go so we need to find out."**

**This was said by Stefan and what I meant to say was**

"**Well, it's NOT a sire bond…"**

**So I can see the confusion. I will continue to update this fic normally but you should also expect updates on previous chapters. Again, I apologize for some of the confusion but thank you so much for those of you who took the time to ask questions! A little bummed that I was not clear enough about it but I am super excited of the challenge that has been presented to me! **

**Thank you also to the reviews that this fic has received since my previous update earlier tonight! More than half way to 200! I am so humbled and grateful to you all! Much love! **

**-Your most humbled, grateful, author **


	19. Chapter 18: to the cure prt1

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**To the Cure Part 1**

"So, you basically get so high off each other's blood that you're stronger?" Caroline lifted a brow with a mischievous smile.

"Well when you say it like that it's..."

"Kinky." Tyler interrupted matching his girlfriends grin.

"I'm never telling you two anything ever again." I pouted, sinking low into my chair.

"Seriously! Can you imagine what kind of sex that would be?"

"Caroline?" I screamed with a scarlet blush on my cheeks. My face would own the color red at this point.

Everyone was only a room away and when I say everyone I mean Damon is there too. He had to have heard everything. He was going to use that against me at some point.

Groaning, I rested my head on the cool table. I'm not sure if this could be any more embarrassing but I was not willing to test that. All I wanted was for Elena to be ready so we could be on our merry way.

"You wanted me to be more supportive Aria. This is supportive." Caroline grinned.

Glaring up at her, I waved her over to sit with me.

"Well, I might as well take advantage of it…I need your advice."

Damon and I had kissed and it wasn't just some normal peck either…it was incredible. We needed to talk about but so many things kept coming up. Things were starting to get awkward between us and I didn't want that.

"Great! Boy talk. Tyler, leave please." She kissed his cheek before bouncing to my side. "Spill it. I see a secret waiting to be spilled."

Turning my gaze towards the adjacent room, I pulled out my phone and typed everything I wanted to say. She rolled her eyes but waited patiently.

_Damon kissed me._

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but I stood and shook my head violently. Frowning, she bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms. Her facial expression flashed from concerned, angry and then pleased. Caroline didn't trust Damon but when she said she would really try, she meant it.

"And? Tell me more! What happened?" She whispered.

Caroline rose from her seat and turned on the kitchen sink so the water would flow at max pressure. It would be enough to mask our voices.

"Nothing. You know how I stabbed myself to try and get Damon to fight the compulsion?"

"Yes. Very stupid by the way."

I thought we were done with the 'you're stupid' thing now." I hissed.

"I'm sorry. Kiss and tell! Continue!" She pleaded.

"He kissed me so he could heal me…you know…" I trailed off getting nervous with each word. The confusion on her face told me she didn't understand. "He passed me his blood with his mouth!" I said a little louder but no sound in the other room indicated that anyone heard.

Her jaw dropped once more.

"You two are kinky." She mumbled. "So? Have you talked about it since then?"

"No…that's the thing. Every time I think he's going to say something or I'm about to something happens. It's just not the right time…" I trailed off, twisting my hands.

A soft smile graced her lips.

"Do you like him?"

I nodded in response. Without a doubt. I really do care for him. Even if he had just kissed me as a way to heal me and shut me up…it would be a lie if I said that it meant nothing to me and by the way he responded to my touch…he must have felt it too.

"Then it's a perfect time. Just go in there and lay one on him!" She cheered.

Now it was my turn for my jaw to drop to the floor. I had become a lot braver since I had moved to Mystic Falls but I was not that courageous.

"You wanted my advice! It's Mystic Falls Aria…there's always going to be something. No time like the present." She said genuinely. All joking aside.

I would talk to him but not right now. Not like she advised me too. Right now I would focus on helping them get the cure and once we got home I would be selfish. Maybe then I would feel a lot more daring.

Caroline tilted her head as her nose scrunched. It was a face I had seen only a few times and it was only aimed towards people she did not like.

"Oh god she's here." She muttered.

"Who?"

My question was answered when the blonde original came waltzing in like she owned the whole place. This was actually the first time I had ever seen her but I had heard enough about her to know. My whole body went ridged and on lock down. I had this whole moment planned out ahead of time. I would be calm and deal with her but now that my eyes had locked with her's…I wanted her to know just what she had done.

"Another human? Really?" She sneered distastefully.

Elena slammed her shoulder into the original while she made her way next to me. If anyone was going to stake Rebekah, Elena would definitely beat me to it. I could feel the rage radiating off the new vampire as if t were my own.

"How many people are we bringing along? We're trying to get the cure not going on a vacation." Rebekah's attention was toward Caroline. It was as if Elena and I were not even in the room.

"Aria's helped us in finding the cure since the very beginning. She has her reasons." Caroline eyed Rebekah.

Shrugging, the originals heels clicked on the floor with each annoying step.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped... I'm..."

When she turned to introduce herself all sense of pleasantries and manors that I had been raised with went flying out of my mind.

"I know who you are." I interrupted.

Peering at me over the bridge of her nose, she smirked ever so slightly. She was amused that someone little human like me would dare to be so bold with her.

"I'm Aria Saltzman." I began, rising from my seat. "I'm here doing exactly what my brother would have done if he was still around." I glared before leaving them all.

This was too much for me right now. I had more than enough concerns to be focused on right now than to deal with the killer of my brother…something in her eyes infuriated me…as soon as I had introduced myself there was a look of sympathy….pity…I don't need that from her! Why on earth would she feel that way?

"Does she really have to go?" I huffed towards Stefan once I was in the parlor room.

"She wants the cure so she can be human….she wants it just as bad as we do if not more."

Crossing my arms I sat down on the couch next to Jeremy and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't mean she deserves it." I mumbled under my breath.

Jeremy chucked in response.

"I know she's not your most favorite person in the world right now…there is no excuse for what she did but..."

"I know, I know Stefan. Let's just get this trip over and done with."

I was snappy today…in more detail I was just in a horrible mood.

~.~.~.~.~

I don't really like planes. I tolerate them because it is one of the greatest ways to travel long distance in such a short time but that was it. The turbulence was hell. I had seen Cast Away…and of course we were going to some island somewhere…tell me this didn't seem like a horror movie waiting to happen? I guess it was though. I was traveling with a witch, a crazy professor, a supernatural hunter and vampires…this was a horror movie.

"I hate planes." I muttered pulling out one of my ear buds.

Unclipping my seat belt, I rotated in my seat on my knees so I could peer over the row behind me. Elena had long since fallen asleep on her brother's shoulder who was preoccupied with a portable play station game with Stefan.

"How long is this flight supposed to be?" I whined.

"Maybe another hour." Jeremy shrugged.

"I call next game." I grinned at them.

"Put your seat belt on human." Damon ordered, sliding back in his seat next to me.

Pouting, I complied. I was not in a great position to be arguing with him.

"How'd the interrogation with Shane go?"

His narrowed eyes were more than enough of an answer. He had failed on getting any information for the man. I don't know what he expected. It's not like he could really intimidate him on a plane full of people.

"You're turn: What future are you trying to prevent? You want me to trust you then you need to give me a full answer instead of being cryptic…we all know how I love that." Damon seethed.

"I can't tell you what I'm going to do. Once I fully decide on something it will change the future instantly. I need to take every precaution that I can. There's too much at risk right now." I warned placing my ear buds back in and blasting music. This conversation was over.

In an instant, Damon ripped out my head phones and grabbed my phone. Huffing, I reached across from him and tried to get my prized music device back from him. I guess we weren't done.

"I'm being nice by asking you to tell me."

"You can't compel me! I'm wearing vervain!" I reminded him.

"See, wearing it. It's very easy to change that since I know where it's at." He smirked, pulling at the clasp on my bracelet.

"You wouldn't."I gaped.

His look said it all. _Test me_. _I dare you_.

Well two could play that game. Taking off my bracelet, I shoved it in my bag and crossed my arms in defiance. Your move Salvatore. He wouldn't actually compel me. His eyes narrowed sharply. I was testing his limits and he didn't like it. Slowly, he leaned forward but I stayed unmoving. I would not back down from this.

"Tell me." He demanded.

But it was still just a question. There was no compulsion. My shoulders dropped and I couldn't help but let a small smile twitch on my lips.

"Aw, you do care." I patted his cheek with my hand lightly in a small teasing gesture.

"You're pushing me."

Holding my hand out for my phone, I begged for him to give it back to me. I wasn't going to tell him everything with very attuned ears around. Reluctantly he gave it up and I began to type it all out to him.

_I saw you die. _

"That is a problem…" Damon's voice trailed out.

He was surprised and very conflicted. I know he wasn't expecting that at all.

"I know a way to change it but…I don't know how many more visions I can take at this point…I have to be careful and play this right. I won't make any decisions until the time comes. The future changes then." I explained quietly.

"That's a huge risk and not to mention stupid." Damon pointed out.

Of course he would think it was a horrible plan. He didn't see everything that I have….he didn't speak with Irelia. I had more of an advantage on my side. I thought they would all see that by now since I could see the future.

"You'd risk….just to…"

He didn't form a full sentence. Opening my eyes, I saw the many faces of Damon. Confused, angry, a sense of peace and then his smirk.

"You do care." He teased me just like I had.

Rolling my eyes, I snuggled into my jacket and leaned into his shoulder.

"I thought that was clear."

I knew where this conversation was heading and I didn't want to have it on a cramped plane with the killer of my brother only a few rows a head of us. Her presence bothered me to no end right now. Why she had to come along to begin with was beyond me. The girl received way to much pleasure in torturing Elena with every word she could muster.

"So that's why you kissed me back."

My eyes shot open with my cheeks blushing scarlet once more. I wasn't expecting for him to just come out and say it but then again…it was Damon.

"You kissed me first." I said rather childishly.

Damon shrugged and lean back in his seat comfortably, pulling me with him.

"Say whatever you want…I know you felt it. Being all high on my blood and all…you were quite frisky." He teased.

"Y-you're ridiculous." I flushed, jamming in my headphones and pressing play on any song.

Once more, he pulled them out. Would I ever get to enjoy my music in peace?

"Don't worry about saving me. Keep yourself safe. Do you understand?"

Oh….serious Damon was back.

"No matter how this ends…I'll be alive. In one way or another." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He shot up in his seat with shock radiating through him. His blue eyes practically saw straight into me. He understood now.

I was willing to become a vampire…if it meant saving the people I care about.

"Is it hard….not flipping the switch?" I asked him quite suddenly.

It was one of my concerns…

"I did it for a very long time." Damon sighed. "It's defiantly easier."

Nodding, I bit on my bottom lip. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Something more encouraging! Elena was my hope though…she had been through so much but she was still holding on to her humanity. She did it for Jeremy…he was holding her together. My mom would be that for me. I couldn't leave her. She had changed since Alaric died and I couldn't let that happen to her again.

"I wouldn't let you turn it off." Damon said not even looking at me.

'And if I did anyways?" I pried even though there was a hint of teasing in my voice. This whole conversation had been way too serious for us. It was time for something more light hearted.

"Then I guess we would have one hell of a party until you came out of it." He grinned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Why couldn't the cure be in Hawaii or Jamaica?" I sighed while observing the overcast sky, pulling my scarf tighter around me.

Dark came behind me and held up my jacket for me. He had been cooped up with Shane ever since we boarded the plane and got on the boats that brought us to the island that reminded me of Lost.

Smiling, I slipped on my coat with a grateful nod. I couldn't help but hope that maybe the future would change on its own and Dark would remember who he really was and that he would give up on his master plan. I could hope anyways.

"Congratulations; we made it." Shane grinned at us all.

**A/N: This one is a bit shorter just because I was introducing Rebekah to Aria. Her grudge isn't going to last very long…I'm going to let that one out haha. You have to understand why she would hate her at first though. She doesn't understand the whole back story yet. Plus, I wanted to spend some time with Aria and Damon since their kiss happened. **

**The next chapter should be up soon! I'm so excited for the next few chapters! I've been working on them already XD **

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers on the last chapter! OMG! I was so surprised with how many! I love you all and I am so grateful for those who took the time to review! Maybe this chapter will bring me up to 200! You all are awesome!**


	20. Chapter 19:To the Cure prt2

**This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who reviewed! 200 reviews! Unbelievable! Thank you all so much! You're amazing and my inspiration! **

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**To the Cure Part 2**

_The cavern felt endless…many restless souls hummed in his ears. Something impure rested here. Perhaps this was not the way to save his Cearess after all. Dark's velvet eyes peered down the large hole the professor had disappeared down. His skin prickling when an eerie wind blew around him. _

"_Dark…" A familiar voice reached out._

"_Irelia?" He searched wildly for her. _

_Her voice echoed once more but from the deeper into the depths of the cave. Without hesitation, he leaped down with no care of injury. He was an immortal one after all. Once his boots touched the ground, Irelia's beautiful face smiled at him. _

"_How are you here?" _

"_Silas." She answered him without hesitation._

"_The witch that we helped seal all those years ago?"Dark sneered at the memory._

"_Dark, he's not who we thought he was. He can help me. Even in death the future is clear to me. If we do not raise him, the world is in jeopardy and he has promised to save me from the visions…"_

_It was too good to be true. The Cearess that had helped with the sealing of silas lost her life much too soon…she was the youngest one he had ever seen die…She had risked so much just to prevent a future that Silas would bring. _

"_We are all tired Dark…we want to rest in peace…Silas can do that." Irelia pleaded, sensing his hesitation. _

"_How?"_

"_There are no visions if there is no future to see."_

_With widened eyes, he took a hasty step backwards. Who was this young woman before him? In life, Irelia cared for every living creature…she adored everything and everyone…she was selfless…She would never ask this of him._

"_No. There must be another way. I will save you myself. Millions do not have to suffer."_

"_I have seen the future…it must be done or worse will be fall this world." She said sorrowfully. _

_Stepping closer, she placed a gentle hand on his cheek._

"_Please Dark."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

"It's all doom and gloom here." I muttered, glaring at the overcast sky.

"All to hide the scariest, deadliest freak in the world." Damon mused.

"We let you roam free." I teased earning a look of amusement from the eldest Salvatore. His humor was beginning to rub off on me.

"Sunscreen?" Shane offered to Damon.

Most of us stopped what we were doing just to see if he was being serious.

"You're joking right?" Damon eyed the professor.

"Oh…right."

Moving along, I joined Elena and eyed the original vampire who was glued to Stefan's side. Rebekah had not wasted a moment in showing her discomfort for the Gilbert girl.

"You're not really helping." Stefan scolded the blonde.

"You're perfectly capable of tying a knot." She replied, not removing her glare from Elena.

"You giving Elena the evil eye is not really helping."

"She killed my brother, tried to get you to put a dagger in my back, she's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye."

Elena took in a sharp, deadly breath trying to keep calm. I on the other hand had enough. Ever since she arrived at the Salvatore home back in Mystic falls she had made it her sole mission to make Elena's life a living hell. It was getting old…and this woman had no right to be upset. She had done her fair share as well.

"And you would know all about killing brothers wouldn't you?" I sneered at the blonde.

"I didn't kill Alaric. I killed Elena." Rebekah said with a matter of fact tone.

"Whose life was tied to Alaric. You knew what killing Elena would do."

"I would do it again if it meant protecting me or my family." She shrugged.

And in that instant, all of Elena's self control vanished. Everything happened faster than I could blink. I managed to catch a glimpse of the white oak stake before Rebekah slammed Elena down to the ground like she was a rag doll.

"Go ahead and try to kill me but then you would have to face a real problem. The fact that Stefan invited me here himself. I guess he likes me again." She flaunted before stalking away.

Ignoring Stefan's out stretched hand, the new vampire trudged back to my side with hot rage pouring off of her.

"Looks like someone forgot their team building exercises." Damon grinned.

"I'm not apologizing for not wanting her here." Elena hissed in response.

"With any luck we only need to tolerate her for a few more days. We'll get the cure and that's it." I said hopefully.

"Human Rebekah…I can't imagine her without fangs." Damon mused.

"Will you take the cure?" Elena turned her attention towards me.

I had filled her in with mostly everything on the boat ride over. Since Dark was on a separate boat and the engine roared loud enough, I was able to explain.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it…but if I reverted back…would that mean the line to the Caress's would be repaired as well? Maybe if I knew more…I don't know." I shrugged…but it would be worth the try…it's not like I don't have any vampires at my disposal to help me if it fails.

"What about you?" Elena questioned Damon.

That's right…I hadn't even thought about it…would he?

"I don't like to speculate."

And that was the end of it. Stefan would take the cure so he could be human with Elena…Rebekah wanted the cure…Caroline probably wouldn't because Tyler would not…everyone has said their thoughts on the cure except for Damon and that made me uneasy. Was it wrong of me to be so selfish in not wanting him to change? At least if I was stuck as a vampire.

"You'd be human again?" Damon voiced once Elena bounced over to Stefan's side to envelope him in a rather over exaggerated kiss that did not go unmissed from a fuming original.

"I said I wasn't sure." I repeated.

When he said nothing, I sighed and tried to explain even further.

"All of this has been thrown at me…I don't really have a choice in this. It's either be a vampire or die…or let Dark destroy the world….and I don't want to die…" I mumbled. "It would be nice…to actually have the choice with no threat hanging over my head."

His eyes looked so blank…I couldn't try to see what he was thinking even if I really wanted too.

It wasn't long before we began the journey through the thick tress. Shane had been trying to find a signal on his phone with every step we took deeper into the island.

"We lose signal this far." Shane announced.

"Well that's great." Damon cheered with sarcasm.

"Anyone else feel a little creeped out?" Elena question with eyes scanning the trees.

"No…I feel like we're either a part of lost or Jurassic Park…take your pick." I smiled towards my friend.

"So leave. Out of everyone here yours is the most unnecessary presence." Rebekah piped up right on cue.

"Don't start." Stefan sighed.

"I'm only stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body, Bonnie is the witch that unlocks the cure and Shane is the human compass; you and I have the tombstone which does God knows what and Aria and her friend have useful abilities while Elena has no point." She listed out happily.

"What about me?" Damon turned.

"You have a nice behind."

With an agreeable grin, Damon continued onwards while I scowled at the blonde original. It was stupid…I knew that…but she shouldn't be looking at him that way.

"Sheath the claws." Dark's voice whispered beside me.

Blushing, I gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

Rolling his eyes, he let out a small laugh.

"You may be different in each life but I do know you well enough to see jealousy."

I'm not jealous! That's quite a huge assumption. I just don't like the way she was staring at him and commenting on it. That's not jealousy….it's not….

"….So legend says that in exchange for their blood the miners saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well that they were digging. Word travelled and people came from all across the globe for a chance to see their loved ones." Shane finished his chilling tale.

"So the well was magic." Bonnie concluded.

"Or visions were caused by inhaling the fumes of poisonous wild life."

So everyone was high…well that's wonderful.

"What do you believe?" Elena questioned.

"I believe in magic. Dark knows."

Turning to Dark, I waited for his explanation.

"Irelia came to me…she's the one who told me how to save you." He explained fondly.

Irelia? That could not be true. She had come to me saying that Dark could not go through with his plan! Why would she tell him…something wasn't right here.

"Yeah I got it…don't eat the poisonous flowers." Damon interrupted my thoughts and we were all walking once more.

"I thought your little friend told you to stop this freak and now she's the master mind." Damon pulled my arm back so my steps would slow leaving us a little behind the group.

I didn't have the answers that he wanted…

"I don't know Damon."

"Jeremy!"

Elena's panicked voice broke our thoughts and we rushed forward to see a man lying in cold blood with a hatchet buried in his back.

~.~.~.~.~.

"We'll stop here for the night." Shane huffed, dropping his bag.

He had led us to a clearing where a few cabins were lined up. Great…we went from Lost to Paranormal Activity…I don't know if this could get any creepier.

"What is this place?"

"Spring breakers used to come here and a few weeks later they were found drained of blood."

Vampires…

"Bad for them brilliant for us." Rebekah complimented. "So who sleeps where?"

Sleep? Seriously? How was anyone going to get any rest after that little episode? Jeremy had been attacked but saved by someone throwing an axe…yes…let's all just go to sleep and dream of unicorns and rainbows…

"That's lovely. There's a mystery man wielding a hatchet lurking in the woods and you want to set camp. Let's just keep going. Get the cure and get out." Damon turned to Shane with a piercing stare. "Where is it?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch."

"I don't even know why you want to find the cure…seeing as everyone but you wants to be human again. You have the most to lose here." Shane shot before turning his back on the vampire.

What is it with people taking shots at each other? I thought trips were supposed to be a method of bonding.

"Shane doesn't know what he's talking about it." I tried to bring a ray of light on this dim journey.

"Yeah well, we'll find out tomorrow."

If only he knew the truth to that statement.

"Well someone needs to stay a vampire to teach me the ropes." I grinned but my words were not getting through to him this time.

"You won't need me if you take the cure."

"You'd be able to take it too though…if you wanted it."

How much easier would life be…if all of us were human…even Klaus! I could worry about normal human things…fall for a normal human man…

"No I get it. Everything changes tomorrow…it will be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Not everything…." I breathed quietly, staring bravely into his blue eyes that seemed to shine even in this darkness…briefly, my eyes flickered down to his lips which did not go unnoticed…a small blush rose in my cheeks with my heart thumping…

For a moment, he held my chin in his thumb…was he going to kiss me again? I wanted him too and I could only hope that I wasn't making it too obvious. But those hopes were shut down when he encased me in his arms and rested his head on top of mine…this was good enough too…

~.~.~

I was right….there was no way that I was going to get any sleep tonight. Every creaking sound, the howl of the wind, even in the chirps of the crickets made my skin chill over.

But it wasn't just the fact that, in the words of Damon, there was a mystery hatchet wielding man wondering the woods…tomorrow was the day that things would change. In my vision, we had been in a cave during the confrontation with Dark…it was no coincidence that Shane was leading us to a well, or cave, that held the cure. Time was set in motions…decisions have been made.

Huffing and giving up on sleep, I threw off my warm covers and slipped on some dark boots before reaching for the zipper that sealed my tent but that vanished from my sight….

_Jeremy slept peaceful in his tent before a creaking sound awake him suddenly…a gasp flew from his lips when a man with white paint on his face reached for him…._

Even though the vision had been short, my hand fell short of the zipper…my throat growing tight so no words could escape…I was so tired….

~.~.~.

_Once again I found myself in the white room with Irelia standing before me._

"_Have you made your decision?" She asked me once more._

_It was no or never. I needed answers from her before any decision is made._

"_Are you the one who told Dark about Silas?" I demanded._

"_No…Silas uses his power over the mind to win over anyone that may assist him in his cause. He knew that Dark's weakness is the Cearess so he promised him our safety." She explained sadly. _

_I knew it…it must be the same with Shane! _

"_Silas can end our curse but at a great cost…so what is your choice? There is no guarantee that the cure will work for you." _

_Nothing is truly a guarantee…_

"_I've made my choice."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

My eyes shut tight once the bright sun eclipsed my view. I could faintly hear Bonnie and Elena shouting for Jeremy. What had I missed this time? Once the world had stopped spinning, I successfully made it out of my tent in time to see Elena and Damon coming up a path.

"What's going on?"

"Well Sleeping Beauty, Jeremy's missing." Damon informed to which I glared in response.

"A man took him…he had white paint on his face." I explained earning very shocked expressions.

Elena was the first to speak.

"A vision? Are you okay?"

Truth be told, I felt numb…but there were more important things right now.

"I'm fine. Let's split up into groups and try to find Jeremy. We at least have an idea of what this guy looks like."

"One Step ahead of you. Elena is going with Barbie and Stefan while Bonnie stays to try an conjure a locator spell, Shane is staying to make sure Bonnie doesn't explode so naturally, I'm staying to make sure he's telling the truth." Damon gave me the game plan.

"I'll go with everyone then. I need to help Stefan keep the peace so no bitch fight breaks out." I smiled towards Elena who narrowed her eyes sharply.

"I'll search in an opposite direction from you. I'm capable of handing myself." Dark joined our little group.

As soon as we had left the camp, Elena had begun her shouting for Jeremy. As much as I wanted to find her brother I was not all for alerting every hatchet wielding maniac out there where we were at.

"Why don't you yell louder? We haven't drawn enough attention to ourselves already." Rebekah scowled.

"I'm sorry and how are you helping again?" I piped up, defending Elena…even though Rebekah had a point.

"I'm stronger and faster than all of you and I can charm the islanders better."

"Not disagreeing on the easy part."

And point goes to Elena…

"We get it. You two hate each other." Stefan moaned, rather annoyed with their constant bickering.

"I tried to be her friend but somehow I managed to end up with a dagger in my back and that makes me the evil one."

A dagger in the back? Elena? Really?

"Technically you didn't achieve evil status until you killed me." Elena mumbled.

My heart jumped in my chest when Elena's next step triggered a trap wire which hurtled a multi staked weapon towards us…Rebekah wasn't lying when she said she was quick…she had stopped it just in time.

"Wow um…thanks." I muttered towards her.

Elena nodded a thank you before continuing her search for her missing brother…

"Look, I did what I had to to save my family…I had nothing against Alaric…I saved him. He was trapped being someone he wasn't." Rebekah chimed now that she had my attention.

"That doesn't mean he needed to die."

"You would have done it too…Elena has helped kill not one but two of my brothers…all for the same reason…and yet here I am the bad guy. We're all just trying to protect the ones we love." She finished and left me to absorb everything she had just confessed…she was right….Her words wouldn't bring my brother back…but they wouldn't bring hers back either.

"I'm going to go back and check on Bonnie and see if she found anything. Be careful." I said, leaving the vampires alone in their search for Jeremy.

The sun was already hiding behind the mountains when I made it back to the camp site. The struggling sound of someone trying to catch their breath was the first thing I heard….crap! We had left Damon alone with Shane! Bonnie was too busy focusing on a spell to probably even notice any dirty plan Damon had made.

Running towards the source, Damon was pulling roughly on Shane's neck, blocking the blood flow and air that he so desperately needed.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted, waking Damon from his blind rage.

With a hateful stare, he released Shane and stalked dangerously away.

"What did you say to him?" I glared towards the professor, not really wanting to help release him from his tied position.

"Your boyfriend is a maniac."

With a heavy breath, I released him from his binds.

"Stop messing with my friends!"

Running out after Damon, I found him just outside the camp boundary. His shoulders were tense, his eyes were burning with his jaw clenched tight…I could swear his fangs were barred beneath his lips.

"Shane is the only one that can keep Bonnie safe Damon. No wonder she hates you so much."

That wasn't the right choice of words to try and calm him down but I was not about to take his side right now. What he had done was wrong.

"I don't wonder because I don't care. I don't care about her…I don't care about some lame ass cure for vampires either."

All of my resolve to fight against him flushed right out of me…did he really feel that way? If so, then why had he come this far just to help us find it…this cure meant everyone who wanted to could be human again…Elena…and me once I had transitioned.

"Do you really mean that?" I finally managed to say when the silence had become too much to bare.

In that moment I could see that the words he had said sunk in and that gave me hope. He was acting out in rage. He didn't mean it.

"Even if you wanted to…I don't want you to take the cure." And just like that my hopes were gone too…My feelings for him…the unrealistic feelings that I had for him…

"There's more going on between us and you can't lie about it…but you take that cure…then what? You're human grow old and die and I stay a vampire." He trudged on, stepping forward and trapping me within his strong arms...

"So that's it then? You wouldn't even want to be human? Things get hard and you want to push it all away before I even had the chance to get close."

"You know I used to miss being human…now I can't think of anything more miserable on earth. Being a vampire…I'd show you what living really is."

Releasing me, his back turned and I watched him until he was long gone from my sight. I had no urge to follow him either…he was right after all...wiping away the tears that were wanting to fall, my face contorted when a sharp pain clutched my chest.

It was excruciating…like someone had shoved the sharpest knife deep within and twisted it painfully slow over and over…falling to my knees, I wrapped my arms around myself willing the pain to go away.

"Aria!"

Looking up, Dark gazed down at me with panic before enveloping me in his arms.

"Not yet. I need more time!" He begged.

I could see his lips moving but no sound was coming out. He was gone within seconds as a new vision began to take place.

_Damon stomped through the woods with a dark, pained expression written freely over his face. A gentle whizzing through the air caught his attention too late when an arrow pierced his arm._

"_Really?" Damon scowled…as if things could get any worse. _

_Ripping out the arrow, he turned towards his attacker and began the inevitable fight. The dark figure wrestled around and he was surprisingly holding his own very well against the strong vampire but it wasn't enough…Damon was about to rip off the figure head but the light of the stars lit up the hunters tattoo on the man's arm._

"_You're one of the five." Damon said, releasing his grip slightly._

_Taking advantage of the distraction, the hunter reversed their positions and effortless snapped Damon's neck causing him to fall limp to the forest floor. _

The ground was moving beneath me but I wasn't walking…someone was carrying me.

Please, I need to get stronger…Damon is in trouble…it could only be a matter of time before Dark got his hands on him.

Lifting my head so I could see the one who was willing to carry me through the woods, Dark's face greeted me. Good…if he was with me…then there was hope for me to stop him.

"You're awake!"

Jeremy?

Jeremy followed us with Bonnie by his side. His captor behind. These visions had horrible timing…I always missed important details.

"Damon's in trouble." I managed to speak once I found my voice.

"He's a vampire he can handle himself…right now…Silas waits." Shane greedily grinned, leading the pack.

"This curse can finally end." Dark smiled softly.

"Dark…Silas isn't the answer….he…he's…"

Before I could attempt to persuade him…darkness enveloped my senses…I just wanted to sleep.

**A/N: And Now the true action is about to begin! Oh I am so excited to finish the next chapter. **

**Like I said, Aria's hate towards Rebekah wasn't going to last too long…**

**Once again: Thank you everyone that has reviewed that brought me to over 200 reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me! Please keep reviewing! **** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Chapter Twentry:With every last breath

**Chapter Twenty:**

**With Every Last Breath**

_Aria…_

That voice…I know it…don't I?

_Aria, open your eyes…you need to wake up._

I don't want to wake up.

_Aria, please._

But why? My body aches…my lungs are desperate for air and my eyes are sealed shut. I want to wake up. I know I need to but this heavy weight is keeping me down.

_You have to try. You can do this._

The sharp light of the sun through the trees made a small hiss escape my lips. It was too bright. Turning my gaze I saw that Dark was still carrying me along the path. So he was the one urging me to awaken…but that voice. It sounded like someone entirely different.

"Aria, try and stand on your own…and try not to react."

With wide eyes, my head peeked over Dark's shoulder to see the one person I thought I would never see again…Alaric…but how was this possible? The well perhaps? Was Silas's magic reaching out to me so I would assist Dark in the witches resurrection? But the way the Jeremy was staring at my lost brother told me that he was indeed here…If Jeremy could see him than it was true...he was here…he was really here! Quickly blinking away the tears in my eyes, I pleaded with Dark to set me down. My horse, dry voice surprising me.

"You won't be able to stand alone." He protested.

"I'll help her." If only Jeremy's look alone could kill.

"Please, I just want to walk."

With a heavy sigh, he gently set me down. Once my feet touched the ground my legs wobbled trying to catch their bearings.

"See? You can never listen to me can you?" Dark rolled his eyes but his tone was slightly playful.

It took everything I had to run and jump into my brothers arms, but he said I couldn't react to him. Can no one else see him? With slow steps, I laced my arms with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"How is this possible?" I whispered once we were on the move again.

"Irelia and the others Cearess have generated enough power to let me help you but I won't have much time." Alaric explained.

"Can anyone else see you?"

"No. Only you and I can apparently." Jeremy cut in.

Bonnie did look rather confused and almost oblivious that my dead brother was walking beside us.

"I'm so glad you're here." I sobbed quietly.

This was all I could ever ask for. Just a chance to really say good bye and to let him go…He couldn't have come at a better time either.

"You can't raise Silas." Alaric began with a heavy breath. "He's not the answer to anyone's problems. He'll promise great things but it won't be worth it. You have a choice to make." Alaric gentle gaze locked with mine.

No I don't. Not really. I have too many threats hanging over my head for it to really be a choice.

"Would you hate me…if I chose to…well change?" I blinked away a few of my tears feeling Bonnie's arm tense.

"It's not something I would wish for you…but it is your better option." He said with a bleak smile.

Those words alone made the weight of my decision ten times lighter. I always honored my brother's approval and ever since I learned that he would have rather died than to complete his own transition…well it made it much more difficult for me to make up my own mind.

My own smile was wiped off my face when that same pressure of pain in my chest surfaced once more.

"Aria what's going on?" Bonnie panicked as both she and Jeremy kept me from stumbling to my knees.

What was this pain coming from and why was I having so many visions?...The future was changing and it was because of someone.

"Someone keeps changing the future." I cried before the visions of a future about to pass came flashing before me and I was consumed in darkness once more.

~.~.~.

White…pure white. Irelia needed to really consider redecorating. Not only was it rough on the eyes but it was getting harder and harder to figure out if I was dead or just passing through this world.

"I thought I told you my decision. I don't have time to be passing out!" I sighed when my look alike appeared before me.

"I've brought you here this time to teach you something very valuable. The way to subdue the guardian."

"So I won't have to kill him?" I asked hopefully.

"If that were only the case…what I'm about to teach you has only been achieved by a few…a sealing spell if you will."

Spell? I'm not a witch so how am I supposed to do that? Bonnie? Maybe I'm supposed to pass this information on to her.

"Witches help keep balance within nature…the Cearess was created by Isis to make sure there would always be balance within time. This is why we were given this one ability to subdue anyone that would threaten it."

Out stretching her pale hand, a light blue glow surrounded her as my bow and a single arrow appeared out of the air. Within her dark brown eyes, the golden hour glass shined brightly. Is this what I looked like when the visions came? It was awfully eerier.

"You just concentrate. This spell can be done without the use of a weapon it will be your best option. Within us is the power that Isis bestowed upon us…reach within you and tap into that power. When you do, you can seal Dark's magic and he will be put into an eternal sleep until the arrow has been removed but there is a catch of course…" Her eyes still shingly sadly.

"Of course…" I mumbled. It would be way too easy if there wasn't a catch.

I already knew that outcome though.

"Subduing dark would mean changing the future and using that kind of magic in the state you're in now will not leave you with enough energy to survive…"

I know.

"And once you die, Dark will also. He will not return if you decided to not be reborn into your next life. It will be enough to keep him from raising Silas and to save your friends."

"The future is already changing. I believe this new hunter that has appeared may be the cause of it. Nothing is clear anymore."

Smiling, she placed my prized weapon in my grasp.

"It's strangely comforting to finally not be so certain about the future." She giggled. "We have done everything we can to bring your brother to you. Rely on that like you used to and there will be no reason for uncertainty."

~.~.~.~.~.~

This time when I awoke, I found myself on Jeremy's back with my arms wrapped around his neck. Peeking up, I noticed him and Dark in a wonderful glaring contest and I couldn't help but smile. Jeremy was so young but strong. He cared deeply for his friends and family.

"Enough with this pissing contest." I mumbled, sliding off of Jeremy's back.

I was expecting to feel weak and stumble with my footing like before, but pleasantly I felt perfectly fine…with a soft smile I shut my eyes and whispered a small thank you to Irelia...she was really pulling everything she could just to help me…she and the other Cearesses must really want this all to come to end.

Walking to my brother's side, I gave him a large grin before going back to observing the area around us. There were so many things I wanted to say to him…ask him…but right now I needed to pretend that he wasn't here. Hopefully, I would have enough time to say everything once this was all over.

Wherever we were now it was dark. That fact alone made me grow ridged. Rocky walls, dark path ways and a large gaping hole in the center. This was the cave that my vision took place…this was it…

"Bonnie, Jeremy, would you like to go first?" Shane motioned to the cavern below us.

As if they had a choice.

Once they started sliding down the rope the adrenaline in my system rose.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whispered, staring up at Alaric.

"You can."

Alaric was never one to give long speeches but his simple words were always enough for me. I don't know how I would ever be able to thank Irelia for going through whatever lengths she has done for this to be possible…I guess ending all of this would be thanks enough for her.

Professor Shane soon followed after the two teens leaving just me and Dark. Maybe I could persuade him now that Shane was not here to whisper in his ear.

"Dark, you don't have to do this." I started, earning his attention. "This is all wrong. Too many people will suffer…Irelia doesn't want this."

That would be my upper hand card. I had all the access to the other Cearesses. He had to believe me! His head tilted to the side in wonder.

"Of course she does. All of them want this to end. You would too once your life ended. You would be stuck in a limbo…drawing energy for your next life never knowing rest. I just want it to end." He sighed.

"I do too but it doesn't have to end this way. There are other options now…you've spent so many years worrying and protecting us…let it go…please." I pleaded.

My words weren't getting through to him. There was a dark shadow over his eyes that were blocking him from the outside world that he once loved. Irelia was right; He is not the same person anymore.

"Other options?" His eyes narrowed sharply. "Like becoming one of _them_? I'd rather you die a million times over than to be stuck in time as a monster. Stay here. I'm going to make sure it's safe before you go down there." He hissed before disappearing down the gaping hole.

I don't know why his words stung so much. I hadn't really gotten the chance to know him but the fact that he wished for my death versus being a vampire hurt…That was a minor problem compared to the fact that my brother and I were left alone. The emotions I had done so well to hide came crashing down in an instant and I was free to show it. A break down was inevitable but I had to do my best to not spiral now. If only our mother were to here to witness this. How much would this ease her wounded heart?

My brother's sad smile reached his hazel eyes when a quiet sobs racked my body as I reached for him…to my dismay, my hands just passed right through him.

"So you're not really here." I concluded.

"I am…just not physically."

"Then how are you supposed to help, Ric? I mean, what if he is right? Maybe I am better off if…but…I don't…I can't…" Closing my eyes I tried to steady my out of control breathing.

Everything that had happened over the past few months was caving in on me. My brother dying, Vampires, werewolves, hybrids, blood bonds, falling for someone when there was no hope in a future and haunted by visions that I never even asked for…how long all of this had affected me and I decided to shove it away like it was nothing.

Vampire's have a switch where they can turn off their humanity and not have to deal with the many emotions that plague us…in a way humans do it too. Not to such a severity but close enough. We push things aside and shove them somewhere we don't have to deal with it until it becomes too much and comes tumbling down more severe than what it would have been in the first place.

I thought that I was okay with this. I knew that my life was going to come to an end and I had accepted it. I imagined what life would be like as a vampire. Exciting and adventurous. I wanted that…I wanted to fulfill everything I ever wanted and more but now that I find myself on the brink of that moment…I'm terrified.

"I don't want to die, Ric….I can't do this." I sobbed, no longer trying to keep everything together.

"Hey listen to me..."

His hands lifted to my face and I expected them to pass through like mine had but the warmth of his touch was so real that there was no room for me to question the reality of it. The surprise on his face stayed as he wiped away my consistent tears that were slowly coming to a stop.

Alaric always had this power…own mom never understood it. I would come home from a long day from dance, angry with a friend or maybe even a relationship that ended badly…mom would say anything she could think of to make me feel better…run her fingers through my hair..Say everything would be okay and it will pass. I felt better yes but the moment Alaric would come home, I would run to his side and just merely sit in his presence. He would know something was wrong but he never needed to actually say anything about it make me feel better…he just knew.

That same phenomena hadn't disappeared. Even though my brother's life had come to an end…he had never truly left. What a cliché but it must be true…how else had I braved these months?

I was going to be okay. No matter how all of this ended…as long as everyone…and Damon were happy and safe…than all of this would be worth it. Even if it meant spending an eternity drinking blood…my friends wouldn't let me fall down a path that I would later regret.

Clicking heels and rocks moving about turned my attention towards the entrance to see none other than the new hunter dragging Damon along behind him. The ropes that were tied around his neck and wrists had to be laced with vervain…the hissing sound his skin made with each step made that clear enough. Dark blisters formed and blood trailed down his neck.

"Damon…" I started but my brother's arm and stern stare held me back.

"Just wait." He said.

"The Cearess." The hunter's thick accent addressed me. "Of course you've been brought here to stop Silas."

How did he know? Irelia did mention that a Cearess had been present the moment that the witch planned on sealing Silas away. Was there more to the story?

"I'm here to get the cure for my friends…and hopefully keep Silas down as well." I spoke slowly and truthfully. My eyes kept darting towards the cavern below just in case Dark appeared once more.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have the cure. As I've informed your friend here…there is only one dose and that must be used to kill Silas."

My eyes locked with Damon's searching for any truth to the large fact that the hunter had just revealed…and just like that all my hopes of possibly being a human after all of this was done went flying away and Elena…she would have to learn how to accept her new life….Rebekah would never have a family and a normal human love…and Stefan's hope for normalcy was shattered as well. Nothing could ever go the way we wanted it.

"You know Vaughn; I'm going to kill you now." Damon hissed, no longer having the patience for the man.

Roughly he ripped away the poisonous ropes burning his skin and tossed them to the ground. Why hadn't he done that to begin with? My head tilted to the side when another pair of clicking shoes echoed through the cavern.

"Your attachments will be the end of you." Vaughn warned the vampire who was out for blood and not a lecture.

"You don't know my friends…" Damon started. "Or my enemies." He finished with a sadistic grin as Rebekah appeared by my side.

Well this escalated rather quickly.

"Aria, hunters are strong and quick. You've seen this from Jeremy but this one is more experienced." Alaric spoke as he motioned towards my prized weapon that was lying on the cold, rocky ground.

Another point for Irelia. I couldn't let her down.

"Stay back and let them deal with most of it." He advised.

Damon gaze flashed towards me with confusion in his eyes and for a moment I could have sworn he was looking for something…or someone?

"Are we gonna dance or play?" He cracked his neck, the two vampires assessing their prey.

"He can't kill me. Not like it will be much of a challenge." Rebekah spoke with pride.

"No, but he has other toys." Vaughn matched her tone before she rushed towards him.

With little effort the hunter was able to incapacitate the original with a spike grenade through her chest. So much for her being our wonderful secret weapon. The distraction that she created was enough for Damon to have the upper hand but Vaughn had drained him of blood and had him tied to vervain for too long…the strong vampire I had seen before was not up to his normal strength.

Setting up my bow, I was ready to fire at the hunter when Alaric pushed the weapon down.

"Stefan and Elena are here…save your arrows for Dark…you only have two shots." He warned.

But I had to do something! In a flash, Vaughn fire from a small gun that released a thin sharp wire, tying Damon to a rocky pillar but just like Alaric had promised, Elena and Stefan appeared scaring the hunter off down the abyss below. He was prepared to take on a wounded vampire and an unprepared original but not too well fed vampire's right when he was out of toys.

Rushing to Damon's side, my attempt to free him from the trap was unsuccessful without hurting myself.

"Go, you have to get to the cure before he does." Damon shot towards Stefan and Elena.

"We're not leaving without you." Elena argued.

"You're not. I'll stay. You both go but Stefan free your brother first." I ordered the two as I strolled over to Rebekah's temporary dead state and removed the bloodied spikes in her back.

As much as it pained me to think…she really wasn't that bad. We have all lost someone and have gone through great lengths to protect the ones we still had alive…she was no different.

"I need a siesta." Damon moaned, dropping to his back once he was free and Stefan disappeared with Elena close behind.

"You wouldn't if you hadn't thrown a little tantrum and wondered off by yourself." I mumbled under my breath even though it was a vain attempt at keeping him from hearing me.

"Oh great…I inhaled the poisonous flowers."

Okay sure….blame the indigenous wild life that you made up for your problems. That seems reasonable for Damon logic anyway. Once I had finished taking the spikes out of Rebekah's back there was nothing more I could do for her. All we had to do was wait for her to wake up after her body had healed. I guess I could swallow my pride and use this wonderful blood bond to my advantage and give Damon a small amount of my blood…after all that's all he needed to back up to par.

But when I turned my attention to the stubborn vampire I was frozen in place. There he sat leazuirly as he had a stare down with my departed brother.

"Damon, can you see him?" I stumbled over my words.

"Yup." He said with a pop to the p.

"This isn't some trick of wild life or Silas…he's really here….well kind of..." I explained.

Narrowing his eyes in disbelief, his head tilted slightly.

"A little late the party pal." He finally spoke with sarcasm dripping on every word.

Rebekah's sharp intake of breath grabbed my attention for the moment. With a moan, she pulled herself to her feet; mumbling over the different ways she was going to torture that had caused this pain on her.

"Better late than never." Alaric grinned, offering a hand to his beaten down friend.

"Irelia is doing whatever she can to have him here to help me." I informed Damon, who was still unconvinced until Alaric pulled him to his feet. There's your proof…

"And while we're on that subject and since you can see me too…" Alaric stared at me for a second before swinging a sharp hook that landed squarely on Damon's face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah squealed when Damon fell to his back by a force invisible to her.

"My brother happened." I stared on wide eyed unsure of what to say or even do.

"That's for kissing my sister dumb ass." Alaric hissed, rolling his shoulders.

Red, hot heat ran straight to my face while my jaw dropped down the ground. Even in his passing I was not freed from his threats to potential interesting men. Oh god…oh god….oh god this is really happening right now. Weren't there more important things we had to deal with right now?

"All that for a kiss…hate to know what you'd do if it was more." Damon hopped to his feet while he goaded my older brother.

Now is seriously not the time for this….even so…I guess it was. It's not like they would have the time after this…

"Seriously, what's going on?" Rebekah sighed in annoyance that she was out of the loop.

With a small smile, I let the two friends continue their bickering and turned to Rebekah with a task at hand.

"I need your help with something." I whispered quietly, knowing that Damon and Alaric were fully distracted with one another.

"My help? I thought you hated me." She scoffed.

"Hates a strong word…you're not exactly my most favorite person in the world but you were right. We all do things for the people we love…in a way I should be thanking you for releasing my brother from a life he didn't want."

Smiling in victory, she gave me a listening ear to my master plan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Damon rose to his feet, cracking all the bones in his body. With a deep breath, he relished in his normal strength returning. Not rising from my seat on the rocky ground, I watched the way his body shivered when my blood began to pass through him. I couldn't help but feel prideful…it was my blood that made him feel that way and only mine could do it…with a sheepish grin I pushed all those dirty thoughts aside…my brother was here for crying out loud and I am embarrassed enough as it is.

The moment his eyes locked with mine and he offered me a helpful hand, all of his words from our previous conversation came rushing back. I was just a human…so what would happen to us if I wasn't?

"Damon, no matter what happens down there I need you to trust me…no matter what happens to me…just trust that I have a plan." I whispered for only him to hear.

His brows furrowed with frustrated lines forming on his forehead. Of course he wasn't going to actually listen to me. When did he ever? It was worth the try and the warning though.

"Depends on what your choice is." Damon said.

"Let it go Damon." My brother ordered from the other side of the room.

"Like I said; it depends." It was a promise…

_I'll change you myself…_

Those words had hung and haunted the air around me since the moment he had first said them. It never ceased to surprise me how powerful this one man's words were. Whether it was to be spiteful, sarcastic or even caring in his own way; they stuck on anyone.

"What choice?" A velvet voice spoke from the shadows.

All this time we spent preparing to go after him and he was kind enough to bring it to us. It was better this way. Now I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else's safety…it appears that one of my visions was unaltered…well it was but only slightly.

In this very cave Damon and faced off with Dark…but now Rebekah and Alaric joined in this countdown of a moment. For once, this change was in our favor.

The adrenaline in my system was back at full force. My fingers were cold as my blood rushed everywhere but my finger tips that begun to tremble.

"She's not raising Silas for one, dick." Damon stated smugly. "And two," he continued on, raising two fingers upward. "She'd rather make one hell of a vampire than raise hell on earth."

Yes Damon, please keep speaking for me.

"I never said that." I cut in rather quickly.

If this was going to go well I needed to keep this shadow guardian calm. I could deal with an angry Damon but not Dark. We had seen only a taste of what he was capable of…Damon's life was not something I was going to risk.

"But he's right about Silas. He needs to stay dead." I said firmly.

"He's the answer. I need you to agree with me on this…" Dark pleaded with me.

Alaric was by my side the moment Dark had made his presence known but he wasn't the one I was too worried about. Turning slightly, my eyes locked with Rebekah who gave me an encouraging nod.

"Remember, you only have two shots Aria…make them count." Alaric spoke quickly.

I couldn't forget. The bow in my hands felt incredibly heavy in my freezing hands…was it the weight of the burden at hand or was Irelia's little magic wearing off?...It had to be the latter…I was beginning to feel like exhaustion was poising itself to over take me.

_Reach deep within…_

Irelia's gently voice encouraged in my ears.

One more try...

"Silas isn't the only way…all those years you have protected and trusted me in different life times….just trust me once more."

Damon's self control was going to explode in any minute…he would be out for blood.

"I've watched it for too long…every one of them was unique…they all died. Not anymore…and I won't let you turn into a monster for a chance at life."

5….

This was it…

"Aria, now." Alaric ordered while Damon unsheathed his fangs.

With quick aim, I fired without thought…but just like my vision he had vanished from sight…which meant...

"Damon, behind you."

4….

But Damon was already one step ahead of me…the advantage of having my blood in his system was giving him the upper hand for now.

"Last shot…you can't miss." Alaric informed wearily.

3…

I'm tired….Aiming my last chance, Dark and Damon's figure's began to blur together. Irelia I need more time. Please just try for a second longer.

The bow and arrow in my grasp was slipping through my fingers.

"I can't do it…" I managed to speak…my eyes drooping.

_Jeremy! No!_

I can't have a vision! Not now! Jeremy, what's wrong with Jeremy? Focus, focus!

My eye sight was constantly being blocked by a vision fighting and creeping its way into my mind. Just a moment longer was all I needed...

2…

Aim…

1…

It'll be over then…

~.~.~.~.~.

Alaric could see her slipping but he could also feel that his time was done as well. Irelia and the other Cearesses have exhausted all of their powers. It was Aria's turn now. So in his final moment, he took position beside her and helped her hold the bow in place.

"Steady breathing…" He spoke softly as he thought of the moments he had done this in the past when they would escape and shoot for their own free time.

Her tense, trembling body began to calm within his embrace and a light blue glow shined over the tip of her last arrow. Her brown eyes eclipsed by the hour glass for the last time.

"Hold your breath…"She complied instantly.

"Release."

With a snap, the arrow shot forward, slamming straight into Dark's heart with a sickening sound, trapping him to the rough, cold walls. His violet eyes stared at the dearest person he had spent years protecting…betrayal…disgust…hurt…and then understanding. The dark clouds that covered his sight to the truth seemed to have dissipated before his eyes shut into an eternal sleep.

Alaric hands ghosted through his sister, who fell to her knees but not entirely from the weakness that was slowly overtaking her but relief.

It was done.

"Thank you…" She whispered up to her brother with tears pooling around her now golden eyes.

Her breathing started to become constricted in her throat, her eyes danced around the room seeing things that no one else would until it actually happened.

In a panic, Damon flashed before, biting into his wrist. The moment was going to force the crimson liquid down her throat; Rebekah pounced only to hold him down with her fangs bared.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed, using his extra added strength to toss the original off of him.

But even with Aria's bonded blood inside of him, the blonde original was still much too strong. With a primal growl rumbling in his chest, he watched as Alaric vanished from sight and Aria falling to the ground with a sick thud….her eyes returning to their natural brown…her lush thin lips paling along with her cheeks…and a final steady breath escaping…

~.~.~.~.~.~.

_White….white everyone…heaven…it would make sense…I felt lighter than air but perhaps that was because the burden that was bestowed upon me was finally finished and everyone was going to be okay. When Irelia appeared before me all thoughts on heaven disappeared. _

"_I was expecting you to look more…well happy." I frowned, taking in her sad expression._

"_Pertrova…how did she elude our visions."She cried slow tears. _

"_Jeremy!"_

_Elena's pained screams echoed in the vast open area so loud I had to cover the sounds. I waited for her to stop but she painfully continued to cry for her brother. I could feel her despair here…_

"_I don't understand. What's going on?" I demanded._

_I jumped back in horror when Dark appeared beside her…but was it him? Instead of deep purple eyes, they were a soft green…his pitch black hair a gentle brown and his pale skin tanned as if he had seen nothing but the sun. _

"_I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me…but I am truly sorry for losing my way…"_

_Oh! Even his voice had lost its threatening edge. _

"_Jeremy!" Elena's voice continued to scream around us. _

"_Make it stop!" I cried._

_Her despair….her emptiness….and a small light of hope deep within her…I could feel it all._

"_Make it stop!" I repeated, clutching my chest as if I could suppress the pain. _

"_I'm so sorry…we really tried." Irelia said she and Dark left me in this white, horrific room._

"_Just stop!"_

_~.~.~~.~.~._

"She asked me to do it Damon!" Rebekah admitted to the raging vampire.

"Explain." He ordered with the veins under his eyes pulsing violently.

"She was bonded to you Damon! As a human! What do you think would happen if it was your blood that changed her?" She rolled her eyes as it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

For a long moment Damon contemplated her words…had he jumped to conclusions? Was there still hope the Aria would open her eyes again?

On cue, the young girl's body lurched, eyes snapping open while her lungs desperately tried to take in every amount of air she could.

"Jeremy!" She mumbled between breaths.

Rushing to her side, Damon held her tight.

"Jeremy!" Tears poured down her face that was slowly regaining color.

Her brown eyes locked with Damon's bright blues, desperately trying to asses if he was real or not.

"Save Jeremy."

She finally cried as a golden hue overtook her brown eyes…leaving both vampires stunned.

**A/N: Oh lord I am finally done! Gah! Haha! I love it though. I am really proud of this chapter and I hope you all like it!**

**You know, I saw the new TVD and I am slightly disappointed that they went to New York because I had this original plan for them to go there and now it doesn't feel so original haha. Well, I can still make it that way **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't wait to see what you all think of this climactic moment…and whether or not you think our little Aria is a vampire or not…hehe**


	22. Chapter 21:Hymn for the Missing

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**Hymn for the Missing**

Floating…or falling….which is it? I'm stuck in this white room where Irelia would always appear to me but when she and Dark disappeared everything that made this place a little more inviting vanished with them. It was nothing but a never ending white void…

"_Jeremy, no…please…"_

Elena, please stop screaming! I'm alone in this room so I can't help you! I can't see Jeremy and that is killing me because the last vision I had was this horrible decayed vampire draining him dry and snapping his neck like Jeremy was nothing more than a toothpick. That can't happen! We have all fought and risked so much and if Jeremy is the one that pays the price…how is Elena going to move on past that….he was one of the first friends I made in Mystic Falls….he can't die! He just can't.

"_What happened to her?"_

Stefan? If I make it out of this void I am going to tell you how much a relief it was to hear your voice. Someone other than Elena's painful screams.

"_She just won't wake up…all she said was to save Jeremy and then…"_

Damon? They're talking about me. I won't wake up? I'm right here…I just need to wake up…I'm sleeping so this is all a dream. Once I wake up I will be with everyone again.

"_She must have seen that this was going to happen then…"_

Don't talk like that Stefan please. Give me hope that everything is going to be alright. I know you're the brooding brother but you are usually the most optimistic Be my eyes right now and tell me that everything is going to be okay.

"I need to wake up! Irelia, how do I get out of here?" I yelled out to the openness.

No one would answer me. I'm all alone…wherever I am. I'm not dead. I can't be, right?

"You're not dead."

Alaric…thank god a familiar face. Wasting no time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"What's happening to me?"

Pulling a part, I waited patiently for his explanation.

"This place is like limbo…a place separate for the supernatural. Never going to the other side."

Sharply turning to the voice behind me, I would have dropped to my knees had Alaric not been supporting me.

"Jeremy..."I sobbed.

"Hey, it's alright…you just have to be there for Elena." He smiled sadly.

"You….you're not supposed to be here. Jeremy, you need to be the one that lives!" I partially begged to God that I would happily take this young man's place it need be.

Walking closer in front of me, Jeremy encased my face in his hands.

"You need to wake up." He coaxed.

"I'm not leaving here without you!"

"You have to…" Alaric spoke next.

I won't. I can't. There must be something I can do. Anything. Out of nowhere, a strong stinging sensation began to burn on my left wrist. With a small yelp, I pulled away from Jeremy and held the appendage tightly as if it would reduce the pain. My eyes widened in surprise as I watched a golden eye of Horus, a very commonly seen Egyptian symbol, burned its way over my skin.

"Since the beginning I have never seen one fight so hard…I thought I was giving a blessing when I bestowed this gift but it has only been seen as a curse…but there must be balance…so live with your own choices…but be the balance that time needs."

This new voice was strong…feminine but strong. I could hear her but she was nowhere in sight. I knew she was near though. Her voice was not like all of my friends. They sounded like an echo from a faraway place…this woman could have been easily mistaken for being right in front of me.

The white void was slowly starting to turn black…Jeremy and Alaric were fading far away from me.

"No wait!"

~.~

The first thing I regained in the dark abyss was my sense of smell. They say your smell is one of the strongest things to trigger your memory. The memory of dancing in front of a brightly lit fire, kisses in tunnels in dire situations. All of them thick with the scent of bourbon and that one smell that can only be described as Damon.

When my eyes finally opened his raven locks was the first thing I saw.

"My head hurts…" I managed to say.

I thought he would say something…anything. But when his blue eyes locked with mine all I saw was shock and confusion. That could wait though...there were more important things to deal with right now.

"Jeremy….how's Jeremy."

I tried shifting in his arms when I realized that we were walking and he was carrying me down a path. He wouldn't answer me…once he was done staring at me like some unseen being he turned his empty gaze forward.

"Where Jeremy…Damon is put me down."

I felt fine. In fact, normal. I felt like I had slept a wonderful night and I was ready to dance around with no stop…I felt normal...was it supposed to be this way? Waking up in transition…I had Rebekah feed me her blood so there would be no risk of sire bonds with Damon. The blood bond was enough to deal with…I didn't want a sire bond affecting my thoughts, emotions and actions.

After moving around in his arms some more he finally let me down with a rather annoyed breath. Once I was down on my own two feet, my eyes landed on Elena…her eyes broken but full of hope…and then Stefan…carrying Jeremy…his eyes were shut…his lips void of color…and his young once bright cheeks pale…No….no…no…no! Not him….

So he really did appear in that world. Jeremy was gone.

I regretted having Damon set me down now. The legs I thought were strong were now jello.

"Aria it's not what it looks like. He's going to wake up. See? He's wearing the ring." Elena explained with hope…her voice filled with so much hope.

Gripping on to Damon's arms so I wouldn't fall to the ground, I searched his eyes for truth. Don't lie to me Damon…I can rely on you to say the truth even if it's hurtful…

Jeremy was a hunter….supernatural…he won't wake up…

"Why are you all staring at me like I'm some alien?" I nearly shouted at them.

Jeremy was dead in Stefan's arms and they were assessing me like a science project.

"We thought you died…Rebekah said she fed you her blood." Stefan spoke first.

"Yes…I asked her too…"

I felt the muscles in Damon's arms tense. I tried to see what he was feeling but his masked expression hid it all from me.

"Then how are you human right now?"

With wide eyes, I snapped a look down at my wrist…and there etched the golden Egyptian symbol.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

This is wrong. This is so wrong. Jeremy is dead upstairs in his room, Elena is still hoping that he will wake up even though it's been at least two days since we came back from the island and here I am…sitting in the Gilbert living room as a human…alive…not a vampire…but alive…

Why am I the lucky one? After thousands of years of Cearesses dying, Isis decided to finally grow a conscious and let me be a human. Since I had been home I have had a total of three visions.

The first: Damon finds Bonnie.

Second: Katherine in some town with the cure.

And third: Damon's very enraged look of betrayal overlooking a bustling city.

All of which ended with me back in reality not feeling any different than before. I was a strong eighteen year old girl not heading towards death. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I made those decisions to save Damon and everyone! So why is Jeremy the one that pays the price?

A heavy weight made the couch sink in a little. Looking over, my eyes locked with Stefan's.

"That was Damon on the phone. He found Bonnie. The plane is waiting for them and they'll be home soon. She may have a plan."

Don't sound too hopeful Stefan. But still, Bonnie was our only shot at bringing Jeremy back. Elena needed that. Jeremy was the only family she had left. I can understand what it is like to lose a brother but I at least have my mother still and grandparents…uncles…aunts…Elena has no one. They've all died. How is she going to survive this if Jeremy is gone for good?

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know…how are any of us feeling?" I forced a small smile. "I guess I'm just trying to make sense of all this…I'm not supposed to human right now…and Jeremy is…I just feel numb." I mumbled.

"Bonnie has to be able to fix this…Elena won't make it through this if she can't"

We all knew that.

Matt and Jeremy walking through the front door made our pity part shoot away. We had to keep on a strong mask while Elena was around. While Stefan explained the short phone call he had with Damon, I pulled Matt out to the front porch. I needed some air.

"How are you?" I breathed.

Matt was proving how strong he was every day and right now I truly admired him. He had grown up around Elena and Jeremy. Not only was he his friend…but Jeremy was his little brother too.

"Is there really hope for Jeremy?" Matt questioned, ignoring my own question.

Shrugging, I leaned against the railing.

"Bonnie is the only one who can answer that now."

After a dreadful silence, I sighed and sat myself down on the bench swing. I didn't want to go back in there. Caroline and Stefan could smell Jeremy's body rotting away…my own normal sense hasn't been able to pick up on that yet but I didn't want to be in there for when I could.

"I think I'm going to wait out here until they get here."

"You mean until Damon gets here." Matt smiled gently.

A normal conversation. Nothing that considered death. I was willing to give him that even if it was a slightly embarrassing topic.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little." He laughed, sitting next to me.

"I didn't get to really say anything to him before we left the island…and this would honestly b a lot easier if he was here."

"Because of the bond?"

It always went back to the bond…

"For some reason…Damon was there when I lost my brother…he made things easier. The pain I felt should have consumed me…I would have stopped dancing…I would have shut down and that would have killed my mother. And you and Jeremy helped me focus on making new memories…whenever something goes wrong he has been there to make it better."

It was never the blood bond that calmed me down in crisis…it was just Damon.

"Wow…you have it bad." Matt teased.

With a laughed, I shoved him off the bench. This was normal. We should all be like this and Jeremy should be out here too.

That moment of fresh air faded when Matt left back inside and I decided to stay. Pulling out my phone, I stared at the photo that took over my screen. Me, Matt and Jeremy sitting at the grill with the most outrageous grins on our faces. Memories…that's all they is memories…but they're something I would always hold on to with joy no matter how this ended.

The familiar roar of an engine shot me from my seat, pocking my phone; I bounced down the stairs and pulled Bonnie into my arms first once she was out of the car.

"Thank goodness you're okay." I smiled.

"I can save Jeremy. I'll fill you in inside."

The way she said it made my smile fall…she didn't sound like the Bonnie I knew. Something was off about her. Before I could question her, she raced off inside to share her ideas with everyone.

I had this moment planned out. Right when I saw him, I was going to hold him and be thankful for the idea that I was alive…human or not but now that he was standing in front of me that courage and plan dissipated. I had seen him angry with me before but I had never seen the look that was on his face now.

"Hey…" I whispered even though my intention was to sound normal.

He said nothing…other than looking betrayed for the longest minute of my life.

"You told Rebekah…someone you hated your plan."

That's what all of this was about? He was mad because I went to Rebekah instead of him?

"What were you thinking?"

Before he could start an enraged rant, I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burning my face into his chest so I could breathe him in. He was stiff for a moment before his arms returned the favor.

"I have a proposition for you…an embargo I guess…for the next twenty four hours we pretend my little plan didn't happen and we focus on Elena and Jeremy. After that, I promise to tell you everything." I mumbled into his strong chest.

"You want me to just pretend that you weren't dead for five minutes because you decided not to tell me." He hissed.

"Embargo."

A slight growl rumbled his chest before he sighed in release.

"Fine. Only because Bonnie's master plan is to bring back every super natural that has ever died to save Jeremy."

"What?"

So that was the hell on earth that has been the popular subject.

"Elena won't let that happen…"

So Jeremy…was really gone.

A pained scream from inside the Gilbert home broke us apart and had us rushing in without a second thought.

"Everything about this house is just memories! Everyone is dead…" Elena sobbed as she soaked every inch of the room she could with burning oil.

So she knew that Jeremy wasn't going to come back…reaching into a cabinet, Elena poured a half full bottom of alcohol all over the room.

"We won't need this bourbon since Alaric isn't around to drink it…unless," She turned her broken eyes towards me searchingly. "Would you bring back every super natural creature for your brother? Because I can't Aria! So would you?"

No….I wouldn't because Alaric wouldn't want me to and she knew that Jeremy wouldn't either.

"All this house is filled with is everyone that's died…mom and dad…Jeremy…aunt Jenna and John…oh it hurts…just make it stop…"She sobbed, falling to her knees.

It took everything I had not to turn away because I could feel her pain. Those moments when I was stuck in that white void I could feel her despair.

"I can't do this…he was all I had…I just want it to stop."

Stefan huddled down and held the shattered girl in his arms and the rest of us…there was nothing that could be said or done to make this better.

_I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

"Elena, it's going to be okay." Stefan tried to ease her.

But we all knew better….it was all a ruse. 'It's going to be okay.' Yes it would…eventually…but right now her whole world has been ripped away.

_Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?_

Staring down at my phone once more, I tried to burn in Jeremy's smiling face. The last time I saw him was his dying form in my visions and then his sad good bye in that horrible empty place. This picture was how I was going to remember him because that's what Jeremy wanted.

I was the last I could do for him because I should be dead too…I should be a vampire or dead for good but I'm not. For some reason I am human and have a real chance…I can make every decision without my fate being decided for me. So I would live my life.

"No…No…I can't…I just want it to stop…."

_You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wanders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced_

Suddenly, her pained cries went silent. Steady, normal breaths escaped her lips as her eyes clouded over with nothing but emptiness.

"Elena…no...No." Stefan held her face in his hands with desperation.

What was I missing?

"Damon what-"

"-She turned it off." Caroline interrupted.

Being able to see the future you can feel like you have some sort of control over it but right now I have no control over anything. Right now time was flying by faster than it was really happening...what was really an hour went by in minutes...Elena deciding to turn off her humanity, Stefan trying to reason with her, Matt taking Bonnie home and then Elean burning down her family home with Jeremy still inside because it was the perfect cover story.

It wasn't until I was in Damon's car sitting in front of my home that I awoke from my frozen state.

"She really turned it off." I spoke for the first time in an hour

"Yeah."

More silence…no longer being able to take it, I unlocked my seat belt and climbed over into his lap even though this was something I not have normally done…I wanted to be closer to him when I let the silent tears flood my face.

"And Jeremy is really gone."

Once Damon said it…it would be true. I needed him to say it.

"Yes."

_Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?  
Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?_

**A/N: This wasn't intended to be that long of a chapter but I am really excited to have the next two out! The whole reason and inspiration for this story is about to be posted soon!**

**This chapter was inspired by the song Hymn for the Missing by Red. The lyrics in this chapter are that song. I hope you enjoyed it even though this is really sad. Thank you for all of the reviews. You all rock!**


	23. Chapter 22: Start spreading the news

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Start Spreading the News**

Three days….

It has been three days since Jeremy has passed which makes it only forty-eight hours since my little embargo plan with Damon…which also makes it forty-eight hours since I have seen him because he is out searching for the doppelganger that took the cure…at least he's texting…sort of…but he's still pissed at me.

But in those three days Elena with no humanity has proven to be, for the lack of a better word, epic bitch. She's been on a binge of wanting to eat everyone in sight but unfortunately for her everyone in Mystic Falls is laced with vervain thanks to Bonnie's father….unfortunate for her lucky for us unsuspecting humans.

"Aria…hello!"

Shaking my head, I stared at Brody through his reflection in the many dance studio mirrors because also in those three days I have gone back to school.

"Sorry. I'm kind of out of it…" I smiled sheepishly.

"No I get it…Jeremy Gilbert died…I know you were close with him. It's okay." He smiled softly. "But you should try to really focus. Deans from colleges in New York are supposed to be at the performance today. I need your head to be in this world for that."

Right, because today is the day life officially goes on. Everything that I have ever worked for comes down to today. The dance classes, performances, late night rehearsals…all of it. Normally, I would feel excited and nervous even but mostly happy. I used to rant about how I couldn't wait for the day to prove myself and achieve my dreams. Maybe end up as a Broadway performer…and here it is: That moment…and how do I feel?

The exact opposite.

I thought I was going to be a vampire. I thought that right now I would be in some other town while Damon taught me how to a vampire that didn't murder everyone in sight.

And for some strange reason I find myself being disappointed that wasn't what was going on right now. The whole time everyone was asking me what my choice was going to be I kept saying that I wished there was a way that I didn't have to be a vampire…I wanted to be human for crying out loud so why on earth am I sitting in some horrid thoughts of disappointment.

"Saltzman…can I speak to you…now."

And queue the evil dance teacher. Jumping to my feet, I followed her out of the room with heavy shoulders.

"You've been a little more spacey lately than usual." Ms. Haruna started with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…I uh…lost a good friend a few days ago...it's been kind of hard." I gave the partial truth not even bothering to look her in the eyes.

"Jeremy Gilbert…he was a good kid. Don't look so surprise. Mystic Falls is a small town and that boy was quite the trouble maker after his parents died." She laughed.

It was a foreign sound…her laughing…normally she's always gazing at us like we're not even worth it and now she proves that she has human tendencies after all.

"Listen, I'm tough because that's what it is like out there…you won't be handed everything you will be critiqued harshly…even if you have the talent they'll judge you by body type, hair and sometimes even your skin color." And the evil one was back. "But I'm tougher on those who I see potential in…I've spoken to your partner and I am going to offer the same to you: The dean's from New York are going to be there for the performance's today but because of me their decision has been made. You and Brody are going to New York to train for a week like a student in their schools."

My jaw must have dropped to the ground….this was such an incredible opportunity! This experience would give us an upper hand when it came to graduating and being accepted for a scholarship! There were many students who would kill for this kind of chance….so why wasn't I happy?

"Wow…"

I should have slapped myself for that kind of response. When your dance teacher offers you the opportunity of a life time you worship them! And all I managed to say was 'wow'….just go in a corner and smack yourself…

"I'm sorry, this just caught me off guard…umm…thank you!" I sputtered out before practically running back into the dance room.

"New York!" I mouthed out to my oldest friend.

His laugh made a small amount of anger rise in my chest. He knew! He knew the whole time and he didn't even bother to tell me. Thank you oh wonderful friend of mine.

"You're out of it again." Brody awoke me from my long train of thought.

"Sorry…okay let's start from the top and then go from there."

A distraction. That's what I would do. Dance until I collapsed so my mind wouldn't wander…I wonder what Damon is doing right now…

~.~.~..~.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" Caroline crushed me into one of her classic embraces.

"I was going to ask you the same thing?" I said, taking in the millions of cheerleaders that surrounded the area.

"We're here for a cheer competition." She explained and then waited for my own reason.

"I'm actually at the building across the street. I'm here with classmates for the performance that decides our fate." I replied ominously.

"Dang I guess you win…maybe you can help me on Elena babysitting then."

Yeah, no….I was here for a distraction. Not to watch my friend who isn't the same person fight with not eating someone.

"Aria, what are you doing here." Elena practically bounced over to us.

Speak of the devil…

"Dance…how are you?" I questioned the numb vampire.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion.

"I have never been better. I wish you all would quit acting like I'm going to break."

Holding up my hands in surrender, I gave her a grin. The plan was for Elena to enjoy her life and for us to not hold her back too much from that.

"I meant are you having fun?"

Her shoulders lifted upon that explanation even though I was really hoping she had possibly turned her humanity back on.

"It could be better…" Her eyes clouded with some deranged thought.

This is so wrong on so many levels…the buzzing of my phone tore me away from my friends.

_Found a lead for the cure. On my way back. - Damon._

At least he's still texting…

"Still all hung up on Damon…did you ever think the reason why he's being such an ass is because you're still human." Elena said without a care in the world.

"Elena!" Caroline hushed.

No….I hadn't thought about it.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late…jeez what's with all the cheerleaders…this looks like a porno waiting to happen." Brody jogged up to our little group…oh you little perverted person.

"Brody this is Caroline and Elena, guys this is Brody. We've been friends since the sandbox days." I introduced them all, eyeing Elena as her own eyes scanned over my friend.

Downing bottled water; he tossed in a trash can before shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you all. Meet you in the dance room?"

With a single nod, Brody was off. Turning back to my vampire friends, my eyes began to scan the area when Caroline and I realized the Elena was no longer here.

"Does she always have to do this?" I practically stomped my foot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stefan appeared.

Damn their speed and random appearances.

"You're girlfriend looks like she is scouting this whole place for possible people to feed on." I pouted, still sore with her shot at me. "Look, this performance is really important for me: Once I'm done I'll do my best to help." I explained to the two before following the trail that my partner had disappeared down.

Elena's humanity is off. If she was still herself she wouldn't have said anything like that.

_Good. Elena is being a grade a bitch. _

I replied to Damon's text message. I started at the screen for the longest time, hoping I would see some kind of reply but there was nothing. With a huff, I stuffed my phone into my dance bag so I wouldn't even hear it if it went off. Two people can play the awkward annoyed game.

Slamming open the dance studio doors, I practically fainted on the sight before me.

"Elena, stop it!" I screamed, rushing forward at the hungry vampire.

Brody fell to his knees, holding his wounded neck with a dazed expression.

"Not only is your friend hot but he tastes great…good thing he only drinks bottled water…no vervain." Elena licked her lips of all of the crimson liquid staining her.

"You can't expose yourself like this!" I scolded the girl.

"I shouldn't….I just don't care." She smirked, leaving us alone.

Great…just great….

"Brody, hey look at me." I tried to sooth him, dropping down to his level. "Everything going to be okay."

Since he was still dazed, I jumped to my feet and scrambled for my phone. Since there was obviously no vervain in his system that meant he could be compelled. Stefan needed to erase this moment from his memory. Just because I had been introduced to this world didn't mean that my friend had to...

"Stefan, Elena fed on my friend I need you to…Brody no, wait!"

In the moment that I had turned my back on him, he had managed to stand and guzzle down the water pouring from a fountain…now he had vervain…

"Just come to the dance room…" I practically sobbed as I watched my long time best friend tried to reason with everything that had just happened to him.

"I'm already here…oh great." Stefan's expression fell once he saw that mess that his girlfriend has caused.

"He has vervain in him…what do we do?" I began to panic.

"We either wait twenty four hours for the vervain to leave his system or we tell him."

~.~.~.~.~.

"You're friends with vampires!" Brody shouted at me while I tried to clean up the wound on his neck.

The sun had long since set over the Salvatore home. We had managed to run off from the performance without anyone seeing anything thanks to Stefan's incredible speed and stealth. And after a few hours of coaxing Brody to calm down, I was able to get him to breathe and not want to run.

"They're not bad people…Elena's just off right now." I mumbled, smacking his arm so he would stop moving…he was making it extremely difficult to help him.

"But they're vampires!"

I had explained everything to him. The vampires, hybrids and even my own situation. Honestly, he should be grateful to them because if I hadn't meant any of them…I probably wouldn't be alive right now. They're the reason that I had the chance to fight that horrible curse.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Brody spoke softly, clasping my hand with his so I would be forced to look at him instead of the wounds on his neck.

"I didn't want you to get hurt or have to worry." I whispered.

Crashing glass and loud music broke our eye contact. With a shrug, we both walked out of the room and stared down the balcony the room below.

This was intense. People just kept walking through the door. There seemed to be no end. Elena not only has no humanity but she is an adrenaline gone off the deep end junky.

"You all are so set on keeping me away from the party so I brought it here." Elena gloated to Stefan, bouncing down the stairs.

That's when it clicked. She had everything planned out! Joining the cheerleading, feeding, getting schooled and then a wild party. Well played Elena. You're a psycho bitch now but no one can say you're not clever.

"So what do we do?" The worry lines on Stefan's face were increasing in number.

"I guess we try and have fun. Show her a good time." I shrugged, grasping Brody's hand so we can join the crowd. I grabbed the first bottle of alcohol I could fine.

"Whoa, whoa! 'Wanna take it easy?" Brody warned as I gulped down the burning liquid.

"You know, maybe Elena has the right idea. Remember when we used to go to any random party we could just for a chance to relax? That was normal! Let's be normal!" I cheered.

Grinning from ear to ear, Brody snatched the bottle and chugged away.

"Although I still think all of this is insane, I agree. Party away!"

Grabbing my hand, he spun me into him causing a rather girlish giggle escape my lips. This is why I loved the guy…as my friend…We had been friends ever since we were old enough to talk. We had danced together since the beginning. He would always be my partner because our chemistry was amazing…he was my greatest friend because he could always make me laugh.

"Have you thought anymore about the offer?" Brody questioned as we dance.

Downing more alcohol I relished in the cloudy feeling starting to overcome me. Ahh this is what I needed!

"I don't know. I would hate to leave everyone right now. Elena has her emotions off…"

"And she's trying to have the time of her life," He started, pointing toward the vampire pouring shots down people's throats. "They're vampires Aria…They have eternity. Why put your life on hold?"

He was painfully right. I'm free…free from the Cearess curse…just like I wanted…all that I wanted was just one step away.

"I don't know if dancing is my dream anymore."

Once I had admitted it out loud, the truth set in as well as the look of shock that crossed Brody's face. He was so surprised that he immediately stopped dancing.

There was a time when all I ever wanted was to dance in New York but now…there's something more that I want.

"I just don't know anymore…" My voice was hushed under the pounding music.

"So come to New York with me! Just try it out." He pleaded.

"There are so many people who would kill for this opportunity Brody! Why waste it on someone who doesn't even know if they want it?"

"They would rather lose a trip than a scholarship to someone who quits once they get there. Just go and find out if it's what you want…than make your decision."

Right again. Tonight is your night my friend. Drinking more of the bourbon, my head began to spin and it wasn't because of the drink…the goosebumps on my skin made that clear. He was home…I could feel him…turning towards the entrance, Damon's grin over the party made a smile spread over my own face.

"I'll be back. Just let me think about it." I told Brody before pushing my way through the crowd towards the raven haired vampire.

"Why won't you take the hint and leave me alone." Damon moaned with his back to me.

I was hurt for a moment before I realized that Rebekah was the one that he was taking too.

"What are you hiding? I know you knew that vampire."

Staying behind some of the party goers, I listened carefully over their conversation.

"I know a lot of dead people." He smirked.

"You killed him to keep me from finding Katherine so I won't get the cure." Rebekah hissed.

"Do you really want the cure? I mean, really? Look: Let me give you a bit of advice; you see these girls?" Damon motioned to a small group of girls guzzling boos and dancing wildly. "They look happy now and in five years they're going to settle down with a mediocre husband and a boring career and about that time they're going to realize something you will never have to learn: Life sucks when you're ordinary. You take that cure and become human…well you're no one…nothing…trust me…losing this cure is the best damn thing that ever happened to you." He finished before disappearing into the crowd.

I couldn't move…I couldn't breathe….Elena was right…I was still human…I was ordinary…one day I would get old and die and Damon would still be a vampire. But this is what I wanted right? So why does it hurt so much.

Shaking my head of all the depressing thoughts, I found Brody dancing with a group of girls that were practically drooling over him.

"Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today! I want to be a part of it! New York, New York!" I sang, jumping on his back.

"You're going?" Brody cheered, ignoring the girls advances now.

"Yup!"

"Awesome! Why don't you tell your friends?"

My grin fell to the ground and I shook my head in protest. I needed to get away and clear my head. I need to figure out what I really wanted. When Jeremy died, I promised that I would live the life I was given to the fullest…I was lucky enough to make it off that island alive when I wasn't supposed to….I needed to figure everything out without my vampire friends following and distracting me….without Damon distracting me.

"Let's just leave…let's leave right now!" I begged, sliding off of his back.

An adventure with a clear head….the blood bond wanted me to tell Damon because being away from him was a challenge…but no…I have to go…even if that meant him being even more pissed off at me when he finds out….I need to figure it out…

What do I want?

**A/N: Again another short chapter because the epic reason I wrote this story is about to happen. The Damon and Aria scene you all want…because two chapters of no moments with them are too much for me. Plus, this is a huge moment for Aria's human life. Like I said, this was the original idea I had with them going to New York and apparently the writers of TVD thought a NY episode would be great….haha oh well. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you loved the two updates in one day!**


	24. Chapter 23: Defying Gravity

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Defying Gravity Part 1**

In the nine hour drive since I had left Mystic Falls with Brody to the sleepless city of New York I had received fourteen missed calls.

Mom…

"_Aria, if you're going to be home late you need to at least let me know. You know this by now. Love you. Hope you're having fun."_

Caroline…

"_You know you could have at least stayed to help clean up this wreck since Elena is too far gone to care….she tried to kill me! Can you believe it? Call me when you get this…I need some serious girl talk from a friend that won't contemplate my death."_

Mom…

"_Now I'm worried Aria. Call me as soon as you get this or there will be consequences."_

Elena...

"_I don't know what you're up to but can you get your mom to stop calling me?"_

Stefan…

"_So, Elena is going on about how your mother is calling…saying that you haven't come home yet. Everything alright? Call your mom."_

Mom…

"_I swear when you get home…you better be safe. I thought we were over this parting late nights phase..."_

Damon….

"_For some reason you've left town…how do I know that? Well you should know by now. What's with the escape with no word to anyone? Call me back."_

Mom again…Damon….Stefan…Damon…Damon…Stefan…

"_Well, I tried to help you out but you're not answering anyone's call. You better be okay."_

Damon…

"_You've have five minutes to return this call before I come looking for you and that isn't going to make me very happy…five minutes."_

Nine hours and I have managed to drive the people I care about insane. Even Elena whose emotions were turned off…even if it was only because my mother was harassing her phone with worry. I left so I could get away from everyone and they still managed to follow me without actually being with me.

Oh, what was I thinking! This all seemed like a wonderful idea at first! Exhilarating even! And now that I am actually in this bustling city, listening to the hundreds of voices, angry car horns and watching the twinkling of the many street signs….they all yelled that it was the worst possible decision ever. My mother had lost her son and me running off was not going to help those emotions. She was on edge ever since then and worried a little too much…oh what have I done.

Brody pulled his car up the school building we were meant to train at with a large grin on his face.

"Regretting it now?"

"Absolutely. I should have told my mom." I groaned, stepping out of his car and onto the busy side walk.

"I told you. I told mine right when we left. Call your mom…I'll meet you inside."

With a heavy sigh, I finally pressed the dial button of my phone that I had not released since we left Mystic Falls boarders. The phone only rang once before my mother's worried voice spoke over the other end.

"Hey mom…" I said slowly.

"Aria Rose Saltzman do you have any idea how worried I have been about you? Where are you? Are you alright?"

I am a horrible daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. You have every right to be mad-"

"-You're damn right I do!"

"I'm in New York…I took up Mrs. Haruna's offer…I'm with Brody and yes I am okay! I should have told you…I just wanted to get away."

My mother was silent for a good two minutes. Her breathing was the only thing that assured me that she had not hung up the phone on me. She was trying to calm herself down. That was my mother…she would be the punisher but she would always do her best to contain herself. My grandmother wasn't one to think things through when my mother was younger. She would speak on a whim and say things that made my mother grow up with insecurities and fear…she didn't want to ever do that with me.

"And what is so bad that you needed to escape without coming to me first." Even though she was much more calm, there was still an angry beast in her voice.

"I…it's…"

What was I running from again? A beeping on my phone signaling that another call was trying to come through reminded me of just what when a single name flashed over the screen.

Damon.

"It's hard to say mom." I said, wishing the other phone call to end so I wouldn't have to listen that beeping tone that kept reminding me of who was on the other end.

"It's the guy isn't it?...Oh, Aria I wasn't born yesterday! I was in love to you know? But your father and I ran off together I didn't run away with him."

I groaned at the mental imagine my mother had just painted for me. I never had the opportunity to meet my father. Alaric said he was long gone by the time I was born. All I had were the memories that my family had of him. Even so, imagining my mother madly in love and wild was not something I wanted to see. As far as I was concerned, she was still the Virgin Mary.

"I'm not running from him mom…I just needed a break." I breathed, deciding it was time to share the truth with someone. "He…consumes every thought and I just can't think straight. Things and dreams I thought I wanted…I don't want them anymore…it's not just him though…I can't imagine my life without any of them."

That was completely true…it wasn't just Damon. They had all turned my world around. As dangerous as that world has proven to be, I would hate to leave it once I graduated.

"Alright…I understand…but you should have called me Aria! I would have understood then too! Enjoy your break because once you get home you're grounded."

I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips.

"I know…I love you mom."

"I love you too…oh! And call him! I swear that man would not leave until he was absolutely sure I didn't know where you were…so strange...it was like he thought he could probe the information out of me…"

I stumbled over my feet as I walked through the performing arts school doors…Damon had tried to compel my mother again. He must have forgotten that the whole town's water supply was laced with vervain and she was an avid water drinker.

"Yeah…I called you mom. I'm out of courage at the moment."

"Well, suck it up and call him. You're friends are worried about you too."

"Or you can call them…."

"Aria!"

"Okay fine! Love you! I have to go."

Hanging up, I stuffed my phone in my pocket only to pout all the way to where Brody was waiting for me. He didn't even need to ask how the conversation went. He knew my mother almost as well as I did.

Throwing an arm around my shoulder, he led us down the crowded halls.

"You know, while you were freaking out in the passenger seat, I think I've come to a change of heart too." Brody stated, pulling us into an auditorium that puts every other school to shame.

"I wasn't freaking out…" I muttered, my pout turning into a smile as we watched one of the students direct a show he must have written himself. "But I am interested in that your change of heart was."

It would take a blind person to miss the light in his eyes as he watched the students run around the stage. We had been partners together for years and I have not once seen this much excitement on his face over one of our own choreographed routines.

"I think I want to be a director….I have been thinking about it for a long time now. I gave Mrs. Haruna the show that I had been working on and she loved it…she said that it had great potential and wanted to show it the deans of this school. When they said approved…I told Haruna that I wouldn't want to do it without you since some of your creative genius has been inspiration to most of it. She agreed and said that you were already on the list to come with me anyways."

My jaw dropped to the floor at his confession. I was so happy for him but I couldn't help but feel a little bad…I had been so caught up on the drama that is Mystic Falls that I had missed out on a big moment for a friend that has been more like a brother to me.

"Well! Don't just stand there! Show it to me!" I nearly jumped up and down when he handed me the mess of a script out of his bag.

"I'm going to do more than show it: They're rehearsing it on stage now…go change." He winked while some of the costumed crew dragged me away.

In that moment, the passion that I held for dance ignited within me once more. That fire that burned through my skin while I dressed in a loose, flowing, short (that made me super grateful for dance spanks!) blue dress…but that wonderful feeling when I tied my ballet shoes together was even better. The heavy weight of worry on my chest was lifted. My mind was filled and distracted as I read over Brody's wonderful story that he had written and observed some of the choreography that his team had already created.

"What do you think? Any ideas? Is it too much-"

"Whoa Brody!" I hushed his oncoming rant, rapping my arm through his when he sat next to me. "I think it's incredible...but what about in this scene here…"

This is why I left. A distraction where I could be in the world of my dreams without being pulled away by piercing blue eyes…a crazy hunter blowing up the Mystic Falls Grill…newbie vampires flipping their switch and trying to kill and eat my friends. This was normal…sitting on a stage planning routines and then making them come to life on a wide open stage begging for attention.

"Brody! You're a genius!" I said in a sing song voice as I took my place on stage so we could show the others what we had come up with it.

When the music started, I was flung into that world I was escape to so many times. Whenever Alaric and I would get into a stupid argument over who would get the last skittle…my mother telling me I couldn't go to a party…this talent that I had spent years trying perfect…it made me feel alive…but as I dance and turned on a stage I had only dreamed about…I realized…

That fire wasn't burning as bright…

The adrenaline of running to New York without a word to anyone was fading and crashing down on me fast.

Those people…whether they are human…witch…vampire…hybrid…they had become so much a part me more than an art would ever.

Fourteen missed calls….fifteen counting the one while I was on the phone with my mother. All of them were worried about me. For a few months I was afraid that I would have to choose to be a vampire or die and I would have to give up on my dreams…and here I am with that chance! To be human! I don't have any choices to make. There is no count down on my life anymore…well there was but it was normal. I am an ordinary human…falling in love with a vampire.

Fourteen missed calls…and all of their voices echoed around in my head…I tried to drown them out by focusing on the music but it wasn't working. They needed me back home. Elena had tried to kill Caroline! They both needed me even if Elena would not admit to that…Stefan was dealing with his emotionless girlfriend…he could use my support…and Damon…well he's Damon and I haven't been exactly fair to him.

I missed them. As crazy and as dangerous as it has been…I don't think I have ever felt more alive…

"That was awesome! Brilliant improv. During that last minute Aria!"

Brody's cheering voice broke me from my thoughts…the music had stopped…improvisation? What had I done while I was lost in my thoughts?

"I think we're done for the day."

"Cool…I'm just going to go change and let's go get some food! I'm starving!" I smiled before bouncing off stage. Grabbing my bag, I locked myself away in the dance room before I dug for my phone.

"How's New York?" My mother answered on the second ring…she was still worried about me.

"Everything I always dreamed it would be…" I leaned against the closed door with eyes closed.

"You don't sound so excited about it." And that's what she's my mother…

"It's amazing but I miss everyone back home." I told her hoping she would give me some wise words. "Being here doesn't feel right…"

"I know things haven't been easy…you lost your brother and then your friend Jeremy…you come home with a tattoo on your wrist."

Yeah that wasn't something I chose….

"And then you run off to New York…Aria, you don't have to make any decisions right now. You're young. You haven't even graduated yet. Don't try to decide what you want to do with your life just yet…be with your friends…enjoy them and your dance. Just live."

And that is why I called my mother because she is the smartest person in the entire world. She was right.

"Have you called any of your friends yet?"

Of course she would ask that.

"I'm taking your silences as a no. Aria, they're worried about you too. Once you get off this phone you call him! Understand?"

"Yes, mom." I muttered…the other line went dead in a second.

Wow…she was serious about me calling.

I stared at my phone long and hard before I scrolled through my contacts to that one name….and even then I couldn't find it in me to press the dial button.

What would he say to me? Would he even answer? Or would it be one of those awkward

'Hey...'

'Hey…'

No…that would be out of character. He was going to be mad. His last voice mail made that perfectly clear.

Pushing off the door, I pressed the send button with a heavy breath and began to search through my bag for a change of clothes as the dial tone began.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

The sound of another phone ringing in the studio made my skin grow cold…it must be one of the other students…searching around I noticed that there wasn't even another bag…the room was completely empty…

Pulling the phone I away, I hung up and listened…the echoing ring of another phone stopped as well. My face fell as my heart jumped from my chest…my subconscious was already running out the door.

Shutting my eyes tight, I closed out the world around me and focused…yes…he was here…I could feel him. Now I regret not calling him back. It would have been so much easier to stand up and face him when we're miles apart on a phone instead of face to face. There would be nothing to hide behind..

Swallowing, I opened my eyes and stared at the many mirrors in front of me that reflected a shadow of a figure with familiar piercing blue eyes.

"Glad to see your phone works." He hissed before flashing out of sight.

I spun on my heels only to pushed against the cold glass…his hips pressed against mine to hold me in place while his arms caged me in. Our close proximity made my skin crawl with delight. Even though he was extremely pissed off at me, I wasn't scared or upset anymore. Damon was here and I couldn't be happier. His breath tickling my face made my eyes flutter. There was no escaping this now.

"You should start thanking some higher power that this blood bond makes you easy to track." He growled.

**A/N: And Part one! The life Aria thought she wanted and then part 2 is partying it up in New York City with the other side of her life. **

**Really excited for the next chapter. I decided to break it into two parts…worked better that way for me. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! They're amazing! Half way to 300! It's incredible! I love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	25. Chapter 24: Gravity

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Gravity Part Two**

Okay…stay calm. I've dealt with an angry vampire before…

"Enlighten me with your oh so important reason for a rouge trip that no one knew about." Damon said with gritted teeth.

What was I supposed to say? I can't tell him the real reason…not right now. Hey Damon, I took off because you are a major distraction from the life I thought I wanted….yeah…that would go really well.

"This trip was an offer from my dance teacher…it's a great opportunity." I muttered, no longer having the courage to look him in the eyes.

His long fingers gripped my chin and forced me to stare up at him. His eyes scanned over my face long and hard.

"Try that again."

Why did he have to be so persistent? Why couldn't he just let this go and be happy with that explanation…oh wait…because I ran off and didn't bother to answer a single phone call. Please tell me why this was such a great idea again?

"Can you just accept that answer for now?" I pleaded, taking his hands in my own.

He scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"You have no room for that."

"I just needed to get away. Elena's shut off her emotions and I chose a healthy road trip!" I snapped back.

His sharp narrowed eyes stood strong for a moment before a thousand thoughts processed over them and they softened ever so slightly.

"So why not just say that to begin with?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I can't look him in the eyes. Shaking out of his grasp, I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"I can't say right now." I murmured.

I feel something for Damon and I know he feels something for me but what he said on the island was an awful truth. I'm human. Every day I get older. One day I'll day and he will continue to be this handsome mass of youth.

Don't make any decisions yet. Just live your life…that's what mom said. Maybe there was a way I could do that with Damon…

"Why does it even matter, Damon?"

"You're not wearing your bracelet." Very subtle subject change…

Oh! I had taken it off when I changed…it would have gotten in the way during the rehearsals.

"And?" I turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"That just basically means I could get you to be more honest." He shrugged the dark look on his features gone.

And Bi-polar Damon had decided to grace me with his presence today. Okay…I could deal with this.

"We both know you won't do that." I smiled softly.

"Which is why I'm going to offer you a deal…an idea based off your little embargo plan." Damon started, taking long strides to the door. "Eight hours…free fun in New York City. I don't ask why you took off and you don't ask why it _matters _to me." He explained.

This was wrong…only because it made me excited. A get a way distraction with the vampire I was falling for. Pretend that everything was okay and neither of us had any issues to sort through…so then what would happen once the eight hours were up? All the truth would have to come out I guess...

"By the way….after your little run off…I'm not giving you the option to say no."

His face was so serious but I did notice the twitch in his lips that was itching towards a smile…so I laughed. I really laughed. How much easier would this had been if I had just done this before I left Mystic Falls.

"But…you're changing before we leave."

Damon tilted his head to the side and heat rushed to my cheeks. It was no secret that some dance costumes were skimpier than others…the blue dress I was in was no exception.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view…" He smirked. "…Don't need anyone else doing that."

I rolled my eyes and was ready with a witty comment back but the door handle jiggled open with Brody on the other side.

"Hey Aria they need me…..everything okay here?" His eyes scanned both Damon and I.

On the way to New York I had basically spilled everything that had happened since I came to Mystic Falls and that everything meant the feelings that I had for the vampire in the room. I didn't have to say how I felt about him actually, Brody just knew me well enough to know. He had teased me about being in denial for a long while.

"Everything's fine. What's going on?" I forced a smile to my face while I watched Damon's face change to annoyed rather quickly.

"Some of the students here are a little lost so they're asking for us to stay and help a bit longer…"His voice trailed off.

"Sorry, she can't." Damon smirked but his eyes were sharp.

Shooting him a glare, I took a few steps closer to my long time friend. I understand that Damon had come all this way and I had worried a lot of people but it wasn't his place to be saying what I can and can't do. Brody gave me a small smile upon seeing the look on my face and nodded.

"Hey, I can handle it. Why don't you go have some fun?" He winked.

"I just need to change." I said before mouthing a 'thank you' to him. "So…get out." I ushered both men.

"Please, that's a nun's outfit compared to some of the other things." Brody laughed when Damon physically stiffened for a moment.

"Just get out so I can change!" My voice was slightly a higher pitch than normal.

"I can help with that-"

"Out!"

Eight hours…it's 4:55 now….okay….eight hours….I can do this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Seriously, I get it. You are all mad at me." I pouted.

Once Damon had dragged me out into the busy street, he had surprised me with Stefan and Elena waiting outside. For the past fifteen minutes I have listened to him and Caroline who was on the phone in Stefan's hands, and even Elena…although her reasons were more selfish than everyone else's.

"Mad? Livid Aria! I was worried that your Cearess thing killed you so I sent Stefan and Elena with Damon leaving me with Klaus…again leaving me with Klaus!" She exaggerated with much distaste. "To take care of Silas and the third massacre."

I stopped in my tracks when Caroline's words crashed down on me. Stefan took the blonde vampire off speaker and held the phone to his ear…don't try and spare my feelings Stefan…I obviously didn't consider all of yours.

"I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"Hey! Embargo, remember?" Damon smirked.

"But still, Silas is going to try and get Bonnie to complete the triangle and all of you are here in New York. Caroline could use all the help she can get! We can't exactly trust Klaus!"

Elena was off gazing into the many stores with adventure in her eyes while Stefan, who was now off the phone, Damon and I discussed the important issue at hand.

"This trip isn't all that worthless. We have a lead to the cure here." Damon explained with a shrug.

I stared at him sharply as Stefan shook his head back and forth in a disapproving manor. Not completely worthless?

"I'm bored and I'm hungry….I'll meet up with you later." Elena called with a smirk on her face.

"I'm coming with you." I muttered, following the emotionless vampire down the streets and away from the Salvatore brothers.

"Very smooth, brother." I heard Stefan comment before Elena and I turned the corner.

"I am mad at you too by the way." Elena spoke as she dragged me into a hair dresser salon.

"Yeah I got that." I replied, wondering why she wanted to be here.

"You took off to New York City without me…I thought we were supposed to be _friends_." She grinned.

Our friendship didn't matter to her right now. No, she wanted me to being her with me so she could be free to be a off the rails vampire in a bustling city where everyone was too busy to notice a few dead people.

"So friend….why are we here?" I gestured to the large salon.

"I want a change." She answered simply, waltzing up to the reception counter only to compel the girl into giving her a free service.

My eyes bugged out of my eyes. I would have to accept this new Elena for now. She didn't care about anyone else. All that mattered was herself.

"Aria, why don't you do something different? It's on the house!" She grinned, sitting herself in a chair so the woman could begin her work.

"Thanks but I don't need to use people to be happy." I winked.

"Aw, was that supposed to hurt my feelings?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this was something she needed. Treat her normally…let's just pretend that we are two normal girls searching for a good time in one of the greatest cities on earth.

If anyone had ever told me this is where I would be once I moved to Mystic Falls I would have laughed in their faces…so much has happened….I wasn't even the same person anymore…not really…I didn't even look the same…Now that I was actually looking at myself I could see that.

I had always had a strong body since I had done dance since I could walk…but all the training with Stefan made my upper body more toned…my cheek bones seemed a little higher…must be because of the aging…my eyes a darker shade of brown…and my hair…the brown, red tint color I had received from my mother's side of the family…but when it grew out long enough it would blonde out on the ends…something from the father I had never met.

A small smile came to my lips as I continued to observe myself. Everything I thought was going to happen with my life has turned into a polar opposite that I never expected…my mom always thought that I would end up marrying Brody and we would enjoy a long career together…at some point I think I thought the same…but the life I am in now…I love it…I even care for this heartless vampire who is barking orders at her hair dresser.

Laughing, I sat down in the chair next to her so I could watch the stylist finish off. Elena had decided on more layers, bangs and a subtle color strip of red.

"Very hot." I commented with a grin.

"I know." She said with no shame while she played with her new hairstyle. "You sure you don't want to do anything? We can really play with this blonde." Elena commented like I was some Barbie doll she could style as she pulled on the ends of my hair softly.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes, pulling my hair from her grasp.

"Hmm…what would do with her hair?" Elena turned to her compelled stylist.

"Elena! No!"

"Aria! Yes." She smiled mischievously. "I could always compel you to be more cooperative." She threatened in a sing song voice.

"You wouldn't." I gasped but the smug look on her face told me otherwise. Of course she would…this isn't the same Elena anymore.

"Live a little Aria. You didn't die on that island ….well you're still human so I almost feel sorry for you." She said with sarcasm.

"Bitch…" I muttered under my breath while the wide eyed stylist started to play with my own hair…..well…I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Stop pouting….just make the tips more blonde."

"You say that like I have a choice."

"You're learning fast."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I have to admit…Elena with no emotions…she was still fun. Evil and psycho but she was still fun.

"Love the new look ladies." Stefan grinned, pulling Elena in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess this whole trip isn't completely worthless." I grinned, twirling a piece of my hair in my fingers. Elena kept true to her word and only added more blonde to the tips…it was fun…I liked it. Nothing too drastic.

"Still mad about that?"

"I had a couple hours to process it and get over it." I lied, walking into an empty bar.

"Horrible liar." Damon snorted.

'Embargo' I mouthed to him.

"This looks boring." Elena's lips pursed at the empty bar.

Elena the adrenaline junky, ladies and gentleman!

"Easy judgy…just give it a couple hours. This place will be filled."

A couple hours? What time was it anyways? How many more hours did I have left in this world of secrets being okay? Pulling out my phone, I unlocked the screen only to have the device taken from my hands. Damon shook his finger back and forth in disapproval with a smirk on his face.

"No clocks." He stalked off, pocketing my phone.

"How do you know about this place?" Elena pressed on still not believing the older Salvatore.

Actually, I didn't really believe him either. The place didn't exactly seem like the go-to party. Graffiti all over the walls….every inch of the place was old and not well taken care of. Even the bar weren't...clean.

"This was Damon's stomping ground when his emotions were off….Lexi and I heard all about him in Mystic Falls." Stefan continued on for Damon, sitting himself down at the bar.

People were already starting to file in large groups. All of them with the same look. 'We want too party, get drunk and forget our lives.'

"Which is why Saint Stefan here felt the need to send her my way."

"You got Lexi'd?" Elena laughed.

I had heard of Lexi a few times. Once from Stefan and others from Elena back when she was normal. The vampire who was able to pull Stefan out from his ripper binges. Damon had killed her when she appeared in Mystic Falls a little over a year ago so the Sheriff would have no reason to suspect that the Salvatore's were vampires.

A strong new presence filled the bar and Damon was slammed head first into the table before us. Rebekah held him down with a slight frown on her lips.

"Following a lead without me…that's poor form." She mocked.

I could feel Elena tense next to me but she was doing a wonderful job of keeping a blank expression on her face. So they didn't tell Elena that they had a lead to the cure.

"Do you hate being wrong all the time?" Stefan asked, smiling down at his brother who was still pinned down by the powerful original.

"They came here because of me. I took off and they followed….it's the perfect place for Elena to be emotionless since she pissed everyone off in Mystic Falls already." I told Rebekah, motioning for her to release the vampire.

With a skeptical look, she allowed Damon to rise. Rolling his shoulders, he sent the blonde original a glare.

"So like Lexi you want me to have fun and maybe I'll turn my emotions back on?" Elena sighed at the two brothers.

"You read the last page of the book to? I'm going to get a drink…many drinks." Damon deadpanned before sitting himself down at the bar with his brother.

"Can I really trust them?" Elena turned to me.

"Of course you can, Elena. Even though you're emotionless…they care about you. Mystic Falls isn't the place for you to go off the rails right now so have the time of your life here." I lied and walked off to join the brothers at the bar.

It may have looked suspicious of me but I didn't want to give Elena the opportunity to compel the truth out of me.

"So, this is what vampires do for fun?" I mused, leaning over and stealing Damon's beer.

A group of people took place on the empty stage and I could only assume they were the band. Taking their places and instruments they plucked out a few notes before playing their hard music. With a grin, I watched the line of people filing in from outside double. Damon was right…this place was packing out. With a quick glance to Elena, who was still with Rebekah, I saw the victorious glint in her eyes. So many unsuspecting people for her to choose from.

With a shiver, I turned away. I had become used to the vampires eating habits but that didn't mean that watching it happen was any easier. Well, that was another thing I had been saved from. I can still eat whatever I want to survive and not hurt anyone to do it.

"Vampire fun is better than human fun." Rebekah appeared besides me, taking the beer I had stolen from Damon.

With a smirk, I leaned down farther and took Stefan's shot who only let out a small laugh at the passing of alcoholic beverages that was occurring. Slamming the drink down, I turned to the vampires.

"Please, you all haven't been human in so long you wouldn't even know. We humans don't have to act all prim and proper anymore you old farts." I laughed, pointing to the group of dancing people in front of the stage as they grinded against one another.

"I've been human in this age and a vampire…vampire is better." Elena grinned at me with her secret insult.

The bartender handed each of us another shot and I smiled at the gesture. It was New York City in an underground bar. No one cared if you were of age or not. In fact, I could bet that there were several minors in this bar out to get smashed. Taking my glass, I gestured a cheers towards Elena and swallowed the burning liquid.

"That's because you never had the chance to party with me." I winked.

A year before I had moved to Mystic Falls, I was quit the partier…Brody and I used to go out all of time with our friends to any party we could…we showed up to parties where we didn't even know a single person. It was a chance to get away a slam down all the free booze our bodies would let us. It was fun. Dancing was always so controlled and well choreographed but when we partied…the sky was the limit. We were free…no worries no deadlines no yelling parents. Alaric had moved to be in Mystic Falls so the only person that ever really scolded me was gone. My mother was no push over but I did have my way of getting out of trouble with her.

It was fun…I had a blast but there did come a time when getting drunk just wasn't all that fun anymore. It was stupid fun. We only did it because the adrenaline of doing something you weren't supposed to was crazy.

But now…well we had all been through so much and I was itching for a distraction so bad that I took off to New York without a word to anymore when really…I should have just brought them all with me to begin with.

When the bar tender wasn't looking, I took the largest bottle of whiskey before jumping up onto the bar. Stefan stared up at me with wide eyes while the others grinned in approval. Taking more liquid courage, I danced while the bar tender repeatedly motioned and yelled for me to get down over the blaring music.

Rebekah took the man's face in her hands and stared deeply at him.

"She can do what she wants." She said slowly and the man repeated her phrase with a dazed expression as he wondered off to serve his other patrons.

Normally, I wouldn't have approved of that but the alcohol that was swirling in my system told me it was okay this time. Offering the blonde original a hand, I pulled her up onto the bar with me.

"Elena, you look boring." I said, dancing with Rebekah.

With a smirk, Elena grabbed her own bottle of booze and joined us.

Despite the fact that I was currently dancing with two vampires I have having the time of my life. Jumping down, I stumbled slightly when the affects the alcohol made my head spin. With a giggle, I found my footing and moved through the crowd of people towards the stage. The music pounding around me made my skin crawl with joy.

"I'm hungry." Elena grinned, peeling off her jacket and handing it to Stefan.

"Pick." He motioned to the people around all of us.

I could see the hesitation in his eyes. Stefan wasn't ready for something like this. I grabbed Rebekah's wrist and motioned towards Elena and Stefan. Catching what I meant, she nodded and followed after Elena.

"We don't need two vampires off the rails, brother." Damon smirked, patting his brother on the back.

Elena pulled off of her human target licking her lips, biting back down on the woman's neck; Rebekah joined her by biting onto the other side.

"You want to follow your lead, now is the chance." I turned to the Salvatore brothers.

With a nod, Stefan walked off leaving me with Damon.

"Don't you have a cure to find?" I tilted my head slightly.

"I promised you a night of fun." He grinned, pulling my bottle away from me to chug the rest of the liquid down.

"Is that what you did with Lexi?" I asked, following him back to the bar.

"She thought that if I had the time of my life and then made me think about Katherine every night that I would turn my humanity back on." He explained, sitting down.

I had heard about Damon's obsession with Katherine also. He had spent over a hundred years searching for a way to release her from a tomb that she wasn't even in to begin with. She was Elena's doppelganger who enjoyed playing with the hearts of men.

"Did it work?"

Damon smiled with a far off look in his eyes.

"Not exactly. I made her believe I was in love with her and we had some _fun _everywhere. I trapped her up on the roof when the sun came up."

Fun? So they had slept together…with a shudder my lips twitched in disgust. That was the perfect image that I needed. I jumped when Damon pulled on my stool so I was sitting closer, in-between his legs.

"You look jealous." He commented, twirling the blonde ends of my hair between his fingers.

"More like disgusted." I mumbled, taking my hands off of the bar. Who knows how many sex crazed people had enjoyed themselves here.

Damon hummed and leaned closer forcing me to stare into his eyes. My cheeks rose in temperature and I had no control over it. This man was unearthly handsome. His blue eyes held so much power in them that I just couldn't look away even if I wanted too.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, my eyes flickering down to his lips.

Damon was hot and cold and it was starting to confuse me.

"One minute you say we can't work and the next you're staring at me with those flirty eyes. Stop it." I commanded with my brows furrowing.

Grabbing another bottle from the bar, I stalked off needing some air. Damon had mentioned a roof…that sounded like the perfect place. I wanted to see New York City all lit up at night from a great view and I needed some fresh air to clear my head.

After scaling the stairs, relief flooded through my body the minute the cool city air embraced my skin. With a deep breath, I leaned against the edge and watched the people below. They were all so oblivious. None of them were aware that there were vampires just waiting to make them their next meal…or witches casting spells….hybrid original's bringing terror and an immortal wanting to bring hell on earth. What a wonderful thing it is to be so naive….it should be wonderful, right?

Damon leaned against the edge with me, stealing my bottle and placing it aside. I guess I had drank a little too much…pulling something from his pocket, he placed my phone down in front of me with the time glaring straight up as a painful reminder.

12:55….our eight hours were up.

Damon took a large swig from the bottle and stared out at the vast city before us. His eyes flashing with every emotion he felt…too fast for me to see.

"Why'd you run off?"

Twiddling with my fingers, my mind went over all of the possible answers. The drunken haze did not help any either. So we were just going to jump straight into this…no need to beat around the bush anyways. Let's just do this like a band aid.

"I was supposed to die on that island…and I didn't. I have all these choices now….I just didn't know what I wanted." I said truthfully but omitting important facts.

"So, you had a teen crisis and left without saying anything." Damon snorted.

"I was given this offer and I thought it would be the perfect distraction!" It's now or never. "I was supposed to be a vampire…but here I am some ordinary human! Jeremy died! I had made my decision to save everyone but here I am. Being around everyone….you…I couldn't think straight." My voice trailed off.

Damon ran his fingers through his raven hair as he let out a heavy breath. He was trying to control himself. Damon and control?...that's something…

"We all thought you may have died…that your Cearess thing did end up killing you after all."

Taking in a breath, I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I would have more courage to keep speaking if I didn't have to look him in the eyes. All of my resolve would fade. He held that power.

_Something always brings me back to you…it never takes too long_

"That's another thing: Your stupid stunt on the island. You told Rebekah your plan…you asked the girl you hated to change you." He hissed.

Throwing my arms in the air, I used the liquid courage in my system to turn and face him.

"Why does it matter so much? I asked her because I didn't want you to do something stupid while we had Dark to worry about. Besides, if you were the one to change me I might have ended up sired to you. I did what I had to!" I fought back but it only seemed to fuel his anger.

"It matters because for five minutes you were dead and not coming back!"

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here till the moment I'm gone…_

And just like that water was tossed onto my inner fire. Rebekah hadn't told him that she had given me her blood. I can understand that worry…it was just like the time when Elena had killed Jeremy when she was being haunted by Connor…I truly believed that the teen was dead and not coming back…it wasn't until Stefan and Damon had explained the ring that the dread inside me dissipated…

But why did it matter so much to him … Now it was his turn to reveal his side and I find myself not wanting to hear anymore.

"Oh." I wanted to say more….ask more but I can't find the right words to say.

"Oh? Really? That's it? You're so…" Swallowing his words, he frowned and turned away from me. "You have no regard for your own safety you know that? You take off without word while Silas is roaming around all for what? A mid life crisis?"

"It's because of you! All of this is because of you!" I finally caved. "You've changed my life, Damon. Everything I thought I wanted I find myself not giving a damn about anymore. I thought I wanted to be a human…I had most of my life planned out and now have my own choices but I didn't die on that island. I'm an ordinary human going to settle for some mediocre husband and a so-so career." I used his own words which made a V-form in between his brows from his deepening frown. "And I don't want that…this life with all of you…I want to be a part of it."

_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love _

_And not feel your reign._

"You were right, Damon…there is something going on between us and I do feel something for you…but you and me…we only have one ending…I'll age and eventually die and you will stay this sexy vampire forever." I tried to laugh but it sounded incredibly forced.

Silence. What more could be said? There was nothing. That was the end of it. Seconds became minutes…those minutes felt like hours…so much time…

Time…a gift but my greatest enemy.

"You're anything but ordinary." Damon said so quietly that I was amazed I had even heard it.

My mind was on overdrive. Anything but ordinary? What did that even mean? Ugh! If only Damon was someone who said what he really thought without covering it up? One minutes he was angry with me…the next he is negotiating, well ordering, an embargo plan so we can have nothing but fun in New York City…he's angry…no hurt and betrayed…and now he's…well, I don't know what he is. He's hot and cold…

His dark blue pools had darkened and my stomach tightened in response. My breathing becoming short as he took slow steps closer like a predator.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your Gravity. _

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me…and all over me_

But I guess that's what I like so much about him. There is never a dull moment. Before I came to Mystic Falls I had a plan. I knew what I wanted with my life and now here I am questioning it…suddenly that shadow of sadness was gone.

How exciting! I want more! There's so much more that life has to offer me. Tonight, I have only seen a single glance of what I could truly do. I can still dance…I want to help Elena find her humanity again…I want to make sure Silas doesn't bring every super natural creature that has died come back….I want to be there when Matt and Bonnie graduate and choose what they want to do with their lives….I want to see Stefan when he fully has control over his bloodlust and the joy on his face when Elena comes back to us….

And Damon…time was my enemy…but I have nothing but time now. There is no death sentence over my head accept for my own aging…maybe there will be a time when I decided without a shadow of a doubt that I want to be a human but for now…I just want to live.

Not backing away, I gazed up at him with confidence when he was centimeters away from me. Stretching as tall as I could, I noticed the surprise on his face while I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could press my lips to his.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong…_

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

My heart jumped from my chest when one of his hands wrapped around my neck and the other snaked its way through my hair. He bent down so I wouldn't have to reach up to him anymore. His lips pressed to mine like we had been holding back for far too long. We had.

Caroline was right…in Mystic Falls there really was no perfect time…but now…now really felt like the perfect time…

My eyes snapped open for a second when my back suddenly touched a cold wall. When had he moved us?

His teeth bit down gently on my lips causing me to open so our tongues would mingle together as one. My hands were shaking with want…they no longer wanted to be around his neck…so I moved them down to his chest and relished in how toned it was. Gripping onto the collar of his leather jacket, a low growl rumbled in his chest when he moved away from my lips only to attack firm yet gentle kisses on my neck.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your Gravity. _

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me…and all over me_

His lips found mine once more, no longer giving me a moment to catch my breath, as his hands roamed and pressed tightly onto my thighs over my jeans.

It was strange and amazing how a single kiss made every worry I had run away like I had never even had them. I was human…but it didn't matter …I just wanted to be with him. That's another thing I wanted to be around for. I want to be there for Damon so he knows that I chose him and who knows maybe we wouldn't work out but I want to be there for him…as a human or a vampire…but I have enough time to cross that bridge when I get there.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go..._

_Something always brings me back to you…_

_It never takes too long…_

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. I had it done for a while now but my internet crashed and then I left on vacation before it was fixed. But here is your update and I will have the next chapter up soon! I have big plans **

**They are finally together….pretty much assumed haha **** More of them next chapter. The song I used is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. This song has been the inspiration for this story and they scene that took place in the end. I had a dream about it and it is the reason I have written this story. I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I know I have said it already, but you're all amazing! Seeing what you all have to say is a true, true true inspiration! **


	26. Chapter 25: Cut Short

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Cut Short**

It was warm….actually it was really hot and I felt incredibly heavy. Opening my eyes, I shut them with a quiet hiss when I gazed directly at the shining sun. It was bright but it wasn't the reason why I was so warm.

Slowly turning my head, I came face to face with a sleeping Damon. He looked so peaceful…not the hard, sarcastic vampire everyone was used to seeing. His arm was draped around me and we were dangerously close which explained why I felt so warm.

Settling my head back down on the mattress, I let out a small quiet breath as a smile made its way across my face. What a wonderful turn on events all of this has turned into. I did regret running to this bustling city without telling anyone but if I had known that it was going to end this way…wrapped in Damon's arms…I would do it all over again. The angry fight included.

I held back a girlish giggle when I thought back to our shared kiss. I had kissed other people before but with Damon it was different. He was experienced that was for sure….it was just the way his lips touched mine. It wasn't like some teenage boy…he knew what he wanted. It was incredibly sexy.

It was the blood bond too….this moment made me truly accept it. The bond didn't make me feeling anything for him. It didn't manipulate my feelings…I just felt closer to him…his kiss, his touch made my blood sing and it was incredible.

"Tell me why were not naked again." Damon groaned beside me.

I laughed and rolled my body so we were facing each other. His blue eyes opened with a small smirk on his lips.

Twitching, I tried to pry his arm off.

"You're really hot." I said.

"I know." He waved his brows.

"No, I mean literally. I'm burning up." I laughed finally escaping his hold.

"Mmm…"

Was all that escaped his lips before I found myself down on the mattress again with him hovering above me. My hands snaked around his jacket and gripped onto the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Well good morning to you too." I smiled.

With a look that can only be described as Damon Salvatore, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for what had to be the hundredth time in the last few hours. My phone ringing broke my bliss. With a sigh I reached for the object but his hand gently held my own in place.

"Leave it." He said slowly in-between kisses.

A moment later his own phone rang in time with my mine.

"It's probably important."

As much as I wanted to be in our own little world, there was still reality to face. Finally grabbing my phone, I answered it not even fully paying attention.

My gaze was locked on the blue eyed vampire that had his own phone. His brows waving up and down in a suggestive manor.

"Aria are you there?" Caroline's panicked voice broke me from my haze.

"Sorry, yeah. What's going on? How's Silas duty with Klaus?" I asked, turning my attention to the New York sky line so I wouldn't be distracted.

"We didn't stop the massacre…twelve withes are dead." Caroline said. I could hear that she had been crying…

Witches? Did that mean that Bonnie was gone too?

"Bonnie…is she…"

"She's fine…but Aria she doesn't remember anything from the point that you all were in the cave with Jeremy…she didn't even know that he's dead."

Running my fingers through my hair, I pinched the bridge of my nose taking in steady breaths. Bonnie was alive…that had to count for something but Silas must have been controlling her since we were on the island.

"So Silas has everything he needs then….except the cure." I thought out loud, watching Damon now.

He was pacing slightly with a very annoyed expression on his face. Whoever he was talking to they weren't helping me out when I drop this bomb of information on him…

"It's okay. We'll get to the cure before he does. Don't you have a prom to plan for?" I tried to change the subject to something that would be perfect for Caroline.

"I'm on three committees." She moaned.

Success with the distraction.

"Focus on that. I'll help once we're home." I smiled.

"So, you're coming back?"

Yes. I had my fun and I have made my choice. I'm going to see all of this through before I start pursuing my old dreams. They will always be there. I have time.

"Count on it. See you soon Care."

Hanging up my phone, I took a few steps forward and wrapped my arms around Damon and pressed my cheek to his back.

"Tell me your news is better than mine?" Damon said.

"They didn't stop the massacre. Your turn."

"Elena gave Stefan the slip. She's working with Rebekah to get the cure."

Of course she is! Pulling away I quickly dialed Elena's phone.

"Good morning!" Her cheerful voice filled the speakers.

"Where are you?" I asked, straight to the point.

"You mean: where are we going?"

"Damon, I think I broke your radio!" Rebekah called out in the background.

Damon tore my phone away from my ear with a deep frown.

"You're in my car?" He hissed.

Whatever she said next sent him over the edge because once the line disconnected he was close to tossing my phone over the edge of the building.

"Hey! Don't take it out on my phone!" I hissed, tearing it out of his grasp.

"If I can handle Stefan without his emotions I can handle Elena. Let's go get this bitch." He murmured.

"I'll be right behind you. I have to make one more call."

Damon gazed at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I can't just leave without telling my friend." I winked at him in the irony of the situation.

With a blank expression, he motioned for me to carry on with my call but waited.

Shaking my head, I let out a small laugh while I dialed my long time friend's number.

"Yo! You coming to rehearsal?" Brody's deep voice answered instantly.

"Actually…something's come up….they need me and I want to be there for them." I said quietly.

I knew I would be disappointing him. This was really a big moment in his life…it would be for mine too honestly.

"About time!" He sighed with laughter in his voice. I was so in shock that I didn't bother to say anything. "You enjoyed being here helping me but I could see that you weren't really here…you were thinking about them…go help them but stay safe okay…call me when you get home."

Tears sprung to my eyes. He knew me so well and I would forever be grateful to him.

"I will…thank you."

Hanging up, I gave Damon a smile.

"So you two…never hooked up?" He questioned in disbelief.

I couldn't control what happened next. The laughter that erupted from me made my sides hurt.

"No….he's been my best friend since I could walk…do you have any idea how weird that would be?" I explained through the laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few hours later we had managed to find Damon's car deserted on the side of the road. They had left the car and must have stolen another when it had run out of gas.

"You let your neck get snapped." Damon fought with Stefan who was currently putting gas in the car.

The two had been bickering back and forth at one another since we had left New York. Leaning against the trunk of Damon's car, I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of the sun kissing my skin.

It was a beautiful day…the sun was shining; the wind blew through the trees in such a serene way. The few clouds in the sky just added to the picturesque view. I guess I was optimistic. Yes Elena and Rebekah were looking for the cure together but it was the three of us against the two of them. I was only human but I was still one up from their odds…we were going to get this cure and get the old Elena back.

The only question was: what was going to happen next? Would we even be able to find Katherine? Damon had spent years searching for her…Klaus had done it for even longer and they had both failed.

Opening my eyes, I blinked several times when an old feeling of haze washed over me….several images flashed before my eyes….but they weren't as clear as they used to be….

I saw a woman….Elena?...no it was Katherine….she was holding a small box…was it brown…now it's white? I could see her with a man….a tall man who was well groomed with slick black hair….they were in a small town and I could hardly see the city sign right behind them…

When the images faded, I rubbed my eyes and waited for any feeling of exhaustion but it never came.

When we came back from the island I had a few visions but they were clear…none of them affected the way that I felt but this time everything was fuzzy…it was like I was struggling to find a clear channel on a television set.

Closing my eyes, I thought hard trying to imagine everything I had seen so I could have a better understanding of them. If I could just see where they were than it would be a wonderful step for us! We would be ahead of them. As far as I know, maybe Elena and Rebekah haven't found Katherine yet.

With those thoughts in mind, I opened my eyes only to find myself in the same open space as Katherine and the man. The stars were shining brightly above us…Katherine handed the man a small white object and he left her with a very hurt and unsure look on his face…the sign behind Katherine was clear as day…they were in a small town in Pennsylvania.

Coming out of the visions, a large grin spread across my face.

"I can control my visions…" I whispered. "If you two are done bickering, Katherine is in Pennsylvania so let's go." I motioned for them to hurry up.

The brother's exchanged a look before Stefan spoke up.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it. I think I can control my visions now." I cheered.

"You think? How do you feel?"

Rolling my eyes, I opened the car door and slid in the back seat.

"Don't start Damon." I muttered. "But yes, I feel fine. I've had a few visions since we came back …I think Isis didn't want the Cearess line to end so she gave me this way out."

"You know that for sure?" Damon pressed.

Pursing my lips, I slid down in my seat. I didn't really know for sure but it was safe to assume….right? I wasn't dying….at least it didn't feel like it….even when my visions first started I felt weaker but now I was completely normal. So yes, I did know for sure.

"Yes." I answered confidently.

With a skeptical look through the review mirror, I sighed and gave the vampire a smile.

"But I won't go crazy on using the visions unless it is completely necessary…like a life or death situation." I said, knowing that it would make him happy.

Stefan snorted from the passenger seat. I kicked the back of his seat making him laugh.

"I was being honest." I crossed my arms…well sort of honest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Small town…this really doesn't seem like Katherine. Are you sure about this?" Damon asked me with uncertainty.

"Maybe she's changed." I shrugged my shoulders.

Both Stefan and Damon laughed in unison. I rolled my eyes and left the brothers with their bonding over the psycho that tore them a part all of those years ago. Fingers lacing with my own pulled me back a few steps.

"If Katherine is really here you need to stay back." Damon ordered more so than warned.

"She's older than us and she will use any leverage she can to ensure her safety." Stefan agreed.

Well, the Salvatore brothers were agreeing today…someone alert the media!

"I'll stay safe but that doesn't mean I'm staying away. I want to help you and you can't stop me. I didn't come all this way in some small town to sit back. So deal with it." I tore my hand from Damon's and continued down the side walk.

It was a few blocks down before Stefan stopped us in front of a small, homey café.

"Looks like you were right Aria."

One look through the windows we saw Rebekah sitting at a table with Elena….actually the look of pure hatred and murder being shared between the two signified that the woman must be Katherine…

I knew the two were doppelgangers….exact replicas of one another and I had seen a glimpse of her in my visions but in person…the resemblance was….creepy.

"Wait out here." Damon said as him and his brother entered the café.

You have to be kidding me….I thought I had made myself perfectly clear. This was another time when I wish I was more than a human….they wouldn't see me as someone as fragile as glass….but I guess compared to a vampire's strength I was….but I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing.

With a huff, I followed after them and slid myself in the booth next to Stefan, ignoring Damon's harsh glare.

"Good to see you Rebekah…running off without me…I thought we were friends." I teased the original.

"No hard feelings…I just want to be human and Elena doesn't want the cure. We're a great team for the time being." She smiled sweetly but the emotion itself wasn't there.

Katherine's hard gaze made me shivers run up my spine. I wanted to shift in my seat but I didn't want to show her that she made me uneasy.

"Athena?" She finally spoke.

I had heard that name before….no I read it in Irelia's journal….she was one of the Cearesses…she must have met Katherine. It made sense. I have spent many life times on the planet…too many to count. It should be no surprise that I have met a vampire in the past.

"Actually I'm Aria." I corrected her.

With a grin she leaned comfortably in her seat.

"So you do come back." She commented.

"Okay enough…we found you…you're losing your touch evil one." Damon turned the conversation away from me.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan spoke up.

"I'll give you a hint: Start looking at the town morgue since she's probably dead. She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You probably know him. An original brother with impeccable taste." Katherine glanced at everyone around the table.

"Elijah." Rebekah breathed in surprise.

"You have to question his impeccable taste if he's friends with you." Stefan poked at the doppelganger.

Good job Stefan…didn't know you had it in you.

"Oh, when I say friend…I mean _friend_."

My nose scrunched while everyone else groaned at the mental image. My reasoning was far different than theirs though….I couldn't see Elena with anyone other than Stefan…everyone else well, they find Katherine repulsive.

"And I'm sure it took Elijah about ten seconds before he realized she wasn't me and ripped her heart right out of her chest." She smirked.

"So where are they?" I asked Katherine while they all recovered from the new information.

Her doe brown eyes locked with mine but she refused to speak.

"You know Rebekah, if we don't find Elena you're going to lose your chance at getting the cure right?" Stefan turned to the blonde original knowing that she would be more useful.

"Fine. They were supposed to meet at a gazebo in the park." Rebekah surrendered. "You go find Elena while Katherine shows us where the cure is."

"No she won't!" Katherine remarked with a hiss. "The cure is the only shot I have at freedom from Klaus."

"So you're going to make a deal with him?" I scoffed…he wouldn't be that easily persuaded.

"No, she's going to get Elijah to do it for her. That's why you need your little friend isn't it…some things never change." Stefan grinned.

"Nope." Damon agreed with his brother once more.

"Fine…I'll do it."

Sliding out of the booth, we all walked out into the fresh open air.

"Stefan, you sure you want to find Elena alone." I tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"I'll be fine. Elijah is an original with morals. I'll be able to talk with him." He assured before leaving us to follow Katherine to some home in the suburbs….it looked like a place my grandmother would live.

"No sudden moves….no tricks either. No Katherine-ing." Damon pointed to the doppelganger while Rebekah and I surveyed the home. "Wow, a quilt and a fish aquarium…who the hell are you?" He deadpanned.

"An old lady." I muttered searching every spot for the cure.

"With terrible taste." Rebekah smirked.

Katherine opened a safe hidden within a book case with a very panicked expression.

"The cure is gone. It was right there!" The panic reached her voice.

"Yeah not following for that. Where is it Anti-Katherine?" Damon rolled his eyes.

Wow…this woman must have spent her whole life lying if no one believed a word that came out of her mouth.

"I swear it was right here!" She snapped.

"Where is the cure?" Rebekah hissed.

Katherine only smiled innocently which seemed to push the original over the edge. Damon stood between the two before she could rip the doppelgangers heart out of her chest.

"We need her alive. You check up stairs…we'll check down here."

Yes Damon I will help you look for the cure down here. Thank you for asking.

"So, if I was a paranoid, untrustive sociopath where would I hide it…" Damon thought aloud earning an amused expression from Katherine.

"This should be fun." She laughed, watching us search for the cure.

Damon stopped in front of the fish tank with a victories glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Wow that is a fancy little treasure chest in a tank with no fish!" He spoke slowly.

I smiled up at him and joined him by the tank. No fish…I guess this should have been the first obvious place to look at.

"We'll have to check it out."

Once his hand touched the water, a horrific hissing sound erupted. His skin was boiling from the harsh contact.

"Vervain water….looks like I'm right."

I held Damon's hands back and stared at him with disapproving eyes.

"Let me." I lightly moved him aside.

He smirked and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"See? What would you have done if I had just stayed behind?" I grinned.

"New blood toy, Damon?" Katherine eyed the two of us.

With a glare, I rolled up my sleeve and pulled the treasure box from the water. Opening the box, I pried the small white vile of blood out. This tiny thing was the cure…this small object was the reason we had been fighting so hard…

I was pulled from my thoughts when Katherine rushed forward and slammed Damon's face into the tanks water. The horrible hiss made my skin crawl.

"Give me the cure." She snarled.

I wouldn't be able to fight her.

"Don't you even dare." Rebekah spat, blocking any chance of escape.

I don't think I have been any happier to see a vampire before. Perfect timing. I could see the panic flash over the girls eyes…she must have been weighing her options. The veins beneath her eyes pulsed violently when she flashed her fangs…Katherine crunched down into her wrist before flashing forward, pinching my cheeks harshly and forced the red liquid down my throat.

"Let me leave." Katherine hissed, prying the cure from my fingers as she held me dangerously.

"I will kill you before you move." Rebekah snapped back.

I couldn't see Damon, but I could hear him moving. The amount of vervain exposed to him must have really done a number….my heart was beginning to panic and wanted to jump from my chest. I was really terrified…

"What means more to you? Killing me or the cure?" Katherine deduced.

Shoving me to the ground, she tossed the cure into the air which was enough of a distraction that she needed to escape. She was gone before I could even blink and Elena's only chance was in the originals clutches now.

Wiping the blood from my lips, I crawled over to Damon and tried to help him. His face was slowly healing from the severe burns.

"Rebekah…please…" I begged the girl.

"Elena doesn't want the cure…I need this Aria…I'm sorry." She smiled softly.

Ripping off the cap, Rebekah swallowed the vial's contents just as Stefan walked through the door.

"No…" His face fell in defeat and my heart broke for him..

The original fell to the couch with a thud, her eyes closed.

And just like that our fight for the cure was all for nothing. Helping Damon rise to his feet, he stalked off only to return with a towel as he dried himself of the poisonous water.

"Did you even try and stop her?" Stefan glared towards his brother.

"You seem to forget that I was bobbing for apples in vervain water!" Damon countered, his voice level rising.

"All you had to do was stall her!"

"Sorry it's Rebekah. I didn't have a pony to distract her with Stefan!"

"Enough! Jeez!" I hissed at the two.

Sitting by Rebekah's side, I figured that all we could do was wait now.

"Elena's going to be a vampire forever." Stefan spoke slowly…reality crushing down on him.

Rebekah's sudden gasp for air made me jump to my feet. Her eyes blinked frantically.

"How do you feel?" I questioned.

"I feel….great….alive." She smiled at me.

As much as I wanted to be happy for her…I couldn't…she did deserve a chance at a normal life but now the fight to bring Elena back to herself was going to be ten times harder than it needed to be.

"The only problem about being alive is…I can kill you now." Damon sneered.

With a small flick of his wrist, a sharp dagger went flying towards the new human…but even more shocking….the girl was able to catch it with no trouble. The small cut on her hand healed within seconds. Running my hands through my hair, I bit down on my bottom lip.

"It didn't work?" She cried.

"It worked just like she wanted it too. The cure was a fake…it must have been a concentrated shot of vervain or something."

What a clever girl. No wonder she was able to be on the run for so long.

"Unbelievable…" I moaned.

~.~.~.~.~.

Night had befallen the small town now. Damon and Stefan watched as their Cearess friend stood not so far away from them on the phone. She turned and gave them a small wave for them to go inside the café where Elena was waiting for them.

"Okay, I didn't exactly try that hard to stop Rebekah."

"What's your point Damon?"

"I'm sorry. I had a moment of weakness, Stefan…it's my thing."

"Like falling for the same girl is our thing." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Was our thing." Damon grinned, turning to the brunette who was currently using the cover story they had come up with to her mother.

"And my point is: We can hate Katherine all we want but it was our choice…Elena didn't give up on me and I'm not going to give up on her. Once she's human again I'm going to let it be her choice…I'll leave town if I have too."

"Okay, Okay. Let's get the cure and then you can talk about running off into the sunset all by your lonesome."

"Guess all we have to do is convince her then." Stefan sighed.

The two walked into the dinner not surprised to find it empty. They were in a small town where most people were in bed by this hour. It was the same routine for everyone every day. Joining Elena at a lonely booth, the brown eyed girl gazed at them silently.

"What's with the silent treatment? You called us here." Damon muttered.

His attention was torn away when the entrance door opening causing a small bell to jingle. Aria smiled at him and sent him a wink before turning away. She approached the counter with a gentle smile on her face as she talked to the waitress. His perfectly attuned hearing allowed him to hear it all.

"Just a small coffee for the road." She asked politely.

Damon smiled and turned back the emotionless vampire but watched the girl from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't want the cure and you need to understand that I never will." Elena informed the brother's in a very businesslike tone. "I'm done talking about it. You accept it and let me be who I am or not."

"Elena, this isn't you." Stefan countered.

"It is now. You need to accept it or there will be consequences." She repeated with a threat lingering. Taking a slow slip of her coffee, she eyed her friend across the dinner.

"Listen, I was in the exact same situation that you were in now. I wasn't myself and that's what you're refusing to accept. You didn't give up on me. I won't give up on you." Stefan tried to reason with her.

With a shake of her head Elena rose to her feet and smoothed out her dress.

"Like I said, consequences. If you don't stop there will be more than one." She warned.

With quick speed, Elena appeared behind Aria with a harsh grip around her neck.

"Elena, stop." The girl warned her.

The fear was heavily present within her eyes. The three vampires could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest…the beating only made her blood run faster which made the veins under Elena's eyes pulse violently.

Damon and Stefan were quick on their feet but they knew that one wrong move would set the girl off.

"Elena, this isn't you. You wouldn't kill your friends!" Stefan fought.

Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

"Have you forgotten that I almost killed Caroline?" Her eyes blinked innocently. "Stop searching for the cure…or there will be consequences…more lives taken and it will be all on you."

With a small gesture, she snapped the girl's neck and flashed away. Damon rushed forward before Aria's body could hit the floor. His hands shook and tightened with the fire that was burning in his chest. Just like in the cave when she had taken her supposed last breath, their blood connection felt like it was being severed away slowly with a dull knife.

"Damon…I….I…" Stefan struggled with his words.

He was still trying to reason with the fact that his once compassionate girlfriend had murdered a dear friend like she meant nothing.

"Katherine fed her Stefan…" Damon hissed through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"She had vampire blood in her system." He gently took the girls wrist in one of his hands…his thumb lightly tracing the Egyptian symbol. "And I don't think she's going to be so lucky this time."

**A/N: Ahh, not that shabby of a chapter if I do say so myself. I had mentioned before that I had planned on Aria becoming a vampire. I had two versions where she became one on the island and one much later on but I managed to find a way to merge the two into this. The next chapter is going to stray from the main story line and focus on her transition because that was another plan I had when I started writing this. I will get back to the main story for the conclusion of this one. I think I have an idea for a sequel too.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope you're happy with this speedy update!**


	27. Chapter 26: The Hand of Time

**A/N: So sorry for the extremely late update everyone! I'm moving soon and work has been insane! But this fanfic has officially reached 300 reviews! Major shout out to Leilalovencis for the 300****th**** review **** and to all of you of course that have helped me get this far. You are all incredible and your words have been a tremendous inspiration! Thank you all! Words cannot express my gratitude!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**The Hand of Time part One**

The soft shine of the pale moonlight fully lit up the area when my eyes fluttered open…

The sound of crunching twigs beneath heavy footsteps echoed strong in my ears…I could see the ground moving below me but it wasn't because of me…I was in someone's arms…very warm, strong arms covered in leather. Turning my gaze upward, I admired the man's soft raven hair and blue eyes that glowed in the majestically light of the moon. Had his face always looked so perfect…I could see every angle and strong feature perfectly…even the stars looked brighter than ever before.

A dull ache in the back of my throat began to burn when I felt darkness slowly over coming me once more…

"I'm thirsty…" I moaned before slipping back into unconsciousness…

~.~.~.~.~

_What have you done?_

A strong female voice echoed around me in the bright white area. How many times would I find myself in this limbo world?

_I gave you your chance…the one you wanted and you have ruined it!_

My brows creased at her harsh words and I wanted to respond but the burning in my throat only seemed to worsen when I opened my mouth to speak. Gently, I held onto my throat and tried to will away the burning.

"You'll have to feed."

With a sharp turn, my brother's soft smile greeted me.

"Ric…" I grinned but the smile dropped at the sound of my hoarse voice.

What was wrong with me? The burning was starting to spread...my whole body felt so sensitive…my ears were ringing and the brightness of the room made me wish for a shred of darkness. Rubbing my temples, I shut my eyes tight.

"Everything hurts, Ric." I moaned.

Flashes of the diner began to cloud my mind….that's right….we were trying to get the cure from Katherine…we failed…and then Elena….Elena….she….no….no…no, no! I can't be!

"Elena killed me…" My jaw slacked in despair…but that was completely overcome within seconds by a rage I had never felt before.

Alaric stepped forward and placed cool hands on my blazing cheeks. The look in his eyes was enough to chase away the anger and replace it with peace.

"You'll be okay."

Would I? Even in death my brother has found a way to be a part of my life…I guess this was one of the greatest perks of being a Cearess. Perhaps I would never have to truly say good-bye.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When my eyes opened once more, I found myself in the Salvatore parlor room on a couch closest to the fire…and every light was on…or so it felt like.

"Turn off the lights!" I hissed, pulling a pillow over my face.

My shield was torn away and a pout formed on my lips. Caroline's worried face quickly took over my view.

"Thank God you're awake!" Relief flooded into her eyes.

My ears twitched at her high pitched voice….has she always been this loud? Slowly sitting up, I took in the faces of the three weary vampires and a solemn witch…everyone was here except for one.

"Where's Elena?" I whispered.

"Not here." Damon answered quickly with his eyes darkening.

I turned to Stefan who only regarded me with sorrow and dismay. Everyone was angry with the newborn vampire…Stefan knew that Elena's actions were wrong but he still loved her…she wasn't herself and he had to hold on to that. I wanted to swallow the rage burning in my chest…the disappointment and sadness that one of my best friends stole my life away without a second thought…but I wouldn't try to do it for her…I would do it for Stefan.

"Aria…she…" Stefan started but I held my hand to silence him and rubbed my temples.

My head hurt too much right now to listen to anyone speak. "Don't try to defend her right now, Stefan. I get it. She's not herself." I spat, surprising myself at the bitter tone.

I lowered my head in shame. My emotions were really all over the place. One minute I am humbled by Stefan's devotion and the next; completely annoyed. Running my hands over my face and through my hair, I took in a deep breath trying to gain a sense of control.

"You need to feed…you will feel better after." Caroline coaxed, rubbing small circles on my back.

It was then that I noticed the blood bag on her lap. My eyes zoned in on the liquid…my mouth quickly watering at the sight…shutting my eyes, I turned away and tried to shut that feeling away.

"Just give me a minute!" I hissed, whisking myself far away from the liquid that was singing to me.

"You're joking right?" Damon spoke, suddenly very close.

"This is a lot to take in…" I muttered, not having the courage to look him in the eyes….I still had a choice and I wanted it to be my own without any doubts.

"There's nothing to think about or take in. Either you feed or die. No loop hole." He glared.

"Damon…" Stefan warned.

"Don't start." Damon retorted with a growl deep in his chest.

In all of their bickering, all I could focus on was the fact that many lights were still on. Rushing forward, I flipped many switches in the room and covered my ears. They were all so loud. I just wanted to be alone…somewhere dark and quiet. All of their voices were clouding my own thoughts.

"Everything about you is amplified right now…just take it easy." Stefan said softly, pulling my hands away.

"Then all of you need to stop talking for a minute and let me think!" I shot with a little more force than I intended. "I'm sorry…" I whispered with a high amount of guilt.

All of the emotions running through me were making me dizzy and exhausted. There was so much to think about and not enough time to do it. I thought I would have time to make decisions and Elena changed that in less than a second…

I would have to feed…everyone has said it…even my brother…if I don't I die young…but what would happen to my mom? I can't leave her…and I can't leave everyone else too.

"What about my mom…IF I become a vampire…she's going to notice that her daughter isn't aging. What am I supposed to do? Fake my death?" I questioned them all with panic rising in my chest. "It would break her…it was bad enough losing Alaric…if I was gone too…I don't know if she would be able to move on from that."

My mother has no knowledge of vampires or any supernatural creatures and I would love to keep it that way. I don't think she would be able to handle all of this…I hardly can as it is.

"Or you tell her." Caroline shrugged. "Trust me; you won't be able to be around her when you turn without wanting to drain her dry."

I paled at the thought. Well thanks for putting it lightly. I already knew that. I watched Elena struggle with her bloodlust. She nearly drained Matt dry and he has been her best friend since they were kids.

"We won't let that happen." Stefan tried to calm me.

My emotions were so high I guess everyone could tell what I was feeling.

"No offense but you all said that about Elena and she is currently so far off her rocker that she murdered me." I deadpanned towards the brooding vampire. "I'm not going to be able to handle being around anyone without wanting to kill them." I bit my lip at that horrid thought.

Would I be able to handle it? I would have to go back to school eventually….graduation is just around the corner…Caroline and Bonnie won't be there to help me if something goes wrong and Elena would probably encourage my bloodlust and people get hurt all the time at my school..Blood could be around me at any minute. What if during a recital…the blood pumping through their bodies makes me lose control and I sink my teeth into the closest teen and drain them dry in front of all those onlookers…oh the thought alone makes me tingle in a shameful delight…I'm so hungry..So thirsty my mouth is watering all over again…my eyes zone in on the dark liquid that is still in Caroline's grasp…I guess it wouldn't be all that bad…there is a bright side.

"Would you please get that away from me!" I shot towards the blonde, backing away until my back collided with the hard wall, trying to weigh all of the pro's and con's.

I would be able to protect myself more…and those that I loved…I guess I could worry about my mother when that time came. I couldn't leave her alone or anyone else for that matter. Silas was out roaming and using Bonnie to drop the veil. We have to do whatever we can to make sure that doesn't happen which means keeping the cure far away from his demented hands. With a few steady breaths, I gave everyone my full attention.

"I will force it down your throat." Damon glared.

With a blank stare, I crossed my arms and stood my ground. Just because of that statement alone, I wanted to fight him. My normal stubbornness was heightened and I was willing to play this game with him…but I swallowed my pride and nodded my head slowly so he would understand that I had made my choice.

"Okay. I'll do it." I said not too proudly.

"Wait:" Stefan started, earning a swift glare from his older brother. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

_You'll be okay…_

My brother's words echoed inside me…closing my eyes…I relished in the pace those three words gave me…

"I wish it could have happened differently and really been my choice…but yes…this is what I want." I stepped forward and held out my hand for the blood bag. "No regrets." I told myself.

With a small smile, Caroline ripped open the blood bad and handed it to me. Although my body was beginning for this substance, the thought of consuming blood was still disgusting. However, the minute it slid down my throat the thoughts of it being a vial source vanished.

Have I ever tasted something so amazing? The burning was disappearing and I squeezed every ounce and drop of blood clean from the bag. Licking my lips so I wouldn't miss a drop, I reveled in the tingling the blood sent through my entire body. I didn't even care that everyone was starting at me with such an annoying anticipation. I just wanted more!

"How do you feel?" Bonnie's soft voice broke me from my trance.

Tilting my head, I gazed toward a mirror on a nearby wall. I felt fine…not so hungry and no longer so sensitive…was this normal? By the looks on the faces of the other vampire's in the room…they were expecting more. My tongue traced over my teeth for any sign of fangs but they weren't there…that thought alone made my head spin…

And then a horrible sickness turned in my stomach with the burning returning at full force. Rushing away, I launched myself into a bathroom and let the blood spew its way out of me. I felt Caroline by my side within seconds, holding back my hair and whispering soothing words.

"It hurts!" I cried.

The burning sensation had passed through me and made its way to one single home on my wrist where the eye of Horus had etched itself on the island. I clawed at it viciously hoping that it would go away. Damon bent down and took both of my hands in his.

His beautiful face was slowly being eclipsed by darkness. The only thing that stood out was the soft glow my mark was producing.

All I could feel was pain...all I could see was the pain.

"Aria!"

They're calling for me…all of them…

Pain….and then peace…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When I opened my eyes, I half expected to find myself in the same white room…but things were different. The air was colder and dark clouds were rolling above. What was going on?

"I'm not exactly sure what this is."

With a sharp turn, I came face to face with the departed younger Gilbert.

"Jeremy?" I chocked, tears pooling and clouding my vision.

"Hey it's alright" He smiled softly and I could see that he had meant it.

Jeremy had accepted his death even though there were so many of us that were still unwilling to let him go.

"Aria, you can't be here." Alaric appeared beside me.

A cold breeze made my skin crawl. It was an eerie wind…something sinister was in the air.

"Then how do I leave? How did I even get here?" My face twisted in sheer confusion.

"Because you threatened her balance."

Jeremy and Alaric stared at the new voice behind me with wide eyes. The woman's voice was thick with an accent I was unfamiliar with but it sounded old…from a time I couldn't imagine. Turning, I questioned on whether I was looking into a mirror…Irelia? No, this one was different. Her hair was pitch black and longer that waved around her tanned skin, wide brown eyes that were colder than the woman I had tried to break the wretched curse with…but she was still me.

"Who are you?" Jeremy spoke for me since my voice had run away.

"I don't think you would be able to pronounce my name in your tongue." She smiled gently. "I am the first Cearess…the closest thing I can call myself in your language would be….Cleo…"

The first…

"Who's balance?" Ric demanded.

"Isis." Cleo said the name like a dark whisper on the wind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Damon I am doing everything I can." Bonnie hissed at the older vampire still trying to keep a firm concentration at the task at hand.

Aria laid unconsciousness in her lap taking in slow breaths. Bonnie's finger tips lightly touched Aria's temple as she reached for an inner power to assist her friend.

"But what's going on with her?" Caroline questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. Her mind is completely shut down…like she's dead but I can still feel her." Bonnie explained, not breaking her concentration. "Her body is trying to undergo the transition but something is stopping it…it's not magic though." Her brows creased.

"Well figure it out, witch." Damon pressed causing the girl to shoot him a piercing glare.

"What can we do to help?" Stefan asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

Bonnie shook her head as the different possibilities played out in her mind. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and weary. With a heavy breath, she removed her hands from the unconscious girl's temples as if the touch had become scarring.

"She's in _that_ place…." She barely managed to voice.

Stefan stepped forward trying to hold his brother back from saying anything further that would aggravate the young, strong witch.

"The world for the supernatural when they die….I saw her with Jeremy and Alaric." She voiced in pain. "And then a woman that looks just like her….someone is keeping Aria from transitioning."

Bonnie tried to push away the sorrow that smacked into her chest once Jeremy's face was placed into her mind. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Aria had this connection with the other world…the dead were almost at her disposal. Oh the things she would do if Bonnie were able to do the same.

"So how do we get her out of there?" Caroline panicked.

For a moment Bonnie thought through her options before she placed her hands back onto Aria.

"Her mind is open to the other side…maybe I can open it to us…or at least reach someone who can help."

The room grew deathly silent as the vampire's watched the witch work. With every second more and more emotions began to change. Panic, worry and annoyance that nothing was getting done fast enough.

And then the room grew cold….an old familiar presence slowly moved around them as the flames in the fire place shined brighter than before.

"You were right to call for me." A velvet voice spoke.

Bonnie's eyes flashed open in triumph while everyone else tense and readied themselves for anything.

"Don't worry; I can help….I apologize for my previous actions…I was not myself…but I can help you." Dark spoke with a gentle smile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

It felt like we had been walking for miles. How much time had passed since I came here? That was one of the worst things about this place…time didn't exist. Hours here may really be minutes.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we all followed Cleo.

The white room was so vast but that's all it was…nothing but pure white. But then there was something…far into the distance. Something so blue it reminded me of the clear tropical ocean…

"The hand of time…" Cleo answered.

My new eyes were able to get a clear glimpse even though we were still a ways away. The clear blue was made out of a solid crystal structure that rose out of the ground and even though there was no source of light, beautiful, rainbow colors shined brightly like a crystal being held up in the sun.

"Our source of power." She spoke once more now that we were standing in front of it. "Isis created this…"

I could feel it…a deep connection to this large crystal structure…upon closer expectation I noticed thousands of images being displayed and some I even recognized as the visions I once had…Klaus slaying the hybrids…Katherine with the cure…

"It's cracking…" I whispered, placing a hand over the smooth surface when I noticed the tiny breaks.

"Because of you….your and rebirth as a vampire would break the cycle."

She said more but my mind had stopped absorbing her words. With wide eyes I backed away from the object like it was cursed…because it was! This thing was the cause of so much suffering throughout the generations and I couldn't help but wonder if this was why I was here in this world.

"There must be balance." A firm voice spoke from deep within the crystal.

Alaric's grip on my arm pulled me farther away…in the world of the dead…what more could happen to me here.

A beautifully tanned woman emerged from the deep blue…golden eyes gazed at us with so much power deep within them. Her skin was flawless and her dark long hair flowed effortless.

"Isis." Cleo bowed to the intimidating woman.

"I thought I made everything perfectly clear. The Cearess was created to help the witches. I showed mercy and restored your life so you could live the human one you so desperately wanted…a full life. I cannot let you jeopardize everything I have done for so many years." Isis scowled.

So she wanted me to stay dead…so the cycle could continue.

"It's already been done." Cleo whispered sadly with a shake of her head. "I had hoped that maybe you could end all of this." She smiled to me.

A heavy weight pushed down on my chest…an agonizing pain ripped into me like someone was tearing pieces of me away. Alaric supported me since my legs were threatening to give out while Jeremy kept a strong gaze towards the Egyptian woman. A soft wail of a baby crying echoed in my ears. With blurred vision, I gazed up at the crystal structure that was calling out to me.

Within the thousands of visions a small new born child stood out amongst them all. A happy mother gazed down with pure joy with her husband nearby.

"What's her name?" The man voice's vibrated the crystal.

"Amy." The mother whispered.

Tears filled my eyes when the child's eyes opened for the first time. Large brown eyes that reminded me of my own.

"No…" I choked.

The cycle was already in motion. This poor girl was cursed to live the same way but she would alone and confused when the visions came to her.

"Who will protect her?" I nearly shouted, finding the strength to stand once more.

Isis's bright gaze was enough of a signal for me to continue.

"Dark is gone…the guardian you created is dead…how will any Cearess know their purpose without him? Let me do it. As a vampire I have an eternity…No! Let her have a normal life and I will be the balance in my eternity." I tried to reason.

Many thoughts flashed over her golden eyes within seconds.

"That is a problem…" She frowned, turning her back to us.

Cleo stood up right with hope radiating from her. How could this woman think that she was bestowing a blessing upon so many when clearly everyone had a strong hate for it?

"Perhaps you can be the guardian." Isis said more to herself than to anyone. "But the cycle must continue…in order for balance to remain…the Cearess cannot be eternal…all magic comes with a price."

My hope was falling with each word she said.

And then my heart beat so strong I thought it would rise from my chest.

_Aria…can you hear me?_

"Bonnie?" My eyes scanned wildly around me for my friend but she was nowhere in sight.

_I'm going to get you out of there!_

"And once again you continue to defy what is right." Isis's face twisted in disgust. "So let it be written that your fate ends here." And with that she vanished within the structure.

The crinkling sound of a glass slowly shattering made all of us cover our ears. With each beat my heart took, the hand of time cracked.

"You are the one to end it…and she's not even trying to stop you…other than keeping you here. But once you leave…your connection to this world will fade with your transition…even though the cycle will continue…a full life can be lived and you will help them all!" Cleo smiled and raced around me.

My eyes locked with Jeremy and Alaric. Bonnie was trying to help me…I would be leaving soon…and I wouldn't be able to come back…ever…I would truly have to say good-bye. Was I ready for that?

"Dark?" Jeremy hissed.

With a sharp turn, Dark stood behind me embracing the first Cearess like a long lost friend.

"I'm so glad you found your way." She smiled sweetly at him.

"There's one thing I can do to make it right." His normal green eyes turned to me triumphantly. "I'm getting you out of here."

Without a thought, I turned away.

"Come with me." I begged my departed loved ones. "If I can leave; so can you!" I reasoned.

"They're dead Aria…you still have a connection the world of the living…they don't." Dark answered my thoughts.

Running to my brother, I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I can't say good-bye…." I sobbed.

"Aria if you don't come with me now you'll be stuck here with us all!" Dark shouted.

Shaking my head, I tightened my grip.

"I can't."

"I need you too…Elena needs you. Be there because I can't." Jeremy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be okay." Alaric smiled.

A strong grip tore me away from them and my breathing caught in my throat. It was like I was being held under water and my lungs were slowly losing oxygen.

"No, please!" I cried.

Their faces slowly faded as Dark pulled me away. A loud crash resounded as the beautiful sculpture shattered into millions of glorious shards. Thousands of images flashed over my eyes…visions of the past…the present and the many futures that would come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

With a gasp for breath, my body lurched forward. My hands immediately flew to my face from the horrible pain that shredded through my gums. I could feel blood pulsing underneath my eyes. Warm hands gripped onto me and crashed me into a solid chest. Far away I could hear soothing words but above all that was the scent of blood not that far away….my throat tightened at the thought.

And then it stopped. My body grew calm and all my senses leveled out.

My eyes, that I had scrunched tight, fluttered open to greet two power blue eyes that stared at me in awe.

"Damon…" I muttered, slightly shocking myself at the sound of my own voice.

"Welcome back."

My head tilted to Stefan. Even he sounded different.

Oh….everything has been heightened…I can hear…see…and smell everything like I never had…

"Am I…." But I couldn't finish my question. Besides, I already knew the answer. It was just like the moment when Damon and I had first talked about vampires…once I said it…it would be true.

Slowly pulling out of Damon's arms, I rose to my feet and stopped before a mirror. Caroline and Bonnie were close behind me. Flashing my teeth, I cringed at the fangs that had protruded and the veins that had begun to pulsate beneath my eyes in a sinister manor.

"I'm….I'm a vampire." I finally said, shutting my eyes and wrapping my mind around everything that had happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

I had been sitting outside on the Salvatore porch for what felt like hours. It took just as long to convince everyone to give me a moment alone. I was a new vampire…I guess I could understand where they were coming from but it's not like I could get into much trouble on their porch.

My newly strong ears listened to the conversation Caroline was having with my friend Brody over the phone. She was being careful not to tell him that I was a vampire…I asked her to leave that to me when I was ready…but I needed him to cover for me while I focused on controlling myself. I would stay with the Salvatore's until I was ready to return home and continue my life. For now, I wasn't safe around any human alone.

My eyes locked on the stars as if I was staring at them for the very first time. I could get used to these heightened senses. A small tickle in the back of my mind made my eyes flutter shut.

"_I have a small amount of time before our connection breaks for good…"_Cleo's voice echoed around me.

"_Never choose death…protect the ones you love and keep them near you. That is why we have all chosen to live over and over despite it all…for the sake of the future generations of protecting those we love."_

A small smile graced my lips as I began to flip through the many photos on my phone. The many reasons I chose this life.

"_Humans take pictures to capture a moment in time...which holds no shame…it allows mortals to believe in eternity…if you believe…I know I do." _

A few cold drops on my hands made me shiver and pull my dark coat tighter around me. My eyes flashed upward to see small drops of white falling gracefully from a clear sky.

"Snow?" I mumbled in confusion since there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"_Consider it a….magical thank you." _

And then she was gone….they were all gone…they could finally rest after so many years…

"What the hell?" A deep voice grabbed my attention.

Damon gazed up at the sky with pure confusion. How long had he been standing there?

The bright moon made his eyes light up and his raven hair shine. My new eyes allowed me to see every twist and curve of his features and every dip of his muscles as he moved. With a light smile I gave in to gocking at him more.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked suggestively.

"That and….." My voice trailed off as that familiar hunger began to burn my throat.

This would be the new me.

**A/N part 2: So I really enjoyed this chapter. The next one will show more of the struggle of Aria being a newbie vampire now that her transition is complete! I have so much planned with Aria now that she is a vampire! There will be a sequel and a side story I am going to release. It will be maybe a two shot short tale of years later when Aria meets her own….well…doppelganger I guess once Amy is old enough to have her first vision. It'll be fun. Haha**

**Again! Huge thank you to all the reviewers that have brought me to 300! You're incredible! **


	28. Chapter 27:Snatch,Feed,Erase

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**Snatch, Feed, Erase**

Fluttering wings and chirping birds outside made me awaken from the sweetest sleep. Although I was plagued with dreams of a future that was destined to happen with the new born Cearess, I awoken feeling better than I ever have before. My limbs felt light and strong while my eyes opened effortless. I guess this was one of the benefits of being a vampire. Taking in a soothing breath, my hands lightly trailed the sheets beneath me, relishing the soft fabric that kissed my skin.

It wasn't until my hand collided with another that I rolled over to greet two warm, blue eyes. Damon stared down at me, propped up on his elbow with a content smile that I hadn't seen on him. His raven hair was messy from a night of sleep; his chest was bare and begging to be touched. My dead heart thumped loudly in my ears as my heightened emotions began to surface…this was a sight I could defiantly get used to.

"Hi there." I mumbled, scooting closer to trail my fingers through the small patch of hair on his chiseled chest.

"Hey yourself." He replied smoothly. "You were dreaming a lot." He commented, taking a small section of my hair to twirl in his fingers.

I nodded and leaned into his touch. Would I ever get used to these new feelings of mine? Or would everything always be so sensitive.

"When I died…another Cearess was born." I told him. I hadn't said much about my time in the supernatural limbo…it just wasn't something I wanted to talk about. "All I dreamt about was her future and when the visions will start for her…I guess I can still see the future in my sleep." My lips pursed.

Damon hummed and rolled us over so I was pinned beneath his strong body.

"It sounds like you are in need of a distraction." He whispered, placing small kisses on my neck.

My skin tingled in response. His fingers dancing down my side…each kiss made me tremble. I had to admit, I never wanted this to go away.

"Oh God!"

I was immediately awoken from my stupor when Caroline's shrill shriek filled my ears. I squirmed under Damon's grasp and hid myself under the covers while heat rushed to my cheeks. Even though both of us were semi-clothed, it was still an embarrassing situation. A small amount of annoyance rose in my chest when I realized that my moment with the eldest Salvatore was cut short.

"You have wonderful timing, as ever." Damon's voice matched my irritation.

"She needs to learn how to be a vampire, Damon. Not fooling around with you." Caroline snapped.

I could hear in her voice that she was still iffy about me being with Damon but she did say that she would be more supportive…this was Caroline holding back. Peeking out from under the covers, after my embarrassment was under control, I gave my blonde friend an innocent smile.

"But I like the idea of fooling around." I grinned sheepishly.

"And she gets it." Damon grinned. "Now if you don't mind, the door is that way!" He waved as if he was dismissing her.

"Oh, no! Brody can only cover for you for so long before he starts asking questions. You need to be ready to face your mom and everyone so you don't kill them." Caroline reminded with a scolding stare.

With a defeated sigh, I turned to Damon with an apologetic smile. She was right of course. I guess I just wanted to stay in bed and pretend everything was normal even if just for a day….that and being with Damon all day was a huge plus.

His eyes narrowed as if he was mentally trying to change my mind. With a small shrug, I placed a delicate kiss on his lips and bounced out of bed. My new speed had me in front of Caroline within a second…something I did not mean to do.

"Whoa." I breathed, catching myself.

Caroline grinned in triumph and handed me some clothes.

"Change. I'm waiting here so someone doesn't distract you." Caroline said sweetly while shooting a piercing glare Damon's way.

Damon huffed as I disappeared into his massive bathroom. Pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans, I stopped for a moment to gaze at the blood red v-cut shirt…how appropriate. Once I was dressed, I came out to find, unfortunately, a fully clothed Damon with his younger brother by his side.

"I'm helping her. You stay here! No distractions!" Caroline crossed her arms in annoyance.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Can you all go? The more support the better." I sighed, pulling on a pair of brown boots.

I honestly wasn't looking forward to any of this.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I twirled the gorgeous, simple day light ring around my finger with a small smile on my face. I made a mental note to thank Bonnie as soon as possible. I would rather die than to never see or feel the sun again.

My eyes snapped up when Caroline pulled me into a busy bar with Stefan and Damon close behind. I was pleasantly surprised when Stefan decided to join us….it was probably because he still felt guilty that Elena was the one to murder me. Not like it was his fault but that's just who Stefan was. Taking the blame for the girl he loved more than anything.

"Alright, take your pick." Damon stated, his eyes scanning the many people in the crowded bar that we had traveled to just outside of Mystic Falls. Apparently, one of ripper Stefan's many stomping grounds.

My nose scrunched in disgust and shame immediately built up inside of me. This was the part I was dreading the most. Sensing my hesitation, Caroline laced her arm with mine and locked me in a firm gaze.

"This is just to teach you restraint…you can feed from blood bags for eternity if that's what you really want."

"Fresh is better." Damon interjected, earning a scowl from his brother. "Just saying." He smirked.

I tried to repress it but a small giggle emerged from my lips when Caroline began to bicker with Damon once more. As I watched the pair, my mind drifted to a few months ago back when we went to Whitmore College so Elena could learn control…who would have thought that I would end up in the exact same situation. Minus the strobe lights and fake murder scene…this was bar was filled with the same kind of people. Poor, unsuspecting drunks.

"What do I do first?" I swallowed my shame, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Start with compulsion. Pick your target and compel them. You've seen us do it." Stefan coached since Damon and Caroline were currently arguing over whose method of training was better.

"And how do I do that?" My brows furrowed while my eyes scanned the bar.

"You just have to believe it…it comes naturally." He smiled reassuringly.

My brown eyes landed on a petite blonde who was stumbling away from her friends. My ears dialed in to listen to her. She was stepping outside to make a phone call…I couldn't have asked for a more perfect opportunity. The adrenaline began to pump through my veins along with the anticipation of satisfying my suddenly intense thirst.

I could see and hear the blood pumping under her skin and it was glorious…

"Control." Stefan whispered.

His voice made me jump. My eyes shut tight when I felt the veins beneath my eyes. I had lost it for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

Shaking his head, Stefan motioned for me to follow the girl out and then proceeding to break up the older Salvatore and the equally stubborn blonde.

"Snatch, feed and erase." Damon repeated his mantra to me.

Focusing on his voice gave me the push I needed or the courage mostly to go through with what I was about to do. They were here with me…they wouldn't let me kill her. I had to keep telling myself that. The three veteran vampires stayed back as I approached the small blonde who was clearly so drunk that she could not stand on her own two feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl was a, surprisingly, good amount of concern even though the artery in her throat was singing to me.

A careless giggle erupted from her lips when she looked up at me….I've made the snatch…task one done with ease…

I just have to believe it….I repeated over and over in my mind.

"Don't be afraid." I told her, feeling this odd sense of control run through me.

The girls green eyes glazed over and I knew that I had accomplished task two. The easiest part…and now…

The fangs erupted for the first time since my transition stung slightly but the hunger burning my insides immediately took over…pushing aside her hair…the primal side of me broke free and pierced her skin without a second thought of regret.

The moment her warm blood slid down my throat my body responded with a satisfying shudder. Damon was right…fresh was indeed better. Continuing to pull down blood, my vision began to blur with a familiar haze and I relished in it.

~.~.~.

_The night was pitch black with the new moon in the small town…music boomed loudly in a dimly lit school. _

_A mad, covered in a thick jacket, shielding his face with the hood, approached the school with a loaded gun in hand. A sinister smile spread across his lips…_

_A rush of wind made a shiver run up his spine…on edge and nervous from what he was planning to do, the man spun around and pointed the gun in random directions…but there was no one there. Turing to face the school, he gasped when he came face to face with a young woman who's piercing brown eyes stared at him with an intent to kill. _

_Without a thought, he fired the gun. The woman hissed and dramatically fell to her knees. Smiling in pleasures for a moment, his grin was replaced with fear when the woman began to laugh. Casually pulling out the bullet, she rose to her feet…dark veins pulsed under her eyes while the whites in them turned a deadly red. _

"_My turn," She revealed her fangs._

_In a moment he was trapped within her strong grip as she proceeded to drain him dry. Pulling away, she licked her lips clean, brown eyes flashing open with a golden glow; she dropped the lifeless man to the ground._

_Sensing a new presence, the vampire turned and smiled at the girl who had a face just like hers._

"_I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Aria said, her fangs vanishing. _

_~.~.~.~._

"Aria…" Damon warned, stepping closer. "Restraint."

His warm hand on Aria's shoulder was enough for her to stop feeding.

"Cover that up, and forget everything." Aria compelled the girl and then she disappeared from their sight into the crowded bar with no memory of what had just happened.

Wiping the blood from her lips, she sucked her thumb clean of the tasty liquid.

"Well that was interesting." She hummed, turning to her friends. They pulled back when they noticed the golden hour glass shining brightly in her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After a couple more trail runs of snatching and erasing, I was confident in my control and very high on blood. I wanted to run….dance…party until I had no strength left. My mind drifted to the frat party once more. Damon, Elena and Caroline were so high on the feeding they had done I found it slightly appalling and strange and now here I am…reveling in it.

"You can make it fun." I repeated Damon's words from that night and leaned on his arm with a small laugh.

His brows waved suggestively and I quickly responded to pressing my lips to his which he waited no time in returning the favor. Another thing a little too much of fresh blood did to me…no hesitation…I was bold!

"EW, don't disrupt the driver!" Caroline scolded from the back seat of Damon's car while Stefan laughed. He knew very well what it felt like to be lost to blood.

I pouted and turned around in my seat to face her.

"You're such a buzz kill…I thought you were gonna be more supportive." I teased her.

Her jaw dropped and quickly shut.

"Me? A buzz kill?" Her mind drifted before a hearty laugh rumbled in her chest. "And this is supportive!" She poked my forehead.

I leaned back, faking a defended stare before the two of us erupted into a fit of giggles. My joy was short lived when I felt a sense of loss…I really did wish Elena was with us today…the real Elena. Having the three of them was a wonderful help but Elena would have been able to understand me today…it wasn't that long ago that she was in the same boat.

Locking eyes with Stefan…I made a silent vow. Yes I was still sore and angry with her…I would make it clear and let out my aggression, without killing her, when she finally showed her face…but after that…I am going to do everything in my ability to make sure that she comes back to us with her humanity in tack.

With a quiet understanding, Stefan gave me a small and a simple nod which I returned before turning properly in my seat. Damon raised a brow and looked back at his brother who shrugged and watched the world go by out his window.

I stared down at one of Damon's hands that was resting on the shifter and laced my fingers with his. Giving him a reassuring smile, I leaned down in my seat and waited for my blood high to come down.

I had to admit, I was really proud of myself. I didn't kill anyone…I came close when that vision happened but she wasn't dead! That was something. Feeding was my worst fear and now I have nothing to be afraid of. I still had some learning to do but at least I could walk into town without tearing someone's throat open at first glance.

Feeding was my worst fear…but there was still one major task at hand once I was ready to face it…my mother…

My eyes gazed out the window with a heavy breath escaping my lips.

What was I going to do? What would I say? She would see that her daughter wasn't aging…she would notice…

Biting into my lip, I pushed those unwelcome thoughts aside…heaviness in my chest made my grip on Damon's hand tighten. It was like I could feel my own humanity switch teasing me. My emotions were fresh and still a little all over the place so it was extremely easy to get overwhelmed…like the shame that eclipsed my mind when I saw myself in that vision draining a man dry without hesitation…

Damon's thumb running a smooth course back and forth over my hand pulled me from my horrid thoughts. With a grateful smile, I closed my eyes.

I was going to be okay…because I wasn't alone.

**A/N: I know this is short so don't be mad at me! Haha! At least it is an update! Next chapter is the Prom! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I surly loved writing it! It's a busy weekend for me with packing and working but I will do all the writing I can to bring you another update soon! I'll even write on my iphone while I'm at work haha.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! You continue to amaze me with your support! Much loves!**


End file.
